Tales of Konoha
by Judith Mann
Summary: Il y a douze ans maintenant qu'Itami a quitté Konoha sans se retourner. Elle pensait ne jamais y revenir. Mais les événements se précipitent et voilà que sa route la ramène là où tout a commencé. Alors que le monde ninja s'achemine de nouveau vers la guerre, Itami pourra-t-elle faire la paix avec son passé et, enfin, panser ses blessures ?
1. Prologue - In my time of dying

Itami baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qu'on venait de lui mettre dans les bras. On le lui avait tendu, et elle l'avait attrapé mécaniquement, par automatisme, comme si son corps tremblant ne lui obéissait plus vraiment. Elle parcourut son visage d'un regard mouillé par des larmes qui ne voulaient pas se décider à couler. Les cheveux blonds qui tapissaient déjà son petit crâne, les yeux aussi bleus que les siens, et puis d'étranges traits sur les joues, comme des moustaches.

Elle le regarda donc, cet enfant encore sans nom, et ne trouva rien à dire, rien à faire. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres, et ses yeux vides restèrent bêtement fixés sur l'enfant comme pour chercher du sens à sa présence.

-Itami ? appela la voix de l'homme devant elle.

Elle releva enfin les yeux, les posant sur le vieil homme qui se tenait toujours là, indécis. Dans ce regard bleu, il put lire de la terreur, du désespoir, et, surtout, une émotion plus terrible encore : de l'impuissance. Et, très clairement, une étincelle de frayeur qui indiquait que la jeune fille, du haut de ses quatorze ans, ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de cet enfant nouveau-né qu'on lui avait fourré dans les bras.

-Le Troisième, je…, commença-t-elle d'une voix inégale.

-C'est à toi qu'on le confie, Itami.

-Je n'en veux pas.

Alors qu'elle fut prononcée d'un ton neutre, la phrase claqua dans l'air avec violence. _Je n'en veux pas_.

-Je ne pourrai jamais le regarder dans les yeux sans voir tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, poursuivit Itami d'une voix soudain glaciale. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui, de toute façon.

-Itami, c'est…

-Non, trancha-t-elle sèchement.

-Il n'a personne d'autre, Itami, insista le vieil homme. Personne.

-Moi non plus ! s'écria-t-elle avec une tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mettre dans le ton de sa voix.

De nouveau, elle considéra l'enfant d'un coup d'œil, un regard cette fois presqu'étonné, incertain. Le Troisième y vit une légère amélioration – après tout, mieux valait une hésitation qu'un refus tout net.

-Donne une chance au garçon, plaida-t-il. C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Ce que Min…

-Ne prononcez pas son nom, le coupa-t-elle. Vous n'en avez pas le droit, le Troisième. Où étiez-vous, cette nuit ?

-Il a donné sa vie pour son village, Itami. Et pour le petit. Alors…

-D'accord, l'interrompit-elle encore, presque dans un soupir. D'accord.

 _D'accord ?_

-Pour l'enfant, tu veux dire ?

-Oui. D'accord. Je le ramène à la maison.

Il inclina doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher ; il avait gagné. Et pourtant, la victoire était amère. Soudain, il doutait. Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix ?

Le nouveau-né toujours dans les bras, Itami tourna le dos au troisième Hokage. Elle marcha hors de la pièce et il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il trouva que, soudain, elle ne faisait plus ses quatorze ans. Il ne savait pas au juste si c'était dans les épaules qui s'étaient imperceptiblement affaissées, le dos qui s'était courbé de façon invisible, la tête qui s'était légèrement inclinée, mais, d'un coup, c'était comme si les dernières heures avaient été autant d'années.

Et il sut, alors, l'espace d'une seconde, qui fila aussi vite qu'elle était venue, qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

* * *

Elle ramena pourtant bien le bébé chez eux – chez elle, chez lui, chez qui, désormais ? La maison avait le silence d'un sanctuaire et lui donnait une étrange impression de maison hantée. Comme si, à chaque détour de couloir, elle allait soudainement se heurter à un fantôme.

Il restait quelques heures de nuit, mais elle ne put pas fermer l'œil. Ce n'était pas tellement la faute du bébé, qui s'avéra plutôt calme, comme s'il savait qu'il était un petit intrus, comme s'il essayait de se faire discret, de se faire pardonner sa présence. Il avait pourtant été désiré, attendu, mais désormais, elle avait du mal à le regarder sans voir ceux qui auraient dû être là à sa place.

Au petit matin, on vint frapper à la porte. Elle ouvrit d'un geste vif, plantant deux yeux furieux dans ceux du visiteur. La peau hâlée, des yeux bruns et les cheveux noirs – l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. La veille encore, elle lui aurait adressé un sourire ravi en le découvrant ainsi sur le pas de la porte, et l'aurait invité à entrer avec plaisir, comme toujours. Mais pour le moment, rien n'était plus comme avant, et elle aspirait surtout à rester seule.

-Asuma, lâcha-t-elle platement.

-Tam, répliqua-t-il sur le ton de la moquerie, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire amusé.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt, glissant rapidement des lèvres d'Asuma, qui se pincèrent avec mécontentement.

-Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être de la compagnie…

-Non merci, refusa-t-elle.

-On nous a dit ce qui s'est passé, expliqua-t-il. Et j'ai cru…

-À tort, le coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement. Écoute, pour l'instant, j'aimerais surtout… faire le point, je suppose.

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules, mais Asuma plissa les yeux, pas dupe face à cette nonchalance qu'elle voulait afficher et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il faut dire qu'il la connaissait trop bien, à force. Il la connaissait par cœur. Alors, comme il savait, comme il connaissait chaque atome de son être sur le bout des doigts, chacune de ses pensées les plus secrètes, il ne dit rien d'autre. Il n'ajouta pas un mot. Il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, et de faire un pas en avant. Et, avant qu'Itami n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, et ce fut tout. Il l'avait relâchée avant qu'elle ait pu protester. Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, sans un regard en arrière, respectant sa distance et sa tristesse.

Elle n'avait pas voulu de cette étreinte, n'avait voulu ni sa peine ni sa sollicitude. Et pourtant, à le voir ainsi s'en aller, elle regretta qu'il ne l'ait pas tenue dans ses bras plus longtemps, qu'il ne l'ait pas serrée une éternité contre elle, laissant s'écouler le temps sans qu'elle ait besoin de se confronter à la réalité. Mais non, qu'il parte donc ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre la souffrance qui lui rongeait l'estomac, la solitude qui lui dévorait le cœur. Personne, sauf, peut-être… Mais non, non, hors de question. Elle ne lui demanderait rien, n'irait pas le voir, le laisserait aux ombres de l'Anbu et à ses propres chagrins.

Peut-être que, comme lui, elle ne deviendrait plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été jadis, en proie aux tourments d'un deuil impossible à faire et de pages qu'on ne peut pas tourner. Happée par le tourbillon d'une peine plus grande qu'elle-même.


	2. Thirteen years later

Rien n'avait changé. Elle émergea de la forêt, et Konoha apparut au détour de la route, immuable, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Comme si elle était partie la veille. Les quatre visages de pierre gravés sur la falaise veillaient toujours sur le village ninja, impassibles. Les grandes portes se dressaient toujours en face d'elle, ouvertes, comme pour l'inviter à entrer. À revenir.  
L'automne approchait, mais la température était encore douce et agréable, et les arbres n'avaient pas encore jauni. Une brise de fin d'été souffla et souleva ses cheveux longs. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. L'air avait un parfum familier. Mais, étrangement, le nœud qu'elle avait anticipé au creux de son estomac ne se forma pas.  
Oui, elle était enfin prête.

* * *

Itami remonta la fin de la route et passa les portes. Le geste fut naturel, comme si la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait remontait au jour d'avant, et non à douze ans auparavant. Une fois l'entrée du village passée, elle prit le temps de s'immobiliser un instant pour embrasser du regard les alentours. C'étaient les mêmes maisons, les mêmes bâtiments, et, au loin, toujours ces visages de pierre. Elle évita soigneusement de regarder le quatrième, mais commença à remonter la rue dans leur direction. Elle croisa des gens qui ne lui étaient pas familiers et qui ne la reconnurent pas non plus. De manière générale, on l'ignora. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que…  
Il apparut soudain au coin d'une rue transversale, revenant probablement d'un des terrains d'entraînement. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle le reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Il avait toujours le même teint bronzé, le même regard, les mêmes cheveux noirs, quoique plus longs. Et le même visage, même vieilli, même caché sous une barbe qui, elle, était tout à fait nouvelle. Aussi nouvelle que les trois enfants qui venaient derrière lui et qui lui adressèrent un regard curieux lorsque leur maître pila au milieu de la rue. La cigarette qu'il avait au coin des lèvres faillit en glisser de sa bouche.  
-I… Itami ? fit-il d'une voix étranglée par la surprise.  
Le coin droit de sa bouche remonta en un sourire narquois tandis qu'elle hochait la tête.  
-Salut, Asuma.  
Il en resta sans voix, figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche arrondie. Le regard des trois enfants passait de leur maître à l'étrangère, puis d'elle à lui de nouveau.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'aient confié des élèves, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en les désignant d'un geste du menton.  
-Bon sang, Itami, je… Enfin, cela fait…  
-Douze ans, compléta-t-elle. Nous étions à peu près ici, d'ailleurs, il me semble…  
Embrassant d'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire l'endroit où ils se tenaient, Itami confirma d'un hochement de tête. Oui, douze ans plus tôt, c'était presque au même endroit qu'ils s'étaient dit adieu. Seul Asuma était venu – elle n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre. Il s'était tenu là, les bras ballants comme aujourd'hui, et l'avait regardée partir en silence. Sans savoir si, un jour, elle repasserait les portes dans l'autre sens. Mais voilà, elle était là, de nouveau, et c'était… irréel. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était vraiment elle, et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait presque envie de demander à Shikamaru de le pincer un bon coup.  
-Tu as changé, reprit Itami. Tu ne portais pas la barbe, alors. Et tu as vieilli, Asuma.  
-Pas toi, répondit-il, semblant enfin reprendre contenance.  
Ses yeux se plissèrent en un sourire.  
-Pas toi, répéta-t-il. Tu as changé, bien sûr, mais tu es restée la même qu'autrefois.  
Itami rit, et le cœur d'Asuma se serra. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rire comme cela une seule fois en treize ans, et cela paraissait une éternité plus longue encore. Jadis, un million d'années plus tôt, il l'avait souvent entendue rire ainsi, et c'était l'un des sons les plus familiers de son existence, l'un de ses préférés aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse soudain plus rare à mesure que les événements s'enchaînaient, jusqu'à totalement disparaître enfin, jusqu'à se taire brusquement, un triste 10 octobre.  
-Je dois t'avouer ne pas avoir pensé te revoir un jour, Itami, dit-il avec un accent de tristesse dans la voix.  
-Je ne pensais pas revenir un jour, avoua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux, et un peu triste lui aussi. Enfin, je ne savais pas. J'attendais de… voir.  
-Alors, tu reviens pour de bon ?  
-Je suppose. Je ne sais pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Disons que certaines choses m'amènent ici, et que, pour la première fois depuis douze ans, j'étais prête à faire le chemin dans l'autre sens. Quant à savoir si c'est durable, eh bien… Nous verrons bien.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, alors ? Quel genre de choses ?  
Itami coula un regard vers les trois enfants, qui suivaient l'échange avec intérêt, tentant de discerner dans leurs paroles l'identité de l'inconnue avec laquelle Asuma semblait si familier, et de deviner leur histoire commune. Qui était-elle, d'où sortait-elle, que faisait-elle ici, où était-elle partie ces douze ans dont ils ne cessaient de parler ?  
Asuma la connaissait toujours par cœur. Enfin… Non, elle était devenue une étrangère. Mais il la connaissait encore suffisamment pour comprendre le sens de ce regard en coin vers ses trois élèves. Cela voulait dire que ces choses-là ne devaient pas être dites devant eux. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux, de confidentiel. Il avait déjà vu cette attitude, dans bien des circonstances. Secrets d'enfants, amourettes d'adolescents, missions de ninjas…  
-J'ai besoin de voir le Troisième, expliqua Itami.  
-Le Troisième est mort, annonça gravement Asuma.  
Itami tressaillit et fronça brusquement les sourcils. Sa première pensée ne fut pas pour le troisième Hokage, mais pour Hiruzen Sarutobi, l'homme, le père. Elle avait connu les deux facettes de la personne. C'était le Hokage qui avait bouleversé sa vie le 10 octobre, le Hokage qui l'avait envoyée en mission à maintes reprises, le Hokage qui lui avait tendu ce nouveau-né dont elle n'avait pas voulu. Mais c'était Hiruzen, le père d'Asuma, qui les avait emmenés au Yakiniku Q lorsqu'Asuma était devenu Genin, qui avait supporté leurs nombreuses cavalcades dans son bureau et qui leur avait appris à jouer au Shogi – avant qu'ils n'entreprennent régulièrement de s'entretuer pour une partie perdue.  
-Oh, Asuma, je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix sincèrement peinée.  
-Merci.  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Konoha a été attaqué. Et Orochimaru a tué le Troisième.  
-Orochimaru ? répéta Itami en plissant les yeux. Le Sannin ? On dirait que j'ai raté un certain nombre de choses… Qui est devenu le cinquième Hokage, alors ?  
-La princesse Tsunade.  
Itami garda le silence une seconde, le temps de digérer toutes ces informations.  
-Tsunade…, murmura-t-elle avec un air songeur. Ainsi, Tsunade et Orochimaru sont sortis de leur exil…  
-Pas seulement eux, la corrigea Asuma. Jiraiya également. C'est lui qui vient de nous ramener Tsunade. Il est à Konoha.  
Itami pâlit de façon presqu'imperceptible. Asuma n'en parut pas troublé, ou peut-être ne le remarqua-t-il pas, mais Shikamaru, qui la scrutait avec attention, ne put s'empêcher de le noter. Il se demanda ce que cela voulait dire. La jeune femme n'avait qu'à peine réagi au nom de Tsunade, au-delà de la surprise bien sûr, mais elle était visiblement troublée par la mention de Jiraiya. Bon sang, qui était donc cette fille ?  
-Bien, bien, marmonna Itami, plongée dans ses pensées. Alors c'est Tsunade que j'irai voir.  
Asuma hocha mollement la tête :  
-Elle te mettra au courant de tout.  
-Moi aussi, j'ai des informations à lui communiquer, soupira Itami.  
-Tu veux dîner, ce soir ? lui proposa Asuma. Tu me raconteras…  
Près de lui, l'un des garçons s'insurgea :  
-Hé ! Je croyais que vous deviez nous inviter pour fêter la promotion de Shikamaru !  
Itami considéra l'enfant avec amusement. C'était un garçon enrobé, avec des cheveux châtains dressés sur la tête et une spirale rouge sur chaque joue. Elle lui donnait douze ou treize ans et l'identifia immédiatement :  
-Toi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire, tu es un Akimichi.  
Le garçon la fixa en plissant les yeux, à la fois surpris et, semblait-il, légèrement méfiant.  
-Comment savez-vous ça ? maugréa-t-il.  
Avec un sourire en coin, Itami pointa sa joue du doigt.  
-C'est Choji, le présenta Asuma. Le fils de Choza.  
-Oh, fit Itami. Alors toi…, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Shimakaru – tu es un Nara. Le petit de Shikaku, pas vrai ? Et toi, une Yamanaka. Cheveux blonds et yeux verts, un et deux font trois… La fille d'Inoichi.  
Les trois enfants se renfrognèrent. Avec une moue boudeuse, Shikamaru croisa les bras.  
-Tout juste, s'amusa Asuma. Choji, Shikamaru et Ino.  
-Et toi, tu es le Sarutobi chargé d'entraîner le nouveau trio Ino-Shika-Cho. Si j'avais pu prédire ça !  
-Douze ans…, soupira-t-il avec nostalgie.  
Itami pinça les lèvres et se tut une seconde. Ses yeux passèrent de nouveau sur les enfants, mais sans les voir. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Asuma la fixa comme s'il savait exactement à quoi elle allait désormais en venir – ce qu'ils avaient évité soigneusement depuis le début de la conversation.  
-Et le petit ? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
Elle le regardait de nouveau dans les yeux, et il tenta d'y déchiffrer les émotions qui se bousculaient en elle lorsque les mots finirent par franchir ses lèvres. De la peine, de la culpabilité, du deuil, de la souffrance, mais, étrangement, un peu d'espoir aussi.  
-Il est de la même promotion, énonça-t-il prudemment.  
-Ninja, lui aussi ?  
-Forcément.  
Ça coule dans ses veines, faillit-il ajouter. Heureusement, il parvint à retenir les mots avant qu'ils ne passent sa bouche. Il s'en serait probablement mordu les doigts.  
-C'est Kakashi qui l'entraîne, ne put-il s'empêcher de l'informer.  
Après tout, ça, elle finirait par le savoir tôt ou tard. Mais dès qu'il eut prononcé la phrase, il le regretta. Sous le regard surpris des enfants, et celui pas vraiment étonné d'Asuma, Itami se raidit. De nouveau, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, et les traits de son visage se crispèrent quelques instants.  
-Kakashi, répéta-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Il est toujours en vie, alors…  
Discrètement, Ino se pencha vers Shikamaru pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille :  
-Pourquoi maître Kakashi serait-il mort ?  
Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Il commençait à en avoir marre – c'était d'un ennui !  
-C'est vrai que la dernière fois…, se rappela Asuma sans terminer sa phrase.  
Itami acquiesça. Un moment, ils semblèrent plongés dans leurs souvenirs respectifs, probablement les mêmes. Puis, soudain, Itami éclata de rire. Mais ce n'était pas le même rire qu'auparavant, cet éclat de rire qu'avait tant aimé Asuma autrefois ; c'était un rire sans joie, qui avait même quelque chose de triste et de moqueur.  
-Kakashi, maître d'une équipe ! s'exclama-t-elle. Là, c'est sûr, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.  
-Il a changé, reconnut Asuma. Il n'est pas le seul, il faut dire, mais lui… Tu lui as brisé le cœur, tu sais, en partant.  
Itami ne répondit pas. Près d'Asuma, Ino suivait la conversation avec un intérêt renouvelé. Attendez une seconde… Quoi ? En quête de potins, l'adolescente ne voulait pas manquer un mot de leurs paroles. Manque de chance, Itami changea de sujet :  
-C'est comme ça, conclut-elle abruptement. Bon, je file chez Tsunade. Mais rendez-vous ce soir, comme convenu.  
Asuma hocha la tête, et, sur un signe de la main, Itami les laissa là, reprenant son chemin le long de la rue qui traversait Konoha pour mener au bureau du Hokage, à l'opposé de l'entrée du village.  
Comme autrefois, comme douze ans plus tôt, Asuma la regarda s'éloigner, avec, cette fois, un sentiment proche du soulagement au creux de l'estomac, là où, si longtemps auparavant, il n'y avait eu que dépit et chagrin. La voix d'Ino rompit son silence pensif :  
-Maître… C'était qui, ça ?  
-Ça, répondit-il d'un ton songeur, c'était mon ancienne coéquipière.


	3. Carry you home

**[A/N** : Hello ! D'abord merci pour vos premiers retours qui me font plaisir ! Comme je ne l'avais pas encore précisé, je voulais juste indiquer que cette fic va suivre la trame du manga assez fidèlement, et que je prévois de l'emmener jusqu'à la fin de _Naruto_. J'ai déjà un bon paquet de chapitres écrits, donc j'espère poster régulièrement ! Bonne lecture :) **]**

* * *

La dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans ce bureau, une autre personne l'occupait. Après ce 10 octobre vieux de treize ans, elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds, et, devant la porte, ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre contenance. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, prêt à l'arracher. Itami ferma les yeux une seconde, inspira profondément, puis frappa.

-Entrez ! répondit une voix féminine qui sonna de façon familière à ses oreilles.

Elle s'exécuta, poussa la porte, et déboucha dans le bureau qu'elle avait, un jour, connu par cœur. Mais pourtant, rien n'était plus comme avant : derrière la table se tenait désormais une femme, qu'elle reconnut parfaitement. Une autre était debout à ses côtés, un cochon dans les bras. Itami leva un sourcil en avisant l'animal.

-Oui ? fit Tsunade en la fixant avec curiosité.

Mais, à côté d'elle, son assistante l'avait déjà reconnue :

-Itami ?! s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Le regard de Tsunade passa sur Shizune avec surprise, puis se reporta sur Itami. Le prénom avait fait son effet.

-Impossible…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, avant d'ajouter, plus fort cette fois : Tu as quitté le village il y a des années de cela.

-Exact, mais je peux en dire autant de vous, répliqua Itami avec un léger sourire.

Tsunade sembla amusée.

-Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle en lui désignant une chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui t'amène à Konoha après toutes ces années…

-Pas le poste de Hokage, plaisanta Itami en prenant place.

Puis, reprenant brusquement son sérieux, elle poursuivit, l'air sombre cette fois :

-Je ne reviens pas vraiment à Konoha par hasard, pas après douze ans. Il se passe des choses graves.

-Sois précise, Itami, réclama Tsunade. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, au juste ?

Itami pinça les lèvres.

-Il y a un mois, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai combattu un membre d'une organisation qui se fait appeler Akatsuki. Et…

-Attends, l'interrompit brusquement Tsunade en levant la main. Attends.

Tsunade se tourna vers Shizune :

-Au vu de la tournure que prend cette conversation, la présence de certains ninjas me paraît indispensable.

Shizune comprit aussitôt. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Fais-les prévenir, Shizune. Qu'ils viennent immédiatement. Dis-leur que c'est une urgence.

* * *

Gaï fut le premier à franchir la porte du bureau du Hokage. En patientant, Itami s'était levée et positionnée près de la fenêtre. En observant ainsi le village, elle pouvait voir les dégâts qu'elle n'avait pas constatés depuis le sol, les traces laissées par le passage d'Orochimaru, pas encore totalement effacées. Lorsque Gaï entra, elle était donc là, debout près de la fenêtre, appuyée au mur, les bras croisés. Au bruit de la porte, elle se tourna dans sa direction, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Gaï s'arrondirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise.

-I… Ita… Itami, bégaya-t-il. Ici ?

-Ici, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire avenant.

Il avait beau avoir pris douze ans, il n'avait pas autant changé qu'Asuma. Il était toujours identifiable à ses épais sourcils, sa coupe démodée et son affreuse combinaison verte. Elle n'aurait jamais cru prendre autant de plaisir à apercevoir cette silhouette impossible à confondre avec une autre.

-Itamiiii, répéta Gaï en étirant son prénom d'une voix larmoyante.

Il traversa la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et fit aussitôt irruption dans son espace vital, le piétinant sans s'en soucier pour la serrer dans ses bras à lui rompre les os.

-Cela fait si longtemps, gémit-il en l'écrabouillant.

-G… Gaï, couina Itami. Tu serres un peu fort.

-Oh. Désolé.

Il la lâcha à contrecœur, et, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil, la regarda longuement.

-Tu as l'air en forme, constata-t-il d'une voix ravie.

-Toi aussi, Gaï, sourit-elle.

Il parut sur le point de se remettre à pleurer, mais le bruit de la porte se fit de nouveau entendre, et un deuxième homme entra dans la pièce, interrompant leurs retrouvailles.

-Maître Jiraiya, le reconnut aussitôt Itami.

Tsunade avait toujours le même aspect qu'autrefois, et pas une ride. Jiraiya, lui, avait vieilli. Mais ses cheveux blancs, les marques sur ses joues, la verrue sur son nez… Tout cela était toujours là, comme avant. Un instant, Itami fut transportée en arrière, assise à une table de cuisine, cet homme en face d'elle, une belle femme aux cheveux rouges à sa droite, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds à sa gauche…

-La petite Itami ? s'étonna Jiraiya.

Lui aussi l'avait reconnue. Après tout, même si douze ans s'étaient écoulés, elle n'en était pas pour autant devenue méconnaissable pour les gens qui l'avaient fréquentée. Elle avait toujours cette habitude de ramener ses longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, même si elle les portait plus longs qu'autrefois, et ses yeux bleus étaient toujours reconnaissables entre mille autres paires.

-Tu es devenue bien jolie ! s'esclaffa le vieil ermite.

Itami secoua la tête avec amusement :

-Et vous, vous n'avez pas changé ! rétorqua-t-elle en croisant de nouveau les bras.

Jiraiya éclata de rire.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour à Konoha.

-Et je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à vous y revoir non plus, maître…

-Les exilés reprennent du service, semble-t-il.

Itami allait répondre quand la voix de Tsunade l'interrompit :

-Ah, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, s'adressant à une nouvelle personne.

Car quelqu'un d'autre venait de passer la porte laissée ouverte par Jiraiya. Les mains dans les poches, l'air endormi, les cheveux gris dressés sur la tête, la moitié du visage dissimulée par un masque noir. Et le cœur d'Itami s'arrêta.

Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Il adressa d'abord un regard peu amène à Tsunade, puis avisa Jiraiya, Gaï, et, enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

Il cessa de respirer, et son unique œil visible s'arrondit. Un tumulte d'émotions y fut soudain visible.

-Kakashi, l'interpella Tsunade.

Il ne lui adressa pas la moindre attention. Il avait l'œil rivé dans ceux d'Itami, et c'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Les autres suivirent la scène avec curiosité.

Itami fut la première à bouger. Laissant Gaï près de la fenêtre, dépassant Jiraiya qui était debout au milieu de la pièce, elle avança lentement vers Kakashi, et s'arrêta devant lui. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le sien.

Ils restèrent un instant placés l'un en face de l'autre, figés dans le bureau, à se fixer ainsi. Puis Itami leva la main et la lui tendit. Kakashi baissa l'œil vers cette main qui était tout ce qui les séparait désormais – c'était si peu, et tellement encore. C'étaient quatorze ans qui ne pourraient jamais totalement cicatriser.

-Kakashi, articula doucement Itami.

Son œil remonta lentement vers son visage. Et finalement, il se décida. Il leva la main à son tour, et serra la sienne.

Ce n'était qu'une poignée de main, après tout. Mais non, c'étaient avant tout ces quatorze années gravées au fer rouge dans leur chair respective. C'étaient les treize ans qui les avaient précédées, c'étaient toutes les fois où ces deux paumes s'étaient ainsi trouvées l'une contre l'autre, c'étaient toutes les choses qu'ils s'étaient dites et toutes les choses qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prononcer. C'étaient ces deuils impossibles à faire, c'étaient ces cicatrices béantes, ces cauchemars qui les réveillaient encore, ces noms sur des pierres tombales, ces murs qu'ils avaient bâtis et qui, soudain, s'effondraient de nouveau, avec une violence insoupçonnée.

Ils reprirent contenance lorsque Tsunade se racla la gorge. Leurs mains se séparèrent et retombèrent le long de leur corps. Itami se tourna vers Tsunade, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Alors elle marcha droit vers le bureau du Hokage et s'assit dessus avec la négligence presque insolente de celle qui a déjà fait ce geste un millier de fois, une fesse posée sur la table. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sous son masque, à l'insu des autres. Tsunade fit la grimace face à cet évident manque de respect.

-Même si cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de tous vous revoir, débuta Itami, ce sont des choses graves qui m'amènent à Konoha. Ou me ramènent, plus exactement. Comme j'ai commencé à l'expliquer tout à l'heure à Tsunade et Shizune, il se trouve que j'ai croisé la route d'Akatsuki le mois dernier. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez tous familiers avec l'organisation.

Kakashi grimaça derrière son masque. Et comment ! Il sortait tout juste du lit d'hôpital où l'avait envoyé Itachi Uchiha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux ? l'interrogea Jiraiya.

-Tsunade m'a dit que vous aviez enquêté sur l'organisation ? voulut savoir Itami.

-Exact. D'où ma curiosité.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose, avoua-t-elle à regret. Comme je vous le disais, je me suis fait botter les fesses il y a un mois…

-Toi ? éructa Gaï avec une surprise évidente.

-Moi. Ils n'étaient que deux, pourtant, mais je suppose qu'avec des gars figurant au Bingo Book, il fallait s'attendre à tout…

-À ma connaissance, tu figures aussi dans le Bingo Book, fit remarquer Jiraiya d'un ton amusé.

-Vous êtes jaloux ? le taquina Itami.

Jiraiya fit la moue, et Itami reprit son sérieux.

-À vrai dire, poursuivit-elle, c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle ils ont croisé ma route. Le Bingo Book.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit la voix de Kakashi.

-Ils étaient deux, mais je n'en ai vraiment combattu qu'un seul. Eux aussi sont fichés, et de rang S qui plus est. Ils s'appellent Hidan et Kakuzu. Aucune idée de leur nom de famille. Kakuzu était de Taki, Hidan de Yu – ils portent encore leurs bandeaux, rayés bien sûr.

-Et lequel as-tu affronté, au juste ? voulut savoir Tsunade.

-Et qu'entends-tu lorsque tu dis que c'est à cause du Bingo Book… ? renchérit Jiraiya.

-Kakuzu. Hidan s'est surtout tenu à l'écart, comme s'il était agacé par son partenaire… et par le combat, d'ailleurs. Quant à votre question, maître Jiraiya… Pour être tout à fait exacte, ce n'est pas ma présence dans le Bingo Book en soi qui les intéressait. Ou qui intéressait Kakuzu, à vrai dire. C'était la prime sur ma tête.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

-Ils ont besoin d'argent ? le rompit la voix incrédule de Gaï.

-Itami, à combien ta tête est-elle mise à prix ? s'enquit Jiraiya.

La jeune femme écarta les cinq doigts de la main droite.

-Cinquante millions ?

Elle hocha brièvement la tête. Le regard de Jiraiya croisa celui de Tsunade. Sombre, songeur. Inquiet.

-Akatsuki essaye visiblement de ramasser de grosses sommes d'argent. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, reprit Itami. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est le niveau de leurs membres. Je ne connais pas les autres, mais ceux-là… Bon sang, j'ai failli y laisser la peau.

-C'est pour cela qu'il t'a fallu un mois avant de venir à nous ? devina Tsunade.

Itami confirma d'un signe de tête avec une grimace. Le souvenir était douloureux, les cicatrices pas encore effacées. Tsunade glissa un regard à Kakashi :

-Gaï et Kakashi ont rencontré deux autres membres d'Akatsuki tout récemment. C'est la raison pour laquelle je leur ai demandé de venir, d'ailleurs.

-Qui était-ce ? se renseigna Itami.

-Kisame Hoshigaki… et Itachi Uchiha, lui répondit Kakashi d'une voix blanche.

Elle arrondit les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

-Itachi… ?

-Je les ai rencontrés aussi. Ils venaient à ma rencontre pour la même raison qu'ils se trouvaient à Konoha lorsque Kakashi et Gaï les ont affrontés : ils voulaient Naruto, annonça Jiraiya.

La phrase claqua dans l'air. Itami pâlit. Il lui sembla que, soudain, toutes les paires d'yeux de la pièce étaient rivées sur elle. Elle se força à vite reprendre contenance.

-Que veulent-ils à Naruto ?

-Kyubi.

-Ah… C'est ce que je craignais…

Itami, l'air songeur, posa deux doigts sur sa tempe : l'index et le majeur. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. De nouveau, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en reconnaissant le geste, encore familier malgré les années passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Puis Itami rouvrit rapidement les yeux.

-Bon, fit-elle gravement. Je crois que je vais rester à Konoha un moment.

* * *

Itami, Gaï et Kakashi sortirent du bureau de Tsunade en même temps. Jiraiya était resté en arrière pour échanger avec le nouveau Hokage. Les trois Jonin remontèrent le couloir en silence – ce qui, pour Gaï, était pour le moins inhabituel.

-Tu vas vraiment rester ? demanda Kakashi au bout d'un long moment.

Ils approchaient de la sortie. Gaï leva un sourcil étonné et observa attentivement Itami, qui répondit sans hésiter.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle.

Devant la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, Kakashi s'immobilisa, l'air de nouveau nonchalant, totalement recomposé après le choc initial de son retour. Gaï et Itami s'arrêtèrent également.

-J'ai fini de courir, Kakashi.

Il acquiesça. Comme s'il comprenait. Elle considéra, songeuse, qu'il avait aussi couru. À sa façon. Différemment, mais couru quand même. Fui, en tout cas. Alors, peut-être, peut-être, comprenait-il vraiment.

-Tu as changé, constata-t-il.

-Toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle doucement. Je crois qu'une partie de moi s'attendait presque à ce que tu sois mort… Tué au cours d'une mission suicide de l'Anbu, quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, c'est la voie que tu prenais lorsque je suis partie.

-Toi aussi, on te pensait morte, observa-t-il.

-Itami-chan, morte ? se récria puissamment Gaï. Jamais de la vie !

-Non, jamais de la vie, en effet, ricana Itami, arrachant un nouveau sourire à Kakashi.

-La fleur de la jeunesse dans toute sa splendeur ! insista Gaï en levant les bras sous l'effet de l'enthousiasme. Konoha était vide sans ton énergie !

-Ben voyons, se moqua Itami.

Comme Gaï, les yeux embués, se préparait à envahir de nouveau son espace vital, Itami lui asséna un coup sur la tête.

-Bas les pattes, grogna-t-elle d'un ton peu amène.

Kakashi suivait la scène avec un amusement ravi. Il en venait presque à oublier que treize ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'Itami et Gaï s'étaient ainsi chamaillés. En un échange, il se retrouvait projeté toutes ces années en arrière. Il les revoyait sur un terrain d'entraînement quelconque, Gaï moulé dans son affreuse combinaison verte, Itami bombant fièrement le torse, queue de cheval plantée sur la tête, avant de lui donner une claque sur le crâne pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Soudain, Itami suspendit son geste. Gaï s'immobilisa, et Kakashi tourna la tête vers la porte comme un chien de chasse à l'arrêt.

-Ce chakra…, commença Itami en se tournant vers Kakashi.

-Oui, confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête. C'est celui de Naruto.


	4. Blood brothers

Elle arriva la première. Elle était toujours arrivée la première, aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir. Sauf contre… Non, elle préféra ne pas y penser. Ne pas penser à la seule personne qui avait pu rivaliser avec elle à la course.

À la place, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux : le toit de l'hôpital. Trois enfants se tenaient là : deux garçons, et une fille. Tous âgés d'une douzaine d'années, à vue d'œil. Une fille aux cheveux roses, un garçon en pyjama noir, et puis, bien sûr, le troisième. Tenue orange, cheveux blonds impossibles à rater, traits sur les joues qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer. Elle se figea en l'apercevant, soudain paralysée. C'était bien lui. C'était Naruto.

La fille se tenait à l'écart, de l'effroi dans les yeux, tandis que ses deux camarades se ruaient l'un sur l'autre. Une technique katon fit rugir des flammes ardentes, et Itami plissa les yeux face à la chaleur. Le feu masqua les enfants à son regard. Lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent, elle chercha Naruto des yeux. Assisté par un clone, il formait une boule de chakra au cœur de sa paume.

-Non ! souffla Itami.

Elle reconnut la technique à la seconde où elle la vit.

L'autre aussi, elle ne put manquer de la reconnaître. Son nom résonna à ses oreilles, encore si familier.

-Chidori ! Les mille oiseaux ! s'était écrié le second garçon.

À ce moment, la fille jugea bon d'intervenir. Sa voix résonna sur le toit de l'hôpital, un cri désespéré et furieux à la fois, avec quelque chose de las sous l'agacement.

-Stop ! hurla-t-elle.

Et – l'imbécile ! – elle se précipita. Elle courut pour s'interposer entre les deux garçons qui fonçaient l'un sur l'autre dans un dangereux crépitement de chakra.

Alors, tout se passa très vite. Une main se posa sur le poignet du premier garçon, une seconde sur celui du deuxième, et chacun vola dans une direction opposée. Au même instant, un bras se glissa sous les genoux de Sakura et la souleva de terre. Par réflexe, et sous l'effet de la surprise, elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans les bras d'une inconnue, accroupie sur le toit de l'hôpital, deux mètres plus loin que l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée la seconde précédente. Elle cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. Puis, dans un vacarme assourdissant, les deux garçons heurtèrent le sol, et elle tourna la tête dans leur direction, notant que leur maître se trouvait désormais au milieu du toit de l'hôpital, l'air mécontent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? les interpella-t-il. C'était un peu exagéré pour une bagarre.

Kakashi étudia ses élèves d'un regard scrutateur.

-Tu m'étonnes, confirma la voix d'Itami en le rejoignant aussi vite qu'elle s'était éloignée, Sakura toujours dans les bras. C'était le Rasengan.

Il hocha la tête, aussi stupéfait qu'elle, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura, qu'Itami remettait sur pied.

-Euh… Merci, bégaya la petite fille.

Itami acquiesça sans rien dire, et reporta son attention sur les garçons.

-C'est un Uchiha ? demanda-t-elle à Kakashi.

-Ouais. Sasuke.

-Je croyais qu'Itachi avait détruit l'intégralité du clan ?

-Sauf Sasuke.

Itami fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Elle supposa que cela faisait partie des douze ans qu'elle devait encore rattraper. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse un jour combler cette absence. Après tout, la vie avait continué, sans elle.

Cependant, les garçons s'étaient relevés. Le petit Uchiha affichait un air satisfait.

-Sasuke, l'interpella Kakashi. Ce Chidori n'avait pas la taille d'une attaque destinée à l'un de tes camarades. Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire, au juste ?

Le garçon ne lui adressa qu'un regard noir.

-Tu voulais tuer Naruto, ou quoi ? insista Kakashi d'une voix sourde.

Près d'Itami, Sakura se raidit. Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Dédaigneux, il esquiva l'interrogatoire et la nécessité de se justifier en bondissant soudainement par-dessus la clôture qui bordait le toit de l'hôpital, disparaissant hors de vue. Kakashi le suivit d'un œil mou, sans chercher à l'arrêter ni à le rattraper. Sakura se mit à pleurer, mais Itami fut distraite par la nouvelle silhouette qui se dressait sur le toit avec eux. Elle l'avait senti arriver, mais, obnubilée par Naruto et le petit Uchiha, elle avait ignoré sa présence jusque-là.

-C'est vous, pas vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle en marchant droit vers Jiraiya. C'est vous qui lui avez appris cette technique ?

Le vieil ermite, qui avait parfaitement compris de qui elle voulait parler, ne nia pas.

-Il est trop jeune, renchérit Kakashi. Il aurait pu tuer Sasuke.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, répliqua Jiraiya. C'était ton Chidori, non ?

Itami garda le silence. Oui, elle aussi avait parfaitement reconnu la technique de Kakashi. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Elle l'avait aidé à la développer, toutes ces années auparavant. Elle savait quel prix avait dû être payé pour que les Mille Oiseaux fonctionnent enfin.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'utiliserait contre un ami, se justifia finalement Jiraiya.

-Vous avez tous les deux perdu la tête, trancha Itami. Des techniques pareilles ! Ce sont encore des gamins.

Jiraiya ne répondit pas, mais Kakashi lui lança un regard perplexe :

-Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tu as appris le Hiraishin de…

-C'est différent, le coupa Itami d'un ton vexé.

Elle croisa les bras. Près d'elle, Sakura continuait de renifler. Jiraiya arborait un air triste :

-Que s'est-il passé entre les deux gamins, Kakashi ?

-… C'est compliqué, marmonna simplement Kakashi.

-Compliqué ?

-Eh bien… Vous vous souvenez comme vous étiez avec Orochimaru, autrefois ?

L'ermite fit la moue, et Itami retint un sourire. Elle eut le vif souvenir de deux autres garçons se chamaillant en permanence, jamais d'accord sur les principes, l'un visant toujours à dépasser l'autre. Était-ce ainsi à chaque génération ?

-Naruto et Sasuke sont à la fois amis et rivaux, expliqua Kakashi. C'est leur compétition qui leur permet d'avancer. Je suppose que Naruto ne supporte plus les provocations de Sasuke. Il a toujours voulu être aussi fort que lui. Naruto veut être reconnu. Pas par vous ni par moi, mais par Sasuke.

Ni Jiraiya ni Itami ne l'interrompirent. Les mots étaient trop familiers à l'un comme à l'autre. Jiraiya se revoyait sans doute au même âge, rivalisant avec le garçon qui, plus tard, deviendrait un monstre et tuerait son Sensei. Itami, elle, revoyait un autre Uchiha et un petit garçon aux cheveux gris en train de se bagarrer au milieu d'un terrain d'entraînement, sous le regard perplexe de deux fillettes et d'un garçon au teint hâlé…

-Et en même temps, continua Kakashi, Sasuke sent la façon dont Naruto est en train de changer, et il se sent inférieur.

-C'est la revanche ? l'interrogea durement Jiraiya. C'est Itachi qui l'obsède ainsi ?

-C'est son frère, pas vrai ? fit la voix d'Itami, et ils tournèrent la tête vers elle. Sasuke… C'était le fils cadet de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as bonne mémoire, confirma l'ermite en hochant la tête.

-Alors c'est l'objectif de Sasuke… Se venger d'Itachi ? Pas étonnant qu'il refuse d'admettre les progrès de Naruto. Autant se remettre en question !

-La rivalité est une chose compliquée, soupira Kakashi, la tête visiblement ailleurs – à ses souvenirs, lui aussi ?

-Mais la jalousie n'est pas vraiment bon signe, marmonna Jiraiya. Je devrais peut-être lui parler.

-Je vous confie Naruto, décréta Kakashi. Moi, je dois me charger de ce Chidori. Entre autres choses…

Itami eut la désagréable impression que son regard pesait soudain sur elle. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, puis Kakashi se déplaça d'un bond pour arriver devant Sakura. Il se pencha vers son élève et lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura, ils reviendront bientôt bons amis, comme avant.

Alors qu'Itami levait un sourcil peu convaincu, Sakura se força à sécher ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle renifla une dernière fois et esquissa un semblant de sourire :

-Merci, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi se redressa et se tourna vers Itami. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole, tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait au fond de son regard. Que pensait-il vraiment de son retour ? Au-delà du choc initial, il n'avait guère manifesté d'émotion. Cela le laissait-il vraiment autant de marbre qu'il voulait le faire croire ?

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? voulut-il savoir.

Itami haussa les épaules, incertaine. Elle avait communiqué à Tsunade ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Mais depuis sa confrontation avec Akatsuki, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de rien. Et soudain, elle avait vraiment envie de rester dans les parages, de voir comment évoluaient les choses. Alors que les souvenirs affluaient en elle comme un robinet ouvert trop grand, elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus, ce qu'il en restait, ce qu'elle pouvait encore en faire.

-Me trouver une chambre d'hôtel, pour commencer, finit-elle par répondre.

-Vous n'êtes pas du coin ? intervint timidement la voix de Sakura. C'est vrai que je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vue. Merci pour… tout à l'heure.

-Je t'en prie, sourit Itami. Mais je suis bien de Konoha, à la base. Disons simplement que j'ai été absente pendant un bon moment.

Kakashi n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

-C'est comme ça que vous vous connaissez ? les interrogea Sakura, les regardant tour à tour.

-C'est ça, marmonna Kakashi. Mais ça remonte à loin.

-En tout cas, je suis enchantée, s'enthousiasma Sakura. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

-Itami Namikaze.

Sakura eut l'air stupéfait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil indécis en direction de Kakashi, qui n'avait pas bronché, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Itami.

-Namikaze ? répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix, manifestement surprise. Comme…

-Le quatrième Hokage, acheva Itami d'une voix sourde. C'est ça. C'était mon frère.

* * *

 **[A/N :** Voilà pour cette semaine ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais il nous permet d'entrer dans le vif du sujet... N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **]**


	5. Of past regret and future fear

Ils marchaient en silence le long d'une rue de Konoha. Kakashi avait les mains dans les poches et son habituel air nonchalant – du moins, cet air qui lui était devenu habituel à un moment des douze dernières années.

-Tu ne vas vraiment rien dire ? finit par s'agacer Itami.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, un coup d'œil indéchiffrable. Face à tant d'impassibilité, elle eut soudain envie de l'étrangler.

-Que veux-tu que je dise ?

-N'importe quoi ! Que tu m'en veux d'être partie du jour au lendemain. Que tu es en colère. Montre-moi que tu éprouves quelque chose, au moins. Je réapparais après douze ans, et on dirait que ça ne te fait rien.

-Tu préférais le Kakashi d'avant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui semblait presque moqueuse.

-Avant quoi, Kakashi ? Avant mon départ ? Ou avant Obito ? Avant Rin ? cingla-t-elle. Ou le Kakashi que je connaissais quand nous étions petits, celui qui faisait la tronche en permanence mais était encore capable de montrer qu'il avait du cœur ? Oui, ce Kakashi-là, je le préférais. Mais celui que tu étais au moment où je suis partie, perdu dans l'Anbu et le chagrin, il ne m'a pas manqué.

Elle s'interrompit brièvement, mais, voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre, reprit agressivement :

-Douze ans, Kakashi. _Douze ans_. Et tout ce temps, je n'ai pas voulu penser au Kakashi que j'avais laissé en quittant Konoha. Celui-là n'était pas toi. Pendant douze ans, je me suis dit que ce Kakashi-là avait probablement foncé droit vers une mort stupide. J'ai préféré m'accrocher au Kakashi du début. Mais tu as pris l'habitude de te cacher derrière ce masque stupide, je suppose.

-Tu as fini ? s'enquit abruptement Kakashi.

Elle prit le temps de considérer sa question. Puis, toute trace de colère retombée, elle haussa une épaule en faisant la moue :

-Je crois.

-Bien. Si tu restes dans le coin, l'hôtel est toujours au même endroit. Moi, tu m'excuseras, j'ai à faire.

-Sasuke ?

Il acquiesça. Itami fit un signe du menton en direction d'un autre point du village :

-Il est parti par-là.

-Je sais.

-Je sais que tu sais, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Il sourit sous son masque. Elle avait encore les intonations qu'elle avait eues, un million d'années plus tôt. C'est donc que, lorsqu'elle les avait perdues, ce n'avait été que momentané. Un détour. Un égarement. Il avait eu les siens, lui aussi.

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi, réclama-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, et je suis curieuse de voir de plus près le garçon auquel tu as enseigné ton précieux Chidori.

Kakashi sembla hésiter. Puis, après un instant, il tourna la tête dans la direction vers laquelle avait disparu Sasuke, puis soupira :

-D'accord, accepta-t-il. Mais tu ne t'en mêles pas. Je dois lui parler.

* * *

Les liens surgirent de nulle part et ficelèrent Sasuke au tronc d'arbre avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Il se maudit en silence. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, ou, en tout cas, avoir le temps de se sortir de là. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il était ligoté contre le tronc, maintenu assis sur la branche où il s'était réfugié pour penser tranquillement, et Kakashi devait bien se moquer de lui.

Il foudroya son maître d'un regard noir, notant à peine la présence de l'inconnue dans son dos – d'où sortait-elle, celle-là ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu te serais enfui, répondit calmement Kakashi, sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu n'es pas du genre à te faire sermonner de bon cœur.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, gloussa Itami.

-C'est qui, ça ? aboya Sasuke en la désignant d'un signe de tête.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers Itami et la considéra comme s'il cherchait comment répondre à la question.

-Une vieille connaissance, répondit-elle à sa place avec un signe de la main. Bonjour, Sasuke. Je m'appelle Itami Namikaze.

Si le nom surprit Sasuke, il n'en montra aucun signe. Il se contenta de se renfrogner un peu plus, visiblement d'une humeur exécrable.

-M'en fous, marmonna-t-elle.

-Sois poli, le reprit platement Kakashi.

-Allez donc au but ! rétorqua Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Kakashi soupira, las.

-Abandonne la vengeance, lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

Sasuke grogna. Il se contentait de le fixer en silence.

-J'en ai vu beaucoup, des gamins comme toi. Mais le destin de ceux qui ne vivent que pour la revanche… Ça ne finit jamais bien. C'est plutôt tragique, en fait. Tu finiras seulement par souffrir encore plus que maintenant. Et même si ta vengeance est un succès, tu n'en retireras rien d'autre qu'un énorme sentiment de vide.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, d'abord ? hurla Sasuke.

-Calme-toi, le tempéra Kakashi.

-Je pourrais juste tuer la personne à laquelle vous tenez le plus au monde ! Et alors, là, vous comprendriez à quel point vous vous trompez à mon sujet.

De façon presque imperceptible, l'œil droit de Kakashi glissa vers Itami, debout sur une branche, un peu en retrait sur sa droite. Fidèle à sa promesse, elle se gardait bien d'intervenir, fascinée par tant de colère chez un garçon si jeune encore.

-Tu pourrais, j'imagine, reprit Kakashi. Malheureusement pour toi, les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus ont déjà été tuées.

Et il prononça la phrase avec un calme et une sérénité incroyables, comme si de rien n'était. Presque amusé, en fait. Le sang d'Itami se glaça. Non, décidément, ce Kakashi-là n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'homme qu'elle avait connu autrefois.

Même Sasuke s'était figé. Soudain, il ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Alors, calmement, Kakashi poursuivit :

-J'ai vécu plus longtemps que toi, tu sais. Et quand j'avais ton âge… C'étaient des temps difficiles. Alors oui, je connais la douleur de perdre quelqu'un plus que je ne le voudrais. Mais, même si ni toi ni moi n'avons vraiment été chanceux, nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre. Parce que malgré tout, nous avons trouvé des amis précieux pour nous épauler, pas vrai ?

Sasuke baissa la tête, incertain. Debout sur sa branche, les pieds solidement ancrés sur l'écorce, Itami gardait les yeux rivés sur Kakashi, sur le sourire que son œil laissait deviner sous le masque. Ses mots l'avaient emplie d'une peine et d'une nostalgie qui lui écrasaient le cœur. Tandis que les visages défilaient dans sa tête, le détachement de Kakashi la déstabilisait. Tous ces gens qu'ils avaient perdus.

-C'est quand tu les auras perdus que tu le réaliseras, reprit-il, et elle frissonna malgré elle. Le Chidori est un pouvoir que je t'ai transmis parce que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'important. Ce pouvoir ne doit pas être dirigé contre un ami, ni utilisé pour la vengeance. Tu devrais savoir à quoi il est destiné.

En prononçant ces mots, Kakashi défit tranquillement les liens qui avaient maintenu Sasuke au tronc d'arbre. Puis il tourna la tête vers Itami et inclina légèrement le menton. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris, et s'accroupit sur la branche, prête à en sauter. Mais pas sans adresser un dernier regard au petit Uchiha, assis sur sa branche d'arbre. Il n'avait pas bougé, quoique désormais libéré de ses liens. Il n'avait rien dit non plus, le regard perdu dans le vide, les traits du visage crispés.

-Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, souffla Kakashi avant de bondir hors de vue.

L'instant d'après, les deux ninjas avaient disparu, et Sasuke resta seul.

* * *

-Il te fait penser à toi, pas vrai ? demanda Itami à Kakashi dès qu'ils furent revenus en centre-ville.

-… Peut-être.

Elle préféra ne rien ajouter. Le temps viendrait, peut-être, d'en parler.

-Je voudrais voir Naruto, Kakashi.

-Il est avec Jiraiya.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ?

Kakashi désigna quelque chose au-dessus de leur tête. En levant les yeux, Itami aperçut un petit oiseau qui venait vers eux, glissant doucement dans les airs avec ses ailes déployées.

-Ah, lâcha-t-elle. On t'envoie en mission, de toute évidence.

-Ce sont des temps agités, lui rappela Kakashi.

L'oiseau vint se poser sur son épaule. Kakashi lui accorda tout son intérêt le temps d'apprendre quelle était sa mission, puis l'oiseau messager s'envola de nouveau, et il se tourna vers Itami :

-Pendant les derniers examens Chunin, Jiraiya s'est occupé de Naruto tandis que j'entraînais Sasuke.

-C'est là que tu lui as appris le Chidori ?

-Voilà. Jiraiya s'est attaché à Naruto. Il fait souvent cet effet-là aux gens…

Sauf à elle, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Pas il y a treize ans, en tout cas. Une pointe de culpabilité lui dérangea l'estomac, et elle déglutit nerveusement. Kakashi parut ne pas s'en apercevoir, ou du moins ne le releva-t-il pas.

-Tu sais qu'Orochimaru a attaqué le village et tué le Troisième. C'est pendant les examens qu'il a tout déclenché. Il a aussi marqué Sasuke. J'ai scellé la marque, mais…

-Il y a le problème de sa vengeance.

-Précisément.

Itami hocha la tête, puis soupira.

-J'ai raté beaucoup de choses, pas vrai ?

-On peut le dire comme ça…

Songeuse, Itami ne rebondit pas. Elle avait le regard perdu vers l'horizon, et Kakashi la considéra un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

-Je dois y aller, insista-t-il. Jiraiya te présentera à Naruto si tu le souhaites. Vu l'heure, tu pourras sans doute les trouver chez Ichiraku.

-Fais-moi signe à ton retour de mission. Je sais qu'on ne rattrape pas douze ans comme ça, mais… Je suis contente de te revoir, Kakashi.

Kakashi la fixa un moment, le regard toujours aussi indéchiffrable. De nouveau, elle eut envie de lui arracher ce satané masque qu'il portait depuis si longtemps. Elle se souvint avoir parié, un jour, qu'elle parviendrait à le lui faire enlever pour une autre raison que le fait de devoir s'alimenter à un moment ou un autre. Rin avait ri. "Pari tenu ! ", s'était-elle exclamée joyeusement.

Mais Rin avait perdu le pari. Et Itami ne l'avait pas gagné non plus.

Kakashi disparut sans lui répondre.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et les lumières de Konoha s'étaient allumées, une à une. En marchant le long des rues du village, Itami se sentait plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle aimait Konoha ainsi, dans le calme et la fraîcheur du soir. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ces moments-là.

Elle repéra Ichiraku de loin. Le village n'avait pas tant changé que cela, après tout, excepté ce qui avait été détruit par Orochimaru et reconstruit aussitôt. Elle reconnut aussi le dos large de Jiraiya, et ses cheveux blancs visibles de loin. Naruto était effectivement avec lui. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, un grand bol de ramen posé devant chacun d'eux. Itami s'arrêta une seconde pour les regarder, l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis douze ans et qui avait si peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, assis à la table de son salon, et le garçon qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir et qui ressemblait tant à…

Elle secoua la tête et se décida à les rejoindre. Elle était là pour ça, après tout. Alors elle avança jusqu'à l'échoppe et prit place à côté de Jiraiya. L'ermite lui adressa un regard sans surprise.

-Je savais que tu finirais par venir, dit-il tranquillement entre deux bouchées de nouilles.

Curieux, Naruto pencha la tête par-dessus son bol pour la voir. Il donna un coup de coude à Jiraiya :

-Oh, c'est qui, ça ?

-Je m'appelle Itami, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je suis Naruto ! s'exclama Naruto avec force.

-Je sais, répondit-elle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-Ah oui ? Ce sont mes exploits qui me précèdent ? Vous venez d'où, d'abord ? Vous connaissez l'ermite pervers ?

-"Ermite pervers", se moqua Itami en regardant Jiraiya. Je vois qu'il a bien cerné votre personnalité.

Jiraiya fit la grimace, vexé.

-Alors vous vous connaissez ? insista Naruto. Oh, mais attendez, je vous ai déjà vue quelque part, pas vrai ? Vous étiez avec maître Kakashi à l'hôpital.

-Oui, confirma Itami. Je suis de Konoha, comme toi. Mais j'ai été absente un bon moment.

-Pourquoi vous êtes revenue, alors ?

-C'est compliqué, esquiva Itami.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes partie ?

Jiraiya laissa échapper un grognement et tapota nerveusement une baguette contre son bol de ramen. Naruto n'y fit pas attention, continuant d'observer Itami avec ses grands yeux bleus.

-J'ai perdu des gens qui m'étaient très chers, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix moins ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai préféré prendre mes distances.

-Et comment vous connaissez l'ermite pervers et maître Kakashi ?

-Je suis allée à l'école avec Kakashi. Quant à Jiraiya, eh bien… Il était un ami de la famille, je suppose.

-Itami est la sœur du Quatrième, précisa Jiraiya.

-Sérieux ? Trop cool ! Moi aussi, je serai Hokage, un jour, s'enthousiasma Naruto. Et je surpasserai tous ceux d'avant, d'ailleurs !

Itami réprima un sourire. Elle sentait le regard de Jiraiya posé sur elle, scrutateur.

-J'en suis certaine, affirma-t-elle.

-Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais il se fait tard. Merci pour la discussion et pour les nouilles, l'ermite pervers.

Naruto sauta à bas de son tabouret et leur fit un signe d'au revoir :

-À plus !

Il s'éloigna le long de la rue, et Itami le regarda s'en aller avec un pincement de regret.

-C'est fou ce qu'il lui ressemble, commenta-t-elle à l'attention de Jiraiya.

-C'est vrai, admit-il.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pesant, tandis qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même personne, à la même chose, ramenés en arrière à sa seule évocation.

-Je l'ai laissé tomber, grinça la voix d'Itami.

-Tu n'étais qu'une gamine, tempéra Jiraiya. Tu avais, quoi, quatorze ans ? Personne n'aurait dû mettre cela sur tes épaules.

-Le Troisième pensait que j'en serais capable.

-Et tu t'en veux depuis douze ans ?

-Oui, renifla Itami avec colère. Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Ce n'est pas seulement cette rencontre avec Akatsuki, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il était temps, répondit-elle après un bref silence, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

-Mais ce n'est pas si facile que tu l'avais imaginé, pas vrai ? Parce que le temps a continué de passer, que les gens ont changé…

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit facile, répliqua-t-elle. Pas vraiment. Mais pas comme cela non plus.

-Tu restes, alors ?

-Oui. Un moment, du moins.

Itami décida d'en rester là pour la soirée. D'abord, elle devait retrouver Asuma pour dîner. Voir s'ils pouvaient rattraper un peu de ces douze dernières années. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, ni sur ce que son passé avait de commun avec celui de Jiraiya. Elle préférait partir. Faire les choses progressivement. Alors elle se leva lentement, et, fourrant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, tourna le dos à Jiraiya.

-À demain, peut-être, le salua-t-elle. Ne vous comportez pas n'importe comment.

Il ignora sa remarque.

-Pourquoi rester ? l'apostropha-t-il alors qu'elle n'avait fait que quelque pas.

Elle s'immobilisa. Sans se retourner vers lui, sans faire le moindre mouvement, elle réfléchit une poignée de secondes. Une légère brise secoua sa queue de cheval et souleva une mèche rebelle qui s'en était échappée.

-Pourquoi restez-vous, vous ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Il comprit qu'il n'en aurait pas non plus. Alors il se tut, et l'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

Après tout, elle avait toujours été la Kunoichi la plus rapide de Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade considéra avec surprise la Kunoichi qui se tenait devant son bureau. Non, pas de la surprise, pas vraiment. Elle se rendit compte que, d'une certaine façon, elle s'était attendue à la revoir ici, plantée devant elle, à demander exactement ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être une Kunoichi de Konoha, plaida Itami. Et je ne suis pas mauvaise dans ce que je fais, non plus.

-Je sais. Ta réputation a dépassé les frontières du village, jadis. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, pourtant, mais on parlait de toi. Un génie, disait-on. Rapide, très rapide. Genin à moins de sept ans, Chunin à neuf à peine en remportant l'examen de cette année-là, Jonin à quatorze. L'une des toutes meilleures de ta génération. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cela coulait dans vos veines, après tout.

-Alors pourquoi hésiter ?

-Tu as quitté le village, Itami. Tu étais déserteur. Tu devrais être punie pour cela, pas récompensée, pas reprise dans nos rangs.

-Je n'ai pas déserté, démentit-elle. Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal.

-Tu es partie. Cela suffit.

-Laissez-moi me racheter, alors. Laissez-moi aider Konoha. Vous manquez de bras, vous ne pouvez pas cracher sur un Jonin de mon niveau.

Tsunade hésita. Il y avait du vrai dans cette affirmation, mais l'idée lui déplaisait. Certes, Itami n'était pas vraiment un ninja déserteur, et Tsunade elle-même avait plus ou moins agi comme elle en quittant son village. Jamais le Troisième n'avait considéré Itami, Tsunade ou Jiraiya comme des Nukenin, ou il aurait bien évidemment envoyé l'Anbu à leurs trousses. Il les avait laissés se retirer, tous les trois, ses anciens élèves et la petite sœur de son successeur. Chacun fuyant son passé, aucun ne souhaitant trahir son village. Cherchant ailleurs ce qui n'était plus ici.

Mais de là à l'accepter à bras ouverts et à lui confier des missions pour Konoha…

-Donnez-moi n'importe quoi, réclama encore Itami. N'importe quelle mission, même inintéressante. Assignez-moi une mission en compagnie d'une autre unité, d'autres ninjas auxquels vous faites confiance. Je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de m'occuper.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Vous êtes partie pendant des années, poursuivit Itami sans la laisser achever sa phrase. Vous êtes partie, et le jour où vous êtes revenue, vous avez été nommée Hokage. On vous a laissé plus qu'une chance. On vous a confié le village. Mais à moi, vous ne voulez pas confier des missions ?

Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. C'était vrai.

-Tu as gagné, céda-t-elle. Très bien. Puisque tu veux une mission, voici donc une mission.

Et, saisissant un rouleau sur la pile qui s'entassait sur son bureau, Tsunade le lui tendit par-dessus la table. Itami l'attrapa avec un air de triomphe.

-Ne me déçois pas, la mit-elle en garde. Une chance. Il n'y en aura pas de deuxième.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, affirma Itami.

Et, les doigts serrés sur le rouleau, elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau.

* * *

 **[A/N:** J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi on reprenait si facilement des ninjas qui avaient quitté le village. Je trouvais plus logique qu'il y ait au moins un semblant de méfiance vis-à-vis d'un personnage qui a quitté Konoha depuis plus de dix ans, sans qu'on ait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a fabriqué tout ce temps... **]**


	6. Barely breathing

**[A/N:** J'ai mis plus de temps que je ne l'aurais souhaité à publier ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée, mais le voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire ;) Bonne lecture ! **]**

* * *

Elle n'était pas là la nuit où Sasuke disparut. Elle était en mission, et, lorsqu'elle revint le lendemain, il était déjà trop tard. Elle passa les portes de Konoha en marchant d'un pas tranquille, Asuma à sa gauche, et tout paraissait normal. Tout avait même un goût d'autrefois, comme si les années qui s'étaient écoulées comptait pour du beurre. Ils travaillaient de nouveau ensemble, ils étaient de nouveau coéquipiers – même si elle avait conscience que c'était un moyen, pour Tsunade, de la garder à l'œil – et leur mission s'était bien passée. Comme avant. Elle se revoyait, deux fois plus jeune, franchir de la même façon les portes du village, Asuma nonchalant à côté d'elle, Raido et leur maître juste devant, marchant côte à côte.

-Shogi ce soir ? lui aurait proposé Asuma.

Et elle aurait hoché la tête, par habitude.

Le souvenir était si vif que lorsqu'Asuma ouvrit la bouche, elle s'attendait presque à ce que ce soient ces mots-là qui la franchissent.

-Tu as vu Kakashi depuis le jour de ton retour ? s'enquit-il à la place.

-Non. Il est en mission.

-Ou il t'évite.

-Ou il m'évite, admit Itami.

Asuma lui glissa un regard mais n'insista pas.

-Bon, allons faire notre rapport, soupira-t-il.

Elle sentit la lassitude dans son ton, et éclata de rire. Ça aussi, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs.

-On faisait une bonne équipe, pas vrai ?

-On fait toujours une bonne équipe, affirma-t-il.

-Peut-être qu'il y a des choses immuables. Que malgré tout le temps qui passe, certaines ne changent jamais.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain que cette idée me plaise, fit Asuma, songeur.

-Tu sais à quoi je pensais, en franchissant la porte ? Qu'autrefois, tu m'aurais proposé de nous retrouver ce soir, pour faire une partie. Ça aussi, ça me paraissait immuable.

-Ah. Je ne peux pas, ce soir, s'expliqua Asuma.

-Comme quoi, tout change…

-Mais passe demain, Tam.

Itami tressaillit. Personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi depuis treize ans. Mais en un sens, il lui semblait juste que la première personne à retomber dans l'habitude soit Asuma.

-J'espère que tu t'es entraîné, ces douze dernières années, se moqua-t-elle. Ou tu vas te rappeler ce que ça fait de prendre une raclée…

Asuma grimaça. Douloureux souvenirs.

-Ça va, ça va… Vas-y doucement, tu veux ?

Itami gloussa.

Et ainsi, en bavardant comme autrefois, ils cheminèrent vers le bureau de Tsunade.

* * *

La nouvelle claqua dans l'air comme une véritable bombe. Asuma entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Itami écarquilla les yeux. Tous deux se figèrent, attendant que Tsunade revienne sur ses paroles, ou éclate de rire – n'importe quoi.

-Et vous avez envoyé Shikamaru à leur poursuite ? s'insurgea soudain Asuma.

-Il est à la tête d'une équipe de nos Genin les plus prometteurs, lui rappela Tsunade.

-Des Genin ! s'exclama Itami.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, se justifia la princesse, agacée de devoir défendre ses décisions.

Itami ouvrit la bouche pour protester de nouveau, mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, l'empêchant de prononcer un mot. Shizune déboula dans la pièce, haletante.

-Shizune ? s'étonna Tsunade. Je te croyais en mission ?

-Nous venons de rentrer à Konoha, articula-t-elle d'une voix saccadée. Raido et Genma sont gravement blessés.

Itami sursauta comme si on venait de la brûler. Non, pas Raido !

-Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Tsunade.

-Quatre ninjas du Son. Les hommes d'Orochimaru. Ils portaient la marque maudite.

-Je fonce à l'hôpital, décréta Tsunade. Asuma, Itami… J'ai une mission pour vous.

Les deux Jonin fixèrent gravement leur Hokage, présentant déjà ce qui allait venir.

-Lancez-vous à la poursuite de l'équipe Shikamaru, ordonna Tsunade d'une voix forte. Vous êtes les renforts.

* * *

Ils bondissaient de branche en branche, laissant le paysage de la forêt défiler à toute vitesse de part et d'autre. Ils progressaient rapidement, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient beaucoup de retard sur l'unité de Shikamaru.

-Itami ! appela soudain la voix d'Asuma dans son dos, comme étrangement étouffée.

Elle s'arrêta et se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait distancé. Elle attendit qu'il le rejoigne, essoufflé.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être rapide, articula-t-il entre deux inspirations.

-Désolée. Je vais ralentir, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se séparer.

Asuma approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Allons-y, décida-t-il. On ne doit plus être très loin.

Itami acquiesça, et le laissa partir le premier. Une seconde après, elle se porta à sa hauteur, et, dès lors, prit garde de ne pas le dépasser, le laissant dicter la vitesse de leur progression dans la forêt.

Ils se hâtèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Itami fasse signe à Asuma de stopper. Obtempérant sans protester, il s'arrêta, perché sur une branche, et Itami vint s'accroupir à côté de lui.

-Droit devant, signala-t-elle.

Asuma lui fit confiance. Déjà petite, Itami avait toujours eu de meilleures capacités de perception que lui. Ils étaient des ninjas très différents : même si tous deux favorisaient le combat rapproché, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes techniques ni la même façon de se battre. Peut-être était-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle ils avaient toujours formé une bonne équipe : d'une certaine façon, ils étaient complémentaires.

-Ce sont eux ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non. Il est tout seul.

Comme elle avait l'air légèrement inquiet, Asuma ne put s'empêcher de l'être à son tour. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser que deux de ses trois élèves se trouvaient dans cette équipe. Et, même s'il n'en avait pas toujours l'air, il tenait à ces gamins.

-Ami ou ennemi ?

-Trop tôt pour le dire. Mais pas menaçant. Qui que ce soit, son chakra est très faible.

-Dépêchons-nous, s'empressa de réclamer Asuma, pris d'une crainte subite.

Itami hocha la tête, et ils coururent dans la direction d'où provenait la source de chakra.

-Là ! s'exclama Itami en apercevant enfin une silhouette.

-C'est Choji ! s'alarma Asuma en reconnaissant son élève.

Asuma s'empressa de rejoindre le garçon, tandis qu'Itami atterrissait un peu plus loin. De sa place, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'enfant, qui lui sembla bien plus mince que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

-Il a perdu vachement de poids, non ? lança-t-elle à Asuma, intriguée.

-Ouais. Il a dû mener un combat terrible pour utiliser cette technique.

-Quelle technique ?

-Ce sont des pilules spéciales du clan Akimichi, expliqua Asuma. Il est à peine en vie, Itami.

-Mais il a gagné son combat, lui indiqua-t-elle sombrement.

Asuma tourna vivement la tête vers elle, et elle lui désigna une forme sombre étalée par terre plus loin, à peine visible de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Comme Itami s'approchait de la silhouette indéfinissable, Asuma se releva pour la rejoindre. Ils restèrent un instant devant le corps.

-C'est sûrement un ninja du Son, signala Itami.

-Il est monstrueux, remarqua Asuma. Même plus humain.

-Si c'est ce qu'Orochimaru fait à ses hommes, je crains le pire pour Sasuke. Nous devons nous dépêcher, Asuma.

-Mais Choji ? On ne peut pas le laisser là. Il respire à peine.

-On n'a pas le choix. Mais Tsunade a sans doute lancé une unité médicale à nos trousses. Shizune ne doit pas être très loin derrière nous.

-Tu ne peux pas en être certaine, grogna Asuma.

-Le contraire serait stupide de sa part, mais tu as raison, admit Itami.

Sur ces mots, elle se mordit violemment le pouce, faisant perler le sang sur sa chair. Asuma tressaillit, mais comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et se contenta d'observer tandis qu'elle procédait à son invocation. Dans un nuage de fumée, le félin se matérialisa devant eux. C'était un chat forestier, à la robe brune rayée de noir, avec une queue touffue et des yeux très verts. Il s'assit tranquillement sur la terre et leva un regard interrogateur vers son invocatrice.

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé, Itami, remarqua-t-il d'une voix profonde. Oh, tiens, Asuma ? On dirait que j'ai raté beaucoup de choses… Tu es retournée à Konoha ?

-On en discutera plus tard, marmonna la Kunoichi. Une unité médicale de Konoha doit être quelque part derrière nous. J'ai besoin que tu les guides jusqu'au garçon le plus vite possible.

-Bien compris, répondit l'animal en inclinant la tête.

D'un bond, il disparut dans les fourrés, et Itami se retourna vers Asuma :

-Viens. Choji est entre de bonnes pattes. Si Tsunade n'a envoyé personne, Makoto ira chercher de l'aide à Konoha.

-Je sais, je sais. Ça me fait bizarre de le revoir après tout ce temps…

-Ça rappelle des souvenirs ? sourit Itami.

Asuma sourit à son tour, malgré la situation. Brusquement renvoyé en arrière, il revit une séance d'entraînement sur l'un des terrains de Konoha. Itami était arrivée avec un petit chat roux dans les bras, une boule de poils qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines.

-Itami ! s'était écrié Raido en la voyant arriver. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

-J'ai trouvé un chat, s'était expliquée la petite fille en brandissant le chaton.

Raido s'était frappé le front, l'air las.

- _Encore ?_ Il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes chats, bon sang ! Tu sais parfaitement que j'y suis allergique.

Et comme pour prouver son affirmation, Raido était parti d'une grande crise d'éternuements.

La voix d'Itami le ramena au temps présent.

-Asuma, l'appela-t-elle. Allons-y. Ne perdons pas une minute de plus.

-Tu as raison. C'est parti.

Et ils sautèrent de nouveau de branche en branche, le sol défilant à toute vitesse au-dessous d'eux.

* * *

Le second qu'ils trouvèrent fut Neji Hyuga, l'un des élèves de Gaï. Lui aussi était venu à bout de son monstrueux adversaire, mais il gisait désormais sur le sol de la forêt, deux trous béants ayant percé son corps d'adolescent, l'un sous l'épaule, l'autre dans le flanc. Son dos était également blessé à de multiples endroits, la peau percée par les projectiles de son adversaire. Comme Choji, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. De nouveau, Itami s'agenouilla, et, cette fois, le nuage de fumée révéla un petit chat des sables, visiblement bien plus jeune que Makoto.

-Itami ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix claire.

-Moi, non. Ce garçon, en revanche… Il est probable qu'une unité médicale soit plus loin en arrière. Si c'est le cas, Makoto doit déjà l'avoir trouvée. Assure-toi qu'ils viennent au secours du garçon. Va jusqu'à Konoha s'il le faut.

Sans un mot, le chat baissa la tête, puis plia les pattes et sauta hors de vue.

-Celui-là, je ne le connaissais pas, fit remarquer Asuma.

-Trop jeune, expliqua Itami. Mais très rapide. Il rejoindra Makoto avant que l'équipe médicale n'ait pu faire demi-tour. Repartons, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.

Asuma se contenta d'acquiescer. Il était nerveux.

-Tu sens quelque chose ?

-Non. On est trop loin derrière eux. Je n'ai pas les capacités du clan Inuzuka ou de Kakashi, j'en ai peur.

Comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'avancer, ils repartirent. Ils filèrent à travers les feuilles et les branches d'arbres, sans ralentir ni prononcer un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un moment, Itami s'écrie :

-Je les sens !

-Loin ? voulut savoir Asuma.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sens, au juste ?

-Ils se sont séparés, apparemment, expliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux discerner le chakra. Il y a trois groupes.

-Alors il va falloir choisir…

-Rejoignons le plus proche.

Asuma approuva de la tête.

-Tu peux les distinguer ?

-Non. Je n'arrive pas à différencier les chakras à cette distance, comme tu le sais parfaitement.

-Désolé. Je suis inquiet.

-Je sais, je sais. Le seul chakra que j'arrive à sentir clairement, c'est celui de Naruto. Ou de Kyubi, plus exactement. Il est en train de filtrer.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant, maugréa Asuma dans sa barbe, suffisamment fort toutefois pour qu'elle l'entende.

Il se passa encore un moment avant que, cette fois, Itami ne s'arrête totalement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? voulut savoir Asuma.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Ils ne sont plus seuls. De nouveaux chakras les ont rejoints.

-Amis ou ennemis ?

-Comment savoir ? Inconnus, en tout cas. Jamais senti ces chakras-là avant aujourd'hui.

Asuma soupira.

-On est encore loin ?

-Des deux premiers groupes, non. Le troisième est plus éloigné. C'est celui où combat Naruto.

-Indique-moi la direction du premier. Prends le second. Tu as ta radio sur toi ?

-Bien sûr. Asuma, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de nous séparer ainsi. Surtout si l'ennemi a reçu des renforts.

-Si ces gamins ont pu le faire, nous aussi, répliqua Asuma en pensant à Choji et Neji, restés seuls en arrière face à leur adversaire pour permettre à leur groupe de continuer à poursuivre Sasuke.

-Ok, accepta finalement Itami, peu désireuse de continuer à perdre du temps à discuter.

Elle connaissait trop bien Asuma ; elle savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, cet irritant obstiné. Elle sortit sa radio et la noua autour de son cou. Asuma en fit autant, et, sur un dernier signe de tête, ils se séparèrent, chacun partant dans une direction.


	7. If leaving is easy

Tsunade se tenait debout entre leurs deux lits, qui se faisaient face, et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air distrait. Assis sur leur matelas respectif, Genma et Raido échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

-Contre des ennemis pareils, un groupe de Genin n'a aucune chance, fit remarquer Raido gravement.

-Ouais, approuva Genma. D'accord, on revenait tout juste de mission, et on était à court de chakra, mais regardez ce qui nous est arrivé… Il fallait leur envoyer une équipe de Jonin comme renforts.

-Je n'avais aucun Chunin ni Jonin disponible immédiatement, soupira Tsunade. Vous connaissez la situation. Depuis l'attaque d'Orochimaru, les ninjas de Konoha sont mobilisés contre les dangers qui nous menacent. À l'heure actuelle, notre priorité est d'empêcher une guerre éventuelle.

-Hokage… commença Genma.

-Cependant, le coupa sèchement Tsunade, j'ai envoyé deux Jonin dès leur retour de mission, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Asuma Sarutobi et Itami Namikaze sont à la poursuite de l'équipe de Shikamaru Nara.

-Asuma et Itami… ? répéta Raido.

Genma lui lança un regard en coin. Il savait parfaitement qu'avant de faire équipe avec lui, Raido avait été formé avec Itami et Asuma. À vrai dire, lui-même les connaissait bien. Ou du moins, dans le cas d'Itami, il l'avait bien connue – avant qu'elle ne quitte Konoha. Il avait travaillé pour son frère, après tout, et, avant cela, ils avaient fréquenté ensemble l'académie ninja. Les savoir sur la piste de l'équipe Shikamaru le rassurait un peu.

-Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus écarter la possibilité qu'ils ne rattrapent pas à temps l'équipe Shikamaru, poursuivit Tsunade. Ils avaient un sacré retard sur elle. Et comme je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air… J'ai pris des mesures de précaution.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle déboula sur les lieux du combat, Itami dut s'arrêter un instant, le temps de bien saisir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Sur une large portion de la forêt, tous les arbres avaient été sectionnés net.

-Shikamaru ! appela-t-elle en reconnaissant l'élève d'Asuma, assis sur une branche encore intacte.

Le garçon tourna un regard surpris dans sa direction. Même s'il était évident qu'il devait sortir d'un rude combat, il avait l'air à peu près intact. Ce qui était étonnant, en revanche, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas l'ennemi qui avait reçu des renforts. C'était l'équipe de Konoha.

C'était une jeune fille apparemment un peu plus âgée que Shikamaru, avec des couettes blondes et un énorme éventail. Elle arborait l'air satisfait de la victoire, et portait un bandeau du village du Sable.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? voulut savoir Itami.

-Je suis Temari, de Suna, se présenta l'adolescente. La princesse Tsunade nous a envoyés, mes frères et moi, pour porter secours à l'équipe de Shikamaru.

-Elle aurait pu nous prévenir, ronchonna Itami.

Elle alluma sa radio et contacta Asuma :

-Asuma ? Je suis avec Shikamaru.

-Il va bien ? s'enquit la voix d'Asuma.

-Ouais. Tsunade a envoyé des ninjas de Suna en renfort.

-Je sais. Je viens de rejoindre Kiba Inuzuka et Kankuro de Suna.

-Comment va Kiba ? intervint précipitamment Shikamaru. Et les autres ? Vous les avez retrouvés ?

Itami lui fit signe de patienter un instant :

-Asuma, comment va le petit Inuzuka ?

-Blessé, mais il s'en sortira.

Shikamaru, qui suivait attentivement la conversation, eut l'air soulagé.

-Je te recontacte dans deux minutes, dit Itami à Asuma avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru et reprit :

-Nous avons trouvé Choji et Neji. Ils sont très gravement blessés.

Shikamaru pâlit, et Temari lui lança un regard plein de sollicitude.

-Ils vont s'en sortir ? demanda le garçon d'une voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Itami.

-Et Naruto ? Et Sasuke ?

Itami leva la tête vers le ciel. Elle dut faire un effort pour percevoir les chakras aux alentours.

-Naruto s'éloigne vers la frontière, annonça-t-elle. Il est à la poursuite de quelqu'un. Sans doute Sasuke, mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être certaine pour l'instant. Je vais les rejoindre.

-Vous y arriverez ? s'inquiéta Shikamaru.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit Itami. Être rapide, c'est encore ce que je fais de mieux. Quant à vous deux, vous devriez vous dépêcher de rejoindre vos amis et de rentrer à Konoha.

-Mais…

-Shikamaru, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix ferme mais rassurante. Je suis une Namikaze. Et je suis peut-être la dernière de mon clan, mais je ne suis pas la dernière pour rien.

* * *

Alors qu'Itami venait de quitter Shikamaru et Temari, les deux chakras se rejoignirent, celui de Naruto et celui qu'il poursuivait – Sasuke, si c'était bien lui.

-Asuma, je suis à la poursuite de Naruto. Il s'est arrêté, je pense qu'il va se battre.

-Attends-moi ! s'exclama Asuma dans sa radio.

-Non. Rentre à Konoha avec les enfants. Amène Kiba à l'hôpital, et assure-toi que l'équipe médicale a bien trouvé Choji et Neji.

-Ce n'est pas prudent. Mais il ne sert à rien d'insister, pas vrai ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, parce que tu as toujours été une fichue tête de mule.

Sans ralentir, Itami retint un rire. C'était vrai, même si Asuma n'était pas en reste : lui aussi, il était sacrément obstiné, quand il le voulait. Jadis, ils en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leur maître. Et à Raido, aussi, qui était plutôt du genre strict, du genre à filer droit.

-Rentre à Konoha, Asuma, conclut Itami. Assure-toi que tes élèves vont bien, et que Raido est entier. Et embrasse cet abruti pour moi.

-Promis, lui assura Asuma.

Ils coupèrent la communication, et Itami poursuivit son avancée, seule. En filant vers Naruto, elle songea qu'elle avait repris goût, finalement, à ce qu'Asuma couvre ses arrières. Et, au fond d'elle-même, elle aurait aimé le savoir dans son dos, sur ses pas, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait.

Mais non. Pas cette fois. Elle avait passé douze ans sans lui, elle se débrouillerait bien quelques heures. Naruto, c'était son rôle. Son devoir. Il était temps de réparer l'erreur qu'elle avait faite douze ans plus tôt.

* * *

Lorsque Kakashi revint de mission ce jour-là, il fit comme d'habitude et alla faire son rapport à Tsunade. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre ce qu'elle lui raconta quand il se présenta dans son bureau.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il après qu'elle lui eut résumé la situation. Vous avez envoyé des Genin à la poursuite de Sasuke ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu connais notre situation actuelle… Mais rassure-toi : Itami et Asuma sont rentrés de mission dans l'intervalle. Je les ai envoyés en renforts.

Kakashi soupira et s'appuya au bureau du Hokage.

-Bon, marmonna-t-il, déjà prêt à partir.

-Attends une minute ! J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

Elle brandit un papier indiquant une mission de rang S, qu'elle avait initialement pensé confier à Asuma et Itami – mais ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

-Je reviendrai, lui assura Kakashi sans se retourner. Ne vous en faites pas.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Tsunade avec son ordre de mission.

À la sortie de Konoha, Kakashi invoqua sa meute de chiens ninjas. Les animaux levèrent le museau vers lui, dans l'expectative.

-Dispersez-vous. Retrouvez les odeurs de Naruto et Sasuke, leur ordonna-t-il.

Les chiens obéirent et partirent dans autant de directions différentes. Resté seul devant les portes du village, Kakashi se tourna vers la forêt qui se dressait devant lui, habité par une sourde prémonition qui l'inquiétait terriblement. Il avait été trop confiant, trop naïf même. Il avait préféré s'aveugler dans le vain espoir que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et maintenant, s'ils s'entretuaient pour de bon…

L'aboiement de l'un de ses chiens résonna dans la forêt. Il avait retrouvé leur trace.

-Allons-y, lâcha-t-il à voix haute, déterminé.

 _Faites que j'arrive à temps._

* * *

Itami s'immobilisa dans une glissade sur le sol. Elle était arrivée. La vallée de la fin s'étendait devant elle, grandiose, mais aussi terrible par tout ce qu'elle signifiait. Le lieu était approprié.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pendant sa course, elle avait senti très distinctement le chakra de Kyubi, plus énorme que jamais. Naruto avait dû se mettre dans une rage folle, à en perdre le contrôle. Elle avait peur de savoir ce qu'elle allait découvrir, maintenant qu'elle était là.

Ils étaient là, debout l'un face à l'autre. Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto était enveloppé d'une gangue de chakra rouge, et elle pouvait distinguer très nettement la forme d'une queue de renard. Quant à Sasuke, des marques commençaient à recouvrir tout son corps, et des cheveux blancs apparaissaient parmi sa tignasse noire.

 _Qu'est-ce que…_

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Naruto ! s'écria Sasuke, assez fort pour qu'Itami puisse l'entendre depuis les hauteurs des falaises.

Et sous ses yeux ébahis, face à un Naruto emporté par la rage, il se transforma. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et blanchirent tout à fait, sa peau changea de couleur, ses ongles s'allongèrent comme des griffes. Et, pour finir, lorsque Naruto se fut jeté sur lui, Sasuke déploya d'immenses ailes osseuses.

Itami en resta pétrifiée. Bon sang, qu'avait donc fait Orochimaru à cet enfant ? Ce n'était pas une bagarre de gamins qu'elle avait sous les yeux, c'était un combat de monstres. Et comment les interrompre ? Comment faire pour qu'ils arrêtent ?

En bas, au pied des gigantesques statues qui marquaient l'emplacement de la vallée de la fin, Naruto et Sasuke préparaient leur dernière attaque.

-Chidori, les Mille Oiseaux ! s'exclama Sasuke.

En face de lui, Naruto leva la main droite. Une boule de chakra se formait dans le creux de sa paume. Itami se mordit la lèvre. Si elle bondissait pour s'interposer – et elle était confiante dans le fait d'arriver entre eux avant que leur attaque ne porte – elle risquait de se prendre les Mille Oiseaux et le Rasengan de Naruto de plein fouet. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester sans rien faire, parce qu'ils risquaient de s'entretuer, alors… ?

C'était déjà trop tard. Les deux garçons avaient aussitôt bondi l'un vers l'autre. Itami réagit au quart de tour et sortit vivement un kunaï de sa besace, puis le lança vers le fond de la vallée. Il se planta dans le sol, au pied de l'une des statues, au moment précis où Sasuke et Naruto arrivaient l'un sur l'autre. Et Itami apparut près de la statue à l'instant exact où ils se touchaient.

La boule d'énergie qui naquit de la rencontre de leurs deux attaques les engloba, les fit disparaître à sa vue. Itami fut forcée de se protéger les yeux du bras. Une gerbe d'eau vint la recouvrir, une vague immense qui la submergea et la projeta violemment à terre.

Quand elle se releva en crachotant, Naruto était étendu au sol, et Sasuke, debout à côté de lui, le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, mais dans lequel elle crut voir, un instant, de la tristesse, et, peut-être, du regret.

-Naruto ! appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke se tourna vers elle. Il avait repris son apparence normale, et ressemblait de nouveau au garçon de treize ans qu'il n'était plus vraiment.

-Vous ? fit-il d'une voix calme.

Il se mit à pleuvoir. D'un même mouvement surpris, Sasuke et Itami levèrent le nez vers le ciel gris qui s'étalait au-dessus de leur tête.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? se désola Itami en approchant des deux garçons.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Naruto, et posa deux doigts sur son cou. Ouf. Il était en vie. Assommé, mais vivant : son pouls battait régulièrement sous ses doigts.

Sasuke porta soudain une main à son épaule, et lâcha un cri de douleur. Il s'effondra à genoux et cracha quelques gouttes de sang sur la terre trempée. Son visage était tout près de Naruto, désormais. Il le contempla une seconde, puis, avec effort, se releva lentement. Itami fut sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde, et l'empoigna par le bras.

-Ça suffit, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Tu rentres avec moi à Konoha !

Mais Sasuke se dégagea d'un geste.

-C'est trop tard, dit-il.

Il y avait un tel calme dans sa voix qu'Itami en resta bras ballants.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Sasuke. Ne rejoins pas Orochimaru.

-Vous ne savez rien de moi, rétorqua-t-il, toujours calmement.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, affirma-t-elle. La souffrance de perdre ceux que l'on aime, je la connais par cœur. Elle est avec moi chaque minute de chaque journée depuis des années. Un temps, comme toi, je l'ai laissée gagner. Mais lorsqu'on accepte de perdre contre cette douleur, on fait des choses que l'on regrette.

-Fichez-moi la paix.

Elle réalisa qu'aucun mot ne saurait l'arrêter. Que ceux de Kakashi n'avaient pas fonctionné, et que ceux de Naruto non plus. Qu'il avait fallu que Naruto utilise la force et manque y laisser la peau pour enfin le ralentir dans sa course effrénée sur la route de la vengeance. Qui était-elle pour tenter de stopper ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?

-Tu te trompes, Sasuke. Un jour, tu le réaliseras, et j'espère pour toi qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.

Sasuke lui adressa un regard surpris, et tourna les talons. Il fit quelques pas, et s'immobilisa dans un crissement de graviers.

-Vous n'allez pas m'empêcher de partir ?

-Naruto a besoin de soins médicaux, expliqua-t-elle. Je pourrais me battre contre toi, mais c'est lui, ma priorité. Alors va t'égarer, Sasuke. Va donc te perdre sur les chemins de la revanche. Seulement, sois certain qu'un jour, l'un de nous sera de nouveau sur ta route. Et cette fois-là, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

-J'attends de voir ça, répliqua Sasuke.

Et, étrangement, il y avait comme de l'espoir dans sa voix.

* * *

-Je ne sens plus Sasuke, déclara le chien.

-C'est la pluie ? s'enquit Kakashi.

-Non. Je crois qu'il s'est éloigné. Par contre, Naruto n'est pas tout seul.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, inquiet :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas. L'odeur est familière, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Enfin, on y est presque.

Effectivement, la vallée de la fin se dessinait devant eux. Kakashi accéléra encore sa course, fonçant droit vers la falaise.

Elle les sentit approcher avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la vallée. Puis elle les entendit dans son dos, et le chien et le ninja atterrirent sur le sol à côté d'elle. Kakashi, qui avait atterri en position accroupie, se releva lentement, dépliant son corps longiligne avec des mouvements fluides.

-Trop tard…, lâcha-t-il en voyant le corps de Naruto allongé par terre, le regard sombre et empli d'une tristesse infinie, les cheveux aplatis par la pluie.

-Il va bien, s'empressa de le rassurer Itami en se relevant à son tour.

Le chien s'assit sur l'arrière-train et la regarda avec étonnement.

-C'est la petite Itami ? éructa-t-il.

-Salut, Pakkun, sourit-elle.

L'air incertain, Pakkun se tourna vers Kakashi, comme s'il attendait une explication. Mais son maître était plus intéressé par Naruto. Il alla s'accroupir près de son élève, et il avait le regard si triste qu'Itami n'aurait pas été surprise de le voir pleurer – enfin, si ce n'avait pas été Kakashi. Sous le regard toujours intrigué de Pakkun, Itami s'accroupit de l'autre côté de Naruto, et ramassa le bandeau que Sasuke avait laissé derrière lui après qu'il fut tombé de son front. Elle le tendit à Kakashi par-dessus le corps de Naruto.

-Il est parti.

-Que s'est-il passé ? voulut-il savoir en refermant les doigts sur le bandeau.

-Ils se sont battus. Comme sur le toit de l'hôpital, mais en pire. L'une des queues de Kyubi est apparue, et Sasuke… Sasuke n'est plus vraiment Sasuke, Kakashi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Orochimaru lui a fait, mais il n'est plus Sasuke.

-Alors tu l'as laissé partir ?

-Pas exactement. Naruto a besoin qu'on le ramène à l'hôpital, et Sasuke est perdu. Peut-être pas pour toujours, mais pour le moment, tu n'aurais rien pu dire, rien pu faire, pour le ramener à la raison. Je suis désolée, Kakashi.

Elle posa la main sur la sienne, celle qui s'était refermée sur le bandeau de Sasuke, et il ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il laissa la pluie dégouliner sur son visage, ses cheveux imbibés dégouttant sur ses épaules et son bandeau.

-Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt, peut-être…, soupira-t-elle.

-Non, l'interrompit-il d'une voix emplie de regrets. J'aurais dû être là.

Alors il récupéra sa main, posant le bandeau de Sasuke sur le ventre de Naruto, et, lentement, avec des gestes précautionneux emplis d'une certaine tendresse, il souleva le petit corps dans ses bras.

-Ramenons-le à Konoha.

Itami l'aida à installer Naruto sur son dos, et Kakashi glissa ses bras sous les jambes du garçon.

-C'est bon ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, soupira-t-il. Allons-y.

Mais, sur le point de partir, il embrassa les alentours d'un dernier regard désolé.

-Forcément, ils devaient choisir cet endroit…

-Ironique, pas vrai ? Au pied des statues des deux fondateurs de Konoha, qui se sont affrontés à mort ici même…

-Naruto et Sasuke… J'ai bien peur que, tant qu'ils seront en vie, le cycle continuera.

-Nous verrons.

Kakashi soupira une dernière fois, puis tourna le dos à la rivière qui continuait de couler tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle n'avait pas été témoin des drames qui s'étaient pourtant déroulés là, se répétant génération après génération, inéluctablement.


	8. Broken promises

Naruto reprit conscience sur le chemin du retour vers Konoha. Il se rendit d'abord compte qu'il était en train de se déplacer, puis prit conscience du dos collé contre son torse et son ventre, de la silhouette familière qui se dressait sous ses yeux, et de la femme qui se déplaçait dans son champ de vision.

-Maître Kakashi ? articula-t-il.

-Oh, tu es réveillé, fit la voix d'Itami sur sa droite.

Naruto lui lança un regard triste :

-Où est Sasuke ?

Kakashi et Itami échangèrent un coup d'œil, et marquèrent un temps d'hésitation. Cependant, avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, trois ninjas apparurent devant eux :

-Itami ! Kakashi ! appela l'un d'eux. Comment va Naruto Uzumaki ?

Reconnaissables à leur tenue blanche, c'étaient des ninjas médicaux.

-Plutôt bien, répondit Kakashi sans ralentir sa course.

-Et Sasuke ? Où se trouve Sasuke Uchiha ?

De nouveau, Itami et Kakashi échangèrent un regard, puis Kakashi secoua la tête avec un dépit à peine dissimulé.

-Des nouvelles de l'équipe Shikamaru ? se renseigna Itami, inquiète.

-Vos chats nous ont guidés jusqu'à Choji Akimichi et Neji Hyuga. Les équipes médicales 1 et 2 ont pris tout le monde en charge. Ils sont à l'hôpital de Konoha.

-Mais comment vont-ils ? insista-t-elle.

-Ils sont très sérieusement blessés. On ne peut rien dire pour le moment.

-Et les autres ? s'enquit Kakashi. Shikamaru Nara et Kiba Inuzuka ?

-Shikamaru n'avait que des blessures mineures, lui indiqua Itami. Asuma a retrouvé Kiba. Il m'a dit qu'il était blessé, mais hors de danger.

-Exact, confirma l'un des ninjas médicaux. Bien. Nous vous retrouvons directement à l'hôpital.

Ils filèrent en avant, laissant Itami et Kakashi derrière. Kakashi progressait rapidement, mais était quelque peu ralenti par le poids de Naruto sur son dos, et Itami devait adapter son allure. Près d'eux, Pakkun continuait de bondir de branche en branche, sans mot dire, mais s'ils avaient prêté leur attention au chien, ils auraient vu ses yeux passer de l'un à l'autre avec intérêt.

* * *

De retour à Konoha, Kakashi et Itami gagnèrent directement l'hôpital, où Naruto fut pris en charge à son tour. On l'emmena dans une chambre, et les deux Jonin restèrent plantés dans le couloir, hésitants. Ils étaient dans un piteux état, quoiqu'en parfaite santé. Les cheveux de Kakashi étaient toujours aplatis par la pluie, et ceux d'Itami s'étaient mis à boucler çà et là à cause de l'eau qui les avait imbibés. D'ailleurs, elle était encore trempée jusqu'aux os, n'ayant pas réussi à sécher sous la pluie qui lui était tombée dessus depuis que la vague l'avait recouverte. Ses genoux étaient couverts de boue depuis qu'elle s'était agenouillée à côté de Naruto.

-Allons voir comment vont les autres, décida-t-elle pourtant.

Kakashi hocha seulement la tête. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil préoccupé : l'épisode qui venait de se dérouler l'avait visiblement beaucoup touché.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ouais, renifla-t-il.

Elle aurait voulu insister, mais il se détourna et entreprit de remonter le couloir. Elle dut se contenter de le suivre.

Au détour du couloir, ils tombèrent sur Asuma.

-Itami ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé de la voir de retour. Je commençais à me faire du souci.

-Ma radio a été noyée, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu es trempée. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

-Une baignade improvisée, soupira-t-elle. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Choji et Neji sont enfin hors de danger.

Itami lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Il paraît que vous avez ramené Naruto ?

-Il est blessé, mais rien de trop sérieux.

-Et Sasuke ?

-Envolé.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le trio. Puis Asuma reprit la parole :

-Désolé, Kakashi…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit celui-ci avec un haussement d'épaules.

Non, ce n'était pas la faute d'Asuma. C'était la sienne. Et Itami, à juger le regard qu'elle posait sur lui, savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de penser, la façon dont il était en train de se blâmer lui-même. Parfois, il était agacé qu'elle le connaisse si bien. Même après douze ans d'absence, elle était encore capable de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

-Je vais voir Shikamaru, reprit Asuma. Itami, je te vois plus tard ?

-Oui. À plus tard.

Asuma reprit son chemin et disparut dans leur dos. Itami et Kakashi restèrent sur place un moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Itami à son ancien camarade.

-Tsunade avait une mission pour moi. Mon travail, donc, je suppose.

Elle lâcha un soupir agacé.

-En cela, tu n'as pas vraiment changé.

Kakashi s'abstint de répondre. Son regard la parcourut de la tête aux pieds, indéchiffrable.

-Tu devrais aller te changer, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu vas attraper la mort.

-Ouais. C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

-Bon. À plus, alors…

Il commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Itami leva les yeux au ciel. Si Kakashi avait changé par bien des aspects, il avait certainement gardé une part de sa personnalité. Et probablement seulement les côtés qui l'avaient toujours agacée.

-Kakashi ! l'apostropha-t-elle, le faisant s'arrêter.

-Hm ?

-Je voulais juste te rappeler que tu n'as pas toujours à affronter les choses tout seul…

Kakashi la fixa une seconde avant de se retourner à nouveau. Mais cette fois, quand il tourna la tête, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait esquissé un semblant de sourire.

C'était déjà ça.

* * *

Itami passa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital avec les cheveux encore humides pendouillant sur les épaules, ayant défait sa queue de cheval. Ses chaussures trempées couinaient sur le sol de l'hôpital, et elle avait enlevé sa veste, mais son t-shirt lui collait à la peau, comme son pantalon d'ailleurs. Elle frissonnait, mais voulait faire un dernier crochet avant de rentrer chez elle, rêvant déjà d'une douche bouillante, d'une tasse de thé et de l'épaisseur de sa couette.

-Tiens, regarde qui voilà, fit la voix amusée de Genma depuis son lit.

Il était assis sur le matelas, la couverture sur les jambes et le dos appuyé au dossier du lit. Raido était installé dans le lit qui lui faisait face, assis en tailleur sous le drap d'hôpital.

-Asuma a essayé de te noyer ? se moqua-t-il.

-Hilarant, répliqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir au bout de son lit.

-Hé ! protesta-t-il en tirant sur sa couette.

Itami l'ignora, tout en sachant parfaitement que ses fesses allaient laisser une tache humide sur le matelas de son ancien coéquipier.

-Tu as une sale tête, commenta Genma. J'en conclus que la mission n'a pas été une réussite ?

-Ça dépend comment tu vois les choses. Tous les rookies vont se remettre de leurs blessures, y compris les plus gravement blessés. Et les ninjas du Son sont morts.

-Tous les quatre ? vérifia Raido d'une voix surprise.

-Tous les quatre, confirma Itami.

Genma eut une moue légèrement vexée, Raido eut l'air satisfait.

-Mais vous n'avez pas ramené Sasuke Uchiha, pas vrai ? reprit Genma.

-Non, reconnut Itami avec un soupir résigné. En cela, la mission a échoué. Orochimaru va mettre la main sur le Sharingan des Uchiha.

-Il ne perd rien pour attendre, gronda Raido. Konoha ne va pas baisser les bras.

-Vu la façon dont vous vous êtes fait botter les fesses, tous les deux, je ne ferais pas le malin, si j'étais toi.

Raido laissa échapper une exclamation indignée, et Genma grimaça de nouveau.

-Bon, reprit Itami en se levant, je venais seulement voir si vous alliez bien. Je rêve d'une bonne douche et de vêtements secs.

-Itami ? l'appela doucement Raido.

-Oui ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, l'air intrigué.

-On n'a pas trop eu l'occasion d'échanger depuis ton retour à Konoha. Je voulais seulement te dire que… Eh bien, je suis sacrément content de te revoir.

-Oh, s'attendrit Itami avec un ton légèrement moqueur, tu es tellement mignon quand tu veux.

-Je suis sérieux ! grogna-t-il, visiblement vexé. Konoha a besoin de ses meilleurs ninjas, et si tu es toujours la Kunoichi que tu étais autrefois, je préfère te savoir de notre côté.

-Tu m'insultes, Raido ! Heureusement, je suis devenue bien meilleure que je ne l'étais il y a douze ans.

Raido esquissa un sourire.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

-Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin que quelqu'un te réapprenne à ne pas te faire casser la figure.

-Quand tu veux, répliqua sérieusement Raido.

-Ouh, fit Itami avec intérêt, une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux. Tu te souviens que tu n'as jamais gagné ?

-Moi aussi, j'ai appris deux-trois trucs depuis.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Genma, et inclina la tête pour le saluer :

-Genma, à la prochaine. Raido, je te prends au mot.

-J'y compte bien.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et disparut hors de la pièce. Malgré les frissons qui lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale et les vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, elle éprouvait une certaine satisfaction. Non, elle n'avait pas tout gâché de façon irrémédiable en tournant le dos aux siens douze ans auparavant. Certaines choses, si elles n'étaient pas tout à fait restées les mêmes, étaient encore réparables. Peut-être avait-elle eu raison de revenir.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit le regard de Sasuke, celui qu'il lui avait lancé près de la cascade avant de s'en aller. Elle repensait à ce regard, à ce qu'elle y avait lu, et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'éprouvait Kakashi désormais.

Parce qu'elle avait, un jour, vu la même chose dans ses yeux à lui.

* * *

Il s'était écoulé quelques jours quand Itami repassa la porte de l'hôpital de Konoha. Un peu hésitante, elle se dirigea toutefois vers la chambre qu'elle avait évitée soigneusement jusque-là, et poussa timidement la porte.

Il était seul, assis dans son lit, regardant rêveusement par la fenêtre.

-Naruto ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle. Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Itami traversa la pièce et vint se placer près du lit, un peu nerveuse.

-Contente de voir que tu te remets.

-Je guéris toujours vite, commenta-t-il.

 _Kyubi_. Elle acquiesça et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, fixant Naruto d'un regard sérieux. Elle lui trouvait un air nouveau. Comme un soupir dans le regard.

-Naruto…

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers elle, interrogateur.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ben… Bien, répondit-il, un peu étonné.

-Je ne voulais pas dire physiquement, s'expliqua Itami. Je peux ?

Elle désigna le bord du lit de Naruto, qui hocha légèrement la tête, et elle vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, à la hauteur de ses jambes.

-Un jour, Naruto, j'ai eu ton âge, se rappela Itami avec un sourire ému. Et, à cet âge encore si jeune, j'ai perdu des amis. C'est terriblement douloureux, bien sûr. Mais Sasuke a choisi de partir…

-Si vous êtes venue pour me dire de le laisser tomber, ce n'est pas la peine, grogna agressivement Naruto.

-Non, le contredit-elle avec surprise. Non, ce n'est pas l'objet de ma visite. Je crois que ce n'est pas le ninja que tu veux être… Pas la personne que tu es.

-J'ai fait une promesse à Sakura. Et je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses, vous voyez. C'est mon Nindo. Je lui ai juré de ramener Sasuke.

-Alors ce n'est que partie remise, non ?

-Ouais. Sasuke, c'est… Quand j'étais avec lui, on se disputait souvent, on était rivaux, mais c'était un peu comme d'avoir un frère, je crois.

Itami sourit tristement.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, quand je te demandais comment tu vas. C'était vis-à-vis de cela, de Sasuke, de son départ. De son choix.

-Je le ramènerai. Un jour, je le ramènerai. J'en suis convaincu, et ça me suffit.

Il dégageait une conviction et une assurance un peu naïves, mais qui ne pouvaient manquer d'embarquer son interlocuteur. Itami ne put retenir un sourire, conquise par le garçon qu'elle avait en face d'elle et sa détermination à toute épreuve.

-C'est tout ce que je te souhaite, Naruto.

-Vous verrez, affirma-t-il.

De nouveau, Itami sourit.

-Alors remets-toi vite sur pied, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui !

Dépliant ses jambes, Itami se remit debout. Elle n'osait pas s'attarder ; pas encore. Il y avait entre eux cette nuit du 10 octobre, barrage invisible. Il y avait ce jour où elle avait étreint Asuma et quitté Konoha sans se retourner. Il y avait ces treize ans qu'il avait vécus et dont elle n'avait pas fait partie. Ce serait tout, pour cette fois, une poignée de minutes qui ne pouvaient rien rattraper, rien réparer, mais qui étaient un pas en avant. Un début.

Itami referma la porte de la chambre et ressortit dans le couloir. Une silhouette bougea légèrement sur sa droite, un peu plus loin. Un homme élancé, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur du couloir, un pied contre le mur et les bras croisés.

-Je me demandais quand tu finirais par venir le voir, fit la voix de Kakashi.

Itami le regarda un instant.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je devrais l'éviter comme la peste ou le serrer dans mes bras. Tout lui déballer et attendre qu'il me déteste.

-Il n'est pas prêt.

-Je sais.

Elle détourna les yeux.

-Itami.

-Oui ?

-Il est temps de te pardonner.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il eut du mal à soutenir son regard bleu électrique.

-Et toi, Kakashi, tu t'es pardonné ?

Il ne répondit pas, le souffle soudain court.

-J'ai commencé, tu sais, reprit Itami. Chaque jour, j'essaye un peu. J'essaye de me pardonner mes choix, mes départs, mes fuites. Mais il n'aurait pas dû payer pour mes erreurs. Et même si moi, je me pardonne, il faudra qu'un jour il sache la vérité, et qu'à son tour, il m'accorde son pardon. Et ça me terrifie. Imagine un peu… Imagine qu'il le refuse. Il serait dans son droit.

Elle lâcha un bref soupir.

-Enfin, c'est toi qui parles de pardon… Tu vas toujours voir Obito chaque matin, Kakashi ?

-Toujours, confirma-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Itami le fixa un moment, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

-Et toi, Kakashi ? Tu m'as pardonnée ?

Cette fois, la question ne le prit pas seulement de court, elle le heurta de plein fouet, comme une gifle. Sur le coup, il fut incapable de répondre. Itami esquissa un sourire amer, tourna les talons, et, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, elle commença à s'éloigner en direction de la sortie.

-Oui.

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement et tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait toujours cette même expression indéchiffrable, un seul œil visible, la bouche cachée derrière son masque noir. Elle eut l'air déconcerté, les pupilles soudainement minuscules au milieu de ses grands yeux si bleus brusquement écarquillés. Puis elle reprit contenance, ses yeux récupérèrent leur taille habituelle, son expression redevint celle qu'elle avait coutume d'arborer, et, l'air malicieux, elle sortit la main droite de sa poche, et la lui tendit. Comme la première fois. Comme ce jour-là, autrefois.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était devant l'Académie. Elle était haute comme trois pommes, à l'époque, avec deux couettes très blondes – de cette blondeur particulière de l'enfance – plantées sur la tête et un sourire radieux. Elle lui tournait le dos, courant joyeusement vers son frère aîné.

-Grand frère ! l'avait-elle appelé en agitant la main.

Son frère, qui, à l'époque, n'était pas encore le quatrième Hokage, l'avait regardée d'un air navré. Ou plutôt, il avait regardé ainsi le chat gris, tout mou et l'air résigné, qui pendouillait sous son bras.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Itami ?

-Un chat, avait-elle répondu sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Évidemment…, avait soupiré son frère. Et pourquoi ramènes-tu _encore_ un chat ?

-Je l'ai trouvé, avait-elle expliqué, toujours sur le même ton, l'air de dire : "Voyons, ne sois pas bête !"

-Tu l'as trouvé, avait-il répété, l'air un peu las.

-Ben, oui.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sakumo Hatake les avait interrompus. Il venait dans leur direction, et, en apercevant celui qui n'était donc encore que le futur Hokage, mais déjà un ninja de génie, il lui avait lancé un salut poli.

-Bonjour, avait répondu le grand blond.

Puis il avait baissé les yeux vers le petit garçon aux cheveux gris qui marchait à côté et lui avait adressé un sourire qui n'avait obtenu aucune réponse.

-C'est qui, ça ? avait grogné Itami en regardant l'autre enfant d'un œil circonspect.

-Sois polie, Tam, l'avait sermonnée son frère.

-Dis bonjour, Kakashi, avait glissé Sakumo à son fils.

Mais les deux enfants s'étaient fixés avec méfiance. Puis Minato avait donné un coup de coude à sa sœur cadette, et Itami avait roulé des yeux et avait vivement tendu la main vers Kakashi.

-Je suis Itami Namikaze, avait-elle proclamé fièrement.

Kakashi, le bas du visage dissimulé, l'avait toisée du regard sans lui prendre la main. Un silence avait pesé sur le groupe. Horriblement vexée, Itami avait récupéré sa main. Elle s'était juré de détester ce garçon de tout son être.

-Vous serez peut-être dans la même classe, l'avait pourtant encouragé Sakumo.

-M'en fiche, avait rétorqué Kakashi, de mauvaise humeur. Allez papa, allons-y !

Sakumo, gêné, s'était frotté la tête, puis avait salué l'autre ninja :

-Désolé pour ça… Parfois, c'est une sacrée tête de mule.

-Oh, j'en connais une autre, avait ri Namikaze, sans s'en formaliser.

-Grand frère, avait geint Itami en lui attrapant la main, tenant toujours fermement son chat sous l'autre bras. Allons-yyy !

Il s'était laissé entraîner, comme Sakumo par son fils. Puis, dès qu'ils avaient été hors de portée de voix, il s'était penché vers sa petite sœur :

-Dis donc, tu aurais pu être plus polie, quand même.

-C'est lui qui ne s'est même pas présenté ! avait-elle répliqué en faisant la moue.

-Bah, peut-être finirez-vous par devenir bons amis.

-Pff, jamais de la vie !

Et derrière, plus loin, Sakumo avait aussi sermonné son fils :

-Tu n'as même pas dit bonjour, Kakashi.

-Elle a l'air bête.

-Allons, allons, je suis certain que vous serez d'excellents amis.

-Ça, jamais de la vie !

Kakashi baissa les yeux vers la main tendue vers lui. Plus la même qu'autrefois, plus cette petite main d'enfant. Plus le même sourire radieux de petite fille, non plus. Mais un sourire quand même, confiant, serein. Encourageant.

-Amis de nouveau ? demanda Itami.

Et cette fois, Kakashi prit la main qu'elle lui tendait, et la serra avec un sourire.

-Toujours.


	9. Departure

**[A/N:** J'avais prévu d'updater plus souvent, mais mon travail me prend un temps fou en ce moment. Enfin, voilà, ce chapitre 8 est le dernier de la 1ère partie ! **]**

* * *

Il entendit les bruits du combat avant de pouvoir le voir. Un concert de grognements, d'exclamations et de coups échangés, parfois ponctué du cri d'un jutsu ou du choc du métal.

Kakashi s'arrêta en bordure de la clairière du terrain d'entraînement, dissimulé par les arbres et les fourrés qui l'entouraient, et observa discrètement les échanges de coups. Il était curieux : il n'avait pas vu Itami se battre depuis treize ans. À une époque, il leur arrivait fréquemment de s'entraîner ensemble, puis il avait rejoint l'Anbu et elle n'avait plus retrouvé qu'Asuma, et parfois Raido, sur ce même terrain où ils se trouvaient aujourd'hui. Pourtant, leurs duels lui avaient manqué. Itami était meilleure que son équipe, elle l'avait tiré vers le haut, et il savait qu'il lui avait lui-même été plus utile que Raido n'aurait pu l'être.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'aujourd'hui, c'était bien avec Raido qu'elle était en train de s'entraîner. Et en se rappelant comme ils avaient pu se jeter dans leurs propres combats, autrefois, il éprouva un pincement au cœur. Cela ressemblait un peu trop à de l'envie, et il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les mouvements lui étaient encore familiers. Itami avait toujours la même souplesse, la même agilité, les mêmes gestes presque félins. Elle sautait, roulait, bondissait, puis frappait comme une panthère. Mais elle était devenue plus rapide encore qu'autrefois. Jadis, elle n'avait été plus rapide que son frère, le quatrième Hokage, l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha, qu'en vitesse pure : sa technique lui permettait d'aller plus vite que sa sœur. Mais aujourd'hui, à la voir lancer ses kunaï et réapparaître soudainement dans le dos de son adversaire, Kakashi n'en était plus si sûr. Elle maîtrisait désormais peut-être aussi bien que lui la technique qu'il lui avait apprise lorsqu'elle était encore enfant – déjà au courant, bien sûr, que sa cadette avait hérité du même talent que lui : le génie.

Dans la clairière, Itami esquiva une attaque de Raido par un bond en arrière, et lui balaya aussitôt les jambes, l'envoyant heurter le sol. Il tomba brutalement sur le dos et roula sur lui-même, prêt à repartir à l'assaut, mais c'était déjà trop tard : Itami avait sauté vers lui et s'était accroupie près de lui, la main posée à l'arrière de sa nuque. Avec un sourire ravi, elle annonça triomphalement :

-Tu es mort, Raido.

Elle obtint un grognement frustré pour toute réponse. Sans s'en formaliser, elle lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et, tandis qu'elle se relevait, elle lança :

-Le spectacle t'a plu ?

Raido sursauta avant de comprendre qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais Kakashi ne fut pas surpris qu'elle ait été consciente de sa présence depuis le début. Il s'avança vers eux pendant que Raido se remettait debout à son tour. Kakashi nota d'un bref coup d'œil l'éraflure sur sa joue, le tissu brûlé de sa jambe droite de pantalon, sa manche déchirée et son bandeau légèrement de travers. Itami, elle, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de sortir d'un entraînement, à part peut-être le souffle un peu plus court que d'habitude. Mais cela non plus ne l'étonna guère.

-Tu n'avais aucune chance, commenta Kakashi à l'adresse de Raido.

Celui-ci ne parut pas vexé.

-Aucune, concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules, sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Tu t'es bien battu, nuança Itami.

-Mais tu es trop rapide pour moi. Et cette nouvelle attaque me fout les jetons.

-Quelle nouvelle attaque ? demanda Kakashi avec intérêt.

Itami leva légèrement la main droite vers lui. Une sorte d'orbe de chakra bleuté se forma autour de son poing, évoquant une boule de feu, avec des flammes bleues qui léchaient son poignet et son avant-bras.

-C'est une sorte de forme du Rasengan, expliqua-t-elle. Sauf qu'ayant des affinités avec le feu, bien sûr… Je l'ai un peu modifiée à ma façon.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, sidéré :

-Itami, c'est…

-Pas encore, le contredit-elle. Ce n'est pas fini. Mais oui, presque. C'est presque ce qu'il voulait faire…

Elle mit fin au jutsu, et la boule de feu bleue disparut.

-Le problème, reprit-elle en changeant brusquement de sujet, c'est que je ne peux pas la lancer. C'est dévastateur, mais je suis forcée d'aller au contact de mon adversaire.

-Tu n'as jamais vraiment été du genre à privilégier le combat très éloigné, de toute façon, se souvint Kakashi.

-Exact, sourit-elle. Enfin, je travaille sur cette attaque depuis quelques années. Avec encore un peu de boulot, peut-être…

-En tout cas, c'est méchant, reprit Raido. Elle me l'a montrée sur un tronc d'arbre. Il est mort de chez mort. Impressionnant.

Itami rougit de façon presqu'imperceptible, en tout cas pour quelqu'un qui l'aurait moins bien connue que Kakashi. En notant son léger embarras du coin de l'œil, il se rappela avec amusement qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié qu'on la mette en avant. Les compliments la gênaient. Ironique, quand on savait à quel point elle était douée – et combien elle avait pu en recevoir.

-Bref, marmonna-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Kakashi, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il dut se forcer à revenir à la situation présente.

-Un mot au sujet de Naruto ?

Itami se redressa légèrement, signe d'intérêt et d'interrogation, et tourna vivement la tête vers Raido, qui inclina la sienne.

-Vas-y. Merci pour l'entraînement. J'avais besoin de me dérouiller après ce passage à l'hôpital.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il s'étira l'épaule.

-Je repars en mission cet après-midi, mais je te fais signe à mon retour, ajouta-t-il.

-Bonne mission, Raido, sourit Itami.

-Merci. Kakashi, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête.

Kakashi le lui rendit, puis Raido s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, les laissant seuls au milieu de la clairière. Ils suivirent Raido du regard un instant, puis Itami tourna de nouveau la tête vers Kakashi :

-Alors ? Naruto ?

-J'ai parlé avec Jiraiya pendant que Naruto était à l'hôpital. Comme tu sais, il a fait des recherches sur Akatsuki et Orochimaru. Il pense qu'Akatsuki ne s'intéressera plus à Naruto avant un certain temps.

-Comment ça, un certain temps ?

-Trois ou quatre ans, répondit Kakashi. Quant à Orochimaru… Tu sais pourquoi il voulait autant Sasuke ?

-Pour son Sharingan, non ?

-Orochimaru a trouvé comment rendre son âme immortelle. Il change de corps, tout simplement. Ce sont ses expériences en ce sens qu'a découvert le Troisième.

-Et la raison pour laquelle il a fui Konoha ?

-Voilà, confirma Kakashi.

-Donc il voulait le corps de Sasuke pour se… "réincarner", si l'on peut dire ? comprit Itami.

-Absolument. Mais il a été obligé d'utiliser un autre corps que celui de Sasuke, qui ne lui est pas parvenu à temps. D'après Jiraiya, il est obligé d'attendre un bout de temps avant de pouvoir recommencer, et prendre possession d'un nouveau corps. Au moins trois ans.

-Ce qui veut dire que du côté d'Orochimaru comme du côté d'Akatsuki, on est tranquille pour trois ans.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

-Connaissant Jiraiya, il veut mettre ce temps à profit ? reprit Itami.

-Il veut poursuivre la formation de Naruto.

Itami prit le temps d'enregistrer l'information et ce qu'elle signifiait.

-Mais Naruto est ton élève.

-Je suppose que l'équipe 7 n'existe plus vraiment, soupira Kakashi. Sasuke est parti, Sakura a demandé à Tsunade de l'entraîner, et maintenant Naruto… De toute façon, le village a besoin de tous ses Jonin.

-Alors tu as accepté la proposition de Jiraiya ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition…

Itami eut un léger rire, qui arracha un sourire à Kakashi. Non, Jiraiya était plutôt du genre à décider ce qu'il voulait et à en informer les autres plutôt que de les consulter.

-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir, poursuivit Kakashi. Ils vont quitter Konoha pour un temps…

Toute trace de sourire glissa du visage d'Itami, et Kakashi lui lança un regard appuyé, qu'elle aurait juré être empreint de compassion. Son cœur se serra. Naruto, partir ?

-Mais je viens juste de revenir, laissa-t-elle échapper à mi-voix.

Depuis son retour à Konoha quelque deux mois plus tôt, les choses étaient allées très vite. Elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps.

-Il a donné une date de départ ? voulut-elle savoir.

-Dans quelques jours.

-Déjà ! soupira-t-elle.

De nouveau, un instant de silence, puis Itami reprit la parole :

-Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Pendant que mes élèves s'entraînent sans moi, tu veux dire ? Le village a besoin de ses ninjas, et de se reconstruire. Je vais faire mon travail de Jonin.

Itami le considéra du regard un instant. Puis elle acquiesça. Oui, faire son travail.

* * *

Naruto alla ouvrir la porte avec curiosité lorsqu'on frappa chez lui. Il fut surpris de découvrir Itami devant la porte, brandissant un gros sac plastique à bout de bras :

-Ramen ! annonça-t-elle. Je peux entrer ?

Elle avait prononcé le mot magique, et Naruto s'effaça aussitôt pour la laisser entrer chez lui. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine, et elle déballa les boîtes sur la table. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? voulut savoir Naruto entre deux bouchées.

-J'ai appris que tu quittais Konoha pour un temps. Je voulais te dire au revoir de façon correcte. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être n'auras-tu pas l'occasion de manger des ramen de sitôt, sur la route…

L'idée ne sembla pas plaire à Naruto, qui se décomposa.

-Mais je fais confiance à Jiraiya, reprit-elle. Il a entraîné mon frère, après tout.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le garçon. L'ermite pervers a entraîné le Quatrième ?

-Mais oui. Et il aura beaucoup à t'apprendre. Alors va, Naruto, va, et deviens un ninja fantastique.

-Ça, pour sûr ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Et il sourit. Un sourire large, convaincu, fier de lui. Et Itami ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un léger pincement au cœur – parce qu'il avait le même sourire. Bon sang, exactement le même sourire !

* * *

Le surlendemain, le jour du départ, Itami accompagna Kakashi. Ils attendirent aux portes de la ville, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à ce que Jiraiya et Naruto apparaissent au bout de la rue. Jiraiya avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et Naruto rayonnait d'enthousiasme. En le voyant ainsi, Itami esquissa un sourire, un peu nostalgique, un peu attendri, et Kakashi le saisit du coin de l'œil. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, pourtant.

-Tiens, vous êtes venus, remarqua Jiraiya.

-Dire au revoir, confirma Itami.

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, mais lourd de sens. Du moins, Kakashi eut l'impression de savoir ce qu'il pouvait signifier.

-Prenez soin de notre petit Naruto, reprit Itami en se penchant légèrement pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-C'est plutôt lui qui va devoir prendre soin de moi, s'esclaffa Jiraiya.

-C'est un peu ce que je crains…, soupira Kakashi.

Itami eut l'air alarmé et s'empressa de mettre le garçon en garde :

-Surtout, Naruto, ne le laisse pas t'entraîner n'importe où et dans n'importe quoi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le connais bien, l'ermite pervers ! affirma Naruto avec un regard de travers en direction de Jiraiya.

Itami n'eut pas l'air rassuré pour autant, et Kakashi rit légèrement sous cape. Deux énergumènes, ces deux-là… Voilà qui promettait pour leur entraînement des deux années à venir.

-Entraîne-toi sérieusement, surtout, conseilla-t-il.

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, reprit Jiraiya, mais il va falloir y aller. Prenez soin de vous, tous les deux. Naruto, tu es prêt ?

-Ouais ! s'écria le garçon avec assurance.

Itami eut un sourire en coin, et l'œil visible de Kakashi se plissa d'amusement. Puis Jiraiya et Naruto s'avancèrent vers les portes, les franchirent, et Naruto s'élança sur la route qui menait au loin, agitant la main en signe de salut.

Ils disparurent dans la forêt, et Kakashi et Itami restèrent encore plantés là un instant, alors même qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus visibles.

-Et maintenant ? s'enquit Kakashi. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Comme toi, répondit-elle calmement. Mon travail de ninja.

Il lui adressa un regard surpris, l'air de demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais n'émit aucune question.

* * *

Tsunade leva un sourcil et considéra gravement la Kunoichi debout devant elle.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Certaine, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Bon. Alors d'accord, décida Tsunade. Félicitations, Itami. Tu es de nouveau, officiellement et pour de bon, une Kunoichi de Konoha.

En sortant du bureau du Hokage dans son nouveau gilet, son bandeau de ninja de Konoha autour du bras gauche, Itami éprouva un sentiment de fierté qui lui gonfla la poitrine, et en fut presque surprise. C'était un sentiment similaire à celui qu'elle avait éprouvé autrefois – cela semblait être il y a si longtemps – lorsqu'elle avait passé son bandeau de ninja pour la toute première fois. Pourtant, depuis son retour à Konoha, elle avait accompli plusieurs missions pour le village. Mais elle n'avait pas porté ce gilet depuis treize ans, et, étrangement, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir sept de nouveau, et de le porter avec la fierté du nouveau Chunin. Pour la première fois depuis treize ans, elle était vraiment, à nouveau, un ninja de Konoha.

Et pour la première fois en treize ans, elle avait de nouveau l'impression, enfin, d'être à l'endroit auquel elle appartenait. À la place où elle devait être.


	10. Homecoming

**[A/N:** Ce chapitre ouvre la 2e partie du récit. Par la force des choses, il colle de près au canon, mais j'espère que vous retrouverez ces moments avec plaisir ! J'essaye de poster la suite rapidement ;) Je travaille également à une série d'OS pour compléter mon univers, avec certains qui viendront s'insérer dans ces deux années manquantes. A suivre après la fin du récit principal... **]**

Naruto repassa les portes de Konoha pour la première fois depuis deux ans par une belle journée. C'était un jour d'hiver, mais il faisait plutôt doux pour la saison, et le soleil brillait au-dessus du village, qui passait une journée tranquille. Petit à petit, Konoha s'était remis de ses déboires et s'était redressé après l'attaque d'Orochimaru et la mort de son Hokage.

Enthousiasmé à l'idée de son retour, Naruto sauta en haut d'un pilier pour admirer son village – qui, selon lui, n'avait pas changé du tout. Il nota cependant le nouveau visage gravé dans la falaise, à côté du quatrième Hokage et de ses prédécesseurs.

-Tu as bien grandi, Naruto, fit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Le garçon, qui avait désormais quinze ans et avait effectivement pris près de vingt centimètres, se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Au pied du pilier, Jiraiya, resté là où Naruto venait de le planter, leva la tête – lui aussi avait reconnu la voix familière.

-Yo ! les salua Kakashi avec un signe de main.

Il était assis sur le toit en bois d'un bâtiment, un livre en main. Et, à côté de lui, allongée sur le dos, les jambes croisées et le nez levé vers le ciel, se trouvait Itami. Elle se redressa au son de la voix de Naruto, et lui adressa un large sourire :

-Bon retour parmi nous, Naruto !

-Maître Kakashi ! Itami-san !

D'un bond, Naruto vint atterrir sur le toit juste à côté d'Itami. Il considéra les deux adultes. Kakashi n'avait pas changé du tout, comme il ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

-Vous avez coupé vos cheveux, observa-t-il en revanche en regardant Itami.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. Non contente d'arborer désormais son gilet de Jonin, qu'elle portait ouvert négligemment par-dessus un t-shirt à manches longues qui s'arrêtait sous sa poitrine, et son bandeau de Konoha noué autour du bras, Itami avait effectivement changé de coupe de cheveux. Délaissant ses cheveux longs, qu'elle avait de toute façon toujours eu pour habitude d'attacher, elle avait opté pour une coupe au carré.

-Ça vous va bien, jugea finalement Naruto. Oh, maître Kakashi, j'allais oublier ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Et, fourrant dans sa besace, Naruto tendit un présent à son ancien professeur.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Kakashi en s'emparant vivement du livre que lui tendait Naruto. Mais… Mais… C'est…

Itami se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour examiner la couverture. _La stratégie du batifolage_. Elle fit la grimace en avisant le titre. Un nouveau volume de la série que Kakashi préférait par-dessus tout, et pour laquelle elle n'avait guère d'estime. Mais, en un sens, cette fichue série donnait un côté ridiculement humain à Kakashi, qui, agrippé au livre, en tremblait presque d'émotion.

-C'est le premier tome depuis trois ans, expliqua Naruto. J'ai pensé que ça vous plairait, même si c'est probablement super ennuyeux…

En bas, Jiraiya fit la moue – ce petit imbécile n'était décidément toujours pas capable de juger de la qualité de ses écrits.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu trouves à ces bouquins, fit Itami. … Oh, Kakashi, tu m'écoutes ?

Déjà, Kakashi avait ouvert le livre, et s'était plongé dans la première page. Réalisant qu'il ne leur prêtait plus la moindre attention, Itami, avec un soupir las et après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, se laissa tomber du toit pour atterrir lestement à côté de Jiraiya.

-Salut, Itami, lui lança-t-il en la voyant arriver.

-Maître Jiraiya, la salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Correct, répondit-il évasivement.

Cependant, Naruto venait de les rejoindre à son tour. Il reprit le sac à dos qu'il avait laissé aux pieds de Jiraiya et repassa les bretelles au moment où Kakashi sautait à terre lui aussi, les yeux toujours rivés avidement sur les pages de son nouveau livre.

-Qui veut manger des ramen chez Ichiraku ? s'enquit Naruto en s'élançant dans la rue.

Les adultes le laissèrent s'éloigner au pas de course en direction de son restaurant préféré, restant en retrait pour échanger tranquillement.

-Comme promis, Kakashi, il est tout à toi…

Kakashi daigna lever l'œil de son livre pour jeter un regard à Jiraiya.

-Et Akatsuki ? se renseigna Itami.

-Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à agir. Je vais donc retourner à ce que je faisais avant, et tenter d'obtenir des renseignements à leur sujet.

-On n'en a pas entendu parler depuis deux ans, à vrai dire. Mais je doute qu'ils soient restés tout à fait inactifs. Il est plus vraisemblable que les autres pays aient tu les agissements suspects dans leurs frontières. Trop risqué…

-Oui, confirma Jiraiya. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. C'est le problème inhérent à nos sociétés ninjas… Chaque pays ne peut prendre le risque de révéler un élément qui pourrait potentiellement menacer sa sécurité et le mettre en position de faiblesse, et tant pis pour les voisins, même alliés.

Une exclamation provenant d'un peu plus loin devant eux leur fit relever la tête vers Naruto.

-S… Sakura ?

Naruto s'était arrêté net au milieu de la rue en apercevant les cheveux roses de son ancienne coéquipière. Il faut dire que la petite Sakura avait vraiment changé, se transformant en une jolie jeune fille qui, déjà, dégageait un peu plus d'assurance que la timide petite fille d'autrefois.

-Naruto ? fit Sakura avec surprise. J'ai presque failli ne pas te reconnaître. On a vraiment grandi, non ?

-Non, tu n'as pas changé du tout ! la rassura Naruto en riant.

Sakura fit la grimace, visiblement furieuse. Alors que Tsunade pouffait et qu'Itami éclatait de rire, Jiraiya leva les yeux au ciel. Quel imbécile, celui-là, parfois – incapable de voir que Sakura, rougissante, attendait évidemment un compliment. Quant à Kakashi, il ne leur prêtait plus la moindre attention. Leur tournant le dos, il était totalement absorbé par son livre.

-Tiens, tu es plus grand que dans mes souvenirs, nota Sakura en constatant que Naruto l'avait enfin dépassée.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Je suis plus grand que toi, maintenant, s'enthousiasma Naruto.

Et, songeur, il mit la main à hauteur de son crâne pour voir la différence.

À ce moment précis, une nouvelle exclamation résonna au milieu de la rue.

-Naruto ! Regarde-moi ça !

Surpris, tout le monde se tourna vers le gamin qui avait ainsi apostrophé Naruto – tout le monde sauf Kakashi, du moins. Itami reconnut le petit-fils du Troisième, le neveu d'Asuma donc : Konohamaru, qui, enfant, s'était pris d'admiration pour Naruto, qu'il avait décrété son rival. Konohamaru qui, désormais, entreprit de montrer son amélioration en ninjutsu grivois en se transformant en jeune femme totalement nue au beau milieu de la rue.

-Woah ! s'exclama Jiraiya avec admiration, la bouche grand ouverte.

Itami jura voir de la bave au coin de ses lèvres et s'empressa de lui asséner une violente tape à l'arrière de la tête.

-Ça ne va pas, non ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Tsunade avait l'air tout à fait blasé. Sakura, elle, s'était figée. Et Kakashi, bien sûr, ne leur prêtait toujours pas la moindre attention.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? fit Konohamaru en se transformant de nouveau, reprenant son apparence d'enfant.

-Konohamaru, je ne suis plus un gamin, grogna Naruto. Je dois travailler à d'autres jutsu, maintenant.

Itami leva un sourcil surpris, l'air peu convaincu – Naruto avait-il vraiment pu mûrir autant ? Quant à Konohamaru, il parut déçu. Mais pas pour longtemps…

-C'est d'un ennui ! s'emporta Naruto. Tu vas voir, j'ai inventé un nouveau ninjutsu grivois !

-Un nouveau… ninjutsu… grivois ? Tu plaisantes ? hurla Sakura.

Son poing partit avant que quiconque eut le temps de réagir, étalant Naruto à terre avec une violence inouïe, sous les yeux ronds – et légèrement terrifiés – de l'assistance. Le bruit fit même se retourner Kakashi, interrompu dans sa lecture, qui lança un regard étonné à Itami.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? se mit à beugler Sakura en secouant Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? souffla discrètement Kakashi à Itami.

-Tu n'as rien suivi du tout, pas vrai ? se moqua-t-elle.

Pendant que Sakura hurlait sur Naruto en le secouant comme un prunier, Konohamaru se précipita derrière Kakashi pour s'y réfugier.

-Dis donc, toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lui glissa Itami. Attends un peu que je raconte à Asuma ce que tu fabriques durant ton temps libre !

-J'ai moins peur d'oncle Asuma que de Sakura, avoua Konohamaru en observant discrètement la jeune fille.

L'air apeuré de Konohamaru devint tout à fait terrifié, et Kakashi jugea bon d'intervenir.

-Allons, calme-toi, Sakura, tu fais peur à Konohamaru.

-Tu parles, ricana Itami, elle te dérange dans ta lecture.

Il haussa les épaules, mais un pétillement amusé dans son regard lui indiqua qu'elle avait deviné juste, et elle étouffa un rire.

-Jiraiya…, grinça Tsunade. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait virer Naruto dans la même direction que toi…

Jiraiya ne répondit pas, mais son expression perplexe et terrifiée à la fois était claire : à voir Sakura, il était évident qu'il considérait que Tsunade n'avait pas non plus perdu son temps, et l'avait métamorphosée en une version miniature d'elle-même, une sorte de copie de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été jadis.

-Bon ! reprit Tsunade d'une voix autoritaire, faisant se tourner tout le monde vers elle. Restons-en là pour ce qui est des retrouvailles… Kakashi ?

Refermant enfin son livre, Kakashi considéra un instant ses anciens élèves :

-Eh bien, ça en fait un bail…, remarqua-t-il avec un accent nostalgique. Écoutez-moi bien, tous les deux. À partir de maintenant, vous faites de nouveau partie de mon équipe. Pas comme un maître et ses étudiants, mais en tant que shinobi de Konoha, sur un pied d'égalité. Itami sera le quatrième membre de l'équipe Kakashi. Mais avant tout…

Marquant une légère pause, il fourra la main dans sa poche et en sortit deux petites clochettes qui tintèrent l'une contre l'autre lorsqu'il les brandit vers Naruto et Sakura.

-Voyons à quel point vous avez progressé, conclut-il.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement du village : Kakashi, Itami, Naruto et Sakura. Itami allait seulement observer la passe d'armes, et s'en réjouissait d'avance. D'abord, par nostalgie : elle connaissait bien l'épreuve des clochettes, qui visait avant tout à tester les capacités d'un groupe à travailler en équipe. Jeune Genin, elle avait passé cette épreuve avec Asuma et Raido – le travail d'équipe n'avait jamais été leur point faible. Elle savait parfaitement que son frère avait, un jour, testé de la même façon ses élèves, dont Kakashi avait fait partie. Et, en toute logique, Kakashi avait lui-même repris l'épreuve à son compte, comme les autres professeurs de Konoha. Mais si Itami tenait à assister à la scène, c'était aussi par pur amusement. Elle avait hâte de voir les progrès de Naruto et la façon dont ils pourraient s'y prendre pour arracher les clochettes à leur maître.

-Les règles sont les mêmes qu'autrefois, leur expliqua posément Kakashi après avoir fixé les deux clochettes à sa taille. Vous pouvez utiliser toutes les tactiques que vous voulez pour me prendre les clochettes. Vous avez jusqu'au lever de soleil demain matin.

Naruto et Sakura hochèrent la tête, puis embrassèrent le terrain d'entraînement d'un regard nostalgique.

-Ça rappelle des souvenirs, fit observer Naruto.

-Oui, acquiesça Sakura.

-C'est vrai, se souvint Kakashi, c'est là que nous avions fait l'exercice la première fois.

Sakura et Naruto baissèrent la tête. À l'époque, ils étaient tout juste diplômés de l'Académie. Et leur équipe comptait un membre différent.

-La première fois, nous avions aussi Sasuke…, laissa échapper Kakashi.

Les deux adolescents se décomposèrent brusquement. Visiblement, la seule mention du nom de leur ancien camarade ramenait le drame à la surface.

-Tu as touché un point tabou, glissa Itami à l'oreille de Kakashi, qui fixait la réaction démesurée de ses élèves d'un regard perplexe.

Pour attirer de nouveau leur attention, Kakashi referma son livre dans un claquement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, commençons.

-Héhé, ricana Naruto, vous n'allez pas lire cette fois-ci, maître Kakashi ?

-Ou vous l'avez déjà terminé ? enchaîna Sakura d'une voix moqueuse.

-Non, je le garde pour plus tard. Et puis, j'ai comme l'impression que cette fois, je vais devoir faire un peu plus d'efforts…

Et sur ces mots légèrement menaçants, Kakashi releva son bandeau ninja, dévoilant son œil gauche et le Sharingan. Itami, ravie, s'éloigna pour aller se poster dans un arbre d'où elle pouvait observer l'intégralité du terrain d'entraînement. Assise sur sa branche, une jambe se balançant dans le vide, elle se pencha légèrement pour l'avant pour contempler la scène.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, il ne se passa rien. Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura s'observèrent en silence, se jaugeant du regard. Puis, soudain, ils passèrent à l'action. Naruto dégaina ses shuriken, qui volèrent en sifflant en direction de Kakashi, qui se baissa vivement pour les esquiver, obligé de s'aplatir contre terre. Le Sharingan, bien sûr, était un immense avantage : non seulement il avait pu voir arriver les shuriken, mais il parvint aussi à en renvoyer plusieurs vers Naruto, qui, suspendu en plein saut, n'eut d'autre recours que d'invoquer un clone pour l'écarter de leur dangereuse trajectoire. Les shuriken allèrent se perdre dans les fourrés.

Naruto, cependant, n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il transforma son clone en shuriken géant et s'accroupit pour repartir à l'action. Mais déjà… trop tard ! Une main se posa sur la sienne, et il sentit la lame de son propre shuriken sur sa nuque tandis que Kakashi, venu se placer derrière lui, le menaçait avec l'arme. Toutefois, Naruto avait anticipé, et un autre de ses clones, dans le dos de Kakashi, pointa un kunaï sur lui.

-Toujours aussi impatient, hm ? s'amusa Kakashi.

Alors que Naruto lâchait un ricanement fier de lui, Kakashi afficha un sourire à la fois amusé et satisfait.

-Allez, c'est parti ! signala-t-il.

Puis, dans un nuage de fumée, il disparut brusquement, à la surprise de ses élèves. Itami ne put retenir son sourire. _Oh, Naruto, n'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire !_ Elle observa Sakura, dont les yeux cherchaient Kakashi : rien à gauche, rien à droite, rien derrière, c'est donc qu'il était…

-En dessous ! s'écria Sakura en venant frapper le sol avec une force stupéfiante.

Itami en fut impressionnée. De toute évidence, Tsunade ne s'était pas contentée de l'initier au ninjutsu médical, et lui avait enseigné le secret de sa force extraordinaire. Kakashi lui-même en fut surpris, et se positionna prudemment sur le sol défoncé, prêt à passer à l'action.

-Vous avez eu votre tour, les enfants. À moi, maintenant…, annonça-t-il.

Et il ne manqua pas de s'exécuter.

* * *

La nuit tomba alors que les clochettes pendaient toujours à la ceinture de Kakashi. Sur sa branche, jugeant sa position inconfortable, Itami s'était repositionnée, et avait suivi le combat avec intérêt. Lorsque Kakashi disparut, elle changea d'emplacement pour se rapprocher des deux adolescents, curieuse de voir ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir inventer. Depuis que Kakashi était passé à l'attaque, ils étaient en difficulté, et s'ils tenaient bien leur défense, ils n'avaient pu repasser à l'offensive ni approcher les précieuses clochettes.

-Je savais que ce serait dur, mais bon sang, ce satané Sharingan ! se désola Sakura, haletant contre un tronc d'arbre. Et puis, il est toujours sacrément rapide.

-Ouais, il est plus fort que jamais. Plus intelligent que Shikamaru, avec un meilleur odorat que Kiba, plus expert avec son Sharingan que Sasuke, et son taijutsu est meilleur que celui de Gros Sourcils, résuma Naruto.

-Mais il doit bien avoir une faiblesse. Réfléchissons !

Estimant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, Itami sauta de son arbre dans le plus proche, et rejoignit Kakashi. Elle se laissa atterrir au pied du tronc auquel il s'était adossé.

-Coucou, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Au moins, tu as l'air de t'éclater, soupira Kakashi.

Elle nota qu'il avait l'air d'avoir tout de même un peu souffert du combat. Un filet de sueur coulait sur sa tempe, et sa respiration était plus courte que d'habitude. Il était aussi couvert de poussière.

-Ils ne sont pas mauvais, tes petits protégés, observa-t-elle.

-Tu m'étonnes… Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été obligé de recourir autant au Sharingan. Et tu sais que son plus gros désavantage, c'est l'énergie qu'il utilise. Enfin, je pense quand même pouvoir les retenir jusqu'au lever du soleil. Tu sais ce qu'ils trafiquent ?

-Dis donc, Kakashi, tu n'essayerais pas de tricher, par hasard ? le taquina-t-elle.

-Allez, juste un indice, plaida-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire espiègle, mais répondit :

-Ils cherchent ta faiblesse.

-Ma faiblesse ?

-Tout le monde a une faiblesse, Kakashi. Et toi, tu en as même plus d'une !

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me trahir, s'alarma Kakashi.

-Ah non, je garde mes secrets pour moi, le rassura Itami. Tu sais à quel point j'en fais bon usage lors de nos entraînements.

Kakashi grommela en guise de réponse, vexé.

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, j'en suis à trois victoires d'affilée, lui rappela Itami d'un ton moqueur.

-Ça va, ça va…

Passant la tête sur le côté du tronc d'arbre pour observer les alentours, Kakashi fit remarquer :

-Ils font quand même une sacrée équipe. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'ils vont inventer pour la suite.

-Oh, moi aussi, gloussa Itami en allant se poster sur une branche au-dessus de sa tête.

Kakashi la suivit des yeux une seconde tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans l'arbre, puis se reconcentra sur la tâche qui l'attendait.

Ils sentirent leur approche en même temps : Kakashi à l'odorat, Itami à leur chakra.

-Les voilà, murmura Kakashi en se tournant dans la direction d'où il les sentait arriver.

Ils apparurent brusquement, et attaquèrent de plein front, surgissant d'entre les fourrés juste devant Kakashi. Itami se tendit en avant dans l'expectative. Mais un assaut frontal, certainement…

-Maintenant, Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura.

-C'est parti ! Hé, maître Kakashi !

Mais à quoi jouaient-ils donc ?

-Le rebondissement final de _La stratégie du batifolage_! En fait, le personnage principal…

Les yeux de Kakashi s'arrondirent d'effroi, et Itami leva un sourcil perplexe. Ils n'allaient quand même pas… ? Mais si. C'était bien leur stratégie, et elle fonctionna instantanément. Pour éviter le spoiler sur la fin de son livre encore en cours, Kakashi plaqua vivement les mains sur ses oreilles. Mais Naruto continua de déballer la fin du livre, et Kakashi, réalisant que le Sharingan lui permettait de lire sur ses lèvres, ferma aussi les yeux.

-Kakashi, l'alerta Itami, tu ne peux pas… !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. De toute façon, Kakashi ne l'entendait plus, et Naruto et Sakura s'étaient déjà emparés des clochettes. Quand Kakashi rouvrit les yeux, Itami avait bondi à bas de sa branche et le regardait avec dépit. Elle se couvrit les yeux de la main en secouant la tête, tandis que, à côté d'elle, Naruto et Sakura brandissaient chacun une clochette, l'air triomphal. Et, en se balançant légèrement, les clochettes tintèrent gaiement.

* * *

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le centre-ville de Konoha. Itami faisait la moue, et Kakashi s'était replongé dans son livre. Ils marchaient derrière Naruto et Sakura, qui babillaient gaiement.

-C'est sûr, vous avez bien grandi, observa Kakashi avec une note de fierté dans la voix. Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez vraiment à me prendre les clochettes.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu t'es laissé avoir comme ça, soupira Itami.

-Peut-être que je vous ai même surpassé, maître ! s'enthousiasma Naruto.

-Ben voyons ! rétorqua Sakura.

-Un jour, peut-être… Mais pour l'instant, j'ai toujours quelques tours dans mon sac. D'ailleurs, pas plus tard que l'autre, j'ai inventé ce nouveau jutsu incroyable…

 _Copié, tu veux dire_ , songea Itami narquoisement. Mais les enfants n'écoutaient déjà plus leur maître. L'estomac de Naruto avait rappelé son existence à son propriétaire.

-Je n'ai toujours pas eu mes ramen ! s'apitoya-t-il.

-Maintenant que tu en parles, je meurs de faim, moi aussi, fit Sakura.

Kakashi les regarda avec apitoiement et se tourna vers Itami :

-Autrefois, ils auraient bu la moindre de mes paroles. Ils étaient si mignons…

-Allons, allons, le consola-t-elle en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

-Hé, maître Kakashi, vous nous invitez ? s'emballa Naruto.

-Impossible, refusa Kakashi. On a du boulot. Itami ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un simplement hochement de tête, et, l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu.

-Je n'y crois pas ! râla Naruto. Ils nous plantent ?

-Tu parles. Kakashi veut juste finir son bouquin…

* * *

-Tu aurais pu leur dire la vérité, fit remarquer Itami en marchant tranquillement à côté de Kakashi.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il. C'est du boulot, non ?

Elle pouffa et haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux, convint-elle. Alors, où doit-on le retrouver ?

-C'est juste là, indiqua Kakashi en désignant une échoppe un peu plus loin.

Ils rejoignirent l'endroit qu'il montrait, et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du petit restaurant. Jiraiya les y attendait, assis seul à une table. Kakashi s'assit en face de lui, et Itami prit place à sa droite.

-Alors, cet entraînement ? s'enquit Jiraiya.

Itami laissa échapper un rire moqueur, dont Kakashi prit immédiatement ombrage. Faisant la grimace, il ignora délibérément la question :

-Quelles sont les nouvelles, Jiraiya ?

L'ermite leva un sourcil mais n'insista pas, et se contenta de répondre à la question :

-Plus tôt, quand nous avons parlé d'Akatsuki… J'ai eu des informations cette nuit. Apparemment, ils sont déjà passés à l'action au cours des derniers mois. Et ils en ont eu deux.

-Deux ? s'exclama Itami. On a loupé ça ?

-Leurs villages n'ont pas voulu en informer les autres, pour les raisons que nous évoquions hier. Ils ne voulaient pas révéler leur faiblesse…

-Mais on en est certain ? s'enquit Kakashi.

-Absolument. J'ai d'ailleurs contacté le Kazekage. D'après mes informations, c'est Suna la prochaine cible.

-Et alors ? le pressa Itami.

-Le village du Sable a accepté d'instaurer l'état d'urgence. Ils ont d'ores et déjà posté des Anbu à des points clefs autour du périmètre de leur village. On espèce qu'à ce stade, même moi, je serais incapable d'y entrer sans être détecté.

-Pourquoi passer à l'action si soudainement ? voulut savoir Kakashi. Si ouvertement ? Que cherchent-ils à faire, au juste ?

-Ça, je n'en sais encore rien, se désola Jiraiya. Du coup, je repars.

-Quand revenez-vous à Konoha ? l'interrogea Itami.

-Je n'en sais encore rien. Je vous recontacterai dès que j'en saurai plus. D'ici là, tenez-vous sur vos gardes.

Kakashi et Itami acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Il y a encore autre chose, reprit Jiraiya. C'est au sujet de Naruto…


	11. New team

Itami se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et, l'air songeur, tendit la main au-dessus du plateau. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis attrapa une pièce et la déplaça avant de relever un regard sûr de lui vers Asuma. Assis en tailleur de l'autre côté du jeu, il plissa les yeux et fit la moue avant de se pencher en avant pour mieux examiner la disposition des pièces.

-Tu passes à l'offensive, grinça-t-il.

-Forcément. Et puis, tu as vu l'heure ? Je retrouve l'équipe 7 tout à l'heure.

-Ça doit te faire bizarre, non ?

-Quoi donc ? Cette nouvelle équipe ?

Asuma hocha la tête tout en continuant d'étudier le plateau. Itami haussa négligemment les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude de travailler avec Kakashi maintenant, tu penses. Et je sais un peu ce que vaut Sakura. C'est plutôt au sujet de Naruto que je suis curieuse.

Asuma leva un sourcil et lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant de rebaisser les yeux vers leur partie de shogi.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, marmonna Itami en faisant la moue.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Elle pouffa :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Asuma. Je te lis comme un livre ouvert.

Il esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas, trop occupé à déplacer l'une de ses pièces sur le plateau.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? l'interrogea Itami avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

Asuma grogna. Il sentait bien que la partie lui échappait depuis quelques coups. D'ailleurs, Itami bougea aussitôt sa pièce. Il fixa le plateau un instant, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mais elle avait généralement plusieurs coups d'avance sur lui.

-En fait, je suis assez impatiente de voir ce que va donner notre nouvelle équipe, reprit Itami tandis qu'Asuma se concentrait sur le jeu. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été membre d'une vraie équipe, comme ça.

Asuma joua, et Itami en fit autant. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air grave.

-Deux coups, et tu as perdu, annonça-t-elle.

Il ne réagit pas, mais les rouages tournaient à toute vitesse sous son crâne. Il déplaça une pièce, mais constata avec dépit que le sourire d'Itami n'avait pas glissé de ses lèvres. Il était piégé. Elle joua de nouveau, et il lâcha un juron à mi-voix.

-Ça y est, tu as compris ?

Oui, et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il joua à son tour, mais il savait parfaitement que c'était vain. Quoi qu'il fasse, au prochain coup, elle remportait la partie. Affichant un air radieux, Itami joua son coup, puis, pendant qu'Asuma contemplait le plateau avec regret, elle tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira.

-Bonne partie, commenta-t-elle. Et maintenant, je file.

Elle déplia les jambes et se releva. Les yeux dans le vague, Asuma fixait toujours le jeu.

-Tu essayes de comprendre à quel moment tu as perdu ? s'enquit-elle.

-La prochaine fois…

-Sûr, dit-elle avec amusement.

Elle contourna le jeu pour rejoindre Asuma, et se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer une bise sur la joue.

-À la prochaine, lança-t-elle en se redressant.

-Amuse-toi bien avec ta nouvelle équipe, répondit Asuma en allumant une cigarette.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Itami lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Sa cigarette au coin de la bouche, il la regarda s'en aller. Satisfait malgré sa défaite.

* * *

Lorsqu'Itami se présenta au point de rendez-vous convenu par l'équipe Kakashi, elle n'y trouva que Sakura.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle.

La jeune fille lui salua à son tour, puis Naruto ne tarda pas à apparaître au coin de la rue.

-Évidemment, maître Kakashi n'est pas encore là, grinça-t-il après avoir salué ses deux coéquipières.

Sakura grimaça, et Itami eut un sourire indulgent. Kakashi avait toujours été très ponctuel, dans sa jeunesse. Désormais, il se laissait souvent absorber par ses souvenirs lorsqu'il rendait visite à certains morts de leur passé. Et, petit à petit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait perdu l'habitude d'arriver à l'heure à quelque événement que ce soit, ou presque.

Enfin, sa silhouette se profila au loin, et il les rejoignit d'un pas tranquille.

-Vous êtes en retard ! s'égosilla Naruto d'un ton accusateur.

-Désolé, j'ai pris du retard dans la paperasse de la nouvelle équipe, s'excusa Kakashi, légèrement penaud.

Sakura marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à "procrastination", mais fut couverte par Naruto, qui n'en avait pas terminé :

-C'est le premier jour de notre première équipe ! continua-t-il de réprimander Kakashi. Vous n'avez pas changé du tout !

-Allons, allons, Naruto, tempéra Itami. Kakashi est comme ça…

L'intéressé leva un sourcil dubitatif. C'était censé le défendre, ça ? Il fut tenté de répondre, mais une ombre passa au-dessus de sa tête, le distrayant une seconde. Pendant que Naruto continuait de râler, sous les exclamations vindicatives de Sakura qui tentait de prendre la défense de leur maître, Itami nota le regard de Kakashi, levé vers le ciel.

-Arrête-moi si je me trompe, lui dit-elle, mais c'est le faucon de Suna, non ?

Kakashi hocha la tête.

-Oui, confirma-t-il. Bizarre.

Puis il haussa les épaules, et fit signe à Naruto et Sakura :

-Allons au bureau des missions, nous ne sommes pas en avance.

-La faute à qui ? rétorqua Naruto avec véhémence.

Itami esquissa un léger sourire, un peu moqueur, et Kakashi lui glissa un coup d'œil, mais ne releva pas. Les mains dans les poches, il commença à remonter la rue en direction du bureau des missions, Itami à sa droite et Sakura et Naruto sur les talons. Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre leur objectif, et s'alignèrent sagement devant la table où siégeaient Tsunade et ses subordonnés. On entreprit de leur expliquer leur mission, et Itami grimaça légèrement en constatant qu'elle semblait d'une simplicité qui tendait presque vers la bêtise. Naruto, lui, n'eut pas sa retenue :

-Quoi ? Hors de question qu'on se colle cette mission ! éructa-t-il.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, mécontente :

-Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu t'adresses ?

Itami flanqua un coup de coude à Naruto, qui protesta comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

-Le Troisième, au moins, il savait ce qu'il faisait, s'obstina le garçon.

Sakura vit rouge, et lui sauta dessus. Les laissant s'étriper, Kakashi et Itami échangèrent un regard affligé, puis Kakashi, avec un soupir, tendit la main vers l'ordre de mission que brandissait Tsunade.

-Désolée pour… ça, s'excusa Itami d'un air contrit.

Tsunade fit la moue, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit vivement, et une Kunoichi, haletante, s'y encadra.

-Quoi encore ? marmonna Tsunade.

-Nous venons juste de recevoir un message de Suna ! s'exclama la Kunoichi, hors d'haleine. Le Kazekage a été enlevé… par un membre d'Akatsuki !

Les yeux s'arrondirent, les corps se figèrent. Une tension palpable s'abattit sur la pièce, en même temps qu'un silence choqué. Les muscles de la mâchoire de Tsunade jouèrent un instant, tandis qu'elle serrait les dents. Puis, d'un geste souple du poignet, elle récupéra l'ordre de mission qu'elle s'apprêtait à confier à Kakashi. D'un ton décidé, elle déclara simplement :

-Équipe Kakashi, j'annule votre mission.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe se tendirent imperceptiblement vers l'avant, dans l'expectative. Itami savait bien, au fond, ce qui allait suivre, et elle supposa que les trois autres étaient dans le même cas. Il n'empêche : elle ressentit une certaine satisfaction lorsque Tsunade lâcha la phrase fatidique :

-Vous partez pour le village du Sable immédiatement !

* * *

Ils ne prirent que le temps de fourrer quelques affaires dans un sac à dos avant de se retrouver à la sortie du village. Les ordres étaient clairs : se rendre à Suna, évaluer la situation, en faire le compte-rendu à Konoha, puis se mettre à disposition du village du Sable. Quant à savoir ce qui les attendait sur place…

Tsunade prit le temps de les accompagner jusqu'à l'enceinte de Konoha, escortée par Iruka Umino.

-Eh bien, bonne chance, leur souhaita ce dernier.

Itami lui fit un clin d'œil et le salua en portant l'index et le majeur à sa tempe. Naruto le remercia avant de tourner les talons… et de piler net. Jiraiya venait, soudain, d'atterrir devant eux.

-Naruto ! Tu pars en mission ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Itami et Kakashi, puis se tourna vers Tsunade :

-Avant ça, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, annonça-t-il d'un ton grave. Le Kazekage…

-On est au courant, signala Itami.

Jiraiya la considéra un instant, puis reporta son attention sur Tsunade, qui l'informa :

-J'envoie l'équipe Kakashi à Suna.

L'ermite eut l'air dubitatif. Visiblement, il doutait que ce soit une sage décision. En un sens, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, au vu des relations entre Naruto et Akatsuki. L'idée inquiétait un peu Itami, qui se félicitait de la présence de Kakashi. Sûrement, à eux deux…

-Naruto, viens par ici, lança Jiraiya au garçon.

Docile, Naruto approcha de son professeur.

-Retiens-toi si vous en venez au combat avec eux, lui conseilla Jiraiya.

Naruto protesta aussitôt, et avec véhémence. Kakashi le fixa sans mot dire. Itami pinça les lèvres. Elle se repassait encore la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec Jiraiya après son retour à Konoha.

-Naruto, poursuivait cependant Jiraiya, écoute-moi bien. Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais… n'utilise pas _ce_ jutsu.

Itami fronça les sourcils et chercha machinalement le regard de Kakashi. Elle lui trouva un air tendu, inhabituel. Elle comprit qu'il se faisait du souci pour Naruto, même s'il ne le montrerait à personne. Enfin, presque personne. Il lui sembla que, dans ce bref regard, il passait quelque chose. Elle esquissa un tout petit sourire, et Kakashi inclina la tête de façon presqu'invisible. Les deux gestes seraient passés inaperçus pour n'importe qui d'autre – mais chacun d'eux vit celui de l'autre, et cela suffit.

Jiraiya en avait fini avec ses recommandations à Naruto, et il s'éloigna du garçon pour aller vers les portes du village. Ce faisant, il passa à hauteur de Kakashi et Itami, et marqua un léger temps d'arrêt.

-Gardez un œil sur lui, exigea-t-il gravement. Ne le laissez pas faire de folies… Je compte sur vous.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Kakashi avec un sourire.

Jiraiya eut l'air perplexe, mais tourna les yeux vers Itami. Elle sentit aussi peser sur elle le regard de Kakashi, qui se garda bien de tout commentaire.

-Itami…

-Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle.

Jiraiya parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se mordit la lèvre, et, sur un dernier hochement de tête, les dépassa. Devant, Naruto témoignait son impatience.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il à l'attention du reste du groupe.

-Hé, attends-nous ! protesta Sakura.

-Bon…, fit Kakashi avec un signe de la main en direction de Jiraiya, Tsunade et Iruka.

-À bientôt ! leur lança Itami.

Et ils s'élancèrent en direction de Suna, Naruto en tête.

Ils avaient quitté Konoha depuis peu lorsque, en sautant d'une branche à l'autre, Itami repéra soudain quelqu'un dans les bois, un peu plus loin.

-Chakra droit devant, annonça-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura aperçut la silhouette caractéristique de Temari, qui avait passé un moment à Konoha dans le cadre de ses fonctions au village du Sable, dont elle était devenue l'envoyée de choix.

-Temari ! l'appela-t-elle.

Surprise, la jeune Kunoichi tourna la tête vers les hauteurs des arbres, et l'équipe Kakashi sauta à terre pour la rejoindre.

-Vous partez en mission ? les interrogea Temari.

-À Suna, expliqua Itami. Temari… Le Kazekage a été enlevé par Akatsuki.

-Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille. Gaara ? Bon sang, je… Je le _sentais_. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je savais que quelque chose de grave…

Elle s'interrompit, la mâchoire contractée et le regard sombre.

-Il nous faut trois jours pour atteindre Suna, observa Kakashi. Nous devrions nous dépêcher.

-Je viens avec vous, bien sûr, décida Temari.

La chose allait de soi, et personne n'objecta. Au contraire, ils se remirent aussitôt en route, fonçant à travers les arbres. Inconsciemment, en se laissant guider par sa colère, Naruto se mit à les distancer, au point que Kakashi dut le rappeler à l'ordre :

-Naruto ! Même si nous sommes pressés, nous ne pouvons pas rompre notre formation.

-Calme-toi, renchérit Itami.

-Je déteste cette situation ! grogna Naruto, furieux. Je sais pourquoi ces sales types en ont après Gaara et moi.

Itami tiqua. Avait-il compris, ou Jiraiya lui avait-il finalement expliqué la vérité ? Et que lui avait-il dit, au juste ? Ou plutôt, que lui avait-il dit _d'autre_ ?

-Gaara et moi…, continua Naruto. Nous renfermons des monstres à l'intérieur de nous. Et c'est ça qu'ils veulent ! L'esprit du renard à neuf queues, et le monstre de Gaara aussi. C'est affreux, de ne nous voir que comme ça, comme des monstres ! Je déteste cette façon qu'ils ont de nous voir ainsi !

Naruto marqua une pause. Itami avait pâli ; chaque mot qu'il prononçait était comme une lame dans sa chair, une épée dans son cœur.

-Gaara et moi… Nous avons mené la même vie solitaire. Mais ç'a été encore pire pour lui, parce qu'il a souffert, et s'est battu tout seul, bien plus longtemps ! Et maintenant, Akatsuki l'a pris pour cible, exactement comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi toujours lui ? Alors vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas me calmer ? Voilà pourquoi ! Je dois être là pour lui ! Je dois le _sauver_ !

* * *

Ils furent forcés de faire une pause dans leur périple, malgré leur envie d'aller aussi vite que possible. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, et Kakashi décida de monter un camp rapide pour repartir au bout de quelques heures.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, décréta Itami d'un ton autoritaire et maussade à la fois.

Naruto ne sembla rien remarquer, mais Sakura lui lança un regard surpris, et elle sentit peser sur elle les yeux de Kakashi, comme, plus tôt, tout au long du discours de Naruto. Ensuite, ils avaient progressé à toute vitesse, mais elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il avait pu penser à ce moment-là. Et elle redoutait un peu le moment de s'arrêter.

Les autres se couchèrent autour du feu, et elle prit position sur une branche d'arbre pour monter la garde, tous les sens en éveil, à l'affût du moindre chakra suspect, du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque Kakashi atterrit discrètement à côté d'elle, se perchant sur sa branche.

-Je peux ? s'enquit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un air renfrogné. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle craignait de faire une pause : elle était à peu près certaine qu'il voudrait venir lui parler.

Décidant de prendre son geste pour un assentiment, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur la branche, et, un moment, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence entre eux.

-Bon, finit par s'agacer Itami. Tu vas dire ce que tu as à dire, oui ou non ?

Il leva un sourcil, peut-être légèrement surpris par son ton un peu agressif.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle aussitôt, se sentant déjà coupable de lui aboyer dessus.

Elle serra les poings, posés sur ses cuisses, et renversa la tête en arrière.

-C'est juste… L'entendre parler comme ça, ça me tue, expliqua-t-elle, la voix triste. J'aurais dû être là, Kakashi. J'aurais pu le protéger de ces sentiments-là.

-Moi aussi, j'étais là, lui rappela-t-il calmement.

-Toi, c'est différent.

-Peut-être. Mais rétrospectivement, je me demande si j'aurais pu faire les choses autrement.

-Tu étais dans une sale passe, Kakashi, tu te souviens ?

-Toi aussi. Et sur le moment, je t'en ai voulu d'être partie comme tu l'as fait. Aujourd'hui, je crois que je comprends.

Elle tourna un regard surpris vers lui.

-Vraiment ? fit-elle, étonnée.

Il hocha la tête en silence.

-Naruto n'a pas si mal tourné, reprit-il après quelques secondes.

-Alors quoi ? Je devrais cesser de me blâmer pour ce qui, de toute façon, est du passé ? Comment pourrais-je un jour rattraper tout ça, Kakashi ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Peut-être qu'on ne peut rien rattraper ?

Itami baissa la tête sur ses mains, qu'elle avait nouées nerveusement sur ses cuisses. Kakashi la fixa un instant, puis tendit la main pour la poser sur son avant-bras. Elle tressaillit, et lui lança un nouveau regard surpris.

-Un jour, Naruto saura, déclara-t-il. Tu lui expliqueras.

-Mais… est-ce que ça suffira ?

-Tu verras bien, non ?

Il avait raison. Même si elle n'en appréhendait pas moins le moment, il avait raison. Alors elle acquiesça lentement.

-Je prends mon tour de garde maintenant, reprit Kakashi. Dors un peu. Nous repartons dans quelques heures.

-Tu es sûr ?

Kakashi hocha la tête, et Itami pinça les lèvres, mais accepta. Il retira sa main, et elle en éprouva un pincement de regret, mais ne dit rien. Elle se releva et se laissa tomber de la branche, atterrissant lestement sur le sol, puis gagna d'un pas tranquille le feu de camp. Temari, Naruto et Sakura s'étaient endormis. Elle vint s'allonger à côté, s'étendant sur son sac de couchage, les pieds tournés vers le feu qui crépitait doucement.

La dernière image qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux fut une silhouette assise sur une branche d'arbre, au-dessous d'un grand ciel étoilé.


	12. Drain you

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de Suna au bout d'un voyage sans incident, qui dura les trois jours de rigueur pour faire le trajet entre Konoha et le village caché du Sable. Temari, qui n'était pourtant pas spécialement du genre à exprimer ses émotions, trépignait d'impatience et d'inquiétude. Naruto bouillonnait de colère en silence, mais sa fureur et sa détermination étaient parfaitement lisibles au fond de ses yeux. Sakura ne pouvait penser qu'au fait que se rapprocher d'Akatsuki, c'était se rapprocher d'Itachi Uchiha, et donc, peut-être, de Sasuke – pour enfin le ramener parmi eux. Plus ou moins conscients des tempêtes qui se jouaient sous ces crânes, Kakashi et Itami avaient adopté un silence respectueux de rigueur. Itami, pour sa part, regrettait son impuissance et se trouvait à espérer atteindre Suna au plus vite.

Et voilà, ils y étaient. On leur fit passer les portes du village alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait récupéré leur souffle. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le visage des jeunes ninjas. En dehors de leur halte nocturne, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés sur la route, et le soleil tapait fort. Seuls Kakashi et Itami paraissaient à peu près frais, mais tous rêvaient d'une bonne douche, d'un vrai repas et, peut-être, d'une nuit de sommeil. Sauf qu'il en était bien sûr hors de question.

La chaleur était écrasante à Suna, et le sable s'infiltrait partout. Malgré la lassitude et sous le soleil impitoyable, l'équipe Kakashi et Temari emboîtèrent le pas au ninja qui les accueillit à l'entrée du village. Il leur résuma la situation, complétant le peu d'informations dont ils disposaient :

-Comme vous le savez, le Kazekage a été enlevé. Kankuro les a poursuivis, mais il a été gravement blessé.

-Quoi ? s'écria Temari. Kankuro aussi ?

-Il a été empoisonné, précisa le ninja. Mais on ne parvient pas à identifier le poison pour fabriquer un antidote. On dit qu'il ne tiendra pas plus d'une demi-journée…

Kakashi et Temari échangèrent un regard sombre. La situation était donc plus grave encore qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Temari semblait furieuse et bouleversée, Naruto était incapable de dissimuler sa hargne. Mais Sakura s'empressa d'intervenir :

-Alors dépêchons-nous, dit-elle avec un calme surprenant. Je vais examiner Kankuro.

Pendant que Naruto quittait Konoha avec Jiraiya, Sakura, elle, avait été instruite par Tsunade elle-même. Si quelqu'un à Suna pouvait venir en aide à Kankuro et lui sauver la vie, c'était probablement Sakura, grâce à ce précieux enseignement. Le groupe se hâta donc de gagner l'hôpital où Kankuro gisait sur un lit, trempé de sueur et inconscient. Trois ninjas et deux Anciens du village étaient rassemblés autour du lit, et ils se retournèrent avec surprise en entendant le groupe entrer dans la salle de traitement.

-Kankuro ! s'exclama Temari en apercevant son frère.

Elle se précipita vers lui, imitée par une Sakura déterminée qui jeta son sac à dos au passage, les yeux fixés sur le garçon qu'elle considérait déjà comme son patient. Naruto, Kakashi et Itami vinrent ensuite, d'un pas plus lent, légèrement en retrait pour laisser Temari à son frère et Sakura à ses soins.

-Mais… mais c'est…, commença la vieille dame qui se tenait auprès de Kankuro.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Kakashi, et s'étaient soudain plissés sous l'effet de la colère.

-Le Croc Blanc de Konoha ! siffla-t-elle.

L'œil de Kakashi s'arrondit sous la surprise lorsque, avec une souplesse et une rapidité insoupçonnées, l'Ancienne bondit vers lui, le poing tendu pour attaquer.

Itami l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre Kakashi. Sa main gauche se referma autour du poignet de la vieille femme, l'autre brandissant une boule de chakra – sa version du Rasengan, celle à laquelle elle avait travaillé toutes ces années : le Rasengan enflammé. Celle dont elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle n'en ferait jamais une attaque à distance, parce que cela semblait simplement impossible. Néanmoins, la boule de chakra fit son effet. La vieille dame fixa le Rasengan qui flamboyait dans la paume de la main d'Itami, et posa un regard noir sur la Kunoichi :

-Toi aussi, je sais qui tu es, grinça-t-elle. Tu es la sœur du Quatrième Hokage.

Itami ne put répondre : elle fut interrompue par Naruto. Pointant l'Ancienne du doigt, il l'interpella avec véhémence :

-Hé, la vieille fripée ! Pourquoi attaques-tu maître Kakashi ?

Elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, détournant les yeux d'Itami pour poser un regard enragé sur Kakashi.

-Comment oses-tu poser le pied ici, le Croc Blanc ?

-Attendez, je ne suis pas…, tenta Kakashi.

-Silence ! s'emporta l'Ancienne. Dès que je me serais débarrassée de celle-ci, je pourrai réclamer vengeance pour la vie de mon fils.

-De moi ? fit Itami, perplexe. Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi la situation, la vieille.

Les yeux de l'Ancienne papillonnèrent vers le Rasengan qui crépitait toujours dans sa main, menaçant. L'ombre du doute passa dans son regard.

-Bien, reprit Itami. Je vois que vous avez compris laquelle des deux mène la conversation, ici. Ce n'est pas au Croc Blanc de Konoha que vous avez affaire, l'Ancienne.

-Elle a raison, fit une voix dans le dos de la vieille dame.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'Ancien qui se porta à la hauteur de la vieillarde.

-Regarde bien, ma sœur. Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Pendant une seconde, l'Ancienne étudia soigneusement les traits du visage de Kakashi. Puis elle éclata de rire :

-Eh bien… C'est vrai !

Kakashi lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et Itami, prudemment, relâcha la vieille femme. Constatant qu'elle ne faisait plus mine de s'en prendre à Kakashi, elle mit fin à son Rasengan.

-Je croyais que le Quatrième Hokage n'était jamais parvenu à instiller sa propre nature de chakra à cette attaque ? l'interrogea l'Ancien avec curiosité.

-Vous êtes bien informé, constata Itami avec surprise.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas mon frère, déclara-t-elle simplement.

L'Ancien n'insista pas. La tension de la pièce retomba, et Sakura en profita pour apostropher l'assemblée :

-Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur Kankuro, maintenant ?

-Je t'en prie ! lui lança Temari.

Dans le silence et le calme retrouvés, Sakura se mit au travail. Elle œuvra avec application, l'air concentré, de la sueur perlant en haut du front, sous le regard attentif des autres ninjas. Finalement, elle put annoncer fièrement :

-Voilà ! J'ai retiré le plus gros du poison. Il n'y a plus de danger immédiat.

Avec un soupir soulagé, Temari se laissa glisser le long du mur, sur le sol. Sakura avait l'air harassé, mais elle poursuivit :

-Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait sortis d'affaire, précisa-t-elle. Je dois encore neutraliser ce qu'il reste de poison dans son système.

-Tu me rappelles cette Kunoichi à la limace… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on enverrait une fille comme toi, observa l'Ancienne.

-C'est Tsunade qui m'a envoyée, expliqua Sakura. Et elle a été mon professeur, vous savez.

-On dirait que les temps ont changé, ma sœur, remarqua l'Ancien.

Itami se tourna vers Kakashi :

-On devrait en profiter pour faire une pause.

Il hocha la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Naruto, qui fixait Sakura avec admiration.

-Naruto ? l'appela doucement Itami. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Ouais, approuva-t-il. Mais pas longtemps. On doit encore partir à la poursuite d'Akatsuki.

-Sakura va en avoir pour un moment, et elle devra aussi se reposer après ça.

Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers Sakura, et l'observa en silence.

-Venez, fit la voix de Temari. Je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez dormir. Il y a un hôtel tout près.

-Tu peux rester avec ton frère, si tu préfères. On trouvera bien, la rassura Itami.

-J'ai besoin d'une douche et d'un somme, moi aussi, s'expliqua Temari. Je reviendrai le voir ensuite. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.

Itami acquiesça, et ils sortirent donc de la pièce à la suite de Temari, non sans un dernier regard à Sakura, qui, déjà, ne leur accordait plus d'attention.

* * *

L'hôtel indiqué par Temari était plutôt une auberge, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ils remercièrent Temari, qui reprit son chemin vers son domicile, le pas légèrement traînant, et Kakashi prit deux chambres : une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Naruto et Kakashi disparurent dans la première, et Itami, en l'absence de Sakura, entra seule dans la seconde.

Elle laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le premier lit, et, soudainement harassée, se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. La tiédeur de l'eau sur sa peau soulagea et détendit ses muscles, lava son corps de la sueur du trajet et du sable de Suna. Elle resta un bon moment sous la pomme de douche, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière tandis que l'eau dégoulinait le long de son corps. Puis elle finit, à regret, par couper le jet. Enroulée dans une serviette de toilette, elle regagna la chambre pour enfiler des habits propres, récupérés dans son sac à dos.

Elle finissait à peine d'enfiler son t-shirt lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. En pantalon et t-shirt, encore pieds nus et les cheveux humides, elle alla ouvrir. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de trouver Kakashi sur le palier.

-Je te dérange ?

-Du tout. Entre, l'invita-t-elle en s'écartant de la porte, qu'elle referma après lui.

Kakashi traversa la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit vide de Sakura. Comme Itami, il avait encore les cheveux humides de la douche, mais, avec la chaleur de Suna, ils ne tarderaient pas à sécher et à récupérer leur apparence habituelle, dressés sur son crâne comme un pied-de-nez à la gravité.

-Naruto veut quitter Suna dès que Sakura aura fini.

-On ferait mieux d'attendre demain matin. Sakura en a probablement pour un moment, et je préfèrerais qu'elle prenne un peu de repos avant qu'on ne reparte. On a trois jours de retard sur Akatsuki, de toute façon.

-Exact. Quelques heures de plus ne changeront rien à l'affaire. Ils ont eu le temps d'atteindre leur planque, en trois jours. Je suis plus inquiet au sujet de Gaara.

-Tu penses qu'il est encore en vie ?

-Je l'ignore, avoua Kakashi avec un soupir.

-Tant pis, décréta Itami. Au risque de paraître sans cœur, on ne peut pas se lancer aveuglément à sa poursuite si Sakura est diminuée. Nous sommes tous fatigués, et Akatsuki n'est clairement pas une mince affaire. Attendons demain matin, Kakashi. Naruto devra bien l'accepter. Nous ne sauverons pas mieux le Kazekage en nous faisant massacrer par Akatsuki.

-Je sais. C'est à Naruto qu'il faut le faire admettre…

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

-Non, je m'en charge, décida Kakashi en se relevant du lit. Mais merci.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit que tu ne saches déjà, Kakashi.

-J'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire, expliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Itami sourit à son tour, et Kakashi, avec un léger signe de tête, traversa de nouveau la pièce en direction de la sortie. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte, puis, une main sur la poignée, le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il passait dans la chambre voisine. Ensuite, elle referma la porte de sa chambre, et alla droit à son lit. Repoussant son sac à dos, qui tomba sur le parquet avec un bruit mat, elle s'effondra sur le matelas. En quelques minutes, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Malgré sa discrétion, le bruit que fit Sakura en entrant dans la chambre la réveilla. Elle blâma un instant ses sens affutés de ninja, mais en profita pour interroger la jeune Kunoichi :

-Comment va Kankuro ?

Sakura sursauta.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de répondre :

-Suna dispose d'une quantité impressionnante d'herbes médicinales. J'ai pu composer un antidote pour Kankuro. Avec un peu de chance, il devrait reprendre conscience dans quelques heures.

-Félicitations. Tsunade t'a bien appris.

-Merci. Enfin, je suis épuisée !

-Dors un peu, Sakura. Nous passerons à l'hôpital au petit matin, puis nous partirons à la poursuite d'Akatsuki.

Itami n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle supposa que Sakura avait déjà glissé dans le sommeil.

* * *

Au matin, de très bonne heure, ils retournèrent à l'hôpital comme convenu. Kankuro gisait toujours sur son lit d'hôpital, entouré par Temari, les deux Anciens, et Baki, qui avait été le professeur de Temari et ses frères.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Itami en s'adressant à Temari.

-Mieux. Sakura dit qu'il est hors de danger.

L'intéressée hocha la tête, et Temari ébaucha un sourire reconnaissant. Cependant, Kakashi s'était tourné vers Baki :

-Où en êtes-vous de la poursuite d'Akatsuki ?

-Nulle part, soupira Baki. Kankuro y est allé seul, avec le résultat que l'on sait. Et voilà.

-Donc ils sont loin, à l'heure qu'il est…, marmonna Itami. Kakashi, peut-être pourrais-tu…

-On peut essayer, acquiesça Kakashi avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Baki : Amenez-moi à l'endroit où Kankuro s'est battu. Je pourrais peut-être les traquer à l'odeur, s'il en reste la moindre trace.

Baki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une autre voix s'éleva à la place de la sienne :

-Pas la peine.

D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers le lit d'hôpital où Kankuro avait repris connaissance. Il se redressait péniblement, en appui sur les mains, les bras tremblants.

-Ils étaient deux, les informa-t-il. L'un d'eux a pris Gaara. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est suivre l'odeur de mon frère. Et même s'ils se sont séparés… J'ai réussi à arracher un morceau de tissu à la tenue de l'autre.

Temari s'était précipitée au chevet de son frère, et, déjà, l'interrompait pour savoir comment il allait. Kankuro la rassura tandis que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce, observant les ninjas de Konoha qui se tenaient au pied de son lit. Kakashi, Itami, Sakura et… Naruto Uzumaki.

-Kankuro, fit la voix de l'Ancienne sur sa droite. Tu es certain que l'un des deux était Sasori ?

-Grand-mère Chiyo ? Grand-père Ebizo ? s'étonna Kankuro.

-Est-ce bien le cas, Kankuro ? insista Ebizo.

Kankuro baissa la tête.

-Oui… Oui, il s'est désigné comme Sasori du Sable Rouge.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça ! intervint soudain Naruto. Il faut qu'on y aille !

Itami échangea un regard avec Kakashi, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il.

Naruto ramassa son sac et s'empressa de le jeter sur ses épaules. Cependant, Sakura fit avaler son remède à Kankuro, qui se laissa faire sans résister, puis, tandis que la jeune fille adressait ses dernières recommandations à son patient, il se mit à fixer Naruto, qui piaffait d'impatience et pressait Sakura, lui fourrant presque son sac dans la figure en tentant de l'inciter à le mettre sur son dos.

-Naruto Uzumaki, l'apostropha Kankuro d'une voix rauque.

Surpris, Naruto se figea et tourna la tête vers le jeune ninja de Suna.

-Je t'en prie… Sauve mon petit frère.

Naruto n'hésita pas avant de répondre :

-Bien sûr ! Un jour, je deviendrai Hokage, et à ce moment-là, le Kazekage m'en devra une !

* * *

Ils marchèrent d'un pas pressé vers la sortie du village, suivant un Naruto impatient. Kakashi et Itami avançaient de front, discutant de ce qu'ils avaient appris :

-On en sait un peu plus sur Akatsuki, fit remarquer Kakashi.

-Oui. Sasori du Sable Rouge… Il est dans le Bingo Book. Rang S, bien sûr. Et c'est un marionnettiste. Mais cela fait peu.

-C'est plus qu'hier.

Itami en convint et approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Enfin, nous…

-Attendez-nous ! l'interrompit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Temari et Baki qui venaient dans leur direction, visiblement apprêtés pour le départ.

-Nous venons avec vous, expliqua Baki. Nous serons vos renforts.

-Non, fit alors une voix au-dessus de leur tête.

 _Décidément, de mieux en mieux_ , songea Itami avec amusement en apercevant la vieille Chiyo s'adresser à eux depuis les hauteurs d'un bâtiment qui les surplombait.

-C'est moi, reprit l'Ancienne, qui représenterai le village du Sable.

-Mais, grand-mère Chiyo ! protesta Temari.

-Cela ne me semble guère approprié pour…, commença Baki.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un vieux fossile ! se récria Chiyo.

Et sur ces mots, elle sauta de son emplacement, fonçant droit vers le sol avant de se réceptionner pile devant Naruto et Sakura, qui, éberlués, eurent un mouvement de recul choqué et une exclamation de surprise. Kakashi soupira profondément, l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Itami, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et l'air perplexe, considéra la vieille femme tandis qu'elle se relevait.

-Cela fait un moment que je ne me suis pas occupée de mon cher petit-fils, annonça Chiyo.

-Bon, eh bien, ça me semble décidé, remarqua Itami.

Temari fit la moue, mais ne pouvait plus guère protester. Elle se rangea à la décision de Chiyo, de même que Baki. Ils furent obligés de saluer l'équipe Kakashi et l'Ancienne, et ces derniers purent enfin franchir les portes de Suna.

-Attendez un instant, réclama Kakashi dès qu'ils furent sortis du village du Sable.

Ils se tenaient alors à l'entrée du désert, et le soleil tapait avec force malgré l'heure encore matinale. Cette mission n'était décidément pas une partie de plaisir. Ignorant la chaleur et la sueur qui perlait déjà sur son front, Kakashi s'agenouilla pour exécuter son incantation. Dans un nuage de fumée, huit chiens ninja apparurent devant eux.

-Dispersez-vous ! ordonna Kakashi. Et retrouvez la trace d'Akatsuki.

* * *

Leur route les ramena sur leurs pas. Ils repartirent vers l'est, en direction du Pays des Rivières, un petit territoire écrasé par les bien plus gros Pays du Feu, à l'est, et Pays du Vent, à l'ouest. Le Pays des Rivières était encadré par ces deux grandes puissances, et ils avaient dû le traverser pour gagner Suna. Et c'était là, désormais, que leur mission les menait.

À mesure qu'ils progressaient, le désert et la chaleur implacable laissaient place à une forêt dense et humide, et, au lieu de foncer à travers le sable, ils se mirent à sauter dans les flaques d'eau et par-dessus des étangs. La température, au moins, était bien plus clémente.

Longtemps, ils avancèrent en silence, filant entre les arbres à la suite de Kakashi, qui menait le groupe avec assurance, l'air de savoir parfaitement où il allait. Chiyo fermait la marche sans se laisser distancer, et Itami en fut soulagée.

Sakura fut la première à rompre le silence. Elle progressait en quatrième position dans la file, derrière Naruto, et se porta à sa hauteur pour l'interroger.

-Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, annonça-t-il.

Devant Naruto, Itami, qui suivait Kakashi de près, leva un sourcil et tendit l'oreille avec curiosité.

-Depuis quand es-tu la cible d'Akatsuki ?

 _Oh-oh_. Ils auraient dû voir ce moment venir, pourtant. Sakura n'était ni stupide, ni aveugle, et même s'ils avaient tenté de la maintenir à l'écart, pour sa propre protection et sa propre tranquillité d'esprit, il était normal qu'elle finisse par s'intéresser de près à ce qui concernait directement son coéquipier – et ami.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Naruto après une légère hésitation, le regard triste.

Presque sans s'en apercevoir, Kakashi avait ralenti, juste assez pour qu'Itami se déplace désormais à sa hauteur. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un coup d'œil surpris : Kakashi n'était pas du genre à rompre leur formation, même pour satisfaire la curiosité légitime de ses élèves. Il tourna les yeux dans sa direction et elle y lut de l'interrogation, comme s'il la consultait du regard. Une soudaine réalisation la frappa : c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il voulait son accord. Alors, de l'étonnement dans les yeux, elle hocha la tête.

-Il y a trois ans environ, expliqua Kakashi, deux membres d'Akatsuki sont venus à Konoha. Ils étaient à la recherche de Naruto. Et maintenant, ils sont de retour.

-Mais nous ne sommes toujours pas vraiment certains de savoir ce qu'ils veulent, précisa Itami.

C'était la vérité. Qu'ils en veuillent à Naruto… Bon, c'était un fait plutôt établi. Mais qu'ils enlèvent Gaara à présent…

-Pourquoi ont-ils attendu près de trois ans ? voulut savoir Sakura.

-Ils n'ont probablement pas pu agir, supposa Kakashi. Naruto était avec maître Jiraiya, après tout.

-D'après mes informations, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, intervint la voix de Chiyo. Extraire un Biju d'un corps humain demande une certaine préparation… Ils avaient besoin de temps.

Itami échangea un regard surpris avec Kakashi. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que Chiyo intervienne, et certainement pas à ce qu'elle en sache plus qu'eux sur la question. Jiraiya avait-il été au courant ? Leur avait-il dissimulé l'information ?

-Un… "Biju" ? répéta Sakura, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Chiyo. Tu es la propre élève de Tsunade et tu ne sais pas cela ?

-À Konoha, toute information concernant Kyubi, le démon à neuf queues, est absolument top secrète, grinça Itami. Sakura, les Biju sont des démons à queues.

-Exact, confirma Chiyo. Suna possède Ichibi, le démon du sable, depuis bien longtemps. C'est Shukaku, qui a été scellé dans Gaara.

-Ichibi… Alors il y a d'autres démons que le renard ?

-Il y en a neuf. Chacun d'entre eux a un nombre de queues différent. Ichibi en a une, Nibi deux… Jusqu'à Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Leur nom représente le nombre de queues qu'ils possèdent. Les Biju sont d'énormes réservoirs de chakra. Alors, pendant la grande guerre, chaque village ninja se battait pour les contrôler… à des fins militaires.

Chiyo lâcha un soupir et baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre :

-Mais leur pouvoir, vois-tu, va bien au-delà de ce que l'humain peut comprendre, et personne n'a jamais réussi à les contrôler. Je ne connais pas les intentions exactes d'Akatsuki, mais ce genre de pouvoir est bien trop dangereux pour qu'ils mettent la main dessus. Enfin, nous sommes en paix, maintenant. De ce que j'en sais, les Biju sont maintenant éparpillés à travers le monde.

Naruto garda un silence pesant, et personne ne reprit la parole. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, les révélations de Chiyo pesant sur les deux adolescents, les souvenirs fourmillant sous le crâne d'Itami, le regard préoccupé de Kakashi passant régulièrement de cette dernière à Naruto. C'est ainsi que, alors qu'autour d'eux les arbres commençaient à se clairsemer, indiquant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre une clairière ou l'orée du bois, Kakashi fut le premier à voir Itami se raidir soudain.

-Tam… ?

-Chakra droit devant, indiqua-t-elle. Il vient d'apparaître.

Il n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle ne l'aurait pas raté, elle en était persuadée. Il y avait plus inquiétant que son arrivée subite toutefois : son propriétaire. Car elle aurait reconnu ce chakra entre mille. Puissant, terrifiant.

-Stop ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tendue par l'urgence.

Ils pilèrent au moment précis où ils sortaient de la forêt. Et leur adversaire se dressa devant eux, le regard fermé, drapé dans sa robe d'Akatsuki.

Itachi Uchiha.


	13. Renegade

Itachi Uchiha. L'homme qui, à peine sorti de l'enfance, avait assassiné l'intégralité de son clan de ses propres mains. L'homme qui, pourtant, avait laissé la vie sauve à son frère, l'incitant à attiser sa rage et le feu de la vengeance.

Itami se rappelait un garçon brillant, solitaire, tout entier voué à sa vocation de shinobi. Avait-elle pu être aveugle à ce point ? Il n'avait été qu'un gamin, cependant, et elle était partie depuis des années lorsqu'il était devenu un criminel de renom. S'il n'avait pas été le fils aîné du chef d'un tel clan, elle n'aurait très probablement jamais connu son nom.

Et voilà que, devenu adulte, il se tenait devant elle.

-Cela fait longtemps, Kakashi… Naruto, les salua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Puis ses yeux passèrent sur Chiyo sans rien dire, notèrent Sakura sans s'en préoccuper, et s'arrêtèrent sur Itami. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres d'Itachi, et Itami fronça les sourcils. Elle eut la soudaine impression que si elle avait été l'un des chiens de Kakashi, elle aurait retroussé les babines et montré les crocs. Le simple regard d'Itachi sur elle, et elle se sentait sale.

-Itami Namikaze, la reconnut-il.

Il n'avait été qu'un gosse lorsqu'elle avait quitté Konoha et elle avait l'impression d'avoir changé. Mais personne n'aurait pu confondre les yeux bleus des Namikaze, et elle avait été, après tout, la sœur du Hokage. Un jeune ninja comme Itachi avait su qui elle était, et, devenu un membre d'Akatsuki, il n'aurait pu l'ignorer non plus. Pas alors que ses comparses avaient failli la tuer, pas alors qu'elle figurait dans leur Bingo Book.

-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de votre retour à Konoha, nota-t-il.

-Ravie de constater que tu es bien informé, grinça-t-elle.

Elle sentit le regard désapprobateur de Kakashi peser sur elle mais décida de l'ignorer. De toute façon, leur attention fut bientôt détournée par la réaction de Naruto.

-Hé ! Pour qui tu te prends ? apostropha-t-il Itachi avec colère. Tu viens pour moi, tu enlèves Gaara… Je vais te démolir !

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lever légèrement la main, affichant au passage sa bague d'Akatsuki, et Kakashi sentit un filet de sueur froide dégouliner le long de son dos.

-Que personne ne le regarde directement dans les yeux, ordonna-t-il à ses coéquipiers.

Sakura, Naruto et Chiyo eurent l'air surpris. Itami baissa le regard par terre et fit tourner ses méninges à toute vitesse, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait appris de la dernière confrontation entre Kakashi et Itachi, de sa maîtrise du Sharingan, de sa capacité à les plonger dans une illusion avant même qu'ils aient le temps de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient damnés.

-Comment doit-on s'y prendre, alors ? s'enquit Sakura.

-Il faut prévoir ses mouvements en regarder bouger son corps et ses pieds, expliqua Kakashi, se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Gaï après avoir affronté Itachi ce jour-là. Le genjutsu d'Itachi est du dojutsu, basé sur la vue. Vous ne risquez rien tant que vous ne croiserez pas son regard.

Il sembla à Itami que c'était une douloureuse sous-estimation. Dojutsu ou non, il restait Itachi Uchiha. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour les battre et ils n'étaient pas avantagés par le fait de ne pas pouvoir se servir de leur propre vue à 100%.

-Il faut se servir de notre nombre, conseilla Chiyo. Le prendre par derrière. Et même si l'un d'entre nous devait subir le pouvoir de son dojutsu, un autre pourrait le sortir de l'illusion. Attaquons-le dans l'angle mort du Sharingan.

-Ce ne sera pas si simple, soupira Kakashi. Itachi n'utilise pas un dojutsu ordinaire, mais le Mangekyo Sharingan. Si vous vous faites avoir par ce dojutsu, vous subirez instantanément son genjutsu, sans pouvoir en sortir.

-Au moins tu as retenu la leçon après ta première expérience avec Tsukuyomi, grommela Itami.

-Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Kakashi en s'adressant à leur adversaire. Après avoir utilisé ce dojutsu, tu étais épuisé et tu as tenté d'en finir au plus vite. Ce jutsu requiert une quantité énorme de chakra, et on dirait que cela représente aussi un risque pour tes yeux, Itachi.

-C'est une bonne analyse, après un combat seulement.

Le calme d'Itachi était perturbant. Itami, malgré toute son expérience du combat, brûlait d'impatience et d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas lever ses yeux furieux vers lui.

Kakashi faisait preuve d'un calme déstabilisant, lui aussi. Mais, comme pour attester de la taille de la menace en face d'eux, il leva lentement les mains jusqu'à son bandeau de shinobi. Itami tressaillit. Elle savait mieux que personne ce qu'il dissimulait là-dessous, le prix qu'il avait payé pour obtenir cette précieuse pupille. Mais Itachi, lui, n'en savait rien. Et lorsque Kakashi ouvrit l'œil gauche et dévoila son propre Sharingan, il ne put s'empêcher de manifester sa surprise.

-J'ai baissé ma garde la dernière fois, déclara Kakashi. Mais j'apprends vite, et je ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois.

-Et si tu crois que je suis le même qu'autrefois, tu fais une grave erreur ! renchérit Naruto.

Naruto plia légèrement les genoux, prêt à bondir. Mais un bras se tendit soudain devant lui, protecteur.

-Non, fit la voix d'Itami.

Désarçonné, il tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle ne le regardait pas, pourtant, et avait le regard rivé droit devant elle, posé sur la poitrine d'Itachi. Prête à bouger s'il esquissait le moindre geste.

-Laisse-nous nous en occuper, Naruto.

Il fut surpris et déstabilisé par la détermination tranquille qui transparaissait dans sa voix, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir protester :

-Et ne pas combattre ? grogna-t-il.

-Non, je compte sur toi pour nous appuyer, sourit Itami. Tu peux faire ça ?

-Bien sûr, marmonna Naruto, frustré qu'elle pose la question.

En face d'eux, Itachi leva la main et pointa l'index sur lui.

-Il est temps de venir avec moi, Naruto.

-Kakashi ? fit Itami en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

Il croisa son regard un instant, puis hocha la tête. Et, dans la même seconde, ils bondirent vers l'avant, en parfaite synchronisation.

-Reste là, Naruto ! lança Kakashi en filant.

Itami fut la première à atteindre Itachi. Elle l'attaqua par le flanc, la jambe tendue pour venir frapper son côté de plein fouet. Mais Itachi, imperturbable, saisit sa cheville et bloqua son attaque juste avant qu'elle ne porte. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la Kunoichi, et Itachi la lâcha brusquement, juste à temps pour pivoter et bloquer l'attaque de Kakashi dans son dos. Itami en aurait profité pour frapper à nouveau si elle n'avait pas senti, à ce moment-là, le tissu d'une robe la frôler.

-Kakashi ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

-Un clone ? réalisa Kakashi en suivant la direction de son regard.

Effectivement, Itachi venait de les planter sur place, face à son clone, et courait à présent vers Naruto. Le jeune ninja sauta sur l'occasion, et, formant un Rasengan au creux de sa paume, se prépara à bondir sur son assaillant.

Itachi s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.

-Un autre clone ? lâcha Naruto, perplexe.

La fumée se dissipa alors, et il se figea. Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus que quatre corps gisant sur le sol. Ceux de Sakura et Chiyo derrière lui, tout proches ; et ceux de Kakashi et Itami, quelques mètres plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que…

* * *

Le cri d'alerte d'Itami parvint à Kakashi au moment où il esquivait de justesse un coup d'Itachi. Il fit un saut en arrière pour se donner les quelques secondes nécessaires pour jeter un regard vers Naruto.

-Chiyo ! Sakura ! appela Itami en courant vers elle. Naruto est sous l'emprise du genjutsu d'Itachi. Transmettez-lui un peu de votre chakra pour rompre l'illusion !

Les deux femmes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et placèrent aussitôt les mains sur les épaules de Naruto. Satisfaite, Itami repartit vers l'avant. Kakashi venait de repousser une attaque d'Itachi et la croisa en bondissant en arrière pour éviter le coup suivant. Accroupi sur le sol, il en profita pour tourner la tête vers son élève :

-Naruto, tu vas bien ?

-Je…, balbutia l'adolescent.

-Apparemment, il n'utilise pas seulement le dojutsu, fit remarquer Chiyo. Tu étais sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu. Mais tout va bien, maintenant.

Cependant, Itami était revenue face à Itachi. Ils échangèrent quelques coups de taijutsu, et Itami réalisa avec horreur qu'il était presque aussi rapide qu'elle, la contraignant à la défensive. Il était donc bien le prodige que l'on décrivait autrefois… Qu'à cela ne tienne : son taijutsu, dont elle était pourtant si fière, n'était pas son seul atout. Elle décida d'opter pour le combat à moyenne distance – mais pour cela, il fallait sortir de ce corps à corps. Alors elle leva le coude vers la tempe d'Itachi pour frapper. Au moment où elle le touchait, la paume du jeune Uchiha vint la cueillir au menton et elle tituba. Profitant de l'ouverture dans sa garde, Itachi la saisit par le col de son gilet de ninja, la souleva de terre, et l'envoya voler.

Elle atterrit lourdement par terre, incapable de totalement amortir sa chute. Elle sentit son poignet gauche protester lorsqu'elle se réceptionna.

-Itami ! s'écria la voix de Kakashi.

-Je vais bien, lança-t-elle en se relevant vivement.

Kakashi s'en assura en lançant un regard dans sa direction, puis jaugea la situation. Il sentait la présence de Naruto dans son dos.

-Naruto, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Itami, pourtant, n'en avait pas fini avec Itachi. D'une certaine manière, elle était bien parvenue à se sortir du corps à corps, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Pliant légèrement les genoux pour abaisser son centre de gravité, elle joignit les mains pour composer le mudra du tigre.

Sauf qu'Itachi, un rictus aux lèvres, l'avait précédée.

Elle se figea.

-Kakashi ! cria-t-elle.

Alors Itachi lança son attaque katon droit vers Kakashi, debout à découvert à mi-chemin entre leur adversaire et leurs trois coéquipiers. L'énorme boule de feu fonça sur eux, dévastant même le sol sur son passage, faisant disparaître Kakashi dans les flammes. L'attaque poursuivit sa route en direction de Chiyo, Naruto et Sakura, qui durent bondir pour s'en éloigner. Itami elle-même dut faire un saut en arrière pour s'écarter de la boule de feu.

Puis les flammes se dissipèrent et elle tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où s'était tenu Kakashi un instant plus tôt.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Itami esquissa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-satisfait. Itachi, lui, eut l'air surpris. Il ne put néanmoins prendre le temps de s'interroger : Kakashi, qui avait utilisé une technique doton pour se dissimuler dans le sol, surgit brusquement devant lui, poing levé pour le frapper.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, Itachi esquiva l'attaque puis saisit la manche de Kakashi pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. De l'autre main, il s'apprêta à frapper, mais, au dernier moment, Kakashi baissa la tête pour éviter le coup. Itachi en profita pour glisser une main derrière sa nuque et rapprocher son visage du sien.

Alors leurs yeux se croisèrent.

* * *

Itami atterrit en position accroupie sur le sol, juste à côté du trou dans lequel Kakashi avait disparu plus tôt pour éviter l'attaque katon d'Itachi. Plus loin, celui-ci avait suspendu ses mouvements.

-Pas étonnant que mon genjutsu n'ait pas d'effet… C'est un clone, observa-t-il.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, le vrai Kakashi entreprit de sortir de son trou, juste à la gauche d'Itami.

-Naruto ! appela-t-il. Attaque Itachi et mon clone !

Devant eux, le clone de Kakashi maintenait fermement Itachi sur place, offrant à Naruto l'occasion de foncer sur eux avec un Rasengan géant. Il frappa Itachi de plein fouet.

Dans le dos d'Itami et de Kakashi, Sakura et Chiyo lâchèrent une exclamation impressionnée. Mais Itami se releva lentement et tourna la tête vers Kakashi, qui avait les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

-Kakashi…, commença-t-elle.

-Je sais. Tu l'as senti aussi ? Lorsqu'il a lancé son attaque katon ?

Elle hocha la tête, et Kakashi soupira. Ils rejoignirent Naruto, bientôt imités par Chiyo et Sakura. Et, debout devant le corps étalé par terre, ils éprouvèrent un sentiment de frustration.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas…, balbutia Chiyo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est ? voulut savoir Naruto.

-Du jutsu ? s'enquit Sakura.

-J'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre au milieu du combat, expliqua Kakashi.

Chiyo considérait le cadavre avec un air étrange.

-Vous le connaissez ? devina Itami.

-Yura. C'est un Jonin de mon village.

-Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Sakura.

-Il s'est fait passer pour Itachi ? tenta Naruto.

-Non, fit Itami en secouant la tête. C'est du jutsu bien supérieur, et il a utilisé une technique katon qui a été créée par le clan Uchiha. Et c'était la vraie.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

-Parce que je sais aussi l'utiliser, répondit-elle sourdement.

Sakura lui lança un regard surpris :

-Mais si c'est une technique du clan Uchiha… ?

-C'est un Uchiha qui me l'a apprise, la coupa froidement Itami.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers elle, et Sakura eut l'impression, étonnée, d'y voir passer quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse. Mais Itami s'était machinalement mise à se frotter le poignet sur lequel elle s'était mal réceptionnée plus tôt dans le combat, et les yeux de Kakashi glissèrent sur sa main.

-Itami.

-Hm ? fit-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur le cadavre qui n'était pas celui d'Itachi.

D'un geste vif, Kakashi lui attrapa le bras et entoura son avant-bras de la main pour le tirer vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'insurgea Itami.

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non.

Elle dégagea son bras brusquement et Kakashi n'insista pas, mais il continua de la fixer sourdement. Itami détourna les yeux, et Sakura et Chiyo échangèrent un regard perplexe. Naruto, lui, semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Où est le vrai Itachi, alors ? voulut-il savoir.

-Probablement au repaire d'Akatsuki, supposa Kakashi en détournant enfin les yeux de sa coéquipière qui persistait à l'ignorer. Cette réplique visait sans doute à nous ralentir et à récolter des informations à notre sujet. Ils sont doués.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, la mâchoire serrée, et cela détourna l'attention de Sakura, qui observait Itami avec suspicion, curieuse de savoir pourquoi la mention d'un certain Uchiha avait brusquement changé son comportement – et influencé la réaction de Kakashi, à n'en pas douter.

-Oui, il me paraît évident qu'ils cherchaient à nous retarder, confirma Chiyo, déjà passée à plus pressant. Aucun doute : ils ont déjà commencé à extraire le Biju. Je pense qu'ils essayent de créer un nouveau Jinchuriki avec le démon à une queue.

-Un Jinchuriki ? répéta Sakura.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, les Biju ont de grands pouvoirs. Chaque pays a essayé de les utiliser à des fins militaires. Si tu peux contrôler le Jinchuriki, alors tu peux aussi contrôler le Biju qui est en lui.

-Mais je croyais que personne n'avait réussi à contrôler un Biju ?

-Personne n'a pu, confirma sourdement Chiyo. Alors on a tenté de les contrôler en les scellant dans des êtres humains. Ces gens-là sont ce qu'on appelle des Jinchuriki. Des réceptacles.

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent d'effroi. La faible réaction de Kakashi et Itami témoigna, elle, du fait qu'ils savaient déjà.

-Grâce à son Biju, un Jinchuriki dispose de pouvoirs incroyables. Avec Gaara, le village du Sable a déjà possédé trois réceptacles.

-Et avec eux, les hommes ont continué, encore et encore, de se faire la guerre ? s'exclama Sakura. Mais les réceptacles, ils…

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de son envolée furieuse et marqua une pause avant de reprendre, plus calmement, mais la voix vibrante d'indignation :

-Comment retire-t-on un Biju ?

-Avec un jutsu dont le pouvoir doit être momentanément égal à celui du Biju… et avec un peu de temps devant soi, aussi.

-Mais il y a un problème, intervint gravement Itami. Une fois que l'on retire son Biju, le réceptacle meurt.

-C'est exact, confirma Chiyo. Les deux précédents réceptacles du Sable sont décédés parce que l'on a retiré Shukaku.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, puis des larmes se mirent à y perler. Itami soupira tristement. Avec le temps qu'ils avaient perdu face au faux Itachi, Gaara était peut-être déjà condamné.

-Toujours prompte à pleurer, Sakura, fit alors la voix de Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sauverai Gaara.

La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers lui :

-Mais, Naruto… !

-Dépêchons-nous, la coupa-t-il.

Et ils se remirent en route.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils décidèrent de faire une petite pause. Naruto protesta, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, mais il était évident que Sakura était épuisée et que Chiyo n'en pouvait plus d'avancer, même si aucune des deux n'aurait protesté. Ils firent un feu de camp, puis Chiyo s'assit pour regarder les flammes tandis que les deux adolescents s'effondraient de part et d'autre du foyer pour piquer un somme. En silence, Itami s'éloigna un peu pour aller s'asseoir par terre, adossée contre un tronc d'arbre juste hors de vue de Chiyo, qui somnolait en position assise devant le feu.

Elle tentait d'enrouler une bande autour de son poignet gauche lorsqu'elle entendit Kakashi approcher. Suspendant son geste, elle releva la tête vers lui au moment où il apparaissait entre les fourrés.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa-t-il.

Itami serra les dents et hésita, puis leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. Kakashi s'en satisfit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Prenant son bras gauche sur ses genoux, il le banda avec des gestes experts, rapides et sûrs, témoignant de son habitude à les exécuter.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, assura Itami.

-Hm. Mais pas la peine d'aggraver ça.

Elle voulut bien en convenir et ne répondit pas. Kakashi finit de bander son poignet, et le lui rendit avec un sourire derrière son masque :

-Voilà.

-Merci.

Un moment de silence tomba sur eux, où il n'y eut plus que le son du vent dans les feuilles de la forêt et le crépitement du feu qui parvenait jusqu'à eux.

-Tu pensais qu'on se retrouverait dans ce merdier ? fit la voix d'Itami.

-Non. Peut-être.

-Je suis inquiète pour Naruto.

-Moi aussi, avoua Kakashi. Mais il est solide.

De nouveau, un silence. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien de pesant ni d'inconfortable dans leurs silences. Il est des gens avec qui vous pouvez vous taire, vous pouvez être ainsi silencieux, sans que cela soit gênant, sans éprouver le besoin d'à tout prix meubler la conversation. C'est ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, de sorte que lorsque Kakashi reprit la parole, c'était parce qu'il avait réellement quelque chose à dire :

-Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle, faussement surprise.

En réalité, elle savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Elle sentait son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine.

-Itami…

Elle fit l'idiote et ne répondit pas. Kakashi lâcha un soupir résigné, mais presque agacé.

-Obito.

La simple mention de son nom la fit sursauter. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Non, dit-elle. Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Kakashi hésita, mais acquiesça.

-Bon, lâcha-t-il. Tu sais où me trouver, au besoin.

Et sur ce, il fit mine de commencer à se relever. Au milieu de son geste, Itami lui saisit soudain le poignet. De façon réaliste, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais totalement oublier ce qui leur était arrivé toutes ces années auparavant. Qu'ils continueraient toujours de se blâmer pour ces vies qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver. Qu'il leur resterait toujours quelque chose de ce temps-là. Mais elle savait aussi, elle commençait à l'admettre, qu'ils n'étaient pas au-delà de toute réparation, de tout pardon. Qu'avec le temps, ils avaient appris à marcher avec cette peine, et qu'un jour, ils seraient de nouveau capables de se regarder dans un miroir sans se sentir coupables.

-Reste, réclama-t-elle.

Kakashi lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, mais se laissa retomber au sol. Itami lui lâcha le poignet, gênée sans savoir pourquoi. Elle était soudain consciente du contact de sa cuisse, de sa hanche et de son épaule contre la sienne.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire comme les autres et de piquer un somme, lui fit-il remarquer. Pas sûr qu'on ait l'occasion de reprendre du repos de sitôt.

-Je sais.

Une fois encore, ils retombèrent dans leur silence confortable, se contentant d'être l'un à côté de l'autre, se satisfaisant de la présence familière de l'autre. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Kakashi sentit la tête d'Itami glisser sur son épaule, et sa respiration adopta le rythme tranquille du sommeil. Satisfait, il resta là, assis par terre, le regard parcourant rêveusement la forêt devant lui, avec le poids léger de sa tête appuyée sur son épaule et la sensation de ses cheveux dans son cou.


	14. Another me

[ **A/N:** Ces derniers mois, j'ai un peu changé de vie. Nouveau travail, nouvel appartement, ... Et bizarrement, c'est depuis que je suis payée pour écrire que j'écris le moins ! Mais _Tales of Konoha_ a encore des chapitres en stock, et vos commentaires m'ont donnée envie d'y revenir.]

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit noire lorsque Kakashi, quoiqu'à regret, décida qu'il était temps de repartir. Il posa une main sur le genou d'Itami, qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

-Il est l'heure ? comprit-elle.

-Ouais.

Itami se redressa, et Kakashi la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se remettait debout et s'étirait avec un bâillement.

-Allons-y, dit-elle ensuite.

Kakashi se releva à son tour, et ils se dirigèrent vers le feu de camp, qui crépitait toujours. Chiyo, désormais réveillée, fixait les flammes qui projetaient des ombres mouvantes sur le sol.

-Fin de la pause, annonça Kakashi en arrivant dans son dos. Il faut repartir.

Itami alla s'accroupir près de Sakura, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la réveiller. Elle répéta la manœuvre avec Naruto, et, bientôt, les couvertures furent roulées dans leurs sacs, le feu fut éteint, et ils s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans la nuit en direction du repaire d'Akatsuki.

Ils mirent encore plusieurs heures à atteindre leur objectif. Il faisait parfaitement jour désormais, et Itami fut la première à signaler qu'ils approchaient :

-On y est presque. Et les renforts de Konoha sont en train d'arriver, eux aussi.

-Gaï ? voulut savoir Kakashi.

-Et son équipe. Pakkun est avec eux.

Kakashi hocha la tête. Mais, devant eux, la perspective de leur arrivée prochaine semblait avoir ranimé la colère effroyable de Naruto, qui, de nouveau, se mit à distancer son équipe.

-Naruto, attends ! l'appela Kakashi.

Chiyo le regarda s'éloigner d'un air songeur.

-Pourquoi cherche-t-il autant à sauver Gaara ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe. Il n'est même pas de notre village.

-Naruto est un réceptacle, lui aussi, expliqua Itami. Il contient le démon à neuf queues. Il comprend Gaara sans doute plus que quiconque à Suna. Il veut sauver son camarade, et peu importe qu'il soit de Suna ou de Konoha.

-Naruto veut devenir Hokage, enchaîna Kakashi. Lorsqu'il a appris que Gaara était devenu Kazekage, ça l'a un peu frustré. Mais en même temps, il était sincèrement heureux pour lui. Parce que Naruto possède un pouvoir spécial… Quelques mots lui suffisent pour nouer une amitié avec quelqu'un.

Chiyo eut l'air rêveur.

-J'ai vécu longtemps, vous savez. J'ai vu bien des choses. Et j'ai appris comment fonctionne le monde. J'ai découvert que les alliances entre pays ne sont que du vent, alors j'ai cherché à protéger Suna.

-C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez scellé Shukaku en Gaara ?

L'Ancienne tourna la tête vers Itami, et confirma d'un signe de tête. Oui. C'était son jutsu.

-Je l'ai fait pour protéger le village, s'expliqua-t-elle. Mais les villageois en ont souffert. Et maintenant, votre village, avec lequel je n'ai pas voulu m'allier, essaye de nous sauver. Peut-être que toutes mes actions n'ont été que des erreurs… Pire encore, je suis devenue sénile et me suis mise à abandonner trop facilement. Ah ! Les jeunes ont tellement de potentiel ! Je les envie…

-Mais non ! lui assura Kakashi. Vous êtes encore jeune !

Chiyo plissa les yeux et éclata de rire. Itami esquissa un sourire en coin et Kakashi eut l'air amusé, satisfait d'avoir allégé la tension qui pesait ces derniers instants.

-C'est vrai, reprit Chiyo. Peut-être que je peux encore faire quelque chose.

-Nous y voilà ! s'exclama soudain Itami, mettant un terme à la conversation.

Devant eux, en effet, la forêt prenait fin, s'ouvrant sur une étendue d'eau encerclée par des falaises. Au pied de l'une d'elle, devant un rocher de taille impressionnante, se dessinaient quatre silhouettes : Gaï et ses trois élèves, Neji, Tenten et Lee. Pakkun était assis aux pieds de Tenten.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent assez proches pour saisir leur dialogue.

-Pour commencer, nous devons abattre cette barrière, disait Gaï à ses élèves.

-D'accord, mais comment ? l'interrogea Tenten.

Ce fut la voix de Kakashi qui lui répondit, au moment où il atterrit à côté d'eux, aussitôt suivi du reste de son équipe :

-C'est une barrière à cinq sceaux.

Les trois élèves de Gaï considérèrent l'équipe avec surprise, mais leur professeur se contenta d'ébaucher un sourire narquois :

-Vous êtes en retard… Itami, Kakashi.

-On a été retardé sur la route, expliqua Kakashi.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que vous parlez comme ça, maugréa Chiyo.

Profitant de ce qu'on la présentait à l'équipe de Gaï, Itami se pencha vers Pakkun et le souleva de terre.

-Beau travail, le félicita-t-elle.

Le chien la fixa d'un regard inexpressif, et elle lui adressa un sourire ravi.

-Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre que toi…, marmonna-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, Kakashi observa l'échange avec amusement.

-Kakashi…, l'apostropha alors la voix de Gaï.

Il se détourna d'Itami et Pakkun.

-Allons-y, décréta Gaï.

Tout le monde se tendit. Itami reposa Pakkun à terre, non sans le gratouiller derrière les oreilles au passage. Le chien eut l'air offusqué, et Kakashi, qui avait saisi la scène du coin de l'œil, dissimula un sourire hilare. Il était à peu près certain, cependant, que Pakkun trouverait le moyen de le lui reprocher par la suite. Même s'il savait aussi que le petit chien avait toujours eu un faible pour Itami.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille, je ne vous serai plus d'aucune utilité, déclara Pakkun en lançant un regard noir peu convaincant à Itami.

-Merci, Pakkun, lui lança Kakashi.

Le chien disparut dans un nuage de fumée, et Itami releva les yeux vers Gaï et Kakashi.

-Alors ? fit-elle. On s'occupe de cette barrière ?

-C'est toi qui joues à murmurer à l'oreille des animaux, maugréa Gaï, visiblement vexé. Kakashi, comment passe-t-on la barrière ?

-Il faut briser les cinq sceaux, qui doivent être dispersés aux alentours. Il y en a un juste devant nous, ajouta Kakashi en désignant le sceau placé sur le rocher qui bloquait l'accès au repaire d'Akatsuki. Il y en a donc quatre autres, qu'il faut arracher.

-Et ils sont où, les autres sceaux ? demanda Naruto.

Kakashi se tourna vers l'un des élèves de Gaï :

-Neji ?

-Je m'en charge.

Neji activa aussitôt son Byakugan pour étudier les alentours, à la recherche des quatre autres sceaux.

-J'ai trouvé, annonça-t-il rapidement. Il y en a un sur un rocher au nord-est, à 500 mètres. Le second est sur un arbre près d'une rivière, à environ 350 mètres au sud-sud-est. Le troisième est sur une falaise, à peu près à 650 mètres au nord-ouest. Et le dernier est dans un bois, à environ 800 mètres au sud-ouest.

-Parfait, s'enthousiasma Gaï. Ils sont tous à portée de radio. Neji nous guidera. Prenez ceci.

Ouvrant son sac à dos, il en sortit plusieurs radios. Il tendit la première à Kakashi, la seconde à Itami, et une à chacun de ses élèves.

-Mon équipe est plus rapide. Je propose que l'on s'en occupe, suggéra Gaï.

Itami lâcha un rire sans joie, à la fois moqueur et vexé.

-Elle a raison, fit remarquer Kakashi, bien qu'Itami n'ait pas dit un mot.

-Exact, reconnut Gaï. Tenten, je te confie Kakashi. Itami vient avec nous.

Tenten eut l'air frustré, mais ne protesta pas. Elle savait qu'elle était la moins rapide de son équipe et qu'Itami atteindrait le sceau bien avant elle – et probablement chacun d'entre eux, Gaï comprit.

-Branchez-vous sur la fréquence 174, reprit Gaï. On vous contacte dès que nous avons fini.

-On compte sur vous, répondit Kakashi en changeant la fréquence de sa radio.

-Equipe Gaï, allons-y avec le pouvoir de la jeunesse ! Dispersez-vous ! s'écria Gaï.

Alors que Neji, Lee et Gaï sautaient chacun dans une direction opposée, Itami grimaça et marmonna quelques mots avant de disparaître à son tour.

Kakashi fut à peu près certain qu'il l'avait entendue dire "Achevez-moi".

* * *

-Lee, un peu plus au sud, ordonna Neji dans sa radio.

-Ça y est, je l'ai trouvé, répondit la voix de Lee un instant plus tard.

-Moi aussi, se réjouit Gaï dans la seconde.

-Pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre, se moqua Itami.

Gaï grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'ordonner :

-Arrachez-les !

D'un même mouvement, les quatre ninjas décollèrent vivement les sceaux de la surface sur laquelle ils avaient été apposés.

-C'est bon, Kakashi. Vous pouvez y aller aussi, reprit la voix d'Itami dans la radio.

Au sud, Kakashi s'était accroupi sur l'énorme rocher qui bloquait l'entrée de la grotte. Il fit signe à Sakura, en contrebas, puis referma les doigts sur le sceau. D'un geste vif, il arracha le parchemin. Aussitôt, Sakura s'élança vers la pierre et abattit le poing avec une force incroyable sur le rocher, qui vola en éclats. Kakashi n'eut que le temps de bondir hors de portée.

À un demi-kilomètre de là, le vacarme parvint jusqu'aux oreilles d'Itami, qui supposa avec satisfaction que leur entrée avait fonctionné. Bien, ils n'avaient plus qu'à les rejoindre et…

 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Devant elle, une forme avait commencé à se modeler dans la terre, surgissant du sol jusqu'à devenir une silhouette humaine, puis un vrai corps qui s'était totalement affranchi de la terre. Un corps rigoureusement identique au sien.

-Gaï…, fit-elle dans sa radio.

-Ouais, ici aussi, répondit-il en comprenant aussitôt de quoi il était question.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lee, au pied de l'arbre où il avait arraché son sceau.

-Un piège, je suppose, enchaîna Neji depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Je pense que briser la barrière déclenche ce piège, reprit Itami. Des gardes contre toute entrée dans le repaire.

-Malin. Ils ont utilisé les cinq sceaux pour nous séparer. Et maintenant, ils s'assurent de nous retenir.

Itami grogna sans s'en apercevoir, puis reprit la parole :

-Kakashi, on risque d'avoir un peu de retard.

-Faites vite, lui répondit celui-ci. On entre.

La communication prit fin et elle resta face à… eh bien, à elle-même. L'idée la perturbait un peu, à vrai dire. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le fait qu'en cet instant, Kakashi et son équipe pénétraient dans le repaire d'Akatsuki, et qu'elle n'était pas là, stupidement remplacée par Tenten parce qu'elle avait pris la mouche à l'idée qu'on ne la considère pas comme la plus rapide du groupe. Pire encore : elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer là-bas. Qui allaient-ils rencontrer dans cette grotte ? Et s'ils tombaient sur tout Akatsuki réuni ? C'en serait fini de l'équipe Kakashi, et il était hors de question qu'elle tolère cette idée-là. Et Gaara ? Était-il bien là ? Était-il toujours en vie, ou bien était-il déjà trop tard pour le jeune Kazekage ?

Le train de ses pensées s'arrêta là, parce que son double attaqua. Le kunai atterrit juste à ses pieds, et Itami sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle se mit en garde, et, lorsque son double se matérialisa en face d'elle, elle intercepta son attaque de taijutsu, puis riposta aussitôt. Son coup fut bloqué par une garde identique à la sienne, et elle lâcha un juron avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de genou, lui aussi stoppé net, puis un coup de pied qui n'atteignit pas sa cible. À ce stade, elle préféra rompre le corps à corps et bondit en arrière, non sans relâcher une pluie de shuriken sur son adversaire, qui les évita simplement en se déplaçant à une vitesse impressionnante. _Sa_ vitesse. L'atout dont elle avait toujours été le plus fière, depuis le plus jeune âge, à une époque où elle terrorisait son frère en fonçant à travers leur maison.

-Katon, technique de la balsamine ! s'écria-t-elle en composant ses mudra le plus rapidement possible.

Les boules de flammes volèrent en direction de son double, qui lança un deuxième kunai. Il vint se planter derrière Itami, qui fit volte-face assez vite pour voir son double réapparaître et composer le mudra du tigre.

 _Merde_.

-Katon, boule de feu suprême, cria l'autre.

Itami s'était déjà agenouillée, et elle plaqua les mains sur le sol.

-Doton, mur de terre.

La terre se souleva devant elle, formant un rempart entre elle-même et la boule de feu, qui vint exploser contre la terre. Malgré le mur, Itami put ressentir la chaleur de l'explosion. _Sa_ vitesse, et maintenant, _ses_ techniques katon. Non, pire que cela – la technique d'Obito.

Une bouffée de rage s'empara d'elle.

Et naturellement, Kakashi choisit ce moment précis pour la contacter :

-Itami, tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin que vous reveniez immédiatement.

-On le ferait si on le pouvait ! aboya-t-elle. On est un peu coincé, ici.

-Gaï ?

-Pareil, soupira Gaï, le souffle un peu court. Ça va nous prendre un moment.

Itami se prépara à ajouter quelque chose :

-Ouais, et je… Argh !

Tout à sa conversation, elle avait détourné son attention de son adversaire. Profitant de la distraction, son double venait de lui sauter dessus, un kunai en main. Itami n'eut que le temps de reculer pour tenter d'esquiver l'attaque, mais la lame du kunai lui érafla la pommette. Et son dos rencontra son propre mur de boue.

 _Flûte_.

-Itami ? fit la voix inquiète de Kakashi dans sa radio.

-Pas maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle. Cette garce est super rapide.

Déjà, son double repartait à l'assaut, et Itami leva les bras pour bloquer son coup de pied au moment où il allait s'abattre sur le haut de son crâne. Repoussant la cheville d'un coup sec des deux bras, elle asséna son pied droit dans l'estomac de son opposante déséquilibrée, la renvoyant tituber en arrière. Et, ni une ni deux, elle profita de l'ouverture pour lui flanquer son poing dans le nez. Un filet de sang se mit à couler de sa narine gauche, dégoulinant sur ses lèvres et le long de son menton. _Beurk_. Mais l'autre ne parut pas s'en formaliser, et, sans même chercher à essuyer le sang qui coulait sur son visage, elle leva de nouveau son kunai, et, le tenant fermement, cherchant à le planter dans l'abdomen d'Itami, qui bondit en arrière pour l'éviter – mais de justesse.

Plus le combat avançait, cependant, plus il ne lui subsistait qu'une certitude : elles étaient de force égale. Et elle retirait une inconcevable frustration du fait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont se déroulaient les autres combats. Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait pu les contacter par radio, mais elle aurait détesté qu'on vienne interrompre son combat et la déconcentrer de cette façon. Elle avait besoin de toutes ses méninges, de toute sa concentration. Comment gagner ce combat ? Comment se battre elle-même ?

Réfléchir. Il lui fallait réfléchir. Et penser différemment. C'était à un double d'elle-même qu'elle faisait face, qui connaissait tous ses points forts, maîtrisait toutes ses attaques. Mais elle connaissait aussi ses faiblesses mieux que personne.

Et sa principale faiblesse, c'était le genjutsu.

Parce qu'elle avait toujours été mauvaise en genjutsu. Elle s'en était même plainte à son frère, un jour, et il s'était esclaffé :

-Oui, les Namikaze n'ont jamais été très doués pour ça. Moi-même, je ne pourrais probablement pas y recourir pour sauver ma propre peau. Mais enfin, Itami, tu ne pouvais tout de même pas être bonne partout !

Alors elle n'avait jamais recouru au genjutsu en combat. Jusqu'ici. Cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, elle avait besoin de colorier en dehors des lignes. Et le meilleur moyen, c'était d'utiliser ce que son adversaire, son double, n'attendrait absolument pas – et pour cause. Enfin, cette fois, elle connaissait par cœur le flux de chakra de la personne en face d'elle.


	15. We fight, we bleed, we live, we breathe

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itami. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la joie, cependant, plutôt un rictus de satisfaction.

-Je te tiens.

Face à elle, son double s'était enfin immobilisé. Pas trop tôt. Plusieurs kunai émergeaient du sol çà et là, des shuriken gisaient à terre, et elle avait le souffle court. Son poignet gauche la faisait souffrir, la coupure ensanglantée sur sa pommette était douloureuse, et elle aurait plusieurs bleus à compter le lendemain matin.

Mais elle avait gagné. Elle tenait son adversaire, prisonnière d'une illusion spécialement conçue pour elle. Une illusion qu'elle n'aurait probablement réussi avec personne d'autre qu'avec une copie d'elle-même. Et désormais, la fausse Itami était clouée sur place, enfermée dans un monde qu'elle pensait la réalité, et la véritable Itami put s'approcher d'elle, et, d'un coup sec, lui trancher la gorge.

Son double s'effondra et bientôt, il n'en resta plus qu'un tas de terre à la forme vaguement humaine.

-Mmf, grogna Itami. Saleté.

Puis elle porta la main à la radio autour de son cou :

-Gaï ? Tu me reçois ?

-Parfaitement, Itami. J'en déduis que tu es venue à bout de ton double ?

-À l'instant. Toi aussi ?

-Pareillement. Il était fort, et presque digne d'être un faux-moi.

-Mouais, marmonna Itami. Des nouvelles de Kakashi ?

-Non, répondit Gaï après une légère hésitation.

Itami sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de reprendre contenance.

-Itami, il est peut-être hors de portée de radio, reprit Gaï d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Je viens de rejoindre Lee. Son double est hors de combat.

-Le mien aussi, s'éleva alors la voix de Neji. Et j'ai trouvé Kakashi. Il est avec Naruto, mais ils se sont éloignés.

Alors il était effectivement simplement hors de portée de radio. Itami laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Tenten est avec eux. Sakura et Chiyo sont en train de sortir de la grotte. Apparemment, ils s'étaient séparés.

-Dépêchons-nous de les rejoindre.

Itami tourna le dos à ce qui avait constitué son double, et, sans lui lancer un dernier regard, fila droit vers Gaï, Neji et Lee. Elle les rejoignit alors qu'ils fonçaient vers l'équipe Kakashi.

-Je suppose qu'ils ont gagné leur combat, alors ? demanda-t-elle en se portant à la hauteur de Neji.

-On dirait.

Itami, dubitative, se concentra sur l'horizon. Soudain, elle arrondit les yeux, l'air paniqué.

-Il reste un autre chakra, là-bas. Neji ?

-Je le vois, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Suivez-moi.

Sans se faire prier, ils se laissèrent guider par Neji. Et, quelques instants plus tard, ils atterrirent ensemble devant un homme en robe d'Akatsuki qui se faufilait discrètement hors des buissons.

-Bien joué, Neji, le félicita Gaï.

Ils se mirent en garde face à leur adversaire. C'était un homme plutôt jeune, avec une queue de cheval blonde plantée sur le haut du crâne et un bras en moins.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Kakashi et Naruto se tournèrent vivement dans leur direction.

-L'équipe de Gaï ? s'étonna Kakashi, agenouillé par terre près d'un Naruto visiblement confus.

Acculé, l'homme d'Akatsuki tenta de filer, esquivant au passage un coup de Gaï.

-Je m'en occupe ! s'écria Itami en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

-Itami, non ! appela une voix dans son dos, à laquelle elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention.

Devant elle, sa proie ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il était rapide, mais pas assez pour elle. Elle le rattrapa juste au moment où il se laissait tomber près d'un gigantesque oiseau d'argile.

-Attention ! Il utilise des explosifs ! cria la voix de Kakashi à distance.

Surprise, Itami commit l'erreur de se retourner dans sa direction. L'autre ninja en profita pour mordre dans le corps de son oiseau, arrachant une bouchée d'argile.

-Laissez-moi vous montrer mon art ultime, déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Itami, reculez ! hurla la voix de Neji. Il concentre tout son chakra au même endroit, il va…

 _Exploser_. Il allait exploser. Et elle était juste à côté. Et les autres… Trop près, tous trop près. Elle avait peut-être une seconde pour lancer un kunai dans les profondeurs de la forêt, une autre pour y réapparaître, et peut-être, peut-être, serait-elle hors de portée de l'explosion. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui _serait_ la portée de cette explosion, précisément. Et, bien sûr, il restait le fait qu'elle risquait d'engloutir chacun des membres des deux équipes, et que, si rapide qu'Itami fût, elle ne pourrait pas atteindre chacun d'eux pour les emmener ailleurs. Le type gonflait à vue d'œil. Lee, Neji et Gaï avaient déjà entrepris de foncer hors de portée – mais _quelle_ portée, bon sang ? – mais Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo et Tenten étaient comme cloués sur place.

Le kunai se planta sur la droite de Kakashi, entre sa cuisse et Sakura. L'instant d'après, au moment précis où retentissait l'explosion, Itami apparut à côté de Sakura. Dans sa précipitation, elle rata son déplacement, et manqua s'étaler par terre.

-'Failli me griller les sourcils, marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers la direction d'où elle était arrivée.

L'explosion avait formé une gigantesque boule de feu qui fonçait droit vers eux. Et Neji, Lee et Gaï se trouvaient juste sur sa trajectoire.

-Ils ne vont pas y arriver, réalisa Itami. Kakashi, ils…

Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, et s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase.

-Tu…

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. D'abord, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Ensuite, parce que, dans un nuage subit, l'explosion disparut brusquement, ne laissant sur place qu'un groupe de ninjas confus. Seul Gaï eut l'intuition de ce qui venait de se passer, et il se tourna vers Kakashi avec un sourire qui était à la fois soulagé, fier, et reconnaissant.

-Tu as réussi, souffla Itami.

Et là, sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance, Kakashi s'effondra.

Une main passée autour de son bras le retint avant qu'il ne puisse tomber. Kakashi tourna un regard épuisé vers Itami, puis se laissa aller contre son épaule, acceptant son soutien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? voulut savoir Sakura.

-Il a téléporté l'explosion dans une autre dimension, répondit Itami à la place de Kakashi, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle.

Puis, reportant les yeux sur Kakashi, elle enchaîna :

-Combien de fois as-tu fait cela aujourd'hui ?

-Aucune importance, grogna-t-il. Tout le monde va bien ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, deux clones de Naruto atterrirent en face d'eux, supportant le poids de Gaara. Et Itami comprit, au premier coup d'œil, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui.

* * *

Ils vidèrent les lieux aussi rapidement que leurs membres fatigués le leur permettaient, par sécurité. Ils préférèrent s'installer dans une prairie toute proche, à la sortie des bois. Kakashi tituba jusque-là, traînant les pieds et laissant reposer la majorité de son poids sur Itami et Gaï. Enfin, il se laissa tomber assis dans l'herbe avec un soulagement évident.

-Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parlé à l'entraînement ? grinça Itami en s'agenouillant à côté de lui pour être à la même hauteur.

-Au sujet de la limite de Kamui, tu veux dire ? répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Oui.

-Cette explosion aurait pu tous nous tuer.

-Et si tu avais utilisé Kamui une fois de trop, tu aurais pu _te_ tuer.

-Je vais bien. Nous allons bien.

-Hm, concéda Itami à contrecœur. Sauf…

Sans finir sa phrase, elle tourna la tête vers le corps de Gaara, que Naruto avait déposé dans l'herbe avec précaution. Sakura s'était accroupie près de lui, et Naruto manifestait des signes d'impatience :

-Sakura ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec tristesse avant de se relever. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Gaara, malgré tout son ninjutsu médical et toute sa bonne volonté. Il était mort.

-Pourquoi Gaara ? se révolta Naruto, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Son corps était parcouru de frissons et des larmes amères roulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi toujours lui ? Mourir comme ça… Il est Kazekage ! Il vient juste de devenir Kazekage…

-Calme-toi, Naruto Uzumaki, fit alors Chiyo.

Elle aussi était assise dans l'herbe, l'air épuisé et émacié. Itami ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé dans cette grotte où elle s'était battue aux côtés de Sakura, et l'histoire ne lui serait relatée que plus tard, sur le chemin du retour vers Konoha, mais Chiyo semblait avait payé un lourd tribut. Elle était à peu près dans le même état que Kakashi, terriblement affaiblie.

-La ferme ! hurla Naruto en faisant volte-face vers l'Ancienne. Si vous n'aviez pas enfermé ce monstre dans Gaara, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Qui êtes-vous pour décider du destin d'un autre ? Pour l'appeler "réceptacle" ?

Naruto se mit à sangloter, et tenta d'éponger ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste.

-Je n'ai pu sauver ni Sasuke, ni Gaara, se lamenta-t-il. Je me suis entraîné comme un fou pendant trois ans, et rien n'a changé.

Le voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Un étrange instinct semblait vouloir la pousser à le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais elle s'interdit d'y répondre. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kakashi leva une main pour la poser sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

-Regarde, dit-il simplement.

Reportant les yeux devant elle, elle constata que Chiyo s'était levée. Lentement et avec difficulté, elle s'était mise debout et approchée de Gaara. Là, elle avait posé une main sur sa poitrine. Puis la deuxième. Et elle commença à effectuer son jutsu.

-Ce jutsu…, souffla Itami. C'est ce que je crois ?

Elle sentit la main de Kakashi lui serrer l'épaule mais n'enregistra qu'à peine l'information, trop concentrée sur Chiyo.

-Grand-mère Chiyo ! s'exclama Sakura, qui, elle aussi, avait reconnu le jutsu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? voulut savoir Naruto.

-C'est…, comprit Gaï;

-Oui, répondit Itami. Oui. Elle va ramener Gaara.

-Le ramener… à la vie ? éructa Naruto, stupéfait. Elle peut vraiment faire ça ?

-Seule grand-mère Chiyo est capable d'utiliser ce jutsu, expliqua Sakura.

Par terre, près du corps de son Kazekage, l'Ancienne se concentrait. De la sueur perlait en haut de son front, ses lèvres s'étaient crispées, et ses yeux étaient clos. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouvre brusquement les paupières.

-Non ! lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Je n'ai pas assez de chakra.

-Utilisez le mien.

Naruto s'était baissé vers elle et tendait les mains dans sa direction.

-C'est possible ?

Chiyo le fixa avec hésitation. Elle semblait réfléchir.

-Place tes mains sur les miennes, se décida-t-elle.

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'exécuta aussitôt. Ainsi, de part et d'autre du corps inerte de Gaara, ils recommencèrent à exécuter le jutsu qui devait le ramener parmi les vivants.

-Dans ce monde shinobi bâti par des vieillards frivoles, je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai fait que des erreurs. Mais, au final, je pense pouvoir être capable d'accomplir quelque chose de bien. Suna et Konoha… j'espère que leur futur sera différent de mon temps. Deviens un Hokage comme on en n'a encore jamais vu. Et toi, Sakura, n'essaye plus de sauver une vieille femme comme moi… Aide ceux auxquels tu tiens. Tu me ressembles beaucoup. Peu de femmes possèdent un esprit aussi fort. Tu surpasseras probablement la Princesse Limace.

En silence, des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Sakura.

-Naruto, j'ai une faveur à te demander, poursuivit Chiyo. Tu es la seule personne à connaître la souffrance de Gaara. Et il connaît la tienne. Alors veille sur lui, je t'en prie.

* * *

Lorsque Gaara rouvrit les yeux, ils tombèrent d'abord sur Naruto. Puis son regard nota la présence de sa sœur, agenouillée à ses côtés, de son frère, debout à proximité, et d'une large assemblée de ninjas qui l'entouraient. Il cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que… ?

-Eh bien… Nous sommes tous venus te sauver, expliqua Naruto en souriant.

-Gaara ! Comment te sens-tu ? le pressa Temari en repoussant Naruto.

Avec des gestes lents et tremblants, Gaara tenta de se relever. Kankuro se tourna vers Naruto :

-Merci.

-C'est mamie Chiyo qu'il faut remercier ! répondit-il avec un sourire radieux. Elle a utilisé un super ninjutsu médical !

-Non, Naruto, le contredit alors gravement Itami. Ce n'était pas du ninjutsu médical. C'est une technique interdite de Suna qui consiste à donner sa vie pour ranimer un autre être humain. Chiyo est morte, Naruto.

Stupéfait, Naruto en resta sans voix. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Il les posa sur Sakura, qui, dans l'herbe, tenait contre elle le corps inanimé de Chiyo.

-Tu as vraiment le don de changer les gens, Naruto, murmura Temari. Grand-mère Chiyo avait pour habitude de dire qu'elle se fichait de l'avenir du village. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui ferait cela pour Gaara.

-Elle vous a confié le futur, à Gaara et toi. C'était une mort de vrai shinobi, déclara Kakashi.

-Comme le Troisième.

-C'est juste, convint Kakashi.

-Maintenant je comprends qu'elle voulait dire…, soupira Naruto.

Tandis que ses compagnons de Suna et ses amis de Konoha célébraient le réveil de Gaara, Itami vint s'accroupir à côté de Kakashi, agenouillé par terre. Ils regardèrent en silence les effusions de joie autour du jeune Kazekage. Le murmure soudain de Kakashi la surprit ; il avait un caractère incongru au milieu des célébrations.

-J'ai regretté, tu sais, souffla-t-il. Je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais pu faire pour te retenir, si je n'avais pas été si replié sur moi-même.

-Il n'y avait rien à faire, Kakashi, rétorqua-t-elle doucement. J'avais besoin de distance. De temps. Même Asuma n'a pas su trouver les mots.

-Asuma n'était pas moi.

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et elle soutint son regard. Il n'y avait aucune fanfaronnade dans sa déclaration, juste un fait. Il le savait, elle le savait. Elle aimait Asuma comme un frère – et un sens, il était un peu de celui qu'elle avait perdu. Mais c'était vrai : il n'était pas Kakashi.

-Ne nous blâmons pas pour les vies que nous n'avons pas vécues, reprit-elle. On ne saura jamais ce qui aurait pu être, Kakashi, ce que nous aurions pu devenir.

Itami s'interrompit un instant, les yeux de nouveau posés sur Naruto, un peu plus loin.

-Nous avons trop à faire maintenant, trop à réparer.

Kakashi suivit son regard et hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris. Il n'empêchait : s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il serait aux portes de Konoha ce jour-là. Et il saurait la retenir.

* * *

Ils ne s'attardèrent guère à Suna. Juste le temps de voir l'enterrement de Chiyo, qui eut lieu immédiatement, et d'envoyer un message à Konoha pour annoncer le succès de leur mission, leur retour d'ici trois jours, et le fait que le Kazekage avait regagné ses quartiers sain et sauf, avec une seule perte – Chiyo. Puis, sous un soleil de plomb, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Kakashi était encore à bout de forces après son utilisation du Mangekyo Sharingan, et ils progressaient lentement, écrasés par la chaleur, du sable plein les sandales, et, dans le cas d'Itami et Gaï, qui avaient chacun l'un des bras de Kakashi en travers des épaules, par le poids de leur camarade.

-Je pense que je te déteste, grommela Itami au bout de quelques kilomètres qui lui avaient paru une éternité.

-Désolé…

-C'est surtout qu'à ce rythme, on ne regagnera pas Konoha avant la semaine prochaine.

-Tu as mieux à faire ?

-J'ai promis à Asuma qu'il aurait sa revanche au shogi, rit-elle.

Devant eux, Tenten se retourna pour lancer un regard dans leur direction.

-Vous êtes lents, maîtres ! fit-elle remarquer.

Kakashi eut simplement l'air las.

-Ok, ça suffit, décréta soudainement Gaï.

Itami lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Hé, att… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Kakashi.

Le temps que leurs élèves se retournent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Gaï avait mis Kakashi sur son dos, Kakashi était mortifié, et Itami riait tellement qu'elle dut essuyer une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-C'est partiiii ! s'exclama bruyamment Gaï. J'espère que vous pourrez tenir le rythme !

Et, en partant d'un grand éclat de rire, il s'élança au pas de course, disparaissant entre les dunes de sable sous l'œil ébahi des adolescents et d'Itami. Cette dernière se tourna vers le plus proche – en l'occurrence, Neji – et, un sourire aux lèvres, déclara :

-Voilà. J'ai quitté Konoha pendant douze ans, et je pense que ce qui m'avait le plus manqué, c'était _ça_.

Neji se contenta de lui adresser un regard suspicieux.

Alors, d'un pas joyeux, elle s'élança à son tour en direction de Konoha.


	16. If not now

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital, Kakashi fit l'effort de se redresser dans son lit avant de répondre :

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit largement, et Itami entra. Elle commença par lui lancer un regard narquois :

-Encore cloué au lit, hm ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

-Que tu vas finir par connaître cet hôpital mieux que ton propre appartement, Kakashi, se moqua-t-elle.

Vexé, Kakashi ne daigna pas répondre et préféra faire la moue. Itami, amusée, referma la porte et traversa la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas du lit jumeau, vide, et étendit ses longues jambes devant elle, croisées au niveau des chevilles.

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? voulut savoir Kakashi.

-Nous avons fait notre rapport à Tsunade. Nous lui avons raconté comment Sakura et Chiyo ont vaincu Sasori dans la grotte, et que l'autre s'est fait exploser. Euh… Deidara, voilà. Bingo Book, rang S, blablabla… Et Sakura lui a parlé de ce que Sasori lui a révélé au cours de leur combat.

-Ce rendez-vous avec son espion qui travaille pour Orochimaru ?

-C'est cela. Dans six jours, au pont de Tenchi. Naturellement, elle craint un piège. Enfin, moi, je pars en mission.

-Elle assigne l'équipe Kakashi à cette mission ?

Itami secoua la tête :

-Tu m'as mal comprise. Toi, tu es hors service pour au moins une semaine. Pour le reste de l'équipe, je ne sais pas. Mais moi, je pars sur une autre mission demain à la première heure. Je serai absente plusieurs jours.

-Sans Naruto et Sakura ?

-Je suis momentanément réaffectée. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau sur pied, d'après Tsunade. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Kakashi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je lui ai raconté ce que tu m'as dit. Qu'au cours du combat contre Deidara, Naruto avait laissé Kyubi prendre le dessus, et qu'une de ses queues était apparue. Je lui ai parlé de ce que Jiraiya nous a raconté à son retour, aussi.

Ce jour-là, dans le café où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois, Jiraiya avait soulevé son t-shirt pour découvrir la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le torse. Infligée par Naruto lui-même au cours d'un entraînement où, poussé à bout, il avait laissé apparaître quatre des neufs queues de Kyubi.

-Apparemment, conclut Itami, Tsunade a préféré modifier temporairement l'équipe, pour la sécurité de Naruto… et celle des autres ninjas.

-Je n'aime pas trop ça.

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire. J'aimais bien l'idée de garder un œil sur lui.

-Tu sais qui elle a affecté à l'équipe pour nous remplacer ?

-Un gamin de la Racine, apparemment. Et un ANBU. Mais pas n'importe lequel : Tenzo.

-… Tenzo ? répéta Kakashi.

-Il semblerait que notre histoire de queue ne soit pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Kakashi la regarda d'un œil inexpressif, mais Itami fut prise d'un soudain rougissement.

-Tu m'as comprise ! s'écria-t-elle, gênée.

-Je n'ai rien dit, fit remarquer Kakashi, l'air de rien.

-Ça va, ça va. Je vous connais, toi et ton esprit mal placé. C'est Jiraiya qui déteint sur toi ?

Il ricana sous son masque, et elle éprouva une envie subite de lui asséner une claque derrière la tête.

-Pour en revenir à Tenzo…, reprit-elle. Non, attends. Yamato. Son nom, maintenant, c'est Yamato.

L'expression de Kakashi trahit parfaitement sa pensée : il n'arriverait probablement jamais à s'en rappeler. Itami se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Pour en revenir à Yamato, donc… J'avoue qu'en notre absence, sa présence aux côtés de Naruto me rassure un peu.

-Moi aussi. Comme il possède les cellules du Premier Hokage, il est le seul à pouvoir contrôler Naruto si ses queues venaient à se manifester sous l'effet de la rage. Oui, Tsunade a bien choisi. En revanche, pour le gamin de la Racine…

-Oui. Ça me paraît très politique. Et pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, je n'aime pas le savoir dans l'équipe. J'ai peur de ce que cela peut signifier.

-Que Danzo repasserait à l'action, par exemple ?

-Il était en conflit avec le Troisième pour le siège de Hokage, après tout. C'est un vieux serpent et une menace directe pour le village. J'ai peur qu'il ne profite des événements actuels pour bouger ses pièces, Kakashi. Alors… Bien que tu sois coincé au lit, garde un œil sur la situation, tu veux ?

Itami soupira, visiblement agacée.

-C'est promis, jura Kakashi. Mais garde ton calme.

-Tu as raison. C'est comme ça, se résigna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai reçu mes ordres.

-Avec qui pars-tu en mission, alors ?

-Raido.

Kakashi garda le silence, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Je croyais qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe Anko ?

Elle secoua la tête :

-Nope. Anko s'est démis l'épaule et fracturé deux côtes au cours de leur dernière mission. Et comme Genma s'est cassé la cheville il y a dix jours, c'est juste Raido et moi pour cette mission. Ce sera probablement bien suffisant, de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en haussant une épaule, l'air peu impressionné par la perspective de la mission en question.

-… Faites attention à vous.

-Allons, Kakashi, tu n'es pas vraiment inquiet, tout de même ? s'étonna sincèrement Itami.

-… Non.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Itami se releva du lit.

-Je repasserai te voir à mon retour, promit-elle. D'ici là, repose-toi. Et tâche de ne pas trop en faire voir au personnel.

-Moi ?

Itami leva un sourcil.

-Tu es le pire patient du monde, Kakashi.

-Tu me blesses.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et Kakashi esquissa un sourire. Il aurait aimé qu'elle rie plus souvent. Il lui semblait, pourtant, que les occurrences tendaient à se multiplier. Plus le temps passait, plus la façade craquelait, laissant apercevoir l'enfant qu'il avait connue, un jour.

Et il aimait cette idée.

* * *

Kakashi, assis dans son lit d'hôpital, les jambes sous sa couverture, avait le nez plongé dans son livre quand on frappa de nouveau à sa porte quelques jours plus tard. Distrait par sa lecture, il ne répondit pas. La porte s'entrebâilla tout de même, et Itami passa la tête par l'ouverture :

-Salut ! lança-t-elle.

Ouvrant la porte plus largement, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

-Tu aurais pu répondre, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en levant enfin les yeux de sa page.

Il s'arrêta net lorsque son regard tomba sur elle. Un bandage lui barrait le front et elle avait la lèvre entaillée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Itami grimaça :

-Raido. Raido m'est arrivé. Cet imbécile fait preuve d'un talent démesuré pour se fourrer dans les pires situations possibles. J'ai été obligée de lui sauver les fesses.

-Heureusement que tu devais être prudente…, ironisa-t-il.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à lui, soupira Itami en venant reprendre sa place sur le lit jumeau. Je pensais te voir sorti du lit ?

-J'en ai encore pour quelques jours.

-Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de te déplaire.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Même si le fait de se retrouver une fois de plus dans un lit d'hôpital l'avait un peu agacé au début, il avait fini par prendre son mal en patience, se faire une raison, et en profiter pour relire ses romans préférés.

-J'ai entendu dire que Yamato était revenu à Konoha. Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Pas encore.

Comme à point nommé, on frappa encore à la porte. Ils tournèrent un regard intrigué vers l'entrée de la pièce. Kakashi ne recevait pas beaucoup de visiteurs, et parmi les possibilités, un certain nombre était en mission.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup, plaisanta Itami lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Yamato.

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas vraiment surpris de la trouver là.

-Je venais te tenir au courant de ma première mission en tant que commandant de l'équipe Kakashi, expliqua-t-il à son aîné.

-Alors ? s'intéressa Kakashi.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, d'un silence épais et pesant. De malaise.

-… C'était un vrai désastre.

Le visage de Yamato se décomposa, et il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le lit, qui grinça. Itami eut l'air inquiet – plus pour les pieds du lit que pour Yamato.

-À ce point-là ? s'enquit Kakashi.

-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… Nous avons fini par atteindre le pont, mais j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient s'entretuer en route. Orochimaru lui-même était sur place. L'espion de Sasori, c'était Kabuto.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Itami.

-Sauf qu'il n'était absolument pas sous le contrôle de Sasori, en fait, et jouait toujours dans le camp d'Orochimaru. Bref, Naruto est devenu fou de rage, Sai a décidé de faire cavalier seul pour le compte de Danzo, et…

Yamato s'interrompit.

-Kakashi, par pitié, reprends-les, supplia-t-il.

Itami et Kakashi écarquillèrent les yeux, puis se tournèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un regard catastrophé.

-Et Sasuke ? voulut savoir Kakashi.

-Pfffff…

Kakashi et Itami attendirent que Yamato précise sa pensée. En vain. Un silence gêné pesa de nouveau sur le groupe.

-Euh, c'est-à-dire ? insista Itami.

-Sasuke ne veut pas être sauvé.

La voix de Yamato résonna, dure et grave, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Kakashi tressaillit, Itami se figea.

-Il est parti de son plein gré, admit Kakashi.

-Il est surtout devenu bien plus fort, soupira Yamato.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Itami en désignant d'un signe du menton la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule.

-Oui. Honnêtement, il m'a fiché les jetons. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'arrive souvent. Écoutez, tous les deux, il y a plus grave. Si Orochimaru et Sasuke nous ont laissés partir, c'est parce que notre survie servait leurs intérêts. En l'occurrence, ils espèrent que nous continuions à mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Akatsuki.

-Hm, grogna Kakashi. Ça ne me plaît pas trop.

-Enfin, Sai s'est fait sa place dans l'équipe Kakashi. Et Naruto et Sakura sont toujours déterminés à faire entendre raison à Sasuke.

-Je croyais que Sai vous avait plus ou moins trahis ? intervint Itami.

-C'est ça, confirma Yamato. Mais il est des nôtres, désormais.

Itami fronça les sourcils, dubitative.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, lâcha-t-elle.

Yamato se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Et Naruto, bon sang ! J'ai vu ses quatre queues. C'était pire que ce dont vous m'aviez parlé. Un vrai petit démon. Il avait l'apparence d'un mini-renard à queues. Il n'en conserve aucun souvenir, mais il a fait de sacrés dégâts. Même moi, il m'a fichu la trouille, et il m'a fallu du temps pour le sceller. J'ai beau avoir des cellules du Premier Hokage, je n'ai pas son niveau.

-Allons, allons, tenta de le réconforter Itami en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

Par-dessus la tête de Yamato, elle adressa une grimace à Kakashi. Décidément, elle commençait à se féliciter de ne pas avoir fait partie de cette mission-là. Mais elle était aussi inquiète pour Naruto, et elle lut la même chose dans le regard de Kakashi. _Oh, grand frère, savais-tu vraiment ce que tu faisais ce jour-là ?_

-Bon, reprit Yamato en se redressant bravement, je crois que j'ai mérité de noyer mon chagrin dans la nourriture. À plus.

Kakashi et Itami marmonnèrent un "salut" un peu surpris, et Yamato quitta la chambre d'un pas décidé.

-Il va noyer son chagrin dans la nourriture ou dans le saké ? s'inquiéta Itami en fixant la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui.

-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, soupira Kakashi.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle.

La fin de sa phrase fut engloutie par un bâillement qu'elle ne put retenir. Kakashi sourit.

-Hé, protesta Itami, je suis venue ici dès la fin de mon rapport. J'ai à peine dormi ces derniers jours, et tu as passé toute la semaine au lit. Interdiction de te moquer de moi.

-Je n'ai rien…

-Pas la peine.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de passer, lui signala Kakashi.

Elle hausa les épaules :

-Je sais.

-Va te coucher, Itami. Et montre ça à quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il avec un signe du menton en direction de son front.

-C'est juste une égratignure. Raido a déjà regardé.

-Raido ? tiqua-t-il.

-Ben, oui.

-Raido ne pourrait pas soigner quelqu'un même si on lui mettait un kunai sur la gorge.

-Juste, admit Itami. Heureusement, donc, que ce n'est qu'une égratignure. S'il avait fallu suturer, j'aurais probablement été défigurée à vie.

-Ç'aurait été dommage, plaisanta Kakashi.

Itami sentit le rose lui monter aux joues et préféra faire comme si de rien n'était.

-J'étais sérieux, tu sais, reprit Kakashi.

Son cœur rata un battement.

-Tu devrais faire comme Yamato et aller dormir un bon coup, compléta-t-il.

 _Ah, ça_. Elle ressentit une certaine déception, sans parvenir à savoir pourquoi.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle.

Elle se releva un peu précipitamment du lit où elle était assise.

-Je repasserai te voir demain ou après-demain.

-Quand tu veux, acquiesça-t-il.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se hâta de sortir de la chambre, peut-être un peu trop vite. Pour une raison inconnue, ses joues la brûlaient, et elle avait soudain envie de se précipiter hors de cette pièce.

* * *

Après leur retour de mission, Sakura et Naruto vinrent également rendre visite à leur maître. Ils en profitèrent pour amener Sai. Itami était là aussi lorsqu'ils passèrent, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre tandis que Kakashi lisait distraitement dans son lit, seulement à moitié concentré sur les pages qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Tiens, vous êtes rentrée de mission, vous aussi ? fit Sakura en avisant sa présence.

-Comme tu vois, sourit Itami.

Kakashi releva les yeux de son chapitre pour observer Sai :

-Alors c'est toi, le nouveau membre d'équipe ? Ravi de te rencontrer.

-De même.

De nouveau, Kakashi baissa les yeux sur son livre. Sakura se pencha vers Naruto pour l'appeler dans un souffle. Penaud, il hocha la tête, puis se racla la gorge.

-Maître Kakashi, au cours de notre dernière mission…

-Yamato nous a tout raconté, l'interrompit calmement Kakashi. Y compris à propos de Sasuke.

Les trois adolescents restèrent silencieux. Naruto fronça les sourcils, cependant, et Sakura baissa les yeux avec tristesse.

-Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, reprit Naruto au bout d'un moment. À ce rythme, il sera bientôt…

Il s'interrompit, déglutit, et laissa peser la menace dans l'air. Tout le monde avait compris. Bientôt, Sasuke serait le nouveau corps d'Orochimaru.

-Et à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas assez fort pour le ramener, avoua Naruto d'un ton particulièrement amer. Il est devenu trop puissant.

-Dans ce cas, déclara tranquillement Kakashi sans même quitter son livre du regard, il faut simplement que nous te rendions plus fort que ça.

Naruto, surpris, écarquilla les yeux.

-Je pense que la progression de Sasuke n'est pas tout à fait ordinaire, intervint Sakura.

-Il est possible qu'ils aient recours à des drogues et autres jutsu interdits, concéda Itami. Qu'en dit Tsunade ?

-La même chose, soupira Sakura. Après tout, Kabuto est toujours au service d'Orochimaru… C'est sa spécialité.

-À nous d'accélérer notre propre progression, reprit Kakashi, toujours plongé dans son livre.

-Mais comment ? demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

-Tu crois que je n'ai fait que dormir et me tourner les pouces pendant tout ce temps ?

Itami leva un sourcil. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait fait, en effet. Ça, et relire ses fichus bouquins.

-Je me suis creusé la tête, poursuivit néanmoins Kakashi. Et j'ai eu une idée. Mais c'est une méthode qui ne fonctionnera qu'avec Naruto.

Enfin, Kakashi daigna lever le regard de sa page. Un regard lourd.

-Si j'ai raison, Naruto, tu pourrais même me surpasser.

-Vous… Vous surpasser, maître ? répéta Naruto, incrédule.

-C'est exact. Un entraînement comme tu n'en as encore jamais eu. On va créer un ninjutsu spécial, rien que pour toi.

Itami sentit une boule d'excitation naître dans sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui, Kakashi était principalement connu pour avoir copié un répertoire incroyable de techniques, mais adolescent, avant d'acquérir son Sharingan, il s'était surtout spécialisé dans l'invention de celles-ci.

-Ce jutsu serait encore plus puissant que ton Rasengan. Mais pour cela, il faudrait t'entraîner plus intensément que jamais. Contrairement à un jutsu qui existe déjà, cela prend du temps.

-Du temps ? Mais je viens de vous dire que nous n'en avons plus !

-C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'ai trouvé le moyen de le raccourcir.

-Comment ? s'étonna Naruto.

-Eh bien…

Kakashi ne put finir sa phrase. La phrase s'ouvrit soudainement, sans prévenir, et quatre ninjas s'y encadrèrent.

-Maître Asuma, vous pourriez frapper ! s'outragea Ino.

-Comment ça va, Kakashi ? lança Asuma en ignorant sciemment son élève.

-Asuma ! se réjouit Itami en se laissant glisser de son rebord de fenêtre pour venir à sa rencontre. Tu es revenu de mission !

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et désigna le pansement qui barrait encore son front :

-Qu'est-ce que Raido a encore fait ?

La bouche d'Itami se retroussa en un sourire amusé :

-Tu lui demanderas.

Asuma eut l'air légèrement étonné, mais n'insista pas.

-Tiens, Naruto et Sakura, fit la voix de Shikamaru en reconnaissant ses camarades. Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

Ino, elle, avait l'air bien plus intéressé par Sai que par les deux autres adolescents. Assez rapidement, toutefois, les six jeunes gens se mirent à bavarder gaiement. Asuma fit un signe de tête discret à Itami, et ils vinrent s'asseoir de part et d'autre du lit de Kakashi.

-Vous pouvez déjà aller chez Yakiniku Q, suggéra Asuma. L'équipe Kakashi, vous êtes les bienvenus. C'est moi qui invite.

Les adolescents lâchèrent des exclamations joyeuses.

-Je vous rejoins très vite. J'ai juste deux ou trois choses à voir avec Kakashi et Itami.

-Hé, une minute ! protesta Naruto. Maître Kakashi, et cet entraînement dont on parlait ?

-On y reviendra, lui promit Kakashi.

-Quoi ? C'est pas juste… Ça commençait à peine à devenir intéressant, râla le garçon.

Mais, quoiqu'un peu frustré, il emboîta le pas au reste du groupe, qui, en piaillant, commençait à quitter la pièce.

-Itami, tu seras des nôtres, bien sûr ? demanda Asuma en se tournant vers elle.

-Avec plaisir. Pour une fois que tu invites.

Il eut un sourire. Cependant, le brouhaha des jeunes ninjas s'était éteint, et ils avaient disparu dans le couloir. Alors Asuma prit un air grave :

-Je suis content de tomber sur toi aussi, Itami. Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

À ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Itami lâcha un soupir agacé. Voilà que la chambre de Kakashi devenait le nouveau point de socialisation des ninjas de Konoha.

-Oh, Kurenai. Quoi de neuf ? s'enquit Kakashi en avisant son nouveau visiteur.

-Je cherchais Asuma. Comment vas-tu ?

Itami ne prêta pas attention à la réponse de Kakashi. Elle était préoccupée par Asuma. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait saisi une étrange expression lorsque Kurenai était entrée dans la chambre. Comme de l'agacement d'être dérangé.

-Alors, Asuma, où en étions-nous ? lui demanda Kakashi.

-Peu importe, ça peut attendre. Kurenai, Itami – allons dîner. À plus tard, Kakashi.

Et Asuma entraîna les deux jeunes femmes, laissant Kakashi sur sa… faim.

* * *

Tout au long du dîner, Itami ne put savoir ce qu'Asuma avait prévu de leur annoncer à l'hôpital. C'était comme si la présence de Kurenai était un obstacle à cette information, ce qui, compte tenu de la nature de leur relation, était pour le moins surprenant. Elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer, et fut distraite pendant tout le repas. De temps en temps, elle coulait un regard vers son ancien coéquipier par-dessus la tête des jeunes ninjas assis entre eux. Il avait l'air parfaitement normal. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir l'infime changement de son expression lorsque Kurenai était entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kakashi. Si elle l'avait moins bien connu, elle ne l'aurait sans doute même pas vu. Mais elle l'avait aperçu, et maintenant, elle voulait seulement _savoir_.

Après le dîner, ils se séparèrent tous, chacun prenant le chemin du retour chez soi. Itami crut avoir sa chance d'obtenir une réponse. Mais Asuma et Kurenai partirent dans la même direction, et, après les avoir salués, elle dut bien se résigner à ne pas en avoir pour le moment. Frustrée, elle rentra donc se coucher, résolue à cuisiner Asuma dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps.


	17. Wind

Lorsque Kakashi sortit de l'hôpital, fidèle à sa promesse, il fixa rendez-vous à Naruto pour son nouvel entraînement. Surexcité et impatient, Naruto se présenta au lieu convenu un peu en avance. Kakashi, naturellement, n'était pas là. En revanche, Itami arriva quelques instants plus tard, et Naruto lui lança un regard surpris. Elle haussa les épaules :

-J'étais curieuse, s'expliqua-t-elle. Kakashi m'a parlé de la méthode qu'il a imaginée pour toi, et j'avais hâte de voir ça.

-Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il est question, râla Naruto.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour vendre la mèche !

Naruto fit la moue et croisa les bras. Itami sourit. Cependant, Naruto ne comptait pas en rester là. Voyant que Kakashi n'était toujours pas en vue, il tenta d'insister :

-Vous pourriez m'en dire juste un tout petit peu…

-Non.

-Rien qu'un tout petit, tout petit peu…

-Non, Naruto.

-Presque rien du tout !

-Naruto…

Finalement, Kakashi apparut à l'horizon, avançant vers eux d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches, l'air désormais parfaitement rétabli. Quand il parvint à leur hauteur, Naruto trépignait comme un gamin de cinq ans au milieu d'un magasin de bonbons.

-Il est comme ça depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Kakashi en levant un sourcil.

-Depuis le début, répondit Itami avec une légère grimace, qui le fit sourire. Merci pour le retard.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il par automatisme, bien qu'il n'en pensât pas un mot.

Itami, qui le savait parfaitement, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Peu importe, dit-elle. Commençons avant que Naruto ne fasse une attaque.

-Hé ! protesta l'intéressé.

-Allons, ne te vexe pas, Naruto, tempéra Kakashi. Et calme-toi un peu, Itami n'a pas tout à fait tort.

-C'est de votre faute ! s'insurgea Naruto. Vous êtes en retard, une fois de plus. Et le temps nous manque, vous l'avez dit vous-même, maître Kakashi.

-C'est juste. Alors écoute-moi bien. Comme je te l'ai dit à l'hôpital, le but de cet entraînement est de créer un ninjutsu qui te sera tout à fait propre. Unique. Un jutsu qui irait au-delà du Rasengan.

-Comment ? voulut savoir Naruto, dont le tempérament était retombé, et qui buvait les paroles de son maître.

-Tu dois d'abord acquérir deux techniques, répondit Itami à la place de Kakashi.

Ce dernier lui avait jeté un regard du coin de l'œil, comme un signal que c'était à elle de parler. Elle savait pourquoi ; ils en avaient discuté.

-Tu dois pouvoir changer la nature de ton chakra, mais aussi changer sa forme.

Naruto eut l'air interloqué mais ne l'interrompit pas. Pour illustrer son propos, Itami actionna son Rasengan enflammé.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait pour obtenir ma propre version du Rasengan, poursuivit-elle en faisant danser les flammes de chakra bleuté qui léchaient son poignet. Tu vois : nature, le feu. Et forme, les flammes.

Naruto gardait les yeux rivés sur le Rasengan enflammé d'Itami. Avec un sourire satisfait, la Kunoichi mit fin à son jutsu et reprit :

-C'est aussi un peu le cas du Chidori de Kakashi. Il change sa nature pour produire un courant électrique, et sa forme pour faire des éclairs. Le tout détermine la puissance et la portée de l'attaque. La différence avec ton Rasengan, c'est que tu ne fais que changer la forme de ton chakra. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en changer la nature.

-Pour parvenir à créer un jutsu plus puissant que le Rasengan, c'est ce qu'il te faudra faire, enchaîna Kakashi. Être aussi capable de changer la nature de ton chakra.

-Je vois ! s'enthousiasma Naruto. C'est parti pour un changement de nature !

Kakashi leva de nouveau un sourcil et se pencha vers Itami :

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait vraiment compris, lui souffla-t-il. Mais il a toujours mieux appris par la pratique.

Itami rit sous cape tandis que Kakashi s'adressait de nouveau à Naruto :

-Le problème, c'est qu'il faut normalement beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à maîtriser ces techniques. À ton âge, Itami était déjà considérée comme un petit génie, et il lui a quand même fallu des années avant de créer le Rasengan enflammé. Quant à mon Chidori…

La voix de Kakashi devint inaudible, puis il s'interrompit tout à fait. Naruto le regarda avec un air intrigué, mais Itami secoua discrètement la tête à son attention.

-Ce que Kakashi voulait t'expliquer à l'hôpital, c'est qu'il a trouvé une solution pour réduire ce temps de façon considérable, expliqua Itami.

Kakashi sembla revenir au présent et confirma d'un hochement de tête :

-Le multi-clonage supra, laissa-t-il tomber.

-Hein ? fit Naruto, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-Le truc, c'est de recourir à ton multi-clonage supra.

-Le truc pour quoi ?

-Pour réduire ton temps d'entraînement.

Naruto sembla hésiter.

-En quoi le multi-clonage va-t-il m'aider ?

-Je savais que tu poserais la question, soupira Kakashi. Bon, sois bien attentif.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Itami se dressa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour venir placer sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Fais simple, lui conseilla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Kakashi sentit ses lèvres frôler sa peau, et fut bien content que son masque vienne dissimuler la légère rougeur qui vint colorer ses joues. Allons bon, où en était-il, déjà ? Ah oui… Le multi-clonage.

-Comme tu le sais, le multi-clonage génère de vraies copies de toi-même, contrairement au simple clonage qui ne produit que des illusions. Comme toi, je suis capable d'utiliser le multi-clonage, de sorte que j'en connais les effets.

-Même si tu n'es pas capable de générer autant de clones que Naruto, s'amusa Itami.

Kakashi n'en parut pas vexé et ne releva pas. Elle avait raison. Itami elle-même était capable de produire plus de clones que lui, grâce à un chakra plus important. Ils en avaient fait une compétition, à l'âge de douze ou treize ans, et il avait bien failli perdre connaissance en cherchant à puiser trop intensément dans ses réserves de chakra.

-Puisque tu utilises si souvent le multi-clonage, tu dois donc t'en être rendu compte…

-De quoi ? tiqua Naruto.

-Lorsque tu mets un terme au jutsu, tout ce que tes clones ont expérimenté t'est alors transmis, à toi. Dans ta propre mémoire.

Naruto eut l'air ahuri.

-Je n'ai rien compris, avoua-t-il.

-Je vois que tu n'avais pas remarqué…, soupira Kakashi.

Sur sa droite, il y eut un POUF ! Kakashi tourna la tête vers Itami, surpris, et trouva deux Kunoichi identiques qui lui souriaient, une étincelle d'amusement brillant dans leurs yeux si bleus. Elle avait composé les mudra du multi-clonage sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-Vas-y Naruto, clone-toi, ordonna Itami.

-À quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Kakashi tandis que Naruto s'exécutait.

-Tu vas voir. Naruto, tu restes ici avec nous. Le clone, suis mon propre clone dans la forêt.

Les deux clones s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide en direction des bois tout proches, disparaissant entre les arbres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? insista Kakashi.

-Tsss ! Un peu de patience, le taquina Itami.

De la malice pétillait dans ses yeux et il ne put retenir un sourire, alors même qu'il ignorait toujours de quoi il était question.

Dans la forêt, le clone d'Itami s'était immobilisé. Il se tourna vers le clone de Naruto en plaçant une main dans son dos.

-Pierre-feuille-ciseaux, déclara le clone d'Itami.

-Quoi ? lâcha le faux Naruto, stupéfait. Mais pourquoi ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

Avec une certaine reluctance, le clone de Naruto obtempéra néanmoins et plaça sa propre main dans le dos.

-Pierre… Feuille… Ciseaux ! s'exclama le clone d'Itami.

Ils brandirent leur main d'un même mouvement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la fausse Itami. Pendant que le clone de Naruto faisait la moue, celui d'Itami reprit la parole :

-Mets fin au multi-clonage, l'enjoignit-elle.

Au moment où le jutsu prenait fin, Itami se tourna vers Naruto :

-Alors ?

-Je…

-Tu sais ce que vos clones ont fait ? voulut savoir Kakashi.

-On a joué à pierre-feuille-ciseaux, expliqua Naruto avant d'ajouter, l'air déçu : J'ai perdu.

-Tu vois, sourit Itami. Tout ce que font nos clones s'enregistre dans notre propre mémoire.

-Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

-C'est pourtant ce pour quoi ce jutsu a été conçu à l'origine, nota Kakashi. Pour récolter des renseignements.

-J'ai compris, maintenant. Mais quel rapport avec mon entraînement ?

-J'y viens, j'y viens… En gros, si ton clone et toi faites le même exercice, vous diviserez par deux le temps nécessaire à son exécution, puisque vous récolterez deux fois plus d'expérience. À trois, vous diviserez ce temps par trois. Et avec un millier de clones… Eh bien, il ne te faudra qu'un millième du temps.

-Imagine les possibilités ! s'enthousiasma Itami, qui commençait à trépigner d'impatience. Pour une compétence qu'il t'aurait fallu vingt ans pour la maîtriser… Avec mille clones, tu pourrais l'apprendre en une semaine !

Kakashi sourit avec attendrissement en la regardant s'enflammer. Quand il avait fini par lui expliquer ce qu'il imaginait, elle avait un peu réagi ainsi. Comprenant la portée de ce qu'il disait, elle s'était laissée aller à une envolée réjouie, à un enthousiasme presqu'enfantin qui lui avait justement rappelé Naruto.

-C'est génial ! s'écria justement celui-ci.

-N'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Itami. Je lui ai dit la même chose !

Kakashi eut l'air amusé. Ils avaient subitement l'air d'avoir le même âge, et quelque chose de rigoureusement similaire brillait dans leurs yeux, se lisait sur leurs traits.

-Bon, reprit Kakashi pour récupérer leur attention. Cet entraînement va donc nécessiter l'usage du multi-clonage supra tout du long.

-Oui, maître ! Maintenant je sais comment vous avez pu devenir si doué : c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes entraîné, pas vrai ?

Itami secoua la tête, sachant de quoi elle parlait puisqu'elle avait eu maintes occasions de s'entraîner avec Kakashi.

-Nope, le contredit ce dernier. Je n'ai encore jamais utilisé cette méthode.

-Ben, pourquoi pas ? Puisque vous pouvez aussi faire plein de clones…

-Je ne peux pas les maintenir assez longtemps, expliqua Kakashi. Et comme l'a déjà évoqué Itami, je n'ai pas autant de chakra que toi.

-J'ai plus de chakra que vous ? éructa Naruto, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris l'allusion précédente d'Itami.

-Quatre fois plus, par-là, confirma Kakashi.

-Sans blague ? Trop cool !

-Et si Yamato ne contenait pas le chakra de Kyubi, ce serait cent fois plus.

Naruto en resta bouche bée. Ses yeux passèrent de Kakashi à Itami, comme s'il en attendait également une confirmation. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer de façon presqu'imperceptible.

-Même moi, Naruto, j'ai _beaucoup_ moins de chakra que toi. Et pourtant, j'en ai bien plus que Kakashi.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle cet entraînement t'est uniquement destiné, Naruto, renchérit une autre voix.

Surpris, Naruto se tourna dans la direction du nouvel arrivant, qui approchait d'un pas tranquille.

-Maître Yamato ! s'écria-t-il en l'apercevant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je lui ai demandé son assistance, répondit Kakashi. Nous avons besoin de lui pour contrôler le chakra du renard à neuf queues.

-Allons-y, alors !

-Minute, Naruto, l'arrêta Itami. Nous devons encore t'expliquer comment changer la nature du chakra. Kakashi, je te laisse ce plaisir.

Inclinant la tête, Kakashi leva la main et écarta les cinq doigts :

-Il existe cinq types de nature de chakra. Le feu, le vent, l'eau, la foudre et la terre. Ces cinq natures sont aussi à l'origine des noms des cinq grands pays ninja, et sont à la base de tous les ninjutsu.

-Tous les shinobi ont une affinité naturelle avec l'une de ces natures de chakra, poursuivit Itami. Pour moi, par exemple, c'est le feu. C'est le cas de beaucoup de ninjas à Konoha. Le clan Uchiha est naturellement doué pour cet élément, comme tu as déjà pu le constater. C'est pour cela qu'ils excellent en katon.

-Comme vous, nota Naruto.

-Exactement. Et Kakashi… Vois son Chidori. Tu as deviné son affinité naturelle ?

-La foudre.

-Très juste.

-Mais alors… Sasuke possède à la fois le feu et la foudre ?

-Oui. Ton chakra a une affinité naturelle avec l'un des cinq éléments, mais n'y est pas nécessairement limité. Il est possible d'apprendre à maîtriser les autres. Étant un Uchiha, Sasuke penche naturellement vers le feu, mais Kakashi lui a appris à utiliser la foudre.

-Alors vous savez aussi utiliser d'autres éléments que le feu, vous ? s'intéressa Naruto.

-La terre et l'eau, répondit Itami. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le vent et la foudre. Mais revenons à nos moutons, tu veux ? Pour le moment, on ne sait même pas avec quel élément _tu_ as une affinité.

-Comment fait-on pour savoir ?

Itami fit un signe de tête vers Kakashi, qui sortit quelques feuilles de papier de son sac.

-On utilise ça, dit-il simplement en brandissant l'une des feuilles entre ses doigts.

Une seconde plus tard, sous les yeux écarquillés de Naruto, la feuille se froissa toute seule. La bouche arrondie, il considéra avec étonnement le papier. Kakashi en tendit un autre à Itami, qui eut un sourire amusé en prévoyant la réaction de Naruto. Et, en effet, lorsqu'il vit le papier s'enflammer entre les doigts de la Kunoichi, Naruto lâcha une exclamation stupéfaite.

-Woah ! s'écria-t-il.

-Avec la foudre, le papier se froisse. Pour le vent, il se déchire. Pour le feu, comme tu vois, il brûle. Avec l'eau, il devient mouillé, et pour la terre, il s'émiette. C'est un papier spécial qui réagit au chakra. Il est fait à partir d'une espèce d'arbre unique qui grandit en absorbant le chakra. Tu peux découvrir ta nature simplement en laissant ton chakra parcourir le papier.

Et sur ces mots, Kakashi tendit une feuille à Naruto, qui l'attrapa avec une légère nervosité. Baissant les yeux sur le papier, il fit ce que Kakashi lui avait indiqué.

-Ah, lâcha Itami en voyant la réaction du papier.

La feuille s'était coupée en deux.

-Le vent, donc, marmonna Kakashi. Bien, c'est parti pour un entraînement basé sur le vent…

-C'est une bonne nature, Naruto, lui assura Itami. Parfait pour le combat. Le vent peut couper, arracher et tordre tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin.

-Je le savais que j'étais super balèze ! se réjouit le garçon.

-Un peu de patience, Naruto, grogna Kakashi. Il ne suffit pas de connaître son affinité naturelle…

-Exact, renchérit Yamato. Il faut encore t'entraîner à utiliser et contrôler cette nature.

Naruto le considéra avec un étrange regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben… Je me demandais juste à quelle nature correspond votre Mokuton.

Les trois Jonin se regardèrent, l'air d'hésiter. Puis Kakashi se pencha vers les deux autres pour leur murmurer quelques mots, et le regard de Yamato s'éclaira. Itami s'empressa de saisir Naruto par la manche et le força à reculer de quelques pas, tandis que Kakashi leur emboîtait le pas pour s'éloigner également. Joignant les mains pour former ses mudra, Yamato déclama le nom de sa technique :

-Doton, rempart de terre mouvant !

Et juste devant les trois autres ninjas, un immense rempart de terre jaillit du sol, s'élevant rapidement vers le ciel pour former une falaise à la hauteur impressionnante. Mais Yamato n'en avait pas fini, et il enchaîna :

-Suiton, bassin de la cascade !

Alors une cascade jaillit du sommet du rempart de terre, ruisselant sur toute la hauteur de la falaise pour couler à son pied en écumant joyeusement.

-Une chute d'eau ! lâcha Naruto, impressionné.

-Je maîtrise l'eau et la terre, Naruto, expliqua Yamato depuis le haut de la falaise.

-Vous aussi, vous en avez plusieurs ? Trop cool !

-La plupart des Jonin maîtrisent au moins deux natures de chakra, précisa Kakashi. Je n'utilise pas que la foudre, tu sais.

-Alors, avec le bois, maître Yamato en a trois ?

-Pas exactement, le corrigea Itami avec un sourire patient. Il n'existe pas vraiment de nature du bois. En fait, il utilise simultanément l'eau et la terre. En les activant en même temps, il crée le Mokuton.

-Regarde, intervint Yamato. La terre dans ma main droite, l'eau dans la gauche.

Joignant les deux mains avec un claquement, Yamato fit apparaître des arbres sur le versant de sa falaise.

-Cool…, murmura Naruto en regardant pousser les arbres à vitesse accélérée.

-Une fois qu'on maîtrise deux natures de chakra, il est facile de les utiliser séparément, reprit Itami. Mais si tu parviens à les utiliser en même temps, alors tu peux les combiner pour former une tout autre nature. C'est ce qu'on appelle le Kekkei Genkai.

-Tu te souviens de ton combat avec Haku ? demanda Kakashi en faisant référence à l'une de leurs premières missions, la première qui avait eu de l'importance en tout cas. Il utilisait un Kekkei Genkai, le Hyoton. La glace. Il était capable d'utiliser l'eau et le vent simultanément pour créer de la glace, parce qu'il venait d'un clan spécial qui maîtrisait ce Kekkei Genkai en particulier. Et c'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas copier son jutsu avec mon Sharingan.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer cet entraînement ! décréta Itami.

Kakashi eut un sourire en coin, sentant l'impatience de la Kunoichi se ranimer.

-Attendez…, fit cependant Naruto. Qu'en est-il de la manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru, ou des techniques de décuplement de Choji ?

Itami et Kakashi échangèrent un regard affligé. Ils n'avaient pas anticipé la curiosité de Naruto.

-Et le ninjutsu médical ? Et le genjutsu ?

-Trop long à expliquer, balaya Kakashi.

-Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, approuva Itami. Il est temps de commencer l'exercice, Naruto.

-Bon, bon, se résigna l'adolescent. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

-Pour commencer, nous allons pratiquer ta capacité à changer la nature de ton chakra.

-Comment ?

Kakashi brandit une simple feuille d'arbre entre le pouce et l'index :

-Tu vas essayer d'entailler une feuille à l'aide ton chakra. Tu dois la couper en deux.

-Uniquement avec ton chakra, précisa Itami. Mais tu vas pouvoir t'aider de tes clones.

-Combien de clones ? voulut savoir Naruto.

Itami glissa un regard à Kakashi en haussant les épaules. Kakashi eut un léger sourire et pointa le doigt vers ce qu'il y avait au-dessus de sa tête.

-Assez pour chaque feuille de cet arbre, répondit-il en dissimulant son amusement.

Mais il en aurait fallu plus pour décourager Naruto, qui s'empressa d'utiliser le multi-clonage supra, et, bientôt, une multitude de Naruto entreprit de tenter de déchirer les feuilles d'arbre.


	18. Feeling fine

Kakashi leva le nez de son livre. Il était appuyé contre un arbre et sentait le contact familier de l'écorce à travers son gilet de ninja. Itami était allongée par terre à ses pieds, sur le dos, les cheveux étalés entre les brins d'herbe et les yeux à demi clos..

-Il commence déjà à entamer les feuilles, nota Kakashi assez fort pour attirer son attention.

Tournant légèrement la tête, Itami jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Naruto.

-Ça ira peut-être plus vite que prévu, alors.

Elle ne put retenir un bâillement et laissa ses paupières se fermer.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas manquer ça ? la taquina Kakashi.

-Hé, j'ai eu des missions ces temps-ci, _moi_ , lui rappela-t-elle. Je n'ai pas passé dix jours à dormir.

Cependant, Itami rouvrit les yeux et se leva lentement, sous le regard surpris de Kakashi.

-Mais tu as raison, reprit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais piquer une tête.

D'un regard en coin, elle le vit arrondir l'œil que ne dissimulait pas son bandeau de ninja. Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant vers le petit lac qui s'était formé au pied de la chute d'eau de Yamato. Ce dernier, assis en tailleur dos à la falaise et concentré sur Naruto, ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur. L'œil de Kakashi, toutefois, la suivit avec étonnement – et un peu de curiosité.

Parvenue au bord de l'eau, Itami se débarrassa de ses sandales puis laissa glisser son gilet de ses épaules. Kakashi releva son livre et fit mine de reporter son attention sur la page. Mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui se passait à ce moment du livre, car Itami avait entrepris d'enlever son t-shirt. Lorsqu'enfin elle glissa son pantalon le long de ses hanches, il fut reconnaissant à son livre de lui permettre de se cacher derrière. Il sentait le rouge lui brûler les joues.

Puis elle plongea.

* * *

La sueur perlait au front de Yamato. Il était toujours assis dos à la falaise, entouré des statues en bois de sa technique Mokuton des Têtes de Lions Gardiens, qui étaient prêtes à fondre sur Naruto pour absorber son chakra dès que cela serait nécessaire. Transpirant sous l'effet de la concentration, il maintenait son jutsu pour contrôler au mieux le chakra de Kyubi tandis que Naruto s'appliquait sur son exercice.

Kakashi avait fini par s'arracher à son arbre et venir se placer en dehors du cercle de statues, le nez toujours sur son livre. Il avait délibérément tourné le dos au lac où Itami faisait des longueurs.

-Alors Tenzo, tu t'en sors ? s'enquit-il.

-Pas de souci pour l'instant. Mais c'est Yamato, maintenant, lui rappela amèrement l'intéressé.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai…

Ils reprirent leur observation paisible des progrès de Naruto. Dans leur dos, il y eut un bruit d'eau, et Kakashi se retourna machinalement. La seconde suivante, il détournait vivement la tête. Yamato lui lança un regard surpris, puis rit sous cape en constatant que ses joues s'étaient soudainement colorées de rouge et qu'il faisait semblant de se replonger dans son livre. L'instant d'après, Itami vint se porter à sa hauteur. Elle s'était rhabillée, mais ses cheveux humides ondulaient le long de son visage et gouttaient sur ses épaules.

-Ça avance ? se renseigna-t-elle.

Kakashi marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et elle leva un sourcil perplexe.

-Pas trop mal, répondit Yamato à sa place, tout en retenant un gloussement.

Comme à point nommé, l'un des exemplaires de Naruto s'avança justement vers eux.

-J'ai une question, déclara-t-il. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un à Konoha qui aurait des affinités avec le vent ?

-Tu veux des conseils ? devina Kakashi.

-C'est ça.

-Eh bien, il y a bien quelqu'un…, sourit Itami en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. À cette heure-ci, tu le trouveras probablement en train de jouer au Shogi.

Comprenant immédiatement de qui elle voulait parler, le clone de Naruto détala aussitôt. Itami le regarda s'éloigner, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? fit-elle quand elle s'aperçut que Kakashi la regardait.

-Rien. Tu as bien fait de l'envoyer vers Asuma. Il lui donnera de bons conseils.

Kakashi se laissa tranquillement descendre vers le sol et s'adossa nonchalamment à l'une des statues de bois. Il reposa l'œil sur son livre et tourna une page.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec lui pour déjeuner, d'ailleurs, signala Itami. Il faudra que je vous abandonne un peu.

Kakashi acquiesça machinalement et tourna une autre page. Plus loin, Naruto semblait s'enthousiasmer à un quelconque sujet.

-Ah, on dirait qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, comprit Itami. C'est bien, il commence à faire bon usage du multi-clonage. En dissipant le clone qu'il a envoyé auprès d'Asuma, il a aussitôt récupéré ses informations.

De nouveau, Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête. Itami ne s'en formalisa pas. Pas après tant de temps à le connaître. Alors elle alla simplement s'asseoir contre l'une des autres statues, et reprit son observation de Naruto. Le silence était confortable, ce silence qu'on n'est capable d'avoir qu'avec certaines personnes. Ils le laissèrent durer, seulement troublé par les exclamations que laissait parfois échapper Naruto tandis qu'il progressait dans son exercice, par le bruit de l'eau derrière eux et celui des pages que tournait Kakashi à intervalle régulier.

Vers midi, Itami se leva tranquillement, épousseta machinalement son pantalon, puis disparut à une vitesse ahurissante. Une seconde, elle était là ; la suivante, elle était déjà loin. Kakashi la regarda partir en levant mollement l'œil de son livre, puis retourna aussitôt à sa lecture. Yamato, trop absorbé par sa surveillance de Naruto, ne fit aucun commentaire.

Itami rejoignit Asuma devant le restaurant où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils s'installèrent à une table pour deux dans un coin de la salle. Itami, conformément à une vieille habitude, préféra occuper la chaise contre le mur, ce qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur le reste du restaurant. Asuma, qui connaissait cette manie, prit place en face sans mot dire.

-J'ai vu Naruto, aujourd'hui, l'informa-t-il.

-Je sais. C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'aller te voir quand il a voulu des conseils d'un ninja avec des affinités avec le vent. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-Je lui ai montré mes lames de chakra. Je lui ai fait comprendre la puissance du vent. Mais c'est Kakashi qui l'entraîne, non ? Il aurait pu lui demander.

-L'affinité naturelle de Kakashi n'est pas le vent, lui rappela Itami en parcourant le menu des yeux. Il sait l'utiliser, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis…

Itami s'interrompit et gloussa, amusée :

-Naruto ne sait pas que Kakashi est capable d'utiliser les cinq éléments, finit-elle.

Asuma esquissa un léger sourire. Il referma son menu dans un petit claquement.

-Tu as choisi ? s'enquit-il.

Itami hocha la tête en fermant son propre menu, et Asuma fit signe à une serveuse pour passer commande. Lorsque la jeune femme se fut éloignée en direction des cuisines, il reprit leur conversation :

-Alors, il avance ?

-Grâce à Kakashi, il aura accompli l'entraînement de plusieurs années en quelques jours.

-Même ton frère n'y avait pas pensé, laissa échapper Asuma.

Il regretta les mots dès qu'ils eurent franchi sa bouche. Mais Itami, si elle se raidit légèrement, ne réagit pas plus que cela.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle. Moi non plus. Il faut dire que le multi-clonage supra nécessite un sacré chakra.

-Les Namikaze ont pourtant d'importances réserves de chakra.

-Rien à voir avec Naruto. Et puis, il fallait y penser. Les shinobi ont tellement l'habitude de passer des années à s'entraîner pour inventer et perfectionner leurs techniques que personne ne s'est jamais penché sur la possibilité de raccourcir ce temps. La situation actuelle de Naruto prouve bien qu'on n'a pas toujours dix ans devant soi pour s'entraîner. En temps de guerre, diviser par deux ou trois l'entraînement de nos jeunes ninjas aurait pu sauver des vies.

-Tu crois ?

Itami haussa les épaules.

-On ne le saura jamais, je suppose.

Asuma garda le silence un instant, puis :

-Tu penses à…

-Forcément, confirma Itami sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

-S'entraîner plus longtemps ne leur aurait pas sauvé la vie.

-Je sais. J'ai juste…

-On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Itami. Ni changer le passé. Laisse les morts où ils sont.

Frustrée, elle chiffonna sa serviette en papier, la roulant nerveusement en boule entre ses mains. Asuma la laissa faire. Il préférait qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur la serviette que sur lui.

-J'ai compris pas mal de choses, ces derniers temps, déclara-t-il.

Sa phrase eut l'effet désiré. Les mains d'Itami s'immobilisèrent, délaissant un instant sa serviette en papier, et elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée à l'hôpital, pour laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas eu d'explication.

-Quel genre de choses ? voulut-elle savoir.

Le retour de la serveuse l'empêcha d'obtenir une réponse. La jeune femme posa devant eux les plats qu'ils avaient commandés et ajouta deux verres de saké. Quand elle repartit, le moment était passé. La conversation reprit mais dériva sur d'autres sujets, et ce ne fut qu'après avoir dit au revoir à Asuma qu'Itami réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu sa réponse.

* * *

L'entraînement de Naruto se poursuivit plusieurs jours durant. Kakashi lisait tranquillement, parcourant de l'œil les pages qu'il avait lues et relues à tant de reprises déjà. Yamato se concentrait sur le chakra de Naruto et Itami paressait dans l'herbe. Le deuxième jour d'entraînement, dans la matinée, elle alla même jusqu'à piquer un vrai somme. Peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, elle disparut brièvement, et reparut avec deux sacs de nourriture à emporter. Kakashi lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus la couverture de son livre.

-J'avais faim, se justifia-t-elle.

Yamato les regarda déjeuner avec jalousie tandis que son estomac gargouillait bruyamment.

-Et moi, je peux toujours rêver, marmonna-t-il.

La boîte de nouilles que lui envoya Itami le toucha en pleine tête.

Dans l'après-midi, Itami commença à tourner autour de Kakashi, l'air de rien. Il tenta bien de ne pas lui prêter attention, mais il sentait la menace pointer. Au moment où il allait enfin se décider à baisser son livre pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, elle lui subtilisa l'ouvrage d'un geste si rapide qu'il le vit à peine venir.

-Hé ! protesta-t-il au moment où le livre lui glissait des mains.

Itami, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, sauta hors de portée. S'étant placée suffisamment loin pour avoir le temps de détaler s'il se décidait à se lever pour récupérer son bien, elle se mit à arpenter le sol, le nez plongé dans le livre. Elle parcourut les deux premières pages des yeux, puis se mit à lire à voix haute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? marmonna Kakashi.

-J'essaye de comprendre ce que tu trouves de tellement fantastique à ces bouquins, rétorqua-t-elle. N'interromps pas ma lecture.

Kakashi garda le silence, l'air faussement mécontent, et Itami se remit à lire à haute voix, en faisant des allers-retours devant Kakashi. Yamato s'efforça de ne pas tendre l'oreille pour écouter le récit, mais Kakashi, lui, écouta silencieusement l'histoire qu'il connaissait si bien, trouvant quelque chose d'apaisant dans cette lecture appliquée. Puis, au milieu d'une page, le charme se rompit brusquement lorsqu'Itami s'arrêta subitement de lire. Elle rougit violemment, et Kakashi ricana sous cape.

-C'est…, commença-t-elle.

Prenant le coin de la couverture entre le pouce et l'index, elle tendit la main devant elle, brandissant l'ouvrage avec une grimace dégoûtée, comme s'il sentait terriblement mauvais.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses lire des trucs pareils, maugréa-t-elle. Et pire encore, que maître Jiraiya les ait écrits !

-C'est toi qui m'as volé mon livre, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Très juste, reconnut-elle.

Et sur ces simples mots, elle lui lança son livre à la figure. Kakashi le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne vienne se fracasser contre son nez et jeta un regard noir à Itami, qui lui répondit d'un sourire narquois.

-Ça y est ! s'écria alors une voix ravie de la pleine puissance de ses poumons.

Itami et Kakashi se tournèrent vers Naruto, curieux.

-J'ai réussi ! s'exclama le garçon en faisant volte-face vers eux pour leur montrer une feuille d'arbre fendue en deux.

Il se débarrassa de ses clones.

-À ce rythme, je maîtriserai cette nouvelle technique en moins de deux, se vanta-t-il.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu dois l'idée _géniale_ de cet entraînement, lui rappela Kakashi.

-Ouais, ouais, balaya Naruto. Passons plutôt à l'exercice suiv…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Naruto tourna de l'œil, épuisé, et ses genoux flageolèrent. Heureusement, Kakashi et Itami furent assez rapides et attrapèrent chacun l'un de ses bras pour le maintenir debout.

-Avoue que la seule raison pour laquelle cet entraînement génial fonctionne, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de _Naruto_ , sourit affectueusement Itami.

Kakashi lui lança un sourire par-dessus la tête de son jeune élève évanoui.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre une pause, décréta-t-il.

Avec un soupir soulagé, Yamato mit fin à son propre jutsu et déplia ses jambes pour se relever. Il s'étira avec un bâillement.

-Ça me va parfaitement, approuva-t-il.

Soutenant Naruto, Itami et Kakashi allèrent l'allonger au bord du plan d'eau. Le bruit de la cascade était presque assourdissant, mais apaisant à la fois, et Itami réalisa qu'après deux jours ici, elle s'était mise à apprécier l'endroit. Elle adressa un remerciement silencieux à Yamato, grâce à qui les lieux s'étaient ainsi transformés. Un sourire content fixé aux lèvres, elle s'assit dans l'herbe près de l'endroit où Naruto était allongé, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Kakashi s'installa à côté d'elle et Yamato vint les rejoindre un instant plus tard. Itami renversa la tête en arrière pour apprécier le rayon de soleil qui venait caresser son visage.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en réalisant que Kakashi la fixait.

-Rien, prétendit-il en secouant la tête.

Elle redressa la tête et leva un sourcil.

-Tu as l'air… heureuse, expliqua-t-il en pesant ses mots.

Itami haussa négligemment les épaules, mais un nouveau sourire vint soulever le coin de sa bouche.

-Voyons, commença-t-elle en levant le pouce, faisons la liste. Premièrement, il fait un temps idéal. Deuxièmement, poursuivit-elle en comptant sur les doigts de sa main, Yamato nous a fait une _cascade_. Troisièmement, Konoha est en paix. Pour une fois, nous n'avons pas trop à nous plaindre, Kakashi. C'est une belle journée, une belle semaine, et la vie est… Eh bien, pour le moment, la vie est belle.

Croisant les mains derrière la nuque avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe, Itami conclut :

-Positive, Kakashi ! On n'a pas toujours eu des périodes aussi tranquilles. Et rien ne viendra troubler ma semaine.


	19. All of the stars

Lorsque Naruto eut récupéré de son premier exercice, les trois Jonin lui expliquèrent l'étape suivante : rien de moins que de parvenir à scinder la cascade en deux. Naruto s'y attela aussitôt, et son entraînement se poursuivit ainsi. Tous les matins, Kakashi, Itami et Yamato se retrouvaient au pied de la cascade et suivaient l'entraînement de Naruto jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

L'un de ces matins, Itami se mit donc en route pour rejoindre leur terrain d'entraînement. Elle ferma la porte de son appartement derrière elle, puis partit d'un bon pas à travers les rues de Konoha. Mais au détour d'une rue, elle s'immobilisa soudain.

-Asuma ! appela-t-elle.

Elle l'avait reconnu de loin, dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Il semblait se diriger vers les portes du village et elle s'empressa de le rattraper.

-Tu pars en mission ? devina-t-elle.

-Ouais, confirma-t-il, l'air sombre.

Une brusque inquiétude, inexplicable, vint lui étreindre la poitrine. Asuma faisait rarement cette tête.

-Que se passe-t-il ? voulut-elle savoir. Quelque chose de grave ?

-Il est arrivé quelque chose au temple du feu, expliqua gravement Asuma. Tous les moines ont été massacrés. Le seul survivant est venu quérir Tsunade pour l'en informer.

-Le temple du feu ? répéta Itami, stupéfaite.

Puis, une soudaine réalisation. Comme un coup dans le torse.

-Akatsuki ? grinça-t-elle, les dents serrées.

-De toute évidence.

-Alors Tsunade envoie le Niju Shotai ?

Ces vingt pelotons étaient les unités spéciales formées par Tsunade pour faire face à la menace que représentait Akatsuki et enquêter sur sa présence sur le territoire du Pays du Feu.

-Oui, confirma Asuma. Nous avons pour ordre de les retrouver et de les capturer. Ou de les tuer si cela s'avère impossible.

-Bon sang, Asuma… Tu sais comme moi à quel point ils sont dangereux… Qui compose ton équipe ?

-Shikamaru, Kotetsu et Izumo.

Itami hocha lentement la tête, l'air songeur. Elle aurait préféré qu'Asuma ne soit pas le seul Jonin de l'équipe, même si elle savait que les trois Chunin étaient tous des ninjas qualifiés – voire même, dans le cas de Shikamaru, doués. Une main sur son épaule l'arracha néanmoins à ces réflexions.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tam.

Le surnom lui arracha un léger sourire, bien malgré elle.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

Asuma savait, et il sourit à son tour. Sans joie. Par réconfort. Mais Itami n'en avait pas terminé :

-Asuma… Le temple du feu n'accueillait que des moines aux capacités… spéciales. Pour qu'ils aient tous été battus…

-Je sais, la coupa durement Asuma. Mon vieil ami Chiriku était le chef de ces moines.

-Chiriku ?

-Nous avons fait partie des Douze ninjas gardiens ensemble.

-Ah.

Il n'était pas étonnant, alors, que le nom ne lui soit pas familier. Itami avait quitté Konoha depuis plusieurs années quand Asuma était parti à son tour et avait rejoint les Douze ninjas gardiens, le groupe d'élite chargé de la protection du Seigneur du Feu, dont Asuma portait toujours l'emblème à la ceinture.

-Je t'en prie, Asuma, sois prudent, reprit-elle.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour Raido, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Il est à la tête d'une escouade, lui aussi. Et tu sais comme il attire les ennuis…

Itami n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire. Asuma comprit que sa blague était tombée à l'eau. Il haussa les épaules :

-Je ferai attention, lui assura-t-il. Maintenant, je dois vraiment filer…

Elle acquiesça brièvement et il lui tourna le dos, lui adressant un vague signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Elle commença à le regarder s'éloigner, puis changea d'avis et se précipita vers l'avant. Asuma sentit avec surprise sa main se refermer sur son propre poignet, et se retourna.

-Ita… ?

-Qu'allais-tu dire, l'autre jour, à l'hôpital ?

Étonné, il fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-À l'hôpital. Tu allais nous dire quelque chose, à Kakashi et moi, puis Kurenai est entrée et tu n'as jamais fini. Depuis, ça me taraude, mais j'oublie sans cesse de te poser la question quand je t'ai sous la main.

Asuma laissa échapper un sourire. Tournant la main pour prendre celle d'Itami dans la sienne, il pivota pour lui faire face. Il la dominait de vingt bons centimètres et il dut se pencher pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Itami arrondit des yeux stupéfaits.

-Ça peut attendre mon retour, Tam.

Il lui lâcha la main et s'écarta, lui tournant de nouveau le dos. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas, cependant, qu'il se ravisa. Levant les yeux au ciel, il fit volte-face, lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'approcher de lui, et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Les yeux d'Itami s'écarquillèrent de nouveau, et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Sûr ? s'enquit-elle.

-Sûr. On en discute quand je reviens.

L'instant d'après, il était parti. Itami vit disparaître son dos au coin de la rue, mais resta encore quelques secondes sur place, incapable de totalement évacuer le sentiment qui s'était niché au creux de son estomac.

Elle aurait juré que c'était de l'inquiétude.

* * *

Quand elle parvint finalement à la cascade, elle faillit ne pas reconnaître les lieux. La petite cascade de la veille s'était transformée en gigantesques chutes d'eau, devant lesquelles courait un appui en bois sur lequel Naruto et ses clones se tenaient pour tenter d'écarter l'eau avec le chakra du vent.

-Tiens, regardez donc qui est en retard, se moqua Kakashi en la voyant arriver.

Itami ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder Naruto. Mais Kakashi lui trouva un drôle d'air, un air grave et un peu trop sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien d'important, esquiva-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Suspicieux, Kakashi envisagea d'insister. Mais il connaissait assez bien Itami pour savoir qu'elle ne parlerait de ce qui la dérangeait que lorsqu'elle en aurait envie.

-Naruto voulait pouvoir utiliser plus de clones, expliqua Yamato. Kakashi m'a demandé de faire en sorte que ce soit possible. Alors, j'ai dû agrandir la chute d'eau.

-Ça n'a pas dû être simple, commenta Itami, un peu impressionnée.

-Tu parles, du gâteau, se vanta Yamato.

Kakashi, qui l'avait vu haleter après la manœuvre, à bout de souffle, leva un sourcil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Alors, où en est-il ? voulut encore savoir Itami.

-Il est impatient, soupira Kakashi. Il veut rattraper Sasuke. Et il progresse vite, mais cette étape est plus difficile que la précédente.

En silence, elle approuva d'un signe de tête. De nouveau, son visage fermé titilla Kakashi, qui mourait d'envie de l'interroger pour comprendre le problème – car il était évident qu'il y avait un problème. Mais il se retint encore, et Itami alla s'adosser à l'une des statues de bois de Yamato, les yeux rivés sur les multiples exemplaires de Naruto

La journée s'écoula ainsi, paisible, mais avec cette ombre qui semblait peser sur Itami, qui n'avait jamais été si peu loquace. Son visage restait tendu. Si Yamato nota la différence, il ne l'évoqua pas une seule fois, et Kakashi préféra respecter le silence de son amie. Mais ses questions le démangeaient et il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, surtout sans savoir ce qui l'embêtait ainsi. Finalement, le soir, Itami ramassa ses affaires, prête à rentrer chez elle. Naruto dissipa ses clones et rejoignit Yamato et Kakashi, qui s'installaient pour la nuit au bord de l'eau.

-Vous dormez ici ? comprit Itami en les voyant étendre leurs couvertures.

-Plus simple, expliqua Kakashi.

Itami sembla hésiter, et elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en jetant de brefs coups d'œil en direction de Konoha, totalement invisible depuis leur emplacement à bonne distance du village.

-D'accord, lâcha-t-elle.

-"D'accord" quoi ? s'étonna Kakashi sans comprendre.

-D'accord, dormons ici.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, mais ne discuta pas. Il lui tendit un sac de couchage, qu'elle déroula sur le sol à côté du sien. Yamato s'était déjà glissé sous sa couverture et avait fermé les yeux, et Naruto, installé un peu plus loin, regardait les étoiles. Itami et Kakashi allèrent se coucher à leur tour.

Mais Itami ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans son sac de couchage, elle se retourna encore et encore, rejouant la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Asuma le matin même, essayant de comprendre ce qui la dérangeait encore, cette étrange impression qu'elle avait au creux du ventre et qui ne cessait de la tarauder. Elle entendait Yamato ronfler doucement, et aucun bruit ne montait de l'endroit où Naruto s'était affalé ; elle supposa qu'il s'était endormi, lui aussi. Elle avait peut-être une chance avec Kakashi. Elle se redressa sur les avant-bras pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Les siens étaient fermés. Il avait l'air plus jeune, débarrassé de son gilet et de son bandeau ninja, les cheveux en bataille et le visage apaisé.

-Kakashi ? souffla-t-elle tout doucement.

Il ouvrit l'œil droit.

-Tu ne dors pas ? murmura-t-elle.

-J'attendais.

-Quoi ?

-Toi.

Elle leva les sourcils, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Décidant que cela n'avait aucune importance, elle rapprocha son sac de couchage du sien. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, appuyée sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser afin de voir son visage. Kakashi avait simplement tourné la tête vers elle, toujours couché sur le dos, son visage seul dépassant du sac de couchage.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui t'a embêtée toute la journée ? demanda Kakashi dans un souffle.

-Tu savais ?

Une étincelle de malice brilla dans son œil. Itami se sentit rougir. Bien sûr, qu'il savait.

-J'ai vu Asuma, ce matin, expliqua-t-elle en chuchotant toujours.

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il préféra la laisser parler.

-Il partait en mission. Akatsuki a réapparu, Kakashi.

-Raconte-moi.

-Ils ont attaqué le temple du feu et tué tous les moines.

Kakashi laissa échapper un juron, presqu'inaudible, mais qui fit sourire Itami. Un sourire sans joie, cependant – amer.

-Oui, approuva-t-elle.

-Tu es inquiète pour Asuma ?

-Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment bizarre, expliqua-t-elle. Dans le ventre. J'ai l'estomac noué, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai…

-Peur ?

-Je les ai rencontrés aussi, Kakashi, lui rappela-t-elle. J'ai une cicatrice sur le dos pour m'en rappeler.

-On en a plein, des cicatrices.

-Celle-là est différente. Les autres sont des témoins de nos victoires. Celle-là, c'est la trace de ma défaite. Les membres d'Akatsuki sont dangereux.

-Asuma n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Je sais, admit-elle. Mais…

Itami soupira. Elle était à court d'arguments. Kakashi avait raison : Asuma était un excellent ninja, un Jonin qui avait servi le Seigneur du Feu lui-même, l'héritier d'un grand clan, le fils d'un Hokage. Et pourtant, ce sentiment était toujours là, niché au creux de ses tripes. Insistant.

-Viens, souffla Kakashi.

-Hm ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Il sortit le bras de son sac de couchage et le tendit sur le côté. Itami le considéra avec incertitude. C'était une invitation.

-Viens, insista-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et roula sur le côté pour venir se loger contre lui. Elle posa la tête entre son épaule et son torse, et sentit son bras lui entourer les épaules. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps irradier à travers leurs sacs de couchage, réconfortante, rassurante.

-Akatsuki est probablement déjà loin, signala-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle ne pouvait plus voir son visage, ni lui le sien, mais elle pinça les lèvres, peu convaincue.

-Peut-être.

Après cela, ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Le silence de la nuit ne fut plus troublé que par les ronflements réguliers de Yamato. Au poids de sa tête sur son sac de couchage, Kakashi devina lorsqu'Itami s'assoupit enfin, puis s'endormit tout à fait.

Il était le dernier encore éveillé lorsque, discrètement, Naruto se leva pour aller poursuivre son entraînement dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto parvint à séparer en deux l'eau bouillonnante des chutes d'eau. Il entama une danse de la joie avec ses clones, avant que ceux-ci ne se dissipent, au soulagement de Yamato.

-Félicitations, Naruto, lui lança Kakashi depuis le sol. À partir de maintenant, nous allons pouvoir inventer ce nouveau jutsu.

Itami en rayonna de bonheur. Enfin ! Elle mourait d'envie de voir ça. Kakashi lui glissa un regard en coin, satisfait de constater que son humeur de la veille s'était dissipée dans la nuit, mais, bizarrement, un peu inquiet lui-même. Il fut distrait par Naruto, qui s'écroula de tout son long sur la corniche de bois où il s'était entraîné. Kakashi s'empressa de l'y rejoindre.

-Naruto, tu vas bien ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Je meuuuurs de faim…

Pour faire plaisir à Naruto, ils regagnèrent Konoha et se rendirent chez Ichiraku pour manger un peu de leurs fameux Ramen. Naruto dévora son bol à une allure alarmante.

-Et maintenant, on va pouvoir se lancer ! se réjouit-il en terminant.

-Oui ! Nouveau jutsu ! fit la voix d'Itami à côté de lui en levant un poing serré.

Amusé, Kakashi se retint d'éclater de rire. Yamato gloussa.

-Avant ça, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose d'important, Naruto. Et d'intéressant, disons.

Dépitée, Itami laissa son front tomber contre le comptoir de l'échoppe. Plein de sollicitude, Yamato lui tapota l'épaule.

-J'ai seulement besoin de t'expliquer quelques trucs, reprit Kakashi.

Naruto râla. Il en avait assez de ces discours compliqués auxquels il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Mais Kakashi ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il se leva de son tabouret et tendit l'addition à Yamato :

-Merci pour le repas.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua Yamato, outré. Ce n'est pas au senpai de payer, en principe ?

-Je n'accorde pas vraiment d'importance aux rangs dans mon respect pour quelqu'un… Et tu es probablement le seul kouhai que je considère comme mon égal. Mais bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais…

-Non, non, non ! l'interrompit soudainement Yamato. C'est pour moi !

Et il s'empressa de sortir son portefeuille pour régler. Dans son dos, Kakashi fit un signe de victoire, Naruto jubila, et Itami gloussa moqueusement.

-Beau parleur, va, souffla-t-elle à Kakashi.

-Du moment que c'est efficace, ricana-t-il.

Ils ressortirent du village pour retourner au terrain d'entraînement, et, là, Kakashi entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire à Naruto :

-Avant de commencer notre entraînement, nous avons parlé du changement de nature du chakra, et d'une autre technique. Tu te rappelles ?

-Si je m'en rappelle ? Bien sûr, c'était… C'était…

Itami se frappa le visage du plat de la main.

-Le changement de la _forme_ du chakra, Naruto ! lui rappela-t-elle. Comme pour le Chidori de Kakashi, qui change la nature de son chakra en foudre et sa forme en éclairs.

-Comme votre Rasengan enflammé, se souvint Naruto.

-Voilà. Sache que peu de ninjas sont capables de faire les deux à la fois, mais cela augmente considérablement la force de ton attaque.

-Alors le Rasengan enflammé…

-Est bien plus puissant que ton Rasengan, compléta Itami en devinant la fin de sa phrase.

-Naruto, reprit Kakashi, nos exercices t'ont permis de changer la nature de ton chakra en vent. Mais tu as déjà un jutsu pour changer la forme de ton chakra.

Naruto réalisa soudain où il voulait en venir :

-C'est le Rasengan.

-Exactement. C'est ce qu'Itami essayait de te faire comprendre.

-Alors je peux faire les deux maintenant, non ? s'enthousiasma Naruto. Trop cool ! Je vais créer cette nouvelle technique en moins de deux !

-Si c'était si facile, je n'aurais pas créé le Chidori, rétorqua Kakashi.

Itami tourna vivement la tête vers Kakashi. Yamato et Naruto ne réagirent pas, pas comme elle. Ils ne savaient pas, ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Elle se rappelait très bien, elle, de la façon dont été né le Chidori. Et pour cause : elle était _là_. Et elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas ce que Kakashi avait souhaité produire à l'origine.

-Voilà ce que je voulais te montrer…, reprit-il en levant la main.

Et, se tenant le poignet de l'autre main, il commença à amasser du chakra au creux de sa paume. Puis, soudain, le chakra se mit à tourbillonner dans sa main en une boule reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil.

-Maître Kakashi ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est le Rasengan ! Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez capable !

-Je ne peux pas aller plus loin que ça, soupira Kakashi. Je n'ai jamais été capable de combiner le changement de forme du Rasengan à un changement de nature en foudre.

-Il faut des compétences exceptionnelles pour combiner les deux, renchérit Yamato. Enfin, il faut avoir un vrai don, et être naturellement doué.

-Même mon maître, l'homme qui a créé le Rasengan et me l'a enseigné, n'y est pas parvenu.

Naruto arrondit les yeux. Itami, elle, détourna les siens. _Oh, grand frère…_

-Eh oui, finit Kakashi. Même le Quatrième Hokage n'a pas réussi à le faire. La seule personne qui y soit parvenue, c'est…

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Itami, qui releva les siens et redressa légèrement le menton.

-Mon frère a inventé le Rasengan, confirma-t-elle d'une voix grave. Il l'a fait en espérant pouvoir le combiner avec son affinité naturelle, mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Moi-même, il m'a fallu repartir de ce qu'il avait créé et m'entraîner durant des années avant de pouvoir maîtriser le Rasengan enflammé. Dix ans, Naruto. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour parvenir au Rasengan enflammé.

-Alors… Le Rasengan est une technique incomplète, en fait ?

-Exactement. Et la raison de ma présence aujourd'hui, Naruto, c'est parce que je suis peut-être la seule personne au monde à pouvoir t'apporter une quelconque assistance dans la création de ta nouvelle technique.

Naruto tourna le regard vers Kakashi.

-Ne me regarde pas, dit celui-ci en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis en terrain inconnu, et jusqu'à ce que je voie le Rasengan enflammé de mes propres yeux, j'aurais mis ma main à couper que c'était impossible. Mais si nous sommes ici maintenant, si nous te disons tout ceci, c'est parce que je suis persuadé que, contrairement à moi, tu pourras surpasser le Quatrième.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Bien, poursuivit Itami, Naruto, dès que tu es prêt, nous pourrons…

-Je suis prêt, déclara le garçon d'une voix sourde.

Déjà, il formait les mudra du multi-clonage supra. Itami sourit tendrement en voyant cette résolution. Pendant qu'il exécutait sa technique, elle se pencha légèrement vers Kakashi :

-Tu le pensais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle. En disant qu'il pourra dépasser Minato ?

-Oui. Je crois sincèrement en Naruto, Itami.

Elle inclina la tête et se redressa, de sorte que Kakashi fut obligé d'élever un peu la voix pour se faire entendre :

-Et toi, Itami, tu l'as déjà surpassé.

Yamato glissa un regard discret vers eux et saisit le raidissement d'Itami au moment où les mots de Kakashi parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle se figea sur place un instant, puis inspira profondément et relâcha enfin l'air coincé dans ses poumons. Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, elle fit un pas en direction de Naruto, qui l'attendait impatiemment. Le vent souleva légèrement ses cheveux.

-Non, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Non, j'ai seulement vécu plus longtemps que lui.


	20. We get lost, we get knocked down

**[A/N:** ce chapitre, ceux qui y mènent et le suivant, sont à la fois parmi ceux que j'ai préféré écrire - et le plus redouté. Merci d'être toujours là, merci pour vos reviews, et à très vite pour la suite ! **]**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Naruto retomba brutalement sur le sol, furieux. C'était impossible ! Malgré tous les conseils d'Itami et toute l'aide de ses nombreux clones, il ne parvenait pas à rajouter son chakra du vent au Rasengan. Yamato, assis en tailleur au milieu du cercle de ses statues de bois, veillait sur lui. Kakashi se tenait debout à ses côtés, tandis qu'Itami était restée à proximité de Naruto, tentant de lui apporter explications, aide et démonstrations.

-Naruto, tempéra-t-elle lorsqu'il bondit de nouveau sur ses pieds avec colère, il m'a fallu des années pour en arriver là.

-Je peux le faire ! se récria Naruto avec force.

Itami, déstabilisée, se tut. Elle avait été frappée par la colère du garçon, qu'elle sentait un peu découragé. Cependant, Naruto s'attela à recommencer – encore et encore, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Bon sang, il y arriverait ! Il forma de nouveau le Rasengan et s'appliqua à le combiner avec son chakra du vent. Ses mains étaient crispées, ses jointures blanches, et les traces sur ses joues, qui faisaient tant penser à des moustaches, se mirent à rougir. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat malfaisant et, bientôt, ce fut comme si tout son corps distillait une aura malveillante. Insidieusement, une gangue et des queues de chakra commencèrent à se former autour de lui.

-Itami ! cria Kakashi, alerté.

-Tenzo ! appela Itami en faisant volte-face dans leur direction.

-J'ai vu ! lança Yamato sans noter que, dans l'urgence, elle s'était trompée de prénom.

-Itami, écarte-toi ! insista Kakashi.

Yamato plaqua une paume contre le sol, et les Têtes de Lions Gardiens se mirent en mouvement pour fondre sur Naruto. Mais, voyant qu'Itami n'avait qu'à peine reculé, Kakashi lâcha un juron et fonça droit sur elle, précédant les têtes des statues d'une bonne longueur.

-Kakashi ! s'écria Yamato dans son dos.

Il l'ignora. De toute façon, il atteignait déjà Itami, et, glissant rapidement une main sous ses genoux, il la souleva de terre pour foncer à l'écart. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance de Naruto au moment où les Têtes de Lions Gardiens l'atteignaient pour absorber le chakra de Kyubi.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! s'exclama Itami en se débattant. Dépose-moi !

-Je t'ai dit de t'écarter, rétorqua Kakashi sur le même ton.

-Pose-moi par terre, Kakashi ! cria-t-elle en frappant son torse de ses poings, mécontente.

Kakashi s'exécuta et relâcha sa prise. Itami glissa lestement par terre et lui lança un regard noir :

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, grinça-t-elle.

-Tu étais là lorsque Jiraiya nous a montré la cicatrice laissée par Naruto après l'apparition de sa quatrième queue. Tu sais qu'il est incontrôlable et dangereux.

-Précisément ! s'écria-t-elle. Je le _sais_. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vole à mon secours, Kakashi.

S'époussetant avec mépris, elle entreprit de se diriger vers Yamato. Elle alla jusqu'à lui à grandes enjambées agacées, et Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui emboîter le pas avec plus de nonchalance.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais agir à chaque fois, maugréa Yamato. Ni si on peut continuer comme ça…

-On continue, ordonna sèchement Itami.

-Ita…, tenta Kakashi.

-Naruto a besoin de cette technique ! Et cet entraînement, c'était ton idée.

-Je sais tout ça. Tenzo…

-Yamato, corrigea l'intéressé par automatisme.

-Tenzo, reprit Kakashi en l'ignorant royalement, va s'assurer que Naruto le mène à bien.

-Compris, soupira Yamato.

D'un même mouvement, ils fixèrent le corps de Naruto, étendu sur le sol.

-Bon, soupira Itami. Pour le moment, il est inconscient. Profitons-en pour prendre une pause.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de mouillé sur sa joue. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Pendant leur entraînement, des nuages noirs s'étaient amassés au-dessus de leur tête, et une nouvelle goutte de pluie vint s'écraser sur son front, puis une suivante.

-Zut. Il se met à pleuvoir, observa Yamato.

Comme pour confirmer ses mots, la pluie s'accentua subitement. Mais Itami resta plantée là, le visage levé vers le ciel, l'estomac soudain noué.

-Itami ? l'appela Kakashi.

Elle ne l'entendit même pas.

Pour une raison inconnue, la sensation désagréable au creux de son ventre était revenue.

* * *

La pluie tombait drue et régulière, désormais. Les trois Jonin étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, de même que Naruto et ses nombreux clones, mais l'entraînement se poursuivait inlassablement. Dès que Naruto avait rouvert les yeux, on lui avait tendu une gourde, il avait bu une rasade d'eau, puis il était reparti à son exercice. Itami était toujours à proximité de l'original, perdue parmi les clones qui l'entouraient, et le gardait soigneusement à l'œil. Elle frissonnait, pourtant, et la pluie avait depuis longtemps imbibé ses vêtements. Ses cheveux pendouillaient de chaque côté de son visage, plaqués sur son front et ses joues. Ses doigts étaient gelés, comme ses orteils.

-Les gars, attention ! s'écria l'un des clones. Celui-là est en train de se transformer !

En effet, un des clones de Naruto commençait à laisser filtrer le chakra de Kyubi, et, déjà, trois queues de chakra étaient apparues.

-Yamato ! s'exclama précipitamment Kakashi.

-Je suis dessus ! riposta Yamato en envoyant ses Têtes de Lions Gardiens en direction du clone coupable.

Les statues plaquèrent le clone au sol et absorbèrent son chakra. Le vrai Naruto, lui, se laissa tomber sur l'arrière-train, et les clones disparurent.

-Naruto, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Itami.

Naruto fit la moue et détourna le regard. L'instant suivant, Kakashi s'était porté à leur hauteur.

-Un souci ? demanda-t-il en notant l'expression de son élève.

-On travaille là-dessus depuis vingt-quatre heures, soupira Itami. Avec… quoi, deux cents clones ? Ça représente 4 800 heures d'entraînement.

-Et on n'en est toujours nulle part, ajouta Naruto. Ce n'est toujours pas assez. Et j'ai l'impression que tout le temps du monde ne suffira pas.

-Dix ans, Naruto, lui rappela Itami. J'ai passé dix ans sur le Rasengan enflammé. Et je peux t'assurer que mis bout à bout, tous mes entraînements ont pris bien plus de 4 800 heures.

-C'est impossible ! s'entêta Naruto.

-Allons, allons, je croyais que nous nous adressions à Naruto Uzumaki, plaisanta Kakashi en tentant de le réconforter. Voilà qui ne te ressemble pas.

-Enfin, maître, c'est comme si on vous demandait de regarder à gauche et à droite en même temps !

Le visage d'Itami se tendit soudain. Et alors, à la surprise générale, elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Les trois hommes la fixèrent en clignant stupidement des yeux, puis échangèrent un regard perplexe. Kakashi haussa les épaules pour signifier que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Et cependant, Itami, sous la pluie qui lui ruisselait dessus et que, soudainement, elle ne sentait même plus, riait toujours.

-Euh, Itami ? osa Kakashi. Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-J'ai compris ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Je m'y suis prise comme un pied !

Elle repartit d'un long fou rire et il lui fallut plusieurs instants avant qu'elle reprenne enfin contenance.

-Naruto, oh, Naruto, je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix plus posée, mais un sourire béat encore sur les lèvres. Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit jusqu'ici.

-Mais…

-Non, écoute-moi. Oublie tout, tout ! J'ai voulu t'apprendre comme j'ai travaillé, moi. Mais tu n'es pas moi, Naruto. Et tu viens de me donner une idée. Regarde.

Debout devant lui, Itami composa le mudra du multi-clonage, et un double parfait d'elle-même apparut à sa gauche. Alors elle tourna la tête vers la droite, et son clone tourna la sienne vers la gauche.

-Voilà ! se réjouit Itami. Je regarde à gauche et à droite en même temps ! Il te suffit de faire pareil, Naruto. Modèle la forme du chakra avec ton original, et utilise un clone pour lui donner la nature du vent.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'écria alors Naruto. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris le Rasengan !

-Exact, se souvint Kakashi. Un clone pour contrôler l'émission de chakra, un autre pour en modeler la forme.

-Alors rajoute un troisième clone, conclut Itami avec un sourire.

-Vous êtes géniale !

Naruto bondit sur ses pieds et se clona de nouveau. Sous les yeux ravis de Kakashi et d'Itami, il entreprit encore d'insuffler son chakra du vent à son Rasengan.

-On dirait qu'on va peut-être bien parvenir à quelque chose, observa Kakashi. C'était une bonne idée, Itami. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un troisième clone pour contrôler le changement de nature du chakra.

Ils suivirent le travail de Naruto d'un œil tranquille.

-Mais toi, comment as-tu fait ? voulut savoir Kakashi au bout d'un moment. Cette méthode est parfaite pour Naruto, qui dispose d'immenses réserves de chakra et peut travailler avec ses clones. À ma connaissance, ce n'est pas la façon dont tu as procédé.

-Non, en effet, confirma Itami. Mais laisse-moi garder mes secrets, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-J'aimerais simplement savoir une chose…

-Non, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Il leva un sourcil, surpris qu'elle ait deviné où il voulait en venir.

-Oui, Kakashi, sourit-elle. Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtais à me demander. Alors non. Tu ne parviendras jamais à donner ta nature de chakra au Rasengan. Mon frère y serait certainement parvenu, avec le temps.

-Pas assez de chakra ? supposa Kakashi.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Je suis désolée, Kakashi.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis content d'avoir enfin une réponse à cette question. Ça me titillait depuis longtemps…

-Rassure-toi. Il serait tout de même fier de toi. Tu l'as surpassé il y a bien longtemps, Rasengan modifié ou non…

Kakashi n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parlait. Il savait qu'il était toujours question de Minato. Et entendre ces paroles lui réchauffa le cœur. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, chaleureux, sincère… heureux.

-Merci, Itami.

Gênée, elle détourna les yeux. Et remarqua quelque chose.

-Tiens. Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir.

* * *

Tsunade fixa les trois hommes plantés devant elle dans son bureau. Elle baissa la tête sur la table et serra les poings. Elle dut se retenir de la fracasser en deux. Garder la maîtrise d'elle-même, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle était Hokage, maintenant.

-Je vois…, lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder de nouveau les trois ninjas. Cheveux en bataille, écorchés, tachés de sang, les vêtements froissés et déchirés çà et là. Mais le pire, bien sûr, c'était ce qu'on lisait sur leurs visages. De la douleur. De la peine. Du chagrin. De la souffrance. De l'amertume. Et puis la défaite.

-Prévenez les gens concernés, ordonna-t-elle.

-Et Kurenai ? fit une voix rauque.

-Je m'en charge.

-Non, intervint quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais y aller moi-même.

Tsunade considéra Shikamaru une seconde. Puis elle inclina la tête.

-C'est d'accord.

-Raido était là, mais Itami ? reprit le troisième ninja.

-Je crois qu'elle s'entraîne avec Kakashi et Naruto, répondit Tsunade. Izumo, à toi de les informer de ce qui s'est passé.

Le cœur d'Izumo manqua un battement. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait lu sur le visage de Raido, et s'imagina annoncer la nouvelle à Itami. Il pâlit rien qu'à l'idée.

* * *

Itami et Kakashi considérèrent les progrès de Naruto avec un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

-Il y est presque, jugea Itami. Encore un peu de travail, et il parviendra à créer cette fichue technique.

-Et il aura surpassé le Quatrième.

-Arrête, tu adores cette idée.

-C'est normal, non ? La nouvelle génération est toujours meilleure que la précédente. C'est ce qu'on peut leur léguer de mieux.

Itami hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son estomac lui coupa la parole d'un bruyant gargouillement. Kakashi lui lança un clin d'œil hilare.

-Interdiction de te moquer ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas les crocs.

-Un peu, admit-il.

-Pause déjeuner ? proposa-t-elle, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

Kakashi eut un sourire moqueur, mais approuva d'un signe de tête.

-J'invite, ajouta Itami. Naruto, des Ramen, ça t'intéresse ?

-Ouais ! s'écria-t-il de loin.

Satisfaite, Itami acquiesça et se retourna pour partir en direction du village. Elle tapota l'épaule de Kakashi au passage.

-Soyez sages ! leur lança-t-elle en partant.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Les rues étaient tranquilles et paisibles. En entrant dans Konoha, Itami prit la direction d'Ichiraku. Maintenant que la pluie avait cessé et qu'elle était de nouveau sèche, Itami se sentait de nouveau de bonne humeur. Elle remonta la rue en sifflotant doucement, les mains dans les poches. Le sentiment qui l'avait angoissée plus tôt avait cessé de lui étreindre le ventre et s'était dissipé. Elle se sentait de nouveau légère. Et Naruto se remettait à progresser…

Parfait.

La journée était de nouveau en bonne voie.

* * *

Izumo atterrit au milieu du cercle des Têtes de Lions Gardiens, juste devant Yamato, qui sursauta, étonné d'abord, mais surtout mécontent de s'être laissé surprendre ainsi. Il était trop concentré sur Naruto, sans doute, bien que celui-ci, après avoir laissé son Rasengan presque chargé de chakra du vent lui échapper, soit à l'instant en parfait contrôle de lui-même et en train d'échanger sur ses progrès avec Kakashi. Maître et élève saisirent d'ailleurs l'arrivée d'Izumo du coin de l'œil.

-Hm ? Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Naruto.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

Yamato posa la même question à Izumo. Il le croyait en mission, d'ailleurs. Était-il déjà de retour, ainsi que les autres escouades ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-J'ai un message urgent, annonça Izumo d'une voix grave.

L'intonation dans ses paroles fit se raidir Yamato, qui sentit aussitôt que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

-Je t'écoute.

L'annonce claqua dans l'air, terrible. Yamato se figea, les yeux écarquillés et une expression choquée sur le visage. Puis il sembla se rappeler où il se trouvait, et fit volte-face en direction de Naruto et Kakashi. Il fallait le leur dire, il fallait…

-Kakashi ! appela-t-il en se relevant vivement.

Alerté par quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, Kakashi se tourna vers lui. Yamato avança dans sa direction.

-Nous devons arrêter l'entraînement et retourner immédiatement au village, lança Yamato.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua Naruto. C'est une blague ?

Mais Kakashi, lui, avait saisi les expressions sur le visage d'Izumo et de Yamato. Tous deux avaient du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, et une grimace déformait la bouche de Yamato.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kakashi d'une voix grave.

Comme Yamato un instant plus tôt, il sentait pointer la menace, savait que la nouvelle qui arrivait ne pouvait qu'être terrible. Il avait un instinct pour ces choses-là. Il en avait entendu bien d'autres.

-Asuma Sarutobi est mort.


	21. Hold me now

De nouveau, ce fut une détonation. Kakashi et Naruto se figèrent sur place, les yeux arrondis par l'effroi, encaissant le choc.

Puis, soudain, une affreuse réalisation.

-Itami ! s'exclama Kakashi.

Il fit volte-face vers Izumo :

-Est-ce qu'Itami est au courant ?

Izumo secoua la tête :

-Je pensais la trouver avec vous, à vrai dire. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Mais Tsunade en a été informée. Shikamaru doit être en train d'annoncer la nouvelle à Kurenai. Ino, Choji, Raido et Kotetsu étaient sur place. Et nous avons ramené son corps à Konoha… Alors la nouvelle ne va pas tarder à se répandre.

L'idée que n'importe qui d'autre l'apprenne à Itami lui fut aussitôt insupportable. Une personne lambda pour lui briser le cœur… Hors de question.

Il disparut sans prévenir.

-Maître Kakashi ! appela Naruto après lui.

-Laisse, fit Yamato en posant une main sur son épaule. Il préfère le lui dire lui-même.

* * *

Itami tourna au coin de la rue. Ichiraku n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Les odeurs de Ramen parvenaient déjà à ses narines et elle se sentait saliver d'avance. Elle était affamée et ne doutait pas qu'il en était autant des trois hommes qu'elle avait laissés au terrain d'entraînement. Quelques mètres à parcourir, et elle pourrait prendre leur déjeuner et les rejoindre. Continuer de voir Naruto évoluer.

-Itami, appela une voix sourde derrière elle.

Sa respiration se bloqua. Elle se retourna lentement, et il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant qu'elle ne se retrouve nez à nez avec Kakashi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Parce qu'elle avait senti, dans la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom, qu'il n'était pas là pour modifier sa commande de Ramen. Mais il sembla hésiter, comme s'il avait du mal à prononcer ce qu'il était venu lui dire.

-Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-elle.

Sa voix manqua se briser sur la fin de la phrase, et elle s'en voulut pour cela. Ce n'était peut-être rien, après tout. C'était peut-être seulement… Mais il n'y avait pas seulement le ton de sa voix. Il y avait aussi ce qui se lisait sur son visage : du regret, de la tristesse, une profonde compassion.

Elle comprit.

Elle comprit, parce qu'elle avait déjà vu ce visage-là. Elle sut. Elle se mit à secouer la tête, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de vigueur. Non, non, _non_. Elle refusait d'entendre de nouveau ces mots-là. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de les prononcer.

-Itami…

-Non.

-Tam…

-Non ! répéta-t-elle avec plus de force. Ne t'avise pas…

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, la voix étranglée dans sa gorge.

-Itami, je suis désolé. Asuma est mort.

 _Asuma_. Pas lui, bon sang, pas lui. Pas Asuma. Mais elle lut la confirmation dans l'œil de Kakashi. Asuma était mort. _Mort_.

Quelque chose se rompit en elle. Une digue s'effondra, bâtie là avec soin et maintenue toutes ces années. Elle eut l'impression que l'air ne parvenait brusquement plus à ses poumons, que son cœur s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine, que son corps refusait d'obéir, d'enregistrer l'information et de continuer à fonctionner. Soudain, ses jambes vacillèrent et décidèrent de cesser de la porter. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle.

Kakashi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse s'effondrer. Elle s'accrocha à lui, serra les doigts sur le tissu de son dos, s'agrippa à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, et elle sentit ses bras l'entourer fermement, la tenir contre lui – la garder debout, au sens propre comme au figuré. Parce qu'un jour, quelqu'un vous tient si fort contre lui que soudain, tous les petits morceaux de vous-même, ceux qui ont été brisés et émiettés, commencent à se recoller. Comme si, depuis tout ce temps, vous n'attendiez que cela : que cette personne vous prenne enfin dans ses bras, et, simplement, soit là. Inébranlable. En cet instant, Kakashi fut cette personne-là.

Alors, elle éclata enfin en sanglots. Et là, dans ses bras, elle pleura. Elle pleura pour les enfants qu'ils avaient été une éternité plus tôt, pour le frère qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver et le père qui l'avait abandonné, pour les amis qu'ils avaient perdus, pour les jeunes gens brisés qu'ils étaient devenus ensuite, pour les adultes bancals qu'ils étaient désormais. Elle pleura pour Sakumo, pour Minato, pour Rin, pour Obito, pour Asuma. Elle pleura pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, et enfin, _enfin_ , pleura hors de son corps toute sa peine, tout son chagrin, tous ces deuils impossibles à faire.

Et Kakashi, tout du long, la serra contre lui sans rien dire, le menton appuyé sur le haut de son crâne, l'odeur de fruits de son shampoing dans les narines. Conscient de lui briser le cœur. S'accrochant à l'idée que tant qu'elle était là, dans ses bras, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait perdue. Terrifié à la pensée qu'ils pouvaient brusquement être ramenés quinze ans en arrière.

* * *

Les funérailles d'Asuma avaient un étrange aspect de déjà-vu. Elles rappelaient à Itami toutes celles auxquelles elle avait déjà assisté au fil des années, et elle avait envie de tourner les talons et de fuir en courant. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voulait se rappeler de lui. Elle préférait se souvenir du garçon un peu nonchalant qu'il avait été, de l'ami fidèle, du coéquipier qui veillait loyalement sur ses arrières.

Habillée en noir de la tête aux pieds, elle se tenait dans les premiers rangs, entre Raido et Kakashi, non loin de Kurenai. Raido avait bien tenté de lui poser une main sur l'épaule, mais elle s'était dégagée. Oh, sans brusquerie, doucement, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de son soutien. S'il fut blessé, il n'en montra rien. Il laissa retomber sa main mollement, les yeux fixés sur la tombe de son ancien coéquipier, son ami d'enfance.

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, affleurant à la surface de sa mémoire, et elle tentait de s'accrocher à ces images plutôt qu'à la pensée du corps froid et enterré d'Asuma, à la façon terrible dont il avait été tué par un duo d'Akatsuki. Pas n'importe quel duo, d'ailleurs.

-J'aurais dû les tuer, avait-elle grogné lorsque Raido lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé.

Il était arrivé en renfort avec Aoba, Ino et Choji, mais la vie d'Asuma ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil. Il n'en restait pas moins que ces deux-là, les deux hommes d'Akatsuki…

-Si je les avais tués, Asuma serait encore en vie, s'était-elle obstinée.

-Itami, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu as failli y laisser ta propre peau.

Il n'empêche. Maintenant, debout dans le cimetière, elle s'en voulait encore. Elle en aurait bouillonné de rage si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vide, aussi triste, aussi rongée par l'absence. _Son_ absence.

Elle revoyait Asuma enfant. Il avait été un petit garçon plutôt mignon, puis était devenu un adolescent sans charme, handicapé par un nez un peu trop gros et un visage quelconque. Le mauvais passage de l'adolescence. Adulte, il était devenu un homme séduisant. Mais tout cela ne lui avait jamais importé. Asuma était presque un frère, c'était son coéquipier, son ami, son bras droit de jadis. Leurs gestes d'affection, assez rares, avaient toujours été dépourvus de toute sensualité.

En ce moment, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rompre leur comportement habituel et le serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Toutes ces années, elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, au retour d'une mission qui n'avait pas tout à fait tourné comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Elle avait poussé brutalement la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur. Dans son lit, Asuma, onze ans, avait sursauté.

-Ita… ? avait-il commencé.

L'instant d'après, elle était agenouillée sur son matelas, les bras passés autour de son cou, et le serrait si fort qu'il avait cru ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il avait dû tirer sur sa manche pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait relâcher un peu sa prise.

-Tu es un crétin ! s'était-elle exclamée avec toute l'assurance de ses dix ans.

Et elle lui avait asséné le poing dans l'épaule.

-Aïe, avait-il protesté. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu m'as fichu la trouille, Asuma !

Il avait roulé des yeux. Dans le dos d'Itami, quelqu'un avait gloussé. Vexée, elle avait vivement tourné la tête en direction des deux personnes qui étaient entrées dans la chambre à sa suite – mais sans débouler aussi violemment qu'elle l'avait fait.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, maître, avait-elle sifflé, mécontente. Vous aussi, vous avez eu peur.

Puis, se laissant glisser du lit, elle avait ajouté à l'attention d'Asuma :

-Avec Raido, on t'a vu tomber par terre, et on a cru que tu étais _mort_.

À l'époque, ils étaient encore de jeunes ninjas, un peu naïfs et innocents. Itami était devenue Chunin, mais Asuma et Raido étaient encore Genin. C'était la guerre, pourtant, mais elle était encore trop neuve pour avoir déjà bouleversé leur vision du monde. Et surtout, tous les corps qui devaient plus tard parsemer leur parcours étaient encore bien vivants, et ils allaient et venaient dans leur quotidien, inconscients de ce qui les attendait bientôt. Pour le moment, la mort n'était encore que quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'aux autres.

Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait ce temps-là. Quand elle avait encore une famille auprès de laquelle rentrer. Quand ils avaient encore des amis. Quand la guerre, et la vie, ne leur avait pas encore arraché les gens qui leur étaient précieux.

Ce temps-là était bien révolu, à présent.

En tournant la tête, elle pouvait voir le profil de Kakashi, silencieux et grave. Ainsi, c'était ce que cela faisait, de perdre l'un des membres de son équipe. _Est-ce donc là ce que tu as ressenti ce jour-là, Kakashi ? Pas étonnant, alors, que tu aies réagi ainsi. Pas étonnant que tu aies perdu la tête._ Une douleur comme ça… Une douleur pareille, ça vous dévorait de l'intérieur.

Elle ne pleura pas. Elle avait déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps, de toute façon. Alors elle écouta simplement l'eulogie, le regard rivé vers la plaque de pierre qui portait désormais le nom d'Asuma Sarutobi. Elle entendait les sanglots du jeune Konohamaru, le neveu d'Asuma, autour des épaules duquel Naruto avait passé un bras réconfortant, et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle tendit la main pour attraper celle de Kakashi. Elle glissa les doigts entre les siens, et il ne chercha pas à se dégager ni à récupérer sa main. Il ne broncha pas, d'ailleurs, continuant de regarder droit devant lui. Mais il serra la main d'Itami dans la sienne, et c'était assez. C'était assez.

* * *

 **[A/N: Merci pour vos derniers commentaires ! Comme toujours, ils me donnent envie de continuer à avancer cette histoire, qui a encore bien du chemin devant elle...]**


	22. On our own

Elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage de l'approcher. Pour dire quoi ? Qu'elle était désolée ? C'était une évidence. Et puis, il n'était même pas venu à l'enterrement. Ino et Choji avaient été là, mais pas lui. Pas Shikamaru. Et c'était à Shikamaru qu'elle voulait parler.

Pendant plusieurs jours, elle erra comme une âme en peine. Elle ne se présenta pas au terrain d'entraînement où Naruto poursuivait son travail en compagnie de Kakashi. Elle avait envie d'être seule, et les autres respectèrent cela. Mais Kakashi, en constatant son absence chaque matin, avait l'impression de sentir qu'elle lui glissait de nouveau entre les doigts. Une fois de plus.

* * *

Un matin, Shikamaru, Ino et Choji se retrouvèrent aux portes de Konoha.

-Allons-y, déclara Ino avec assurance.

-Prêt, Shikamaru ? s'enquit Choji.

Ils regardèrent leur coéquipier comme s'il était soudainement devenu leur chef d'équipe. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit le plus gradé des trois. C'était du respect, une reconnaissance de son statut particulier. Oui, il était prêt. Et quand il se mit en mouvement pour passer les portes du village, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas sans hésiter.

-Attendez une minute ! s'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Ils s'immobilisèrent. Se retournèrent lentement pour découvrir Tsunade, dressée en face d'eux, les mains sur les hanches et l'air mécontent.

-Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?

-Vos ordres sont toujours valables, rétorqua calmement Shikamaru. Dix-huit escouades sont encore en mission à l'extérieur. Nous avons simplement mis une nouvelle équipe sur pied, et nous allons compléter notre mission.

-Certainement pas sans mon accord, riposta durement Tsunade.

Ino serra les dents avec embarras et Choji baissa les yeux, l'air troublé. Mais Shikamaru n'avait pas prévu de céder, ni même de lâcher le moindre pouce de terrain.

-Vous rejoindrez une équipe de ma propre composition, et vous ne partirez qu'après l'élaboration d'une stratégie solide.

-Vous n'avez qu'à les envoyer comme renforts, s'obstina Shikamaru. Choji, Ino et moi avons déjà élaboré notre stratégie.

-Ça suffit ! s'écria Tsunade avec autorité, élevant encore un peu la voix.

Puis elle s'adoucit légèrement :

-Asuma est mort. Vous n'êtes plus que trois.

-Asuma est encore avec nous, la contredit Shikamaru, qui avait une cigarette aux lèvres et sentait le briquet de son maître peser dans sa poche.

-C'est la vengeance, votre objectif ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas, pourtant. Vous avez prévu de mourir vainement ?

-On n'est pas stupide. On n'a pas l'intention de mourir. Mais nous n'avons pas non plus l'intention de fuir, de continuer à vivre sans remplir notre devoir. Nous ne voulons pas d'une vie sans sens.

-Grandissez un peu. La mort fait partie de la vie d'un shinobi. Certaines sont plus douloureuses que d'autres, mais on n'a pas d'avenir si on n'est pas capable de les surmonter.

Shikamaru exhala un nuage de fumée de tabac :

-Ces cigarettes qu'il a laissées… Lorsque je les fume, Asuma est encore un peu avec nous. Comme s'il veillait sur nous. Et je continuerai à fumer jusqu'à ce que ce combat soit achevé.

-Vous m'avez entendue. À trois, vous…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement. Dans son dos, un gravier avait crissé sous la semelle d'une chaussure.

-J'irai avec eux.

Tsunade leva un sourcil. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée.

-Itami…

-La formation habituelle est une équipe de quatre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors mettez-moi à la tête de l'équipe. Vous avez des objections ?

Oui, elle en avait un certain nombre. Les trois élèves d'Asuma et son ancienne coéquipière, c'était une recette désastreuse – mais elle pouvait difficilement dire non. C'était elle, après tout, qui avait affirmé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir à trois. Et Itami était un Jonin d'exception, une Kunoichi de haut rang. Comment dire non ?

-Oh, et puis après tout ! lâcha Tsunade avec agacement, rendant finalement les armes. Très bien, vous avez ma permission.

Choji laissa échapper une exclamation réjouie. Ino eut l'air soulagé. Shikamaru, lui, se contenta de fixer Itami.

-Alors, équipe Asuma… En route ?

Ino et Choji glissèrent un regard à Shikamaru. Comme s'ils attendaient son accord avant d'accepter.

-Merci, Itami.

Elle regarda Shikamaru dans les yeux. Et soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui mettre la main dessus, qu'elle avait passé ces quelques jours à s'en faire pour rien. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'échanger ce regard. Ils se comprenaient.

Elle inclina la tête vers lui, et il lui rendit son signe en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

À bonne distance de Konoha, ils firent une halte pour discuter du plan de Shikamaru. Accroupis au milieu des bois, ils se placèrent en cercle, et Itami fit un signe de tête vers le garçon :

-Vas-y, Shikamaru, explique-moi votre stratégie.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire ça, répondit-il à la place.

Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler, bien sûr.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour maître Asuma ? demanda Ino d'une petite voix.

-Je pense qu'il aurait plutôt désapprouvé, s'amusa Itami. Non. C'était plutôt de l'égoïsme de ma part.

Si Choji et Ino échangèrent un regard surpris, Shikamaru, lui, sembla s'en satisfaire. Il acquiesça doucement.

-Ok, passons au plan, reprit-il abruptement. Je l'ai un peu modifié maintenant que vous êtes avec nous. Je vais tout vous expliquer, avec toutes les possibilités qui peuvent découler de chacune de nos actions. Retenez bien tout.

Une étincelle d'amusement brilla dans les yeux d'Itami. Asuma avait raison. Le garçon était intelligent, et de façon stupéfiante.

Shikamaru se lança donc dans ses explications. Plus il en dévoilait, plus il l'impressionnait. Elle comprenait mieux, maintenant, pourquoi Asuma en avait été si fier, sous ses dehors un peu bourrus parfois. Puis Shikamaru finit par lui placer un petit objet cylindrique dans le creux de la main :

-Utilisez ça quand vous en aurez l'occasion. D'ici là, je vous le confie.

Elle hocha sérieusement la tête.

-Bien compris.

-Tout est bien clair ? s'enquit Shikamaru.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent vigoureusement. Itami se releva lentement, imitée par les trois jeunes ninjas.

-Alors allons-y.

* * *

La fois suivante, ce fut Itami qui donna le signal de l'arrêt. Ils se rassemblèrent au pied d'un arbre, et Itami prit la parole :

-J'ai repéré leurs chakras. Ino, tu peux utiliser ta technique de transposition pour en savoir un peu plus sur la direction qu'ils prennent ?

-S'ils ont deux sous de jugeote, ils prendront un autre chemin pour gagner Konoha, jugea Shikamaru. Ils s'attendront à une embuscade sur la route qu'ils ont empruntée la dernière fois.

-Je suis d'accord, confirma Itami. Ino ?

-Une seconde.

Ayant repéré un oiseau qui convenait à son objectif, Ino lança sa technique de transposition et, s'emparant de son esprit comme seuls savaient le faire les Yamanaka, elle s'empressa d'amener l'oiseau au-dessus de leurs deux cibles.

Peu après, elle récupéra le contrôle de son corps.

-Alors ? la pressa Itami.

-Vous aviez raison, les informa la jeune fille. Ils changent de route. Ils sont à dix minutes au nord-est.

-Dépêchons-nous.

Ils filèrent dans la direction indiquée. Plus ils avançaient, plus les chakras ennemis se rapprochaient. Mais ils parvinrent à les dépasser et se placèrent en embuscade pile sur le passage qu'ils allaient emprunter. Bientôt, les deux silhouettes se dressèrent à l'horizon, marchant d'un pas rapide sur le chemin. Les quatre ninjas de Konoha se firent discrets. Seule une ombre glissant dans l'herbe indiquait leur présence toute proche…

-Hidan, fit soudain une voix rauque.

-Je sais, rétorqua l'autre.

Et ils bondirent vivement, chacun d'un côté, l'un partant sur la droite, l'autre sur la droite. L'ombre de Shikamaru se divisa pour tenter de les suivre, en vain. Mais leur attention fut brusquement déviée par un léger sifflement au-dessus de leur tête, presqu'imperceptible. Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir des kunai approcher à toute vitesse, attachés à des parchemins explosifs.

L'explosion retentit avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'éviter, et ils disparurent momentanément dans un nuage de fumée. Ils réapparurent la seconde d'après, sautant hors de la fumée.

-Kakuzu ? appela Hidan.

-Je n'ai rien ! répondit l'intéressé. J'ai renforcé mon bras. Mais fais attention aux ombres !

Sur le sol, en effet, les ombres de Shikamaru continuaient d'onduler en direction des leurs, tentant de les immobiliser sur place selon la technique si particulière du clan Nara. Hidan dut se déplacer rapidement pour échapper à l'ombre qui fondait sur la sienne.

-Hors de question de me faire avoir par le même coup à chaque fois ! lâcha-t-il.

-Hidan ! s'exclama Kakuzu, le nez relevé vers le ciel. Au-dessus !

Hidan leva vivement les yeux et son regard tomba sur la silhouette qui fondait sur lui. Sans lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer l'information, Shikamaru lui lança deux nouvelles lames auxquels pendaient des parchemins explosifs.

-Attention, Hidan ! cria Kakuzu.

Ils se préparèrent à l'explosion, mais les deux lames se plantèrent dans le sol à leurs pieds, et rien ne se passa. Shikamaru atterrit lestement un peu plus loin. Hidan tenta de foncer vers lui, mais rien à faire. Ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir.

-Ce sont des lames de chakra, expliqua Shikamaru en désignant les deux lames qu'il tenait d'Asuma et qu'il avait plantées au milieu de l'ombre des deux ninjas d'Akatsuki. Elles absorbent le chakra de leur utilisateur et peuvent l'assister dans l'utilisation de sa technique. C'est votre ombre que je visais tout du long !

Kakuzu fronça les sourcils avec colère lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir par un leurre. Le papier qui pendouillait aux lames de chakra était du papier ordinaire, pas des parchemins explosifs. La première attaque n'avait été destinée qu'à leur faire craindre la seconde. Maudit morveux.

-Tu t'es fait avoir aussi, Kakuzu ? réalisa Hidan, interloqué. Ça commence à sentir mauvais, ça !

-Ce n'est rien de le dire, rétorqua Shikamaru. D'après mes calculs… C'est fini pour vous deux.

Lentement, il commença à étirer son ombre en direction d'Hidan. Leurs ombres se mêlèrent, et Shikamaru afficha un sourire satisfait tandis qu'Hidan lâchait un juron. Tout en maintenant Hidan en place, l'ombre de Shikamaru récupéra la lame de chakra d'Asuma.

-Cette fois, je ne me tromperai pas dans l'ordre d'attaque, déclara Shikamaru en faisant référence à leur dernière rencontre, qui avait coûté la vie à Asuma.

-Petit, je n'oublie jamais un visage. Et je vais te faire la peau !

Sur ces mots, manipulé par Shikamaru, Hidan attrapa sa faux à trois lames et détendit subitement le bras en direction de son coéquipier.

-Kakuzu, baisse-toi ! s'écria-t-il.

Kakuzu esquiva l'attaque au dernier moment, et la faux ne trancha qu'une manche vide. Shikamaru arrondit les yeux de surprise. Éberlué, il réalisa que le bras de Kakuzu sortait désormais du sol, devenu autonome à l'exception des longs fils noirs qui le propulsaient hors de terre. Il referma les doigts sur la lame de chakra d'Asuma qui le forçait à rester sur place. _Bon sang ! Il a dû planquer son bras sous terre quand il était dissimulé par le nuage de fumée._

Les fils noirs ramenèrent son bras à Kakuzu qui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, jubila.

-Comme tu peux le voir, mes capacités sont nombreuses… Il serait sage de battre en retraite et préparer ton prochain coup. Enfin, si tu es plus malin que mon coéquipier…

-Hé ! protesta véhément Hidan.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de réagir plus que cela, propulsé en avant par Shikamaru et forcé d'attaquer son propre partenaire.

-Je ne peux plus contrôler mon propre corps ! s'égosilla-t-il. Kakuzu, fais quelque chose !

Kakuzu, cependant, était trop occupé à battre en retraite et à éviter la faux qui le menaçait. Soudain, il se retrouva acculé, le dos contre un arbre. _Maintenant, Choji !_

-Boulet humain hérissé ! cria la voix de Choji, qui surgit en tourbillonnant sur lui-même.

Kakuzu réagit aussitôt et joignit les deux mains. Une seconde plus tard, le corps décuplé de Choji s'abattit, dévastant le sol sur son passage.

* * *

Choji bondit en arrière et atterrit à côté de Shikamaru.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en glissant sur la terre sèche qui craquelait sous leurs pieds.

-C'est ce dont parlait Raido…, expliqua Shikamaru.

Devant eux, Kakuzu se tenait toujours debout malgré l'attaque dévastatrice de Choji. Son corps, cependant, semblait fumer.

-C'est ce qu'il a fait lorsque Raido l'a attaqué avec son épée. Et aussi pour se protéger du parchemin explosif tout à l'heure. Il a la capacité de solidifier son corps.

-Bien vu, le félicita amèrement Kakuzu. C'est vrai. Les attaques physiques sont inutiles contre moi.

-Ça suffit le blabla, s'agaça Hidan. Lançons notre contre-attaque. Kakuzu, dépêche-toi de mettre fin à ce fichu jutsu qui me…

Hidan ne finit jamais sa phrase. Une ombre avait soudain surgi de sa cachette, fondu sur Kakuzu et, à une vitesse incomparable, lui avait porté une attaque sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Il y eut un nouveau nuage de fumée et un cri rauque dont Shikamaru ne parvint pas à distinguer qui l'avait poussé. Puis la fumée se dissipa, révélant Itami debout dans le dos de Kakuzu, le bras droit levé. Les flammes bleues qui léchaient son poignet et son avant-bras s'éteignirent. Des gouttes de sang gouttèrent sur le sol, colorant la terre d'une teinte plus foncée.

-C… Comment ? balbutia Kakuzu.

-Je suis plus rapide que toi. Plus rapide que ta technique de solidification, espèce de salaud. Et comme Shikamaru, j'apprends de mes combats précédents.

Itami recula d'un pas, permettant à Hidan et Kakuzu de voir son visage. Shikamaru l'observa lui aussi et la reconnut à peine. Quelque chose avait changé dans ses traits, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui assombrissait leur bleu. Le bras droit maculé du sang de Kakuzu, elle dégageait quelque chose de presque inquiétant.

-Maître Itami… fit la voix stupéfaite de Choji.

-Toi ! siffla Kakuzu en la reconnaissant.

-Moi, confirma-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Levant le poing, elle le frappa droit dans la mâchoire. Kakuzu s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, face contre terre, et ne se releva pas. Une mare de sang commença à se répandre autour de lui. Itami l'enjamba en lui adressant un regard méprisant. Son Rasengan enflammé l'avait touché juste à l'emplacement du cœur. Il était fichu.

-À ton tour, lança-t-elle à Hidan en activant de nouveau son jutsu.

Maintenu sur place par l'ombre de Shikamaru, Hidan déglutit. Itami fit un pas de plus vers lui. Elle le tenait. Elle allait se venger, venger Asuma, ôter deux hommes à Akatsuki. Elle en aurait jubilé. Elle…

… vola contre un arbre et s'écrasa avec violence contre le tronc avant de rouler par terre, sonnée.

-Maître Itami ! cria une voix qu'elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître.

Elle releva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait ainsi frappée. Kakuzu se tenait devant elle, un air terrifiant sur le visage, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. _Impossible_. Elle lui avait touché le cœur. Il aurait dû mourir dans les secondes après son coup. Il s'était effondré, il…

Il se débarrassa de son manteau aux couleurs d'Akatsuki, dévoilant sa poitrine et son dos nus. Les yeux d'Ino, encore dissimulée mais assistant à toute la scène, de Choji et de Shikamaru s'arrondirent d'effroi. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de semblable. Son corps était barré de cicatrices, semblable à des morceaux rapiécés à l'aide de ce gros fil noir qui avait relié sa main au reste de son bras. Et dans son dos, il avait comme quatre masques incrustés dans la peau. Quatre masques qui jaillirent soudain de son dos comme s'ils étaient des éléments indépendants. Itami, à bout de souffle et une main sur les côtes, se figea.

Plus loin, Shikamaru relâcha son ombre à contrecœur. Sa technique avait atteint sa limite. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres d'Hidan :

-Je peux enfin bouger de nouveau, se félicita-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'enquit Choji d'une voix tremblante. Comment est-il toujours en vie ?

Itami se força à se relever. Le choc avait été puissant, et elle était plus ou moins certaine de s'être fracturé au moins deux côtes. Péniblement, elle se redressa à quatre pattes, puis, prenant vaillamment appui sur ses mains et ses genoux, elle se remit sur pied. Elle tituba un instant puis retrouva son équilibre et ses appuis, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. Pliant légèrement les genoux, elle prit sa position de garde et tenta d'analyser la situation.

Hidan et Kakuzu avaient récupéré leur liberté de mouvement, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. C'était les masses gigantesques et sombres des quatre masques qui se dressaient désormais derrière les deux hommes d'Akatsuki. Leur chakra était impressionnant, puant, mauvais, _dangereux_. Mais l'une des silhouettes noires glissa sur le sol en gémissant. Les rouages tournaient à toute vitesse dans le cerveau d'Itami. Ce masque-là, c'était celui qui avait semblé brisé lorsque Kakuzu s'était débarrassé de son manteau. Celui qui se trouvait à l'emplacement où avait frappé Itami. _Je l'ai bien touché._

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car Hidan fondit subitement sur elle en brandissant sa faux, suivi par l'un des masques.

-Futon, pression ravageuse !

La force de la bourrasque de vent qui l'enveloppa la prit par surprise et la fit disparaître hors de vue. Shikamaru et Choji eux-mêmes durent lutter pour rester sur place. Et, quand le vent se dissipa, ils réalisèrent que Kakuzu et ses deux autres masques se tenaient face à eux.

-À notre tour, Choji, déglutit Shikamaru.

-Fuyez ! cria la voix d'Ino.

Mais Kakuzu lançait déjà son jutsu à l'aide de son masque :

-Raiton, obscurité factice !

-Katon, embrasement suprême ! riposta une autre voix de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

Le mur de flammes se dressa entre l'éclair de foudre qui filait sur Choji et Shikamaru et les deux garçons, qui restèrent bouche bée. La chaleur monta de plusieurs crans et la terre trembla sous les pieds d'Itami tandis que les deux attaques se rencontraient avec force.

-Itami…, fit la voix de Shikamaru.

Elle était apparue de nulle part, sans prévenir. Shikamaru nota cependant qu'un kunai à trois branches était planté entre son pied droit et le pied gauche de Choji. Un kunai qui n'avait pas été là auparavant.

L'attaque raiton prit fin et les flammes s'éteignirent. Itami resta plantée sur place, les genoux légèrement pliés, les épaules un peu avachies et le souffle court. Haletante, elle leva cependant un regard dur vers Kakuzu. Qui sourit.

-J'aurais été déçu de te voir disparaître si vite, Cinquante millions, se moqua-t-il.

Itami essaya d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, sans prêter attention à sa manche déchirée ni au trou dans son pantalon, juste au niveau du genou. L'attaque futon avait fait des dégâts. Elle compta une côte brisée de plus, et son bras gauche pendouillait inutilement à son côté, l'épaule démise. Mais elle était toujours debout, et les deux garçons également.

-Vous allez bien ? leur glissa-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Au même moment, Ino atterrit à côté de son coéquipier, et Itami lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Maître Itami, vous…

-Ça va, la coupa-t-elle. Mais ça ne va pas être du gâteau.

Devant eux, Hidan était retourné auprès de Kakuzu, et les masques se tenaient à leurs côtés. Hidan gloussa :

-Kakuzu, je crois qu'elle est la première à survivre à cette suite d'attaques.

-C'est juste, reconnut l'autre. Voyons ce qu'elle fait de la suivante…

Cette fois, ce fut le troisième masque qui attaqua.

-Katon, face intrépide.

Le feu jaillit de la bouche rouge de l'affreux masque, et les quatre ninjas de Konoha réalisèrent avec horreur qu'après avoir prouvé qu'il pouvait manipuler deux éléments, trois si l'on comptait la technique doton qui lui permettait de durcir son corps, Kakuzu pouvait également recourir au feu.

Mais le feu était l'élément d'Itami, celui qui lui convenait parfaitement. Celui qu'elle connaissait par cœur et savait comment neutraliser aisément. Elle composa les mudra à une vitesse ahurissante, ignorant la douleur qui martyrisait son épaule gauche :

-Suiton, barrière d'eau !

L'eau jaillit directement de sa bouche pour former une barrière devant eux, dans laquelle les flammes de l'attaque katon vinrent s'éteindre, non sans dévaster le terrain qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Kakuzu et Hidan eurent l'air surpris.

-Je croyais qu'elle utilisait du katon ? marmonna Kakuzu, tentant de se remémorer leur précédent combat.

Il n'avait pas oublié cette Kunoichi. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre. S'il n'avait pas été immortel, à vrai dire, elle l'aurait probablement tué. Et puis, une proie de cinquante millions qui vous échappe… Il n'était pas du genre à oublier un événement pareil, alors il se souvenait très bien d'elle. Mais il avait beau passer et repasser le film de leur première rencontre dans sa tête, il ne la revoyait pas recourir au suiton. Du taijutsu, du katon, et une défense au doton, mais c'était tout. S'il avait su, il aurait agi autrement. Il ravala un juron.

-Maître Itami, fit timidement Choji, vous l'avez touché tout à l'heure, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ?

-Il devrait l'être, grogna-t-elle.

Cela l'agaçait. Ils avaient pourtant eu un plan solide. Shikamaru était un excellent stratège, et il avait su nourrir son plan des observations tirées de son affrontement précédent avec les deux hommes d'Akatsuki, ainsi que des informations apportées par Itami. Et pourtant, ils étaient en train d'échouer lamentablement. Parce qu'elle avait été incapable de tuer Kakuzu. Ils allaient s'obstiner, bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir continuer ainsi bien longtemps. Chaque inspiration martyrisait ses côtes, et elle continuait de forcer sur une épaule qui ne voulait plus lui répondre. Elle tenait encore debout, mais pour combien de temps ?

Son premier combat avec Kakuzu l'obsédait aussi. Elle se revoyait étalée sur le sol, le sang s'écoulant trop vite de la blessure qui lui barrait le dos, l'air ne parvenant plus à ses poumons tandis qu'elle suffoquait par terre. La seule chose qui l'avait sauvée, c'était la technique de déplacement instantané qu'elle tenait de son frère. Et elle avait fait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour sauver sa peau : elle avait pris la fuite. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en voulait. Elle était une Kunoichi. Ça impliquait, possiblement, de sacrifier sa vie. Sauf que sur le moment, elle n'avait pas vu en quoi son sacrifice était utile. En quoi elle aurait servi sa cause en donnant sa vie – d'ailleurs, elle n'avait eu aucune cause à servir à ce moment-là.

Ironiquement, c'était maintenant, alors qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé une raison de se battre et, peut-être, de mourir, qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Autrefois, elle avait refusé de mourir pour rien. Aujourd'hui, elle refusait de mourir tout court.

-Je pense que c'est l'espèce de monstre masqué qui est mort à la place de Kakuzu, supposa-t-elle.

-Un peu comme son bras qui bouge de façon autonome, renchérit Shikamaru.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Choji, perdu.

-Je pense que chacun des monstres, plus le type lui-même, ont chacun leur cœur. Mais que d'une certaine façon, chaque cœur lui appartient aussi. En bref, quand on a commencé le combat, il avait cinq cœurs.

-C'est impossible !

-Non, je pense que Shikamaru a raison, admit Itami.

-Mais alors, pour gagner, il faudrait encore détruire quatre cœurs ? déglutit Ino.

Un peu plus loin, Kakuzu fronça les sourcils.

-Encore une fois, bien vu. Chacun de ces cœurs appartient à un shinobi que j'ai combattu – et tué. Si vous en détruisez un, il me suffit de le remplacer. Le tien serait idéal pour ma collection, Cinquante millions.

Choji leva un sourcil, incapable de comprendre l'origine du surnom dont Kakuzu semblait avoir affublé Itami. Cette dernière, elle, trouva l'énergie, quelque part dans son corps las, de se résoudre à poursuivre le combat.

-Shikamaru, il faut les séparer.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva-t-il vigoureusement. C'est le seul moyen.

-Une fois qu'on les aura séparés, on pourra se concentrer sur la façon dont on tuera ce salopard quatre fois de plus… Le problème, naturellement, c'est que quelqu'un va devoir retenir Hidan.

-Je m'en charge, décréta Ino. Je peux utiliser ma technique de transposition.

-Non, refusa tout net Shikamaru. Ta technique est normalement liée à la mienne, une fois que la cible a été immobilisée. Si tu rates ton coup, tu ne pourras pas tout de suite regagner ton corps. C'est trop risqué, Ino.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, dépitée. Mais elle savait que Shikamaru avait raison.

-Je m'en charge, reprit ce dernier. Je vais l'attraper avec ma technique, puis le forcer à quitter les lieux.

-Il ne se laissera pas piéger facilement, lui rappela Itami. Il faut faire diversion.

-Ça, je m'en occupe, intervint Choji.

-Non ! protesta de nouveau Shikamaru. La moindre égratignure, la moindre goutte de sang, et il pourra utiliser sa technique. Choji, il vaut mieux préserver ton chakra pour aider Itami à battre le type aux masques. Je vais piéger l'autre moi-même… Et faire diversion également.

Itami soupira, résignée.

-Ok, accepta-t-elle à contrecœur. Shikamaru, on te le laisse.

Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche, puis tendit la main vers lui pour lui remettre l'objet qu'il lui avait confié en chemin.

-Je pense que tu en auras besoin.

Shikamaru la remercia d'un simple signe de tête, puis il s'avança, laissant ses compagnons dans son dos. Et, composant le signe de sa technique, il lança son ombre vers celles d'Hidan et Kakuzu.

-Quoi, encore ça ?!

Les deux hommes bondirent de côté pour échapper à ses ombres qui filaient vers les leurs. Itami fonça pour rattraper Kakuzu et se planta devant lui, laissant Shikamaru poursuivre sa traque d'Hidan.

-Encore toi ! s'agaça Kakuzu.

Dans son dos, Shikamaru parvint à surprendre Hidan :

-Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-il.

-File, Shikamaru ! s'écria Itami.

Sans s'attarder sur place, Shikamaru détala en direction des profondeurs des bois, laissant Itami, Choji et Ino à l'orée de la forêt, face à Kakuzu et ses monstres.

-L'envoyer seul s'occuper d'Hidan, c'est sacrément le surestimer, jugea platement Kakuzu. Mais vous avez raison de rester à trois contre moi. Il y a un fossé gigantesque entre nous. Ah, je me souviens encore de mon premier combat contre un shinobi de Konoha… Le premier Hokage.

Stupéfaits, les trois ninjas de l'équipe Asuma écarquillèrent les yeux. Ino lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

-Tu es vraiment immortel, alors, lâcha Itami en serrant les dents.

-Nan, l'immortalité n'existe pas. J'ai simplement prolongé ma vie en volant des cœurs avant que les miens ne meurent de vieillesse… en les arrachant à des ninjas alors qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

Itami fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Et maintenant, Itami Namikaze, la Kunoichi qui valait cinquante millions de ryo, ton cœur va venir remplacer celui que tu as détruit.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, deux masques s'assemblèrent pour former une monstrueuse silhouette noire à deux têtes. Itami les reconnut comme ceux du vent et du feu. Or le chakra du vent pouvait attiser les attaques katon – d'où son regret, d'ailleurs, de n'avoir jamais pu maîtriser ce type de chakra.

L'attaque combinée fut dévastatrice. Dès le premier coup d'œil, elle comprit que le suiton ne suffirait pas pour éteindre ces flammes gigantesques, et Itami préféra battre en retraite. Mais Kakuzu avait prévu son esquive et ses épais fils noirs foncèrent à travers l'air. Itami était rapide, bien sûr, très rapide. Mais cela, Kakuzu le savait aussi, et, au dernier moment, il parvint à nouer ses fils autour de sa cheville. Il tira violemment en arrière et la projeta au sol, qu'elle heurta avec un bruit mat et un grognement de douleur. Kakuzu se rapprocha d'elle en savourant le moment. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, la dominant de toute la hauteur de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, et Itami passa rapidement en revue toutes les échappatoires possibles. Sans en trouver de valable.

Puis Kakuzu porta une main à sa poitrine et la situation se retourna. Un sourire narquois se forma sur les lèvres d'Itami.

-N… Ne me dis pas que…

-Oh si. Hidan a dû commencer son rituel. Tu sais, celui qui consiste à prélever un peu du sang de son adversaire pour lui faire subir les mêmes blessures qu'à lui-même ? Shikamaru était au courant de cette technique. C'est ton sang qu'il a utilisé. Il avait préparé des capsules à cet effet.

-Quand avez-vous… ?

-Enfin, c'est évident, non ? La première fois que je t'ai attaqué. Nous n'avons pas surestimé Shikamaru, c'est vous qui l'avez sous-estimé. Asuma Sarutobi n'était pas seulement mon ami d'enfance, espèce d'ordure, il était aussi le maître de Shikamaru, lequel n'aurait _jamais_ gâché les informations pour lesquelles Asuma a donné sa vie.

Alors Kakuzu s'effondra face contre terre. Choji et Ino en profitèrent pour foncer vers Itami, qui se débarrassa des fils noirs autour de sa cheville en les tranchant d'un coup sec de kunai. Elle se redressa en position assise avec un gémissement sourd de douleur.

-Je devrais vous traiter avec mon ninjutsu médical, observa Ino.

-Pas le temps, rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. Il nous reste encore ces deux-là.

Itami désigna les deux monstres masqués qui fonçaient désormais vers eux. Choji décida aussitôt d'agir :

-Décuplement !

La taille de son corps s'accrut brutalement, bloquant le passage aux monstres, mais il n'en avait pas fini :

-Grande claque ! cria-t-il en abattant ses mains gigantesques sur le sol.

Ino le félicita joyeusement, mais Itami tourna vivement la tête vers le corps de Kakuzu.

-Attention ! les alerta-t-elle.

Quelque chose de nouveau se passait. De nouveaux fils noirs jaillissaient du sol de Kakuzu, qui commença à se redresser. Du coin de l'œil, Itami vit l'un des masques se fendre.

-Hm… Deux cœurs détruits, grinça Kakuzu. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Les deux autres masques étaient revenus sur ses épaules, attachés par les fils noirs qui dégoûtaient tant Itami. Et, déjà, Kakuzu faisait filer vers eux de nouveaux fils pour les saisir. Cette fois, cependant, Itami fut plus rapide. Elle se déplaça à toute vitesse pour aller se planter devant Choji et Ino, et plaqua une main sur le sol pour dresser un mur de terre entre Kakuzu et leur trio.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? glapit Ino.

-On bat stratégiquement en retraite, décréta Itami. Il nous reste deux cœurs à détruire, mais on a besoin d'un plan. Bougez-vous !

Les deux Chunin s'exécutèrent et filèrent. Mais Kakuzu n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

-Vous pouvez courir, mes petits shinobi, mais vous ne m'échapperez pas !

Les bouches des masques s'ouvrirent pour lancer une formidable attaque combinée. Itami resta sur place, les pieds fermes sur le sol, les jambes un peu écartées et les genoux fléchis. En position de combat. Par réflexe, elle resserra les doigts de sa main droite autour de son kunai. Elle aurait pu filer, fuir, éviter l'attaque, mais Choji et Ino se tenaient derrière elle, et elle les aurait exposés. Son apprentissage aux côtés d'Asuma et de Raido lui avait laissé un sens de l'équipe féroce. Et puis, elle avait fui ce combat une fois déjà, et le remettre à plus tard avait permis à Asuma d'être tué. Alors non, plus jamais. Elle plia un peu plus les genoux et se prépara à encaisser l'attaque de plein fouet.


	23. Never leave you all alone

Puis quatre-vingt kilos s'abattirent sur son dos et la plaquèrent brutalement à terre. L'air fut brusquement chassé de ses poumons, et la douleur qui irradia violemment dans ses côtes lui arracha un cri de souffrance. Mais le bruit fut noyé dans le sifflement de l'attaque qui passa au-dessus de sa tête. Et, un instant plus tard, deux mains fortes et assurées la remirent sur pied, et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Kakashi. Son Sharingan était activé, mais elle lut le mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement au fond de ses pupilles.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Mais elle avait machinalement porté la main à ses côtes et Kakashi avisa son geste précautionneux. Il jura à voix basse.

-Cassées ?

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête et Kakashi grimaça, conscient que son plaquage brutal avait dû être particulièrement douloureux.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Itami, cependant, était bien plus intéressée par ce qui l'entourait. Kakashi était planté devant elle, Sakura devant Choji, Sai devant Ino, et Naruto en tête du groupe, un air féroce sur le visage. Elle balaya donc son excuse d'un geste de la main droite, la retirant de son flanc. Mais Kakashi plissa les yeux et son regard glissa le long de son bras gauche.

-Tu t'es démis l'épaule, nota-t-il.

-J'avais remarqué, persifla-t-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir où en étaient les autres.

-Où est Shikamaru ? demandait justement Naruto.

-En train de combattre l'autre ennemi dans la forêt, lui répondit Choji.

-Que deux d'entre vous le rejoignent, ordonna Kakashi, prenant la tête des opérations. Un médecin et un combattant à longue distance.

Il s'accroupit pour invoquer l'un de ses chiens ninjas, et Pakkun se matérialisa à ses pieds.

-Sai, Sakura, allez-y avec Pakkun.

Les deux jeunes gens confirmèrent avec assurance et disparurent avec le chien.

-Kakashi… Naruto, il a réussi ?

-Disons qu'il y arrive une fois sur deux. Mais regarde… Il a bien progressé.

Devant eux, Naruto composa le signe du multi-clonage.

-Je m'occupe de ce gars-là, décréta-t-il.

Il fit apparaître deux clones, et Kakuzu plissa les yeux.

-Du multi-clonage… Alors c'est toi… Le réceptacle de Kyubi.

Kakashi se tourna de nouveau vers Itami :

-Briefe-moi rapidement.

-Ils sont deux. Shikamaru s'occupe de l'un d'eux. Lui, c'est Kakuzu. Il peut détacher les parties de son corps qui sont alors autonomes. Et ces deux masques sur ces épaules, il peut aussi les détacher. Ils possèdent chacun leur propre cœur. Il en avait cinq, à l'origine, mais n'en a plus que trois.

-Tu veux dire…

-Qu'on l'a déjà tué deux fois, oui, soupira-t-elle. Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai un peu de poussière sur mes vêtements.

Le regard de Kakashi passa sur elle, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, et il osa un sourire sous son masque. Car c'était un heureux euphémisme.

-À part ça, il privilégie le combat à mi-distance, et il peut utiliser plusieurs natures de chakra.

Visiblement lassé par toutes ces explications, Naruto s'élança en direction de Kakuzu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il…, commença Itami.

-Laisse, l'interrompit calmement Kakashi. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Effectivement, Naruto laissa ses clones fondre sur Kakuzu, se contentant d'observer ses réactions, de juger de sa vitesse, et de prendre une décision. Ce après quoi il invoqua de nouveaux clones, et, avec leur aide, commença à former sa nouvelle technique au creux de sa paume.

-C'est son nouveau jutsu ? s'étrangla Itami.

-Oui.

Devant eux, Naruto avait fini de former sa technique. Un Rasengan en forme de shuriken. Itami arrondit les yeux. Il avait donc réussi à combiner son chakra du vent au Rasengan.

-Itami, fit la voix de Kakashi.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, mais à contrecœur : elle aurait préféré observer tout le déroulement de l'attaque de Naruto.

-Je te la remets en place ? proposa-t-il avec un signe du menton vers son épaule gauche.

Itami sembla hésiter, puis leva les yeux au ciel et accepta d'un bref signe de tête.

-Vas-y.

Kakashi lui saisit la main fermement et la leva légèrement vers lui. Itami ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Mords mon épaule.

-Quoi ?

-Je préfère ça plutôt que ta langue. Je vais essayer de la remettre d'un coup, mais ça va faire mal. Alors mords mon épaule.

Itami leva un sourcil, mais n'en rapprocha pas moins son visage de son épaule.

-À trois, lui indiqua Kakashi. Un, deux…

Sans finir le décompte, il tira violemment sur son bras. Il y eut un claquement au moment où son articulation se remettait brusquement en place, et Itami étouffa son cri de douleur en plantant les dents dans l'épaule de Kakashi, qui se contenta de cligner des yeux. Puis il sentit la tension dans le corps d'Itami se relâcher un peu, et elle s'écarta légèrement, restant toutefois suffisamment près pour que leurs corps se frôlent.

-Merci, articula-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

Tandis que Naruto, plus loin, fondait droit sur Kakuzu, Kakashi fixa Itami un instant. Elle avait les cheveux en désordre, et de la poussière et du sang maculaient ses vêtements. Malgré tout, il brûlait d'envie de lui passer un bras autour de la taille et de l'entraîner en sécurité. Non pas qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire. Ce n'était pas son genre.

-Kakashi ?

Sa voix le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Hm ?

-Regarde.

Son ton était pressant, et Kakashi se retourna juste à temps pour voir Naruto rater son attaque au dernier moment.

-On n'est jamais à court de surprise avec lui, marmonna Kakashi. Itami ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, et lorsque Kakashi s'élança en direction de Naruto, planté devant Kakuzu et à sa merci, il sentit la présence d'Itami juste sur ses talons. Il fonça au combat avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

Naruto était déjà emprisonné par les fils de Kakuzu, qui jubilait.

-Ton cœur est à moi, siffla-t-il.

-Pas si vite ! cria Itami en atterrissant devant lui.

Il dut se baisser pour esquiver son attaque. Kakashi en profita pour trancher les fils qui retenaient Naruto et l'entraîner rapidement à l'écart. Voyant qu'ils étaient revenus auprès d'Ino et Choji, Itami utilisa le déplacement instantané pour les rejoindre. Kakashi la regarda avec stupeur.

-Où as-tu placé ton sceau ? voulut-il savoir en constatant qu'elle n'avait envoyé aucun kunai dans leur direction.

-Sur toi, avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Cependant, la voix de Naruto les interrompit, empêchant Kakashi de savoir où, exactement, elle avait apposé le sceau qui servait à sa technique de déplacement – et quand.

-Hé, c'est vraiment super cool quand ça fonctionne, ok ? s'égosillait Naruto à l'attention de Choji et Ino, qui lui reprochaient de ne pas avoir réussi son attaque. Le problème, c'est que mon jutsu ne dure que quelques secondes.

-Alors on est cuit, maugréa Choji. On ne le touchera jamais aussi vite.

-Laissez-moi essayer de nouveau, réclama Naruto. Je sais ce que je fais, maintenant.

-Il est d'Akatsuki, lui rappela Ino. Il évitera ton attaque si tu recommences.

-Exact, confirma Kakashi. Et nous sommes cinq contre un. Autant en profiter.

-Je sais que le travail d'équipe est important, maître, rétorqua Naruto. Mais j'ai besoin de faire ça tout seul. Laissez-moi une chance de prouver ce que je peux faire.

Kakashi hésitait. Incertain, il glissa un regard en coin à Itami :

-Tam ?

La jeune femme sourit et tendit la main droite pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Naruto, qui râla.

-Je lui fais confiance, dit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux que son geste ne l'aurait laissé attendre.

-Alors vas-y, Naruto, décida Kakashi.

Avec un hochement de tête assuré, Naruto s'avança. Kakuzu, ne comptant pas se laisser faire, se transforma une fois de plus. Son chakra sembla augmenter d'un cran tandis que sa masse décuplait et que ses fils noirs se multipliaient.

-Il se prépare au jutsu de Naruto, observa Itami.

Mais l'intéressé ne se laissa pas désarçonner et invoqua de nouveau trois clones. Kakuzu, prêt à l'attaque, n'accorda aucune attention à la distraction des clones, préférant se concentrer sur l'original, qui portait le Rasenshuriken au creux de la paume. Il abattit une pluie de fils noirs sur le pauvre Naruto… qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée. _Un clone ?!_

Le véritable original en profita pour passer à l'action, surgissant dans le dos de Kakuzu. Il le frappa de plein fouet avec son attaque, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres de là. L'attaque fut si puissante qu'un énorme dôme de vent se forma sous les yeux incrédules des ninjas de Konoha. Choji et Ino levèrent un bras pour se protéger de la bourrasque. Comme par réflexe, Kakashi passa un bras autour des épaules d'Itami et la fit tourner dos au vent qui soufflait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Quand la bourrasque se dissipa enfin, Kakuzu resta comme suspendu en l'air. Les débris d'un masque s'effritèrent avant de toucher terre.

-Kakashi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? souffla Itami en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Naruto… Même avec mon Sharingan, je n'ai pas pu tout suivre.

-Alors c'est _ça_ , son jutsu ?

Kakashi hocha la tête, et Itami émit un léger sifflement admiratif.

Dans le cratère laissé par l'attaque de Naruto, le corps de Kakuzu s'écrasa mollement, comme une poupée de chiffon désarticulée.

* * *

Ino et Choji furent les premiers à atteindre Naruto, et Ino s'empressa de s'accroupir pour soigner les blessures encaissées lors de son attaque.

-Tu devrais la laisser en faire autant pour toi, nota Kakashi à l'adresse d'Itami.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Laisse-la donc s'occuper de Naruto. Il l'a bien mérité.

Kakashi lui lança un regard incertain, l'air de s'assurer qu'elle était sûre d'elle, et elle lui répondit d'un sourire.

-Allons, j'ai vécu plus grave que ça.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, maugréa-t-il.

Itami pouffa, puis détourna les yeux en direction de Naruto.

-Il a sacrément progressé.

Sa voix était soudainement chargée d'émotion.

-Il a atteint une technique que même mon frère n'a pas pu…

-Toi, tu as réussi.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Regarde ce qu'il a fait. Non, Naruto… Naruto a surpassé le Quatrième. Et probablement toi et moi, aussi.

-C'est ce que fait la nouvelle génération. L'un après l'autre, ils vont tous nous rattraper, et, irrémédiablement, nous dépasser.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'attrister plus que ça.

-C'est dans l'ordre des choses, lui rappela-t-il.

-Oh, tu es un peu ému, quand même, le taquina-t-elle avec un léger coup de coude.

Kakashi lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle sourit largement. Puis elle tendit la main et attrapa la sienne. Kakashi baissa un regard surpris sur leurs deux mains.

-Toi aussi, tu l'as surpassé, lui rappela Itami d'un ton redevenu sérieux.

Les pensées soudain perdues des années en arrière, Kakashi hocha doucement la tête en serrant sa main dans la sienne.


	24. Things we leave behind

Tsunade enveloppa d'un regard satisfait le groupe de ninjas couverts de poussière qui se tenait devant elle.

-Félicitations, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Itami eut un sourire en coin et Naruto bomba le torse. Le reste du groupe avait l'air content de lui, même si tout le monde était harassé, à l'exception notable de Sakura et Sai, qui n'avaient finalement pas pris part au combat. Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, Shikamaru en sortait, victorieux. Son intelligence avait triomphé et il avait mené sa mission à bien. Asuma, maintenant, pouvait reposer en paix.

-Notre tâche n'est pas achevée, toutefois, poursuivit Tsunade. Il reste encore des membres d'Akatsuki… Mais pour le moment, prenez donc un repos bien mérité.

Ils remercièrent Tsunade et quittèrent son bureau, se dispersant dans des directions variées. Naruto embarqua ses coéquipiers dans une virée dont l'objectif consistait à se remplir l'estomac de Ramen, et l'équipe d'Asuma partit de son côté. Le temps d'atteindre la sortie du bâtiment, Kakashi et Itami étaient restés seuls.

En sortant, Itami ne put s'empêcher de marquer une pause, le nez en l'air vers les statues de pierre des Hokage. Kakashi la regarda en silence, et elle soupira avant de détourner les yeux.

-Ils me manquent.

Kakashi sentit le poids impliqué par ce pluriel.

-Asuma…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

-Oui ? l'encouragea Kakashi.

-Je l'ai vu, juste avant son départ en mission. Je l'ai croisé, ce matin-là. Sans savoir que je le voyais pour la dernière fois. Il faisait des projets pour son départ. Il…

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se repassait le film de leur dernière conversation.

-J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'on ne fera plus jamais une partie de shogi ensemble. Qu'on n'ira plus jamais dîner ensemble. Qu'on ne mettra plus de raclée à Raido sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Quand elle prononça cette dernière phrase, les coins de sa bouche tressautèrent, comme si elle était sur le point de sourire, puis son air redevint triste.

-Et savoir qu'il ne sera pas là pour voir grandir son enfant me brise le cœur, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

Kakashi eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour enregistrer l'information. Finalement, son œil visible s'arrondit.

-Q… Quoi ?

-Kurenai est enceinte, expliqua Itami. Tu te souviens de la visite d'Asuma à l'hôpital ? Il voulait nous le dire. Depuis, je n'arrêtais pas d'oublier de lui poser la question. Il a fini par cracher le morceau le matin où…

Une fois de plus, sa voix s'étrangla, et elle secoua la tête avec dépit sans achever sa phrase. Ce n'était pas la peine, de toute façon : Kakashi avait compris. Le matin où il était parti vers sa mort. _Ce_ matin-là.

-Je n'avais jamais vu Asuma comme ça. Il aurait fait un père fantastique, Kakashi. Et il voulait… Bon sang ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si difficile à dire.

Itami prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

-La raison pour laquelle il s'était interrompu, à l'hôpital, quand Kurenai est entrée, c'est parce qu'il avait autre chose à dire. Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende. À son retour de mission, Kakashi, Asuma avait prévu de demander à Kurenai de l'épouser.

* * *

Itami s'arrêta au bout du porche et regarda l'arrière de la nuque du jeune homme qui, assis en tailleur sur les planches de bois, lui tournait le dos.

-Vous pouvez approcher, dit Shikamaru sans se retourner. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Itami sourit et grimpa sur la terrasse. Elle le contourna pour venir s'asseoir en face de lui. Une table de shogi les séparait.

-Une partie ? proposa Shikamaru en disposant déjà les pièces.

-Je te préviens, je suis meilleure qu'Asuma.

-J'espère bien.

Elle pouffa et déplaça sa première pièce.

-J'ai vu Kurenai, hier, indiqua Shikamaru. Au cimetière.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Triste.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler.

-Moi non plus.

Shikamaru joua, et Itami inclina la tête. Ils s'étaient compris.

-Tu savais ? reprit Itami en bougeant une pièce sur le plateau.

-Asuma me l'a dit juste avant de mourir.

-Tu étais son préféré.

Le garçon suspendit son geste et leva les yeux vers elle pour la première fois depuis le début de leur partie.

-Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, continua Itami. Ça se voyait. Je crois que je l'ai vu dès le premier jour où j'ai remis le pied à Konoha… Tu étais si mignon, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant. Toujours en train de faire la tête.

Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, Shikamaru fit la moue. Un peu vexé de se faire qualifier de "mignon". _Mignon_. Il n'avait plus cinq ans.

-Asuma te l'a confié, n'est-ce pas ? Cet enfant.

-Pas explicitement, grogna Shikamaru.

-Non, ce n'était pas son genre.

Shikamaru confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Je le formerai, déclara-t-il avec assurance. Fille ou garçon, peu importe. J'en ferai mon élève, et je lui transmettrai tout ce son père m'a appris. Et plus encore.

Itami sourit en déplaçant une pièce. Shikamaru se figea. Ce sourire n'était pas un sourire attendri, ou joyeux, ni même triste. C'était un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Pas à gagner au shogi, se moqua-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux sur le plateau. Et arrondit les yeux. Itami éclata de rire :

-Tu es mat, Shikamaru.

* * *

L'automne s'écoula lentement, triste mais tranquille. Pendant un temps, Itami fut presque introuvable à Konoha. Tsunade la mit à la tête de l'ancienne équipe 10, celle qui avait été celle d'Asuma, et leur escouade travailla à traquer les membres restants d'Akatsuki. En vain.

Au retour d'une de ces missions, Itami se rendit sur un certain terrain d'entraînement. En approchant, elle sentit une vague de nostalgie, et elle dut s'arrêter une seconde pour reprendre contenance. Elle revit un petit groupe d'enfants se casser la figure sur ce terrain-là. Asuma aurait été appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, regardant avec nonchalance un Kakashi miniature se battre contre une petite Itami. Ou alors ç'aurait été Obito, prenant une raclée de la part de son coéquipier, sous l'œil inquiet de Rin et le sourire indulgent d'Itami.

Puis elle repéra la silhouette qui l'intéressait et se dirigea dans cette direction à grandes enjambées.

-Je pensais bien te trouver ici, lança-t-elle de loin.

Kakashi s'immobilisa au milieu d'un mouvement et se tourna vers elle. Il était en plein entraînement, vêtu de son pantalon noir et d'un haut sans manches de la même couleur. Il leva un sourcil curieux et désigna ce qu'elle avait dans les bras.

-Je l'ai trouvé, gloussa-t-elle, amusée.

Tenant la boule de poils dans une main, elle lui gratta les oreilles de l'autre. Le chaton se mit à ronronner. Il était gris, rayé de blanc, et encore tout petit.

-Tiens, prends-le, décréta Itami en le fourrant entre les bras de Kakashi.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et porta maladroitement la petite créature, qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Tu sais que je suis plus à l'aise avec les chiens, marmonna-t-il.

-Au moins, tu n'es pas Raido. Si je l'approche avec le chat, il va faire semblant d'être pris d'une crise d'éternuements.

-Je crois qu'il est vraiment allergique, le défendit Kakashi.

Il se demandait comment se débarrasser du chaton, qui commençait à lui mordiller le pouce.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, le taquina Itami.

Kakashi baissa un regard perplexe sur le chaton, et Itami se décida à voler à son secours, enlevant les dents pointues de son doigt avant de récupérer l'animal. Puis elle se laissa tomber par terre et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe. Kakashi interpréta cela comme un signe qu'elle allait rester un moment et qu'il était libre de retourner à son entraînement. Ils faisaient cela, parfois. Elle parlait, il écoutait. Alors il se baissa à plat ventre et commença sa série de pompes. Itami le regarda faire une seconde, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le tatouage qui ornait son bras gauche et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle caressa la tête du chaton d'un air distrait.

-Itami ?

-Hm ?

Elle parut revenir à la réalité.

-Rends-toi utile.

Itami leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta de se relever et vint s'asseoir sur son dos. Avec les gestes de l'habitude, elle prit soin de se placer là où son poids serait le mieux équilibré, sans danger pour ses vertèbres.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, laissa-t-elle tomber au bout de quelques pompes.

-Oh-oh, fit Kakashi en se tendant légèrement mais sans s'arrêter. Je dois m'inquiéter ?

-En rentrant de mission, je suis passée devant les bains publics.

-Et alors ?

-J'y ai croisé Jiraiya.

-Et donc ?

Il était rare qu'elle n'aille pas droit au but. Kakashi sentit son estomac se nouer. Visiblement, elle avait du mal à cracher le morceau, et cela l'inquiétait.

-Il a obtenu des informations intéressantes par son réseau de renseignement.

-Crache le morceau, s'impatienta Kakashi.

Itami se mordilla la lèvre et, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir, il sentit sa nervosité.

-La rumeur dit qu'Orochimaru est mort.

Cette fois, Kakashi se figea.

-Cette même rumeur dit que c'est Sasuke qui l'a tué, poursuivit Itami.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Oh non. Quant à savoir si c'est vrai…

-Jiraiya a généralement raison sur ce genre de choses.

-Juste, reconnut Itami. Disons plutôt : quant à savoir ce que cela signifie pour Sasuke…

-Tu n'en sais pas plus ?

-Malheureusement pas, regretta-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais sentit la déception de Kakashi sans avoir besoin de la lire dans son regard.

-Il va essayer d'en savoir plus, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Dès qu'on aura un peu plus d'information, on en parlera à Naruto et Sakura. Mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir dès maintenant. J'imagine que Jiraiya a déjà mis Tsunade au courant.

-Merci, dit-il en reprenant ses pompes.

-C'est tout ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

Il continua de monter et descendre en silence. Itami n'insista pas mais posa le chaton sur sa tête. Kakashi grogna, et elle pouffa. Circonspect, le chat piétina ses cheveux, l'air de se demander comment il avait atterri là.

-Tu essayes de me déconcentrer, réalisa Kakashi.

-Oui, reconnut Itami. Mais pas de ton entraînement.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était de Sasuke qu'elle voulait le distraire, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Et ta mission ? se renseigna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

-La routine.

Mais le ton de sa voix impliquait bien plus que cela, et Kakashi le sentit. Sa présence aux côtés de l'ancienne équipe 10, d'abord. Anormale. Et puis, bien sûr, l'absence qui pesait sur eux.

-Ok, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, décréta Kakashi.

-Déjà ? s'étonna Itami.

Elle n'eut que le temps de récupérer le chaton qui s'était lové en boule dans les cheveux de Kakashi avant qu'il ne commence à se relever. Elle se laissa glisser à terre.

-Je meurs de faim, prétendit Kakashi.

Itami lui lança un regard suspicieux. Elle scruta son visage impassible, tentant de déterminer dans quelle mesure il disait la vérité, et dans quelle mesure il inventait une excuse pour lui changer les idées.

-Je t'invite ? insista-t-il.

Alors elle éclata de rire. Kakashi n'invitait jamais personne. Il n'ouvrait pas son portefeuille pour qui que ce soit et s'arrangeait même, si possible, pour faire payer sa propre addition par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne peux pas refuser ça, accepta-t-elle. Un privilège pareil !

Il sourit à demi.

-Surtout, n'en dis rien à personne. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

Elle sourit plus largement, et il éprouva un certain soulagement. Il avait rempli son objectif.

* * *

Comme prévu, Tsunade convoqua Naruto et Sakura quelques jours plus tard. Ils se présentèrent ponctuellement dans le bureau du Hokage et furent surpris d'y trouver également Jiraiya. Il y avait quelque chose de tendu dans l'atmosphère, qui s'expliqua lorsque les deux Sannin les informèrent que Sasuke avait tué Orochimaru.

Naturellement, Naruto espéra aussitôt que cela signifiait le retour de Sasuke.

Jiraiya le contredit rapidement, et Naruto sentit ses espoirs s'affaisser comme un vieux soufflé. Obsédé par sa vengeance, Sasuke comptait infiltrer Akatsuki pour tuer son frère. Cela, il avait peiné à le découvrir, mais il était sûr de lui et en avait aussitôt informé Tsunade, puis Kakashi et Itami. Et voilà. Maintenant, il était là, face à ces deux enfants qui espéraient encore voir un jour leur ami revenir au nid, et il était obligé de leur briser le cœur une fois de plus.

-Formons une escouade, suggéra Naruto. Après tout, la mission contre Akatsuki est toujours en cours, non ?

-Oui, admit Tsunade avec prudence, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

-Alors retrouvons-le nous-mêmes. Et on trouvera aussi Sasuke !

Sakura considéra son coéquipier avec un regard triste. Ainsi, il n'abandonnait toujours pas. Il s'obstinait à penser pouvoir ramener leur ancien camarade. Et il proposait donc de faire d'une pierre deux coups : traquer Itachi et ainsi poursuivre la mission contre Akatsuki tout en se mettant de nouveau sur le chemin de Sasuke.

N'avait-il donc rien appris ?

En même temps, Sakura sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle aussi, au fond, voulait croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Que derrière le personnage sombre qu'il leur avait montré lors de leur dernière rencontre, il restait encore un peu du Sasuke d'autrefois.

-En d'autres termes, notre cible… C'est Itachi Uchiha, laissa tomber Naruto.

Tsunade soupira :

-Itachi Uchiha, hm… Comment s'y prendre ?

Elle semblait plutôt s'adresser à elle-même, mais Sakura décida de lui répondre :

-Si nous capturons ne serait-ce qu'un membre d'Akatsuki, je pense qu'on pourra compter sur maître Ibiki pour en extraire des informations.

Ibiki Morino était à la tête de la section des interrogatoires et de la torture de Konoha. C'était un personnage qui la terrifiait, mais elle savait qu'on le respectait pour ses capacités et qu'il était efficace dans son domaine. Diablement efficace.

-J'ai déjà ordonné à chaque équipe de capturer les membres d'Akatsuki, lui rappela Tsunade, mais…

-Disons que ce n'est pas exactement une partie de plaisir, termina une voix depuis le pas de la porte.

Les quatre visages se tournèrent vers l'entrée du bureau. Itami se tenait dans l'encadrement, mains sur les hanches, à côté de Kakashi, qui s'était appuyé au mur, les bras croisés.

-Et vu ceux qu'on a rencontrés jusqu'ici, il était trop risqué de tenter de les capturer vivants, poursuivit Kakashi gravement.

Itami sentit sa gorge se nouer et serra les poings. _Asuma_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, alors ? s'emporta Naruto.

-Continuer de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'on mette la main sur Itachi ? suggéra Kakashi.

Il entra plus avant dans la pièce, Itami sur les talons. Ils se placèrent à côté de Naruto, et Tsunade comme Jiraiya les examinèrent d'un coup d'œil avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation :

-Traquer Itachi pour trouver Sasuke…, fit Tsunade d'un air songeur. Et que comptez-vous faire lorsque vous aurez trouvé Itachi ?

Naruto et Sakura ne répondirent pas, preuve qu'ils n'en avaient, à vrai dire, pas la moindre idée.

-Je pense qu'une seule équipe ne suffira pas, jugea Itami.

Kakashi la seconda en hochant la tête :

-Il en faudra plus d'une, c'est sûr.

-Comment ça ? demanda Naruto.

-Si on tue Itachi, Sasuke n'aura plus d'objectif. Il faut donc le prendre vivant. Et pour cela, il va falloir venir en nombre…, comprit Sakura.

-Correct, approuva Itami. Mais deux équipes devraient suffire. Si on est plus que cela, on risque de se faire repérer.

-Je suppose que vous voulez des ninjas qui ont déjà travaillé ensemble ? devina Jiraiya.

-Le moindre accroc dans le travail d'équipe et tout sera par terre, confirma Kakashi. Du coup, j'ai déjà convoqué les ninjas qui correspondent au profil.

Itami dissimula un sourire tandis que Kakashi se retournait pour apostropher les autres ninjas qui attendaient dans le couloir :

-C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer !


	25. Quest for Sasuke

La formation la plus fréquente des équipes de ninja était de quatre personnes. Ce fut donc huit shinobi que Tsunade envoya en mission pour retrouver la trace d'Itachi Uchiha. D'abord les restes de l'ancienne équipe 7, composée de Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, et l'ancienne équipe 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, et Shino Aburame. Elle leur adjoignit Sai, qui avait remplacé Sasuke dans l'équipe 7, et Itami, en l'absence du maître de l'équipe 8, Kurenai, qui, enceinte, s'était retirée de la profession. Tous ces ninjas se connaissaient et avaient déjà travaillé ensemble, et le seul obstacle à leur bon fonctionnement en équipe n'aurait pu naître que du fait d'avoir deux Jonin à leur tête – à ceci près que Kakashi et Itami se connaissaient depuis plus de vingt ans et n'avaient jamais connu de problème de chaîne de commandement.

Ils se mirent en route par un jour de forte pluie, tous vêtus d'une cape imperméable dont la plupart d'entre eux avait relevé le col ou la capuche pour tenter de se garder au sec. Malgré cela, l'humidité s'infiltrait partout.

-Sale temps pour lancer une mission, marmonna Kakashi.

-Ça refroidira les ardeurs de Naruto, s'amusa Itami.

Kakashi lui lança un regard en coin, sentant bien qu'une certaine inquiétude se cachait derrière ce sourire.

-Allons-y, décréta Itami.

Il hocha la tête et donna le signal du départ. Ils avancèrent en silence, à un rythme assez rapide qui convenait à tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi trouve le point qui lui convenait. C'était un bâtiment repérable de loin et il sauta sur le toit, aussitôt imité par Itami, puis par le reste de l'équipe, qui atterrit dans l'ordre correspondant à leur formation.

-Pour le moment, voici notre point de ralliement, expliqua Kakashi. Nous allons commencer nos recherches dans un rayon de 5km. Si on ne trouve rien, nous choisirons un nouveau point et reprendrons les recherches dans un nouveau rayon de 5km. Et ainsi de suite.

-5km ? Mais à cette distance, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos radios, objecta sévèrement Sakura. Et c'est trop dangereux de se séparer. Les règles préconisent des patrouilles d'au moins deux ninjas…

-Sakura, l'interrompit Itami. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous y avons pensé. Kakashi ?

Acquiesçant, Kakashi s'agenouilla sur les tuiles pour procéder à son incantation. Sa meute de ninken se matérialisa sur le toit.

-Leur voix porte plus loin que les radios et leur flair détecte le danger. Et ils vous aideront en cas de bataille, expliqua Itami.

Elle omit seulement un détail : lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué l'idée, Kakashi et elle s'étaient disputés sur le choix des ninken ou des ninneko. Kakashi l'avait emporté sur une partie gagnée de pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

-Bien, laissez-moi expliquer les unités de patrouille, reprit Kakashi.

Itami, qui avait déjà l'information, l'écouta d'une oreille tout en tendant les mains vers Pakkun pour le soulever de la tête de l'énorme Bull, où il était toujours perché lorsque la meute était invoquée. Le petit chien fit la moue mais se laissa faire tandis qu'elle le prenait dans les bras pour le gratter derrière les oreilles. Kakashi dut retenir un sourire pour se concentrer sur son discours :

-Par mesure de sûreté, je vais assigner deux chiens à chacun d'entre vous.

-Deux chiens ? commença Sakura. Mais ce n'est…

- _Alors_ , la coupa Kakashi, soyez gentils avec eux.

Tandis que deux chiens venaient se placer à ses côtés, Sakura grimaça, vexée. Deux autres ninken vinrent s'asseoir à côté de Shino, puis deux autres, enfin, choisirent Sai.

-Et moi ? s'exclama Naruto.

-Tu es avec moi, répondit Itami sans le regarder, toujours occupée à gratouiller la tête de Pakkun. Parce que tu es un réceptacle, Naruto, et donc une cible d'Akatsuki… Bull et Hinata viennent avec nous.

-Quant à Kiba et moi, comme nous sommes habitués à travailler avec des ninken, nous n'en aurons qu'un chacun, conclut Kakashi.

Sur ces mots, il lança un regard appuyé à Itami, qui lui rendit un coup d'œil interrogateur :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je vais avoir besoin de récupérer Pakkun.

-Ah.

Elle déposa le chien à terre, lequel s'empressa de sauter sur l'épaule de son maître. Kakashi pouffa discrètement.

-Écoutez-moi bien, poursuivit Kakashi en reprenant son sérieux. Notre priorité est de retrouver et remonter la piste de Sasuke. La seconde, c'est Akatsuki. Dans les deux cas, si vous trouvez quelqu'un, confirmez sa position puis revenez ici.

D'un regard circulaire, il parcourut son équipe une dernière fois. Puis il leva le bras en l'air, et, l'instant d'après, l'abaissa pour donner le signal du départ.

-C'est parti !

* * *

Ils étaient au milieu d'une forêt, perdus entre les arbres, quand elle sentit la présence derrière eux. Il était tard, bien tard, et elle comprit aussitôt qu'ils avaient affaire à forte partie s'il avait pu dissimuler son chakra avec tant de talent et s'approcher si près avant de se faire remarquer.

-Il y a quelqu'un derrière nous, renifla Bull.

-Je sais, marmonna Itami. Naruto, Hinata, vous savez quoi faire.

Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques pas, comme si de rien n'était, laissant le temps à l'autre ninja d'approcher à bonne distance. Puis, lorsqu'il fut assez près et sans échanger le moindre signal, ils firent volte-face et lancèrent une pluie de shuriken dans sa direction. La silhouette bondit et les évita tous. Il y eut le bruit mat de lames qui se plantent dans l'écorce.

-Toi ! s'écria Naruto.

Le ninja s'était immobilisé face à eux. Un capuchon était abaissé sur son visage et seule une petite partie de ses traits étaient visible, mais c'était suffisant. Comme Naruto, Itami le reconnut au premier coup d'œil.

-Kabuto Yakushi, siffla-t-elle.

-Itami Namikaze, lâcha-t-il.

Se trompait-elle, ou y avait-elle une légère surprise dans sa voix ?

-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, c'est aussi bien, répliqua Kabuto.

-Hm ! Tu es un criminel recherché. Nous avons ordre de te capturer si nous venions à te rencontrer. Tu as du culot de te montrer ainsi…

-Je voulais avoir une petite discussion avec Naruto…, s'expliqua Kabuto.

Naruto plissa les yeux, circonspect.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, que Sasuke a tué Orochimaru ? lança-t-il.

-Sasuke, toujours Sasuke… Oui, c'est vrai. Mais peu importe Sasuke. Je t'ai amené un petit cadeau, Naruto.

Itami se raidit, méfiante. La main de Kabuto disparut dans les plis de son large manteau, puis reparut, tendant un cahier vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? voulut-elle savoir.

-Des renseignements que nous avons rassemblés sur Akatsuki.

-Mais pourquoi nous les montrer ? s'enquit Naruto sans comprendre.

-Je vous les offre, expliqua Kabuto.

-Tu essayes de négocier avec Konoha ? tenta Itami, qui essayait de saisir son raisonnement.

-Non. Je suis sûr que Konoha n'est pas si stupide… Et moi non plus.

-Alors _pourquoi_ ? insista-t-elle. Akatsuki n'est pas à tes trousses, si ?

-C'est un cadeau pour Naruto, s'obstina Kabuto. Pour le remercier. Et puisqu'il est, lui, recherché par Akatsuki.

-Me remercier ? glapit doucement Naruto.

-Après la mort d'Orochimaru, j'ai de nouveau cessé de savoir qui j'étais. Trouvé et élevé par l'ennemi sans souvenir de mes parents, j'ai été utilisé comme espion depuis l'enfance, déplacé de pays en pays, de village en village… Pendant longtemps, l'idée de "patrie", de "foyer", ne voulait rien dire pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne le disciple d'Orochimaru. Mais maintenant, il est mort.

Le ton de Kabuto était amer. Il crispa les doigts sur le cahier, puis, d'un geste souple du poignet, l'envoya dans leur direction. Il atterrit dans l'herbe, aux pieds de Naruto, qui baissa un regard dubitatif sur sa couverture.

-Cette souffrance que j'ai en moi, de ne pas savoir qui je suis, de ne pas avoir d'identité… Tu l'as connue aussi, Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Naruto Uzumaki, ou le démon renard à neuf queues ? Je sais que tu as dû te poser la question, quand tout le monde t'ignorait.

Itami serra les poings. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge et lui arracher la tête. Et surtout, elle aurait pu vouloir dire la vérité à Naruto. Mais, au-delà du fait que c'était impossible, elle avait _peur_ , peur de ce moment où il faudrait qu'il sache tout, et de la façon dont, après, il la regarderait. Dont il la jugerait. Dont il la repousserait, comme il en aurait le droit.

-Mais toi, continua tranquillement Kabuto, tu as su croire en ta propre force, et en toi-même, en tant que Naruto Uzumaki plutôt que Kyubi. Tu as su gagner le respect de tes camarades. Tandis que moi, au lieu de chercher à surpasser Orochimaru, je me suis obstiné à m'accrocher à sa puissance. Maintenant, je comprends enfin ce que tu as ressenti. C'est toi qui me l'as fait comprendre, alors j'ai décidé d'essayer d'être comme toi.

Pour une raison qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, Itami n'aimait pas ces paroles, qu'elle trouvait inquiétantes plutôt que rassurantes. Dangereuses, même.

Et alors, Kabuto baissa son capuchon.

Itami dut retenir une exclamation. La moitié de son visage était méconnaissable, reptilien, semblable à celui du Sannin décédé. Et Kabuto semblait jubiler :

-Je vais utiliser ce que j'ai absorbé d'Orochimaru pour devenir un Kabuto Yakushi meilleur, plus fort ! Orochimaru continuera de vivre à travers moi, comme symbole de ce que je dois dépasser. Alors je te suis reconnaissant, Naruto, parce que, grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé un nouveau moi !

Dans ses veines, Itami sentit son sang se glacer.

-Comment ça, "absorbé" ? voulut-elle savoir, craignant le pire.

Kabuto dévoila son bras gauche, couvert d'écailles.

-J'ai récupéré une petite partie du corps d'Orochimaru après que Sasuke l'a tué, et je l'ai greffée à mon propre corps. Je peux sentir sa force consumer tout mon corps ! Je dois me battre pour ne pas y céder… Et chaque jour, ma volonté de le surpasser se voit réaffirmée.

Itami serra les dents et déglutit. C'était incroyable. Il avait totalement perdu la tête.

-Pf ! siffla Naruto.

 _Oh-oh_. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Naruto avait foncé vers l'avant.

-Tu continueras depuis la prison de Konoha !

 _Merde_. Filant vers son adversaire, Naruto commença à faire pleuvoir les coups sur Kabuto, qui, contraint à la défense, s'occupa à parer ses attaques. Itami se décida aussitôt à agir et, utilisant le déplacement instantané, fonça dans le dos de Kabuto. Ce dernier ne la remarqua qu'au dernier moment et ne put que lever le bras pour se protéger de son coup. Kabuto roula sur le sol.

-On te tient ! s'exclama Naruto.

Mais déjà, Kabuto s'était relevé et avait sauté sur ses pieds. Il fit un nouveau bond en arrière pour se mettre hors de leur portée. Itami se prépara à repartir, mais Kabuto reprit la parole et elle s'immobilisa.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto, résonna la voix de Kabuto. Je te combattrai un jour, quand j'aurais acquis la pleine maîtrise du pouvoir de maître Orochimaru. D'ici là, ma priorité, c'est Sasuke.

Itami plissa les yeux, Naruto arrondit les siens. L'instant d'après, sans ajouter un mot de plus, Kabuto avait disparu.

-On aurait pu l'avoir ! s'écria Naruto en le voyant s'évaporer.

Itami lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras.

-Non, c'est aussi bien comme ça, le calma-t-elle. Retournons à notre mission d'origine. Naruto, si nous avions arrêté Kabuto, il aurait fallu le ramener à Konoha. Sasuke, Itachi… Tout cela était remis, peut-être indéfiniment. Le tour de Kabuto viendra.

* * *

L'explosion retentit si fort qu'ils en sursautèrent. Hinata, Naruto et Itami firent volte-face pour se tourner dans la direction d'où avait retenti le bruit, formidable coup de tonnerre au loin. Il n'y avait pas que le bruit : ils virent aussi s'élever au loin la forme lumineuse de l'explosion, puis un nuage de fumée blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Naruto, surpris.

Itami pinça les lèvres. Elle se concentra sur le point d'origine de l'explosion. Elle était certaine de connaître ce chakra-là.

-Deidara, se souvint-elle soudain.

Elle en était persuadée, et pourtant, c'était absolument impossible. Il s'était fait exploser sous leurs yeux. Il était mort. Il était…

-Allons voir, décréta-t-elle abruptement.

Et elle fila dans la seconde, à l'étonnement de Naruto et Hinata, qui échangèrent un regard surpris. Naruto haussa les épaules, puis fonça à la suite d'Itami. Hinata et Bull leur emboîtèrent le pas à leur tour.

Itami fut la première à atteindre les lieux de l'explosion. C'était une plaine immense entre deux petits villages, bordée par quelques bosquets d'arbres et des bois. Là, au croisement des routes, ne subsistait rien d'autre qu'un cratère à la taille monstrueuse. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du cratère et s'agenouilla pour mieux l'examiner. Un son se fit alors entendre dans son dos, et Kakashi s'immobilisa à côté d'elle avec Pakkun.

-Ce chakra…, commença Itami.

-Je sais, répondit-il gravement.

-Je croyais qu'il était mort, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant. Et il y a autre chose…

-Oui. Sasuke. Il va falloir le leur dire.

Sentant la même chose, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans la direction d'où arrivaient leurs compagnons. Kiba, Sai, Sakura et Shino les rejoignirent, puis Naruto et Hinata déboulèrent à leur tour.

-Vous nous avez semés ! s'exclama Naruto à l'adresse d'Itami, un peu vexé.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? voulut-il savoir, notant en passant que tout le monde avait fait preuve de la même curiosité qu'eux.

-Difficile à dire. Mais Sasuke était ici.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et encaissa le choc. Sakura en fit autant, et Kiba se contenta de renifler.

-Il reste des traces de son odeur, reconnut-il.

-Vu la taille de ce cratère, une sacrée bataille a dû avoir lieu ici, remarqua Shino.

L'un des chiens de Kakashi s'était baissé pour mieux renifler le sol.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! s'écria-t-il. Parmi les autres odeurs, il y en a une que j'ai déjà sentie en ville tout à l'heure. C'est certain, Sasuke ne voyage pas seul.

-Il a des compagnons ? s'étonna Kakashi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se sentait si surpris.

-Il a probablement formé sa propre équipe, observa Itami.

-Et il est passé à l'action, reprit Kakashi. Quant aux autres odeurs… Deux d'entre elles sont celles de membres d'Akatsuki.

-Dont Deidara, dont j'ai senti le chakra.

Kakashi hocha la tête pour confirmer, même s'il savait qu'elle s'adressait au groupe plutôt qu'à lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'emporta Naruto. Suivons la piste de Sasuke !

-Impossible, répondit alors la voix de Pakkun.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? s'offusqua le garçon.

-C'est ici que la piste s'arrête, soupira Kakashi.

Il avait un excellent odorat, et ses ninken également. Aucun d'eux ne sentait plus l'odeur de Sasuke. Itami tenta de détecter une trace de son chakra aux alentours, en vain. Elle avait beau ne pas être mauvaise dans ce domaine, ce n'était pas non plus sa spécialité, et son rayon d'action restait limité.

-Comment est-ce possible ? voulut savoir Naruto.

-Il a peut-être été pris dans l'explosion, suggéra Itami. Ou utilisé un ninjutsu de téléportation.

-Je pense qu'on peut partir sur la deuxième option, intervint alors Kiba.

Les autres lui lancèrent un regard intrigué.

-Mon odorat est meilleur que celui des chiens, expliqua-t-il, et j'ai retrouvé sa piste.

-Meilleur… ? fit Itami. Eh bien, Kiba, tu n'es pas un Inuzuka pour rien.

Fier de lui, Kiba bomba légèrement le torse, l'air crâneur.

-On te suit, Kiba ! décida Naruto.

Itami consulta Kakashi du regard. Il sembla avoir une infime seconde d'hésitation, puis acquiesça légèrement de la tête. Et le groupe emboîta le pas à Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba les mena à toute allure à travers des bois, peinant à suivre la trace de Sasuke, qui était faible. Kakashi lui-même reconnut intérieurement qu'il n'aurait pas pu en faire autant. Pour une fois, il se contenta donc de suivre.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kiba marque un léger temps d'arrêt.

-Que se passe-t-il ? lui lança Naruto.

-Sasuke est en train de se déplacer !

-Alors dépêchons-nous ! Il est probablement à la poursuite d'Itachi !

-Attends… C'est bizarre…

Itami tendit l'oreille. Voilà qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Son odeur se disperse… C'est comme s'il allait dans toutes les directions à la fois.

-Une seule possibilité, comprit Itami. Ils nous ont sentis approcher et ils essayent de nous séparer.

-Nous sentir ? s'exclama Sakura. Mais comment ?

-Aucune idée. Ils doivent avoir un ninja avec un sacré niveau de perception. Le problème, c'est que nos radios seront inutiles si nous nous séparons, et que Kiba est le seul à pouvoir pister Sasuke.

-Et je ne sais pas quelle piste suivre ! s'exclama Kiba depuis la tête du groupe.

-Il y a une solution ! intervint Naruto. Suivre toutes les pistes à la fois.

Sur ces mots, il composa le signe du multi-clonage, et une multitude de Naruto apparut dans les arbres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les clones se dispersèrent à la poursuite de l'odeur de Sasuke.


	26. Too late

Ils étaient absents lorsque cela arriva. Ils ne surent rien sur le moment, ne l'apprirent qu'après coup. S'ils avaient été là, la suite des événements aurait-elle été différente ? Auraient-ils pu empêcher ce qui se profilait à l'horizon ? Auraient-ils pu modifier le cours des choses ?

Alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche de Sasuke, Jiraiya entra triomphalement dans le bureau de Tsunade :

-J'ai découvert l'endroit où se trouve le chef d'Akatsuki !

L'annonce résonna dans l'espace du bureau, claqua dans l'air. Il paraissait réjoui, fier de lui, satisfait, et convaincu. Tsunade en fut si surprise qu'elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, plaquant les mains à plat sur son bureau.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu en es certain ? Dis-moi tout !

Debout à côté d'elle, un peu en retrait, Shizune fit preuve de la même agitation, du même empressement :

-Nous devons absolument utiliser cette information pour une attaque surprise !

-Houlà, calmez-vous, les raisonna Jiraiya.

-On n'est pas en train de préparer la suite d'un de tes bouquins ! se récria Tsunade. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Mais c'est dangereux de foncer tête baissée, surtout avec des enjeux pareils… Allons plutôt prendre un verre, toi et moi, ça fait un bail. Je te raconterai tout ça au bar.

-Quoi ?! Ça ne va pas la tête ? Je suis le Hokage ! Je ne peux pas tout plaquer pour aller picoler au beau milieu de la journée !

Évidemment, dix minutes plus tard, ils avalaient leur premier saké.

Ce fut là, dans ce bar, que Jiraiya informa Tsunade qu'il était persuadé que le chef d'Akatsuki se trouvait dans le Pays de la Pluie, dont le village caché était non seulement extrêmement difficile d'accès mais aussi étroitement surveillé et totalement fermé à l'extérieur. D'après les informations de Jiraiya, il fallait également ajouter à cela la guerre civile qui y faisait rage.

-Je dois d'abord m'y rendre seul pour vérifier l'information, plaida Jiraiya. On parlera stratégie ensuite…

-Trop dangereux, le coupa sèchement Tsunade.

-Je suis encore l'un des trois Sannin, lui rappela Jiraiya avec un sourire.

Et Tsunade se sentit plier.

Plus tard, assise sur un banc, Tsunade, qui avait un peu trop forcé sur le saké, lâcha un soupir. Jiraiya était un sale obstiné, et quand il avait arrêté sa décision… Ils avaient fait équipe, autrefois ; ils avaient été formés ensemble, avec le Troisième Hokage comme maître et Orochimaru comme coéquipier, et elle le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Qu'elle ne pouvait guère que lui donner son aval.

-Akatsuki… Ils ont rassemblé une sacrée équipe. On ignore à quel point ils sont forts, et tu comptes te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-Oui. Et je devrais y aller, d'ailleurs, répondit Jiraiya en se levant.

-Essaye juste de revenir vivant.

Il la taquina un peu, mais, au fond, il était sincèrement touché de sa préoccupation.

-S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un message par crapaud, réclama-t-elle. Je viendrai aussitôt.

-Non. Reste ici. Le village a besoin de toi.

-Il y a beaucoup d'autres candidats au poste de Hokage.

-Le village a besoin de stabilité. Et pour l'instant, il n'y a personne d'aussi bien que toi.

-Il y a Kakashi, lui rappela Tsunade. Pourquoi pas Itami ? Et puis, un jour, Naruto…

-Itami n'acceptera jamais le poste. Ce n'est pas son genre. Peut-être il y a quinze ans, mais plus aujourd'hui… Et Kakashi a encore du chemin à faire. Quant à Naruto… Eh bien, disons qu'il en a _encore_ plus.

-Tu peux parler, avec toute l'énergie que tu as mise dans son entraînement. Tu lui as même appris le Rasengan.

-Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs, sourit Jiraiya. Du temps où j'entraînais Minato.

-Minato Namikaze…

Tsunade marqua une pause. Elle se rappela le garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux si blonds, qui avait tant ressemblé à Naruto.

-Oui, ils ne sont pas très différents.

-Minato était un génie comme on en fait peu, la contredit Jiraiya. À croire que ça leur coulait dans le sang, aux Namikaze. Minato est devenu le Quatrième Hokage en un clin d'œil, et la petite l'aurait peut-être suivi si…

Il laissa échapper un soupir de regret.

-Enfin, ils avaient tous les deux un sacré talent. Et si j'avais été leur père, j'aurais été sacrément fier d'avoir des gamins pareils.

-C'est vrai, Naruto n'a pas tout pris de son père. Il tient aussi beaucoup de sa mère. Pour ce qui est de sa personnalité et de son jutsu… Il a tout pris du côté de Kushina Uzumaki. Même si, physiquement, il ressemble terriblement à Minato.

-C'est le côté Namikaze. Petite, Itami était un portrait craché de son frère. S'ils n'avaient pas eu dix ans d'écart, on n'aurait jamais pu les distinguer. Après, elle a plutôt grandi en prenant les traits de sa mère, alors que Minato tenait tout de son père. Comme il a tout légué à Naruto.

-Kushina était une sacrée beauté, se souvint Tsunade. Avec les cheveux rouges des Uzumaki…

-C'est vrai, reconnut Jiraiya. Mais quand je regarde Naruto, je n'arrête pas de voir Minato. J'ai un peu l'impression de regarder mon petit-fils.

Émus, ils marquèrent un temps de silence, plongés dans leurs souvenirs respectifs. Jiraiya revoyait des soirées passées chez les Namikaze. Il avait compris, lui, quand Itami avait quitté Konoha. On ne fait pas facilement le deuil d'une vie comme ça, le deuil de son foyer, de sa famille.

-Bon, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant.

Avant de partir, il eut toutefois une dernière hésitation.

-Encore une chose, ajouta-t-il. Méfie-toi de la Racine.

-Je sais.

-Tant mieux ! Sur ce…

Jiraiya commença à s'éloigner. Tsunade regarda son dos descendre le long de la rue. Il ne lui adressa qu'un dernier signe de la main.

Et ils ne savaient pas.

* * *

-Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama soudain Naruto.

Il y avait dans sa voix du triomphe, mais aussi de la résolution. Itami et Kakashi échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Du coin de l'œil, Itami s'aperçut que l'expression de Sakura s'était modifiée.

-Bien joué, Naruto ! le félicita Kiba. Dans quelle direction ?

-Par ici !

Et Naruto changea brusquement de chemin, les entraînant tous à sa suite, fonçant droit vers Sasuke.

Ainsi, ils filèrent à travers les bois. Les arbres défilaient de chaque côté du groupe, qui bondissait de branche en branche à toute vitesse. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que…

-Gros chakra droit devant ! les avertit brusquement Itami.

-Exact, confirma Kiba. Je sens une odeur nouvelle.

Kakashi plissa le nez et renifla à son tour. Ils avaient raison : une odeur inconnue venait soudain d'apparaître sur leur route. Méfiant, il se douta que ce n'était probablement pas un hasard. Toutefois, il n'était pas envisageable de stopper leur avance. De toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard : d'un instant à l'autre, ils arriveraient en vue de… _Oui, là !_ Ils pilèrent net, s'arrêtant sur le sol couvert de mousse et d'herbe de la forêt. L'inconnu se tenait sur une énorme branche devant eux, à bonne hauteur au-dessus de leur tête.

-Oh, quel hasard de tomber sur vous ! lâcha-t-il en les apercevant. Et à huit contre un, en plus, pas de bol ! ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Itami plissa les yeux, circonspecte. Derrière son ton gêné et son apparent embarras, l'homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il portait la tenue d'Akatsuki mais son visage était totalement recouvert par un étrange masque, percé d'un unique trou pour son œil droit.

-Vu sa tenue, il est d'Akatsuki, signala-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-Mais il n'était pas dans le carnet de Kabuto, fit remarquer Kakashi, perplexe.

Leurs paroles parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de l'étranger, qui leva le bras pour les saluer :

-Je suis nouveau, en quelque sorte ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

-Hé, t'as pas fini de jouer, oui ? s'écria Kiba avec fureur.

-Calme-toi, siffla Itami dans sa direction.

Kakashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

-Soyons prudents, en effet. Nous n'avons pas l'avantage.

-Oh, vous essayez de vous moquer de moi ? leur lança l'autre.

Son regard sembla passer de l'un à l'autre des huit membres du groupe, notant l'air concentré de Kakashi et Itami, la colère de Kiba, la peur d'Hinata, l'impassibilité de Shino et Sai, les sourcils froncés de Sakura, et… le sourire satisfait de Naruto.

-Dégage de notre chemin ! hurla soudain une voix derrière lui.

L'homme masqué tourna vivement la tête, juste assez vite pour apercevoir Naruto filer sur lui, un Rasengan dans la main.

-Un clone ? couina-t-il.

Puis Naruto le toucha de plein fouet et il lâcha un cri.

En contrebas, Hinata serra les mains comme si elle priait. Oui, il l'avait touché, il… ! Non. Au moment où il aurait dû heurter son ennemi, Naruto bascula à travers son corps, comme s'il n'y avait eu que de l'air devant lui. Une expression de surprise se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il chutait vers l'avant.

-Je plaisantais, gloussa l'homme masqué.

Naruto se retourna dans les airs pour lui faire face et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'un de ses kunai. Une expression résolue sur le visage, il serra la main sur son arme tandis que son adversaire fondait sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi peut faire ? Petit prétentieux !

Et il lui asséna un violent coup de pied, qui vint frapper Naruto au milieu de la joue, l'envoyant en arrière. Dans sa chute, il rencontra son double, et les deux garçons, clone et original, se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Le clone disparut et Naruto alla bouler dans un étang, derrière le groupe. Hinata lâcha un cri d'alarme.

-Naruto va bien ! lui assura sèchement Sakura. Concentre-toi sur l'adversaire.

Près des deux jeunes filles et devant le reste du groupe, Itami et Kakashi avaient plié les genoux, prêts à bondir à tout moment s'il le fallait.

-Aucun des jutsu de Naruto n'a touché, Kakashi, observa Itami.

-J'ai remarqué. Il s'amuse avec nous, mais comment… ?

Dans leur dos, Naruto émergea brusquement de l'étang, irradiant de colère.

-Bien, bien, à quoi allons-nous jouer maintenant ? se moqua l'homme masqué.

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui, grogna Naruto.

-Exact, renchérit Sakura.

-C'est juste, convint Shino. On doit rattraper Sasuke.

-Et puisque tu n'étais pas des nôtres la dernière fois, on compte sur toi, Shino ! le taquina Kiba.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers Itami, comme pour la consulter du regard. Un dialogue silencieux passa entre eux, et Itami inclina très légèrement la tête avec un sourire en coin.

-Ok, tout le monde, annonça Kakashi, finissons-en.

-Formation B ! ordonna Itami au reste du groupe.

Des exclamations d'assentiment leur parvinrent des six jeunes ninjas. Et ainsi, ils se lancèrent à l'assaut.

* * *

Il y eut un craquement lorsqu'Itami heurta la branche, et Kakashi se tourna dans cette direction avec alarme. Mais elle se releva presqu'aussitôt et il détourna le regard avec un air de soulagement sur le visage. En s'époussetant, Itami se déplaça pour revenir à sa hauteur.

-Encore raté, constata-t-elle avec dépit. Rien à faire, c'est comme si toutes nos attaques lui passaient à travers. Je ne comprends pas.

Kakashi serra les dents. Lui non plus, à vrai dire, n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. D'autant que ce n'était pas seulement Naruto qui avait échoué à frapper leur mystérieux adversaire. Itami, par exemple, était bien plus rapide que Naruto, même si elle n'avait pas sa puissance. Mais comme lui, elle n'était pas parvenue à le toucher.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, fit la voix essoufflée de Kiba sur sa gauche. Votre timing était parfait. J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir votre attaque. Comment a-t-il pu l'éviter ?

-Il ne l'a pas évitée, expliqua Itami. Je pense que, comme pour le Rasengan de Naruto et votre attaque précédente, il a fait semblant d'esquiver. Mais en réalité… J'ai l'impression que nos jutsu le traversent.

Kiba et Naruto eurent l'air ahuri.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils lui passent à travers ? comprit Shino.

-Impossible ! s'exclama Sakura. C'est peut-être un clone, ou alors du genjutsu.

Itami se tourna vers Hinata, le regard interrogateur, et la jeune fille secoua la tête :

-J'ai fouillé les alentours à l'aide de mon Byakugan, et n'ai trouvé aucun autre chakra.

-Ouais, marmonna Itami. Je n'ai rien senti non plus, mais je voulais être sûre. Kakashi, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est sûrement un jutsu unique… qui lui est propre.

Pour preuve, il avait dévoilé son Sharingan, mais ne parvenait pas à copier ni comprendre la technique de leur adversaire.

-Enfin, j'ai bien une idée, reprit-il. Shino ?

-J'ai compris, assura l'adolescent.

En effet, des nuées d'insectes s'assemblèrent autour de Shino, grouillantes, sombres et terrifiantes. Leur adversaire lâcha une remarque impressionnée :

-Waouh ! Tu es du clan Aburame ! C'est dégoûtant.

Shino s'avança vers son adversaire, bien droit au milieu de son nuage d'insectes. Il dépassa Itami et Kakashi, qui profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour tourner la tête vers sa coéquipière :

-Ça va ? s'assura-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle leva un sourcil en guise de réponse. Kakashi n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur Shino au moment même où celui-ci ordonnait à ses insectes d'aller en avant.

-Woah, dégoûtant ! répéta l'homme masqué.

Le nuage d'insectes vola dans sa direction, prêt à l'englober, mais leur adversaire bondit hors de portée et fit une pirouette avant d'atterrir sur un tronc d'arbre, les pieds solidement plantés dans l'écorce grâce à son chakra.

-Hé, il a évité ça facilement ! s'inquiéta Naruto.

-Relax et observe, le calma Itami. Le clan Aburame est spécialiste dans les attaques à grande portée.

-Dispersez-vous, fit la voix calme de Shino, comme pour confirmer ses paroles.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto, effectivement, le nuage d'insectes s'étendit soudain, cernant totalement l'homme au masque.

-Voilà, il ne peut pas s'échapper, observa sentencieusement Kakashi.

Shino donna un nouvel ordre, et les insectes formèrent une sphère autour de leur adversaire. Naruto lâcha une exclamation enthousiasme, le poing levé. Cependant, les insectes continuaient leur œuvre, faisant totalement disparaître l'homme masqué.

-Hinata ? lança Kakashi.

-Je confirme que son chakra est bien prisonnier à l'intérieur de l'essaim ! s'exclama Hinata, Byakugan en action.

-Itami !

Au signal de Kakashi, Itami disparut pour foncer sur l'adversaire. Elle entendit les paroles de Shino parvenir à ses oreilles pendant son déplacement instantané :

-Il est bien pris dans mon essaim, je le sens. Mes insectes se nourrissent de son chakra.

Alors elle arriva sur place, prête à frapper, avec la certitude qu'elle allait cette fois pouvoir porter son attaque. Mais, au moment où ses pieds touchèrent la branche, quand sa main se leva, l'essaim se dispersa soudain, et elle se figea. La silhouette humaine emprisonnée par les insectes avait disparu. Itami fit volte-face vers le reste du groupe :

-Shino ! appela-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama le garçon, visiblement pris au dépourvu. Mes insectes ont perdu toute trace de son chakra.

-Du déplacement instantané ? suggéra Sakura.

-Impossible. Mes insectes auraient réagi à la réapparition de son chakra et l'auraient suivi. Ils ne l'auraient pas complètement perdu.

Itami tourna rapidement la tête vers Kakashi. De nouveau, un échange silencieux passa entre eux. Elle savait qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Un autre type de ninjutsu permettant la téléportation ? Peu de ninjas étaient capables de cela.

-Et une technique comme la vôtre, maître Itami ? fit de nouveau la voix de Sakura.

-Sans sceaux, c'est impossible, cracha Itami avec colère.

Sa technique surpassait de loin la sienne, c'était certain. Pourtant, elle avait rattrapé son propre frère, qui tenait sa technique du Deuxième Hokage lui-même. Qui était donc cet individu ?

-Il a totalement disparu, couina Hinata, qui ne parvenait pas à le retrouver même avec son Byakugan.

-Si on suppose qu'il a fait disparaître la totalité de son corps, il est probable qu'il puisse également faire disparaître certaines parties seulement, qu'il puisse effacer les parties qui sont visées par une attaque, réfléchit Sakura à voix haute.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi on a l'impression que nos attaques lui passent à travers, reconnut Itami. Il ne les a pas évitées, elles n'ont juste jamais touché.

À ses pieds, Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, se mit à aboyer. Hinata bondit sur ses pieds :

-Je l'ai trouvé ! cria-t-elle. Là-haut !

Ils suivirent tous son doigt du regard et leurs yeux tombèrent en effet sur l'homme au masque, tranquillement perché sur une autre branche, en train de leur faire signe de la main.

-Tu ne peux pas échapper à mon nez ! s'exclama Kiba. Crocs lacérants !

Tourbillonnant sur lui-même à une vitesse ahurissante, comme une vraie tornade, Kiba fondit sur leur adversaire, mais, d'un simple pas sur le côté, l'homme masqué évita la puissante attaque de Kiba, qui passa à travers la branche pour retomber lourdement au sol.

-Kiba ! s'égosilla Sakura. N'agis pas tout seul !

-Encore passé à travers, se lamenta le garçon, un peu sonné et les quatre fers en l'air.

-Non, je crois qu'il t'a simplement évité, cette fois-ci, soupira Itami en réapparaissant au milieu du groupe.

À côté d'elle, Kakashi leva le nez vers la branche où se trouvait encore l'homme masqué, visiblement alerté par quelque chose. Itami suivit son regard. Là-haut, juste à côté de leur mystérieux adversaire, une créature était apparue, comme émergeant directement de la branche. Elle était indéfinissable : à travers ce qui ressemblait aux dents d'une plante carnivore, on devinait une silhouette presque humaine, mais bicolore.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla Itami, stupéfaite.

-Il était dans le document transmis par Kabuto, lui rappela Kakashi.

Elle n'avait pas oublié, mais la créature était vraiment stupéfiante.

-Alors ? lui demanda l'homme au masque.

-C'est terminé, répondit l'autre, assez fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre d'en bas. Sasuke a gagné ! Itachi Uchiha est mort.

En contrebas, les ninjas de Konoha accusèrent le coup. Le choc se lut sur leur visage stupéfait, et quelqu'un lâcha une exclamation interloquée.

-Impossible ! démentit l'homme masqué lui-même.

Puis, d'un ton moqueur, il ajouta :

-Je plaisante. C'est exactement ce que j'avais prévu.

Sakura, elle, s'était figée. Elle avait pâli.

-Sa… Sasuke a… tué Itachi ? bégaya-t-elle.

-Sasuke s'est effondré à son tour, poursuivit la créature à l'adresse de l'homme masqué. Il est dans un sale état. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

De nouveau, les ninjas de Konoha encaissèrent le choc. Mais Naruto ne tarda pas à réagir :

-Hé, la plante en pot ! Où est Sasuke ? Crache le morceau !

-"Plante en pot" ? tiqua la partie blanche de la créature.

-Ignore-le, répondit sa moitié noire.

-Désolé, s'éleva alors la voix de l'homme au masque. Je vais devoir continuer tout ceci une autre fois.

Kakashi se raidit soudain. La bouche d'Itami s'entrouvrit, et elle laissa échapper une exclamation ahurie avant de faire volte-face vers Kakashi :

-Tu as vu…

-C'est un Sharingan, confirma sourdement Kakashi. Bon sang, qui est-il ?

Au-dessus de leur tête, l'homme masqué sembla ignorer leur réaction. Il était pourtant certain qu'il avait délibérément activé le Sharingan qui avait un instant brillé par le trou de son masque et qui n'y avait pas été précédemment.

-À plus ! leur lança-t-il avec un signe de la main.

Et il disparut dans les airs, tandis que la créature bicolore s'engouffrait dans la branche où il était apparu plus tôt. Les huit ninjas de Konoha restèrent bouche bée au milieu de la forêt.

-Il faut retrouver Sasuke avant eux ! s'exclama Kakashi.

-Kakashi…, commença Itami.

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer, Kakashi bondit en haut d'un arbre pour observer les alentours. Restée à terre, Itami leva les yeux au ciel :

-Je déteste quand il fait ça, soupira-t-elle.

-Quoi, disparaître ? l'interrogea la voix surprise de Sakura, qui regardait en l'air pour tenter d'apercevoir son professeur.

-Non, répondit Itami de façon cryptique.

Non, pas disparaître. Ça, c'était plutôt son défaut à elle. Celui de Kakashi, c'était, comme là, d'éviter les sujets qui fâchaient, d'esquiver les questions. Il avait parfaitement deviné qu'elle voulait ramener la question de ce mystérieux Sharingan – et de son non moins mystérieux propriétaire – sur le tapis, et il avait préféré s'emparer de la première excuse pour se défiler. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Dès leur retour à Konoha, elle se chargerait de revenir sur le sujet.

-Hinata, appela Kakashi, qui avait repéré quelque chose depuis la cime des arbres. Jette un œil à nos quatre heures.

Utilisant son Byakugan, la jeune fille s'exécuta :

-À dix kilomètres environ, il y a des traces de puissants chakras… Et, bizarrement, la forêt est en feu… Des flammes noires.

-Amaterasu, comprit Itami d'une voix grave.

-Suivez-moi ! ordonna Kakashi.

Les sept autres s'élancèrent derrière lui, le laissant guider leur course.

-Je peux partir devant, fit remarquer Itami.

-Trop dangereux, décréta-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.

Elle se renfrogna mais ne chercha pas à discuter. Au fond, il n'avait pas tort. Leurs ennemis étaient possiblement déjà sur place. D'ailleurs…

-À l'odeur, ils sont déjà arrivés, lança la voix de Kiba, juché sur Akamaru.

Naruto lâcha un juron. En tête du groupe, Kakashi et Itami ne répondirent pas : leurs yeux venaient de tomber sur les flammes noires qui ravageaient la forêt.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais vu, marmonna Kakashi pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lâcha Sakura.

-Une technique d'Itachi, lui répondit Itami.

-Mais comment va-t-on passer ?

-En écartant la forêt.

Sakura lui lança un regard interloqué, mais Kakashi s'était arrêté et tourné vers Itami, et l'adolescente en déduisit qu'elle était sérieuse. Itami composa une suite de mudra : lapin, cochon, rat, cheval, tigre, serpent.

-Doton, fracture tectonique.

Elle frappa la terre des deux mains et une secousse ébranla leurs pieds. Sous leurs yeux, la terre se scinda en deux, créant un passage à travers la forêt. Itami lâcha un soupir las :

-La prochaine fois, autant emmener Yamato, observa-t-elle. Il est meilleur que moi pour ce genre de choses.

-Ça fera l'affaire, sourit à demi Kakashi. Allons-y, suivez-moi !

De nouveau, ils s'élancèrent vers l'avant. Ils coururent à travers la forêt coupée en deux, les flammes noires luisant de part et d'autre de leur passage, et finirent par atteindre une zone où un combat de toute évidence ardu avait eu lieu. Mais il n'y avait plus personne, rien d'autre que le sol détruit.

-Il reste une faible odeur, mais…, déglutit tristement Kiba.

-Nous arrivons trop tard, soupira Kakashi.

Sai se tourna vers son coéquipier :

-Naruto…

Ravalant ses larmes, Naruto ne répondit pas. Itami, peinée, le fixa du regard. Elle avait envie de tendre la main vers lui, de la poser sur son épaule, peut-être de ne rien dire, mais, au moins, de lui montrer qu'ils étaient là. Elle n'osa pas et serra les dents. Elle se détourna et fit quelque pas au milieu du paysage dévasté. Il s'était remis à pleuvoir, à vrais torrents maintenant, et l'eau dégoulinait sur leur manteau, sur leur tête, sur leur visage. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel mécontent et resta un instant le nez en l'air, sans bouger. Il fallut le bruit de pas approchant pour qu'elle baisse les yeux et se tourne vers celui qui était en train de la rejoindre.

-Je suis désolée, Kakashi, lui dit-elle.

-C'est comme ça, répondit-il d'une voix pleine de regret. C'est trop tard, maintenant. Rentrons à Konoha.

Ainsi, sous la pluie, ils prirent lentement le triste chemin du retour.

Ignorant encore ce qui les attendait à Konoha.


	27. And heal the brokenness within

Il était tard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Konoha, et le village était plongé dans l'obscurité, déjà endormi dans sa grande majorité. Éreinté physiquement et moralement, le groupe de Kakashi passa les portes d'un pas lent, salué par les ninjas de garde. À ce moment-là encore, il était impossible de savoir.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun prit un chemin différent : les plus jeunes prirent un à un celui du retour chez eux, tandis qu'Itami et Kakashi se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Hokage. Ils savaient que, malgré l'heure tardive, il était probable qu'ils trouvent Tsunade là-bas, dans l'attente de leur retour et des nouvelles qu'ils auraient à lui communiquer. Ils avaient un rapport à faire.

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bureau du Hokage, les lumières allumées leur indiquèrent la présence de Tsunade. La porte du bureau étant entrouverte, ils la poussèrent, plus ou moins persuadés qu'ils allaient trouver Tsunade endormie sur son bureau, avachie sur des documents qu'elle n'aurait même pas consultés, un verre de saké à moitié vide posé sur la table.

Mais non.

Elle était à la fenêtre, assise sur le rebord, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre ramenée contre sa poitrine. Et elle regardait au-dehors, le regard perdu dans le vague, un air étrange peint sur le visage. Un air de chagrin, de profonde tristesse, de remord, mais, aussi, quelque part, d'acceptation. Kakashi et Itami se figèrent. Tous deux, d'instinct, avaient compris au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Itami sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme dans sa poitrine, battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Une alarme s'était mise à hurler silencieusement dans sa tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle eut du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix. Elle lui sembla rocailleuse et comme terriblement distante, comme venue d'ailleurs. Comme celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Tsunade tourna lentement la tête vers eux et plusieurs secondes de silence pesèrent lourdement sur la pièce. Kakashi et Itami attendaient, et Tsunade semblait revenir lentement à elle. Enfin, elle prit la parole. Elle avait les yeux humides et ne lâcha qu'un mot. Un seul mot, mais qui suffit, qui résonna dans la pièce et leur enserra la poitrine.

-Jiraiya.

Itami eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, son sang figé dans ses veines. Un instant, ils restèrent tous trois immobiles. Kakashi et Itami tentaient d'encaisser le choc, comme un coup de tonnerre dans le bureau, et Tsunade leur laissait le temps d'avaler la nouvelle.

-Comment ?

De nouveau, c'était cette voix d'outre-tombe qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Itami… tenta Kakashi.

Elle sentit la main qu'il essaya de poser sur son épaule, mais se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

-Tsunade, que lui est-il arrivé ? insista-t-elle.

Tsunade lâcha un profond soupir, plein d'une tristesse résignée qui lui brisa le cœur.

-Il avait une piste sur le leader d'Akatsuki. Il s'est rendu au Pays de la Pluie, et il a affronté cet homme… Pain. Fukasaku, le Grand Crapaud Ermite, est venu lui-même m'annoncer sa mort. Il portait un message de Jiraiya censé nous aider à découvrir l'identité de ce Pain.

-Que disait le message ? voulut aussitôt savoir Kakashi.

-Je ne sais pas. Le message est codé.

-Il faut le dire à Naruto, les interrompit soudain Itami.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement.

-Demain, décida Kakashi d'une voix sans appel.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'insurgea Itami.

-Je suis d'accord avec Kakashi, émit Tsunade. Votre mission n'a pas été un succès, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, convint Itami. Sasuke Uchiha a tué son frère, et Akatsuki a mis la main sur le garçon avant nous.

Tsunade accusa le coup et digéra la nouvelle avant de reprendre :

-Alors laissons la nuit à Naruto. Il en a sans doute besoin. De toute façon, nous avons beaucoup à faire avant d'apprendre à Konoha le décès de Jiraiya. Ces informations sur Pain…

-Nous avons aussi rencontré Akatsuki, l'informa Kakashi.

-Raison de plus, soupira Tsunade. Votre rapport presse.

-Sûrement…, voulut négocier Itami.

-Non, rétorqua le Hokage. Itami… Jiraiya était mon coéquipier. Mon plus vieil ami. Ne crois pas que sa mort me laisse indifférente. Mais nous sommes des ninjas et nous avons un devoir à accomplir, des questions pressantes à traiter, un ennemi à affronter. Nous aurons le temps de pleurer nos morts.

La vérité de ces paroles la heurta durement. Elle manqua vaciller sous le choc invisible de l'horrible réalité : Tsunade avait raison et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Ou Jiraiya serait mort pour rien. Et c'était tout bonnement inacceptable.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle à regret. D'accord.

* * *

Ils ne dormirent guère cette nuit-là. Ils passèrent des heures à voir les détails de leur mission, ce qu'on avait appris de celle de Jiraiya, et lorsqu'enfin Kakashi et Itami quittèrent le bureau du Hokage, aucun ne put trouver le sommeil. Itami passa la nuit à se retourner dans son lit puis, à la première heure, elle quitta son appartement. L'aube pointait à peine, mais Kakashi l'attendait déjà au coin de la rue, adossé à un mur. Elle n'en fut pas vraiment surprise.

-Tu as pu fermer l'œil ? demanda-t-il en se redressant pour venir marcher à côté d'elle.

-Non. Toi ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Minato, avoua Itami.

-Parce qu'il était l'élève de Jiraiya ?

-Parce qu'il aurait su quoi dire à Naruto. Il était plus doué que moi pour ces choses-là.

-Tsunade lui annoncera elle-même la nouvelle.

-Mais après, Kakashi ? Sur quelle épaule ira-t-il pleurer ? C'est mon neveu. Et pourtant, ce ne sera pas la mienne. Parce que j'ai choisi de l'abandonner au lieu de l'élever.

Kakashi ne sut pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cela. Il aurait pu lui rappeler qu'elle avait été une adolescente de quatorze ans dont la famille venait de mourir. Ou lui dire que, lui aussi, à sa façon, avait choisi la fuite. Lui assurer que Naruto, quand il saurait, comprendrait. Mais elle avait déjà entendu tout cela, de sa bouche ou d'une autre. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais il n'osa pas. Et le moment passa.

-Alors, comment Tsunade prévoit-elle de faire les choses ?

-Elle a fait convoquer Sakura et Sai. Il faudra bien qu'ils apprennent aussi la nouvelle et elle a pensé que Naruto aurait besoin de la présence de ses amis. Je vais aller le chercher moi-même.

Itami se contenta de hocher mollement la tête. Kakashi chercha quelque chose à ajouter tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence, mais en vain. Il se maudit intérieurement et regretta que ni Asuma, ni Minato ne soient plus là. Itami avait raison. Eux, ils auraient su quoi dire.

* * *

Quand Naruto entra dans le bureau de Tsunade, il se figea net. Ses yeux passèrent du dos de Kakashi, juste devant lui, à Sai et Sakura, puis d'Itami à Shizune et Tsunade, et, enfin, s'arrêtèrent sur les crapauds présents dans la pièce. Il se tramait quelque chose, et s'il devait en croire les expressions sur ces visages, quelque chose d'important.

-Ainsi donc, voilà le disciple du petit Jiraiya ? demanda le vieux Fukasaku.

-Oui…, confirma Tsunade, assise à son bureau. C'est Naruto Uzumaki. Probablement l'enfant de la prophétie.

Le cœur d'Itami se serra un peu plus. Un temps, on avait pensé que c'était son frère, l'enfant de la prophétie. Elle avait bien noté le regard scrutateur du vieux Fukasaku lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bureau et qu'elle avait prononcé son nom de famille.

-C'est qui, cette vieille grenouille ? maugréa Naruto.

-Surveille ton langage, Naruto ! le sermonna Tsunade. Tu as devant toi maître Fukasaku, un des deux grands sages du Mont Myoboku. Il a fait tout ce chemin pour venir te parler.

-Pour être exact, je suis l'un des deux grands crapauds ermites, la corrigea Fukasaku. Mais passons. Tu es vraiment le disciple du petit Jiraiya ?

-"Le petit Jiraiya" ? tiqua Naruto d'un ton agressif. Comme si l'ermite pervers était un gosse ! Elle se prend pour qui, la vieille grenouille ?

-Naruto ! aboya Tsunade. Je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage ! Maître Fukasaku est celui qui a enseigné le jutsu ermite à Jiraiya.

Naruto arrondit les yeux, stupéfait. Fukasaku, lui, éclata de rire :

-L'ermite pervers ! Voilà un surnom approprié pour le petit Jiraiya !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, papy ermite ? voulut savoir Naruto.

Tout sourire disparut de l'expression du crapaud.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… Mais je suppose que le principal, c'est que… Le petit Jiraiya est mort au combat.

Le temps sembla se surprendre. Naruto parut brusquement K.O debout, figé sur place.

-Quoi ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, désormais. Celui de Kakashi, indéchiffrable. Celui de Sai, neutre. Celui de Sakura, inquiet. Celui de Shizune, compatissant. Celui de Tsunade, résolu. Et celui d'Itami, en proie à une tempête d'émotions contradictoires.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Alors on lui raconta tout. Le vieux Fukasaku relata à l'assemblée tout ce qui s'était passé au Pays de la Pluie, où Jiraiya était parvenu jusqu'à Pain avant de l'affronter. Ou plutôt, de _les_ affronter. Car ils étaient six, qui possédaient tous les mêmes yeux, le terrifiant Rinnegan, et qui voyaient chacun ce que les autres pouvaient voir. Il raconta comment Jiraiya s'était battu avec l'aide de ses invocations, et comment il avait fini par périr.

-Le petit Jiraiya a eu la gorge broyée lors du combat, expliqua-t-il. Mais il m'a quand même laissé un message avant de mourir. Le voici.

Et aussitôt, Fukasaku ôta son manteau et se tourna pour leur dévoiler son nom.

-Il l'a écrit en code pour que Pain ne puisse pas le comprendre. C'est ce que le petit Jiraiya nous a laissé.

Naruto avait baissé la tête. D'une voix douce, un peu faible, qui contrastait avec l'accusation qu'elle contenait, il demanda :

-C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé là-bas, la vieille ?

Tsunade n'essaya même pas de nier. Elle l'avait laissé partir, après tout.

-C'est exact, confirma-t-elle.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé prendre ce risque ? s'emporta Naruto. Vous connaissiez l'ermite pervers mieux que personne ! Comment avez-vous pu l'envoyer seul dans un tel endroit ?

-Ça suffit, Naruto.

La voix d'Itami avait sèchement claqué dans l'air. On lui adressa des regards de surprise, et Naruto lui-même sembla déstabilisé, s'attendant visiblement à ce que quelqu'un d'autre se permette de le reprendre. Le moment de surprise passé, il la défia du regard.

-Tu sais sans doute mieux que personne ce que doit ressentir Tsunade en ce moment, continua Itami d'un ton sévère.

-Si l'ermite pervers avait été Hokage, il n'aurait jamais laissé la vieille y aller, _lui_ ! rétorqua furieusement Naruto.

Sur ces mots, il tourna vivement les talons et ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée.

-Naruto ! l'appela Sakura.

Il l'ignora et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille fit mine de se lancer à sa poursuite.

-Laisse-le aller, ordonna Itami. Je m'en charge.

-Itami…, commença Tsunade.

Elle fit volte-face vers le Hokage et foudroya Tsunade du regard. Cela suffit pour que Tsunade lève les yeux au ciel en signe d'acceptation, et Itami quitta le bureau à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle déboucha à l'extérieur, Naruto n'était nulle part en vue. En revanche, elle tomba sur Iruka, qui avait été le professeur de Naruto à l'Académie.

-Itami ! l'appela-t-il en l'apercevant.

-Pas maintenant, marmonna-t-elle en continuant de chercher Naruto des yeux, déjà prête à avoir recours à sa perception du chakra.

-J'en ai seulement pour une seconde. Je viens de croiser Naruto…

Itami posa alors enfin les yeux sur lui, l'air soudain intéressé, et il en tira la confirmation de ce qu'il avait déjà déduit de son bref échange avec son ancien élève :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Maître Jiraiya est mort, avoua-t-elle avec tristesse.

Iruka prit quelques instants pour digérer la nouvelle.

-Je vois…

-Je vais essayer de lui parler, expliqua Itami.

Il acquiesça de la tête, mais semblait douter quelque peu :

-Tu es sûre que…

-Tu sais, Iruka. Tu sais ce qu'il est pour moi. J'aurais dû être là pour lui autrefois, et j'ai commis la bêtise irréparable de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'essayer.

Iruka comprit. De nouveau, il hocha doucement la tête.

-Il est parti par-là, lui indiqua-t-il avec un signe du menton.

-Merci.

Itami prit la direction indiquée et finit par rejoindre Naruto, qui avançait d'un pas lent, en traînant les pieds, la tête baissée.

-Naruto ! l'appela-t-elle.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis lui tourna le dos et, les épaules voûtées, commença de nouveau à s'éloigner.

-Fichez-moi la paix, grogna-t-il.

-Pour que tu te morfondes ? Ce n'est pas ce que Jiraiya aurait voulu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, d'abord ? répliqua Naruto avec colère.

Au moins, il s'était arrêté et avait fait volte-face, de sorte qu'il la regardait enfin.

-Tu sembles oublier que j'ai connu maître Jiraiya bien avant ta naissance, lui rappela-t-elle. C'était le maître de mon frère, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais. Et alors ?

-Alors, Minato a toujours éprouvé une grande admiration pour Jiraiya. En grandissant, il est devenu plus que son disciple. Il est devenu son ami. Et moi, j'habitais sous le même toit. Je pourrais te raconter pendant des heures ces soirées où Jiraiya venait dîner chez nous. On ne s'ennuyait jamais, avec maître Jiraiya.

Itami eut un sourire en coin à ces souvenirs, mais il disparut rapidement, et elle fourra les mains dans les poches et baissa légèrement la tête.

-Enfin, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Maintenant, de ces gens-là, il ne reste que moi. C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas, de faire partie de ceux qui restent ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Mais il lui sembla qu'un peu de sa colère avait disparu de son visage. Pour laisser place à du chagrin, certes, mais c'était un début.

-La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que ça ne s'améliore pas. Jamais.

-Et la bonne ?

Bon. Une réaction, un peu de curiosité… On faisait des progrès.

-Il n'y en a pas, répondit-elle. On ne s'y fait pas. Chaque fois, c'est aussi dur que la précédente. Plus, même, parfois, en fonction de qui… Bref. Rester derrière, _survivre_ , ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois. Trop de fois, à vrai dire. Et tu ne comprends pas, bien sûr. Pourquoi eux, pourquoi toi ?

Naruto baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à y apparaître, mais Itami ne se laissa pas duper.

-Lorsque mon frère est mort, se rappela-t-elle, ç'a été la goutte d'eau de trop. Ces deux années-là, j'avais perdu des amis, de très bons amis. C'était la guerre, après tout, mais ces morts-là… Je les ai encore dans la peau, gravées en moi, dans ma chair. Comme une cicatrice qui ne se referme pas, même après toutes ces années.

-Ça se referme, un jour ?

-Non. Simplement, tu apprends à vivre avec. C'est le plus difficile. Se lever, chaque matin, et vivre son quotidien. Se laver, manger, discuter, rire, même. Vivre, et plus encore, être heureux, ça demande du courage. Porter cette souffrance en soi et être heureux malgré ça… Ça demande des tripes. C'est une des choses les plus ardues qui soient.

-Je voulais juste…

Naruto déglutit et s'essuya les yeux. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues.

-Je voulais juste qu'il continue de veiller sur moi, qu'il me voie devenir Hokage. Et à la place, il m'aura juste vu faire l'andouille.

-Ah, oui… C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne sont plus là, et on se demande comment on va faire pour vivre tous ces moments-là sans eux. À quoi bon, après tout, puisqu'ils ne sont plus là ? Et en même temps, on se met à œuvrer de toutes nos forces pour que tout soit parfait, pour devenir le meilleur, pour réussir sa vie, pour qu'ils soient fiers de nous. Alors qu'ils ne sont plus là.

Itami tendit la main et la posa doucement sur son épaule. Il leva des yeux mouillés vers elle.

-Mais tu sais, fier de toi, Jiraiya l'était déjà. Crois-moi. Déjà, il n'aurait pas pris n'importe qui comme disciple. Et surtout, il adorait t'enseigner. Il te considérait comme son propre petit-fils, et il a toujours cru, du plus profond de lui-même, que tu deviendras un jour un Hokage formidable.

Naruto la considéra un instant, incrédule.

-Fais ton deuil, Naruto, reprit Itami. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Il m'a bien fallu douze ans, à moi… Mais deviens le Hokage que Jiraiya a vu en toi. Et surtout, ne baisse pas les bras. Ce n'est pas cet homme-là qu'il a fait grandir.

Soudain, comme pris d'une subite impulsion, Naruto glissa ses bras sous les siens pour l'enlacer. Itami se figea, le souffle brusquement arrêté, les yeux ronds. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle pensait, à vrai dire, qu'elle avait renié tout droit à ce genre de choses quinze ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix.

Mais au bout de quelques instants, constatant que Naruto ne la lâchait pas, elle se laissa aller à respirer de nouveau et lui rendit son étreinte.


	28. Before darkness falls

**[A/N:** Merci pour vos dernières reviews ! Nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite avant l'attaque de Pain, qui va changer beaucoup de choses... J'espère que vous aimerez aussi la suite. **]**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Itami rattrapa Kakashi dans une rue du village.

-Tu as pu parler à Naruto ? voulut-il savoir en la voyant parvenir à sa hauteur.

-Oui.

-Et alors ?

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps, Kakashi. Mais tu connais Naruto. Il est fort, ce gamin.

Kakashi décida de se contenter de cette réponse.

-J'allais chez Tsunade, reprit-elle. Pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Shizune travaille sur l'autopsie d'un des corps de Pain, que Jiraiya nous a envoyé par crapaud. Tsunade a confié à Ibiki le prisonnier qu'il a fait au Pays de la Pluie, et le code à l'unité de décryptage, l'informa-t-il. C'est ce que tu as raté hier.

-Alors quoi ? On attend, et c'est tout ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il s'arrêta et referma la bouche. D'un signe de tête, il lui désigna l'extrémité de la rue :

-M'est avis que voilà justement des nouvelles.

Suivant son regard, Itami s'aperçut que Shikamaru marchait droit vers eux.

-Bonjour, le salua-t-elle.

-Yo, répondit-il. Vous avez un moment ? Tsunade m'a chargé d'aider l'unité de décryptage à déchiffrer le code de Jiraiya, mais il nous faut une clé pour comprendre comment il l'a chiffré. J'ai pensé à vous.

Il tendit une photographie dans leur direction et Kakashi s'en saisit vivement. Elle montrait le dos de Fukasaku et les chiffres qui y avaient été inscrits par un Jiraiya mourant.

-9, 31, 8… 106, 7… 207, 15…, lut Kakashi d'un ton songeur.

-Ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Rien du tout, soupira Kakashi. Itami ?

-Non plus, regretta-t-elle. Mais tu devrais plutôt t'adresser à Tsunade ou à Naruto.

-J'ai déjà essayé le Hokage. Bien, ça ne laisse plus que Naruto…

Visiblement agacé, Shikamaru entreprit donc de s'éloigner.

-Je suis un peu inquiet à son sujet, soupira Kakashi.

-Shikamaru ? s'étonna Itami.

-Naruto, clarifia-t-il.

-Rien ne t'empêche d'aller le voir, tu sais. De vérifier comment il va.

-Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ces choses-là.

-Ça se travaille, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Il leva un sourcil, mais, constatant qu'elle affichait un début de sourire, éprouva un certain soulagement.

Parce qu'à son sujet à elle aussi, il était inquiet.

* * *

Kakashi s'aplatit contre le mur, d'un côté de la fenêtre. Itami croisa les bras, l'air réprobateur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le dialogue qui leur parvenait par la fenêtre ouverte.

-… Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des indices cachés à l'intérieur des livres de maître Jiraiya, disait une voix féminine. Les chiffres du code représentent probablement l'ordre d'un mot, un nombre de lignes ou le numéro d'une page. Et ça doit avoir un rapport avec la clé du code !

-Naruto, combien de livres maître Jiraiya a-t-il publié ? fit la voix de Shikamaru.

Itami roula des yeux et lâcha un soupir.

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'on fiche ici, murmura-t-elle.

-Chut, souffla vivement Kakashi.

Elle manifesta son agacement en faisant la moue, et il ne put retenir un sourire, qui fut caché par son masque. Cependant, à l'intérieur, la conversation se poursuivait :

-Euh, je ne sais pas, répondit Naruto. Quatre ou cinq, je crois.

-On va tous les vérifier. Il doit bien y en avoir un dont le titre commence par la lettre "ta".

Subitement, le visage de Kakashi sembla s'illuminer. Glissant la main dans le petit sac à l'arrière de son pantalon, il en tira un livre. Puis il se décolla du mur et fit glisser la fenêtre grande ouverte avant de se pencher par l'ouverture :

-C'est sûrement celui-là !

Dans la pièce, les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent.

-Maître Kakashi ! lâcha Naruto avec surprise.

Shikamaru, lui, s'intéressait bien plus à la couverture du livre que brandissait Kakashi qu'à son apparition inopinée. _Icha-icha tactics_. _TA !_

-Je voulais savoir comment vous vous en sortiez, alors j'ai décidé de passer, se justifia Kakashi.

-Menteur, intervint alors la voix d'Itami en le tirant en arrière par le dos de son gilet.

Kakashi essaya de la repousser d'un coup de coude. Elle lui tira la langue.

-C'est le livre que l'ermite pervers écrivait pendant notre entraînement, réalisa soudain Naruto.

Cessant de se chamailler, Itami et Kakashi reportèrent leur attention sur les autres :

-J'avais raison, s'exclama Shikamaru. C'est bien à toi que la clé était destinée.

Itami lui lança un regard blasé et préféra ne pas relever le fait qu'il s'était adressé à Naruto en dernier.

-Alors la première partie du code, ce 9 dont Naruto a deviné qu'il s'agit en fait de la lettre "ta", pointerait directement vers ce livre…, reprit Kakashi, songeur.

-En général, intervint Shiho, quand le code concerne un livre, on commence par s'intéresser au numéro des pages. Dans notre cas, nous avons 31, 8, 106, 7, 2017 et 15. Six pages au total. Commençons par la page 31.

Kakashi feuilleta le livre jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la page convenue :

-J'y suis. Et maintenant ?

-Regardons la première lettre ou le premier mot de cette page. Lisez la phrase à voix haute.

Kakashi pâlit brusquement.

-Hein ? déglutit-il, l'air ahuri.

-C'est quoi, le problème ? s'égosilla Naruto. Dépêchez-vous un peu !

Le regard de Kakashi se posa de nouveau sur la page en question, et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Il balbutia :

-Mais… euh…

Itami leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un long soupir. D'un geste vif, elle lui arracha le livre des mains et lut la phrase à voix haute :

-"Le prendre, est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?"

Shiho nota scrupuleusement la phrase.

-Ok, page 8, maintenant.

-"Vrai, mais c'est comme un échange".

-Page 106 ?

-"N'est pas possible…"

-C'est noté. Page 7 ?

-"Pas croyable, sa taille est vraiment impr…"

Elle marqua une pause et foudroya Kakashi du regard avant de finir :

-"Impressionnante".

Shiho ne broncha pas et écrivit le dernier mot.

-Page 207, réclama-t-elle ensuite.

-"L'un ou l'autre…"

-Et finalement, page 15.

-"D'eux. Lorsque la chaise commença à grincer, …", ok, je vais m'arrêter là.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle lança le livre à Kakashi, qui le reçut dans la poitrine. Kakashi était mortifié. Heureusement, la voix de Shiho l'arracha à sa gêne :

-"Le vrai n'est pas l'un d'eux".

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? maugréa Naruto.

-Transmettons ça à maître Fukasaku, suggéra Itami. Il aura peut-être une idée, vu qu'il a aussi combattu Pain.

Comme tout le monde était d'accord, ils se mirent en route pour le bureau du Hokage. Dès leur arrivée, Tsunade convoqua Fukasaku, et ils tendirent au crapaud la feuille de papier où ils avaient déchiffré le message.

-Alors ? le pressa Naruto.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, avoua le crapaud. C'est encore bien vague…

-Vous n'avez pas une hypothèse ? lui demanda Shikamaru.

-Je vous ai déjà tout dit au sujet de Pain. Il semble être capable de revenir d'entre les morts. J'hésite donc à avancer de simples hypothèses… Et dans ces conditions, il serait trop dangereux de l'affronter. Nous devons d'abord découvrir ses secrets.

-Où en est le reste de l'enquête ? voulut savoir Kakashi, faisant référence à l'autopsie et l'interrogatoire du prisonnier.

-Cela va encore prendre du temps, soupira Tsunade. Au moins une semaine pour l'autopsie complète.

Naruto eut l'air abattu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Shikamaru à Tsunade.

-Nous devons attendre, c'est tout. J'ai mis Shizune à la tête de l'autopsie, donc ça devrait être légèrement moins long que d'habitude.

-Je vais aller voir où elle en est ! décida Naruto.

-Laisse-la donc travailler en paix, intervint Itami.

Naruto s'arrêta, visiblement tendu.

-Je ne peux pas juste rester à rien faire, déclara-t-il.

Les autres échangèrent des regards préoccupés. Mais, étrangement, ce fut Fukasaku qui reprit la parole le premier :

-Mon garçon… Maintenant que le code est déchiffré, tu n'as plus grand-chose à faire.

-Et alors ? répliqua méchamment Naruto.

-Laisse-moi finir ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour battre Pain. Alors voilà ma proposition : pars avec moi. Je t'apprendrai le jutsu des ermites au mont Myoboku, comme je l'ai fait pour le petit Jiraiya autrefois.

Naruto eut l'air stupéfait.

-Ça me permettra de battre Pain ? voulut-il savoir.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais pour le moment, tu n'as pas la moindre chance. Tsunade, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ?

-Pas le moindre. Va donc t'entraîner, Naruto.

-Mais je dois te prévenir, reprit Fukasaku. L'art des ermites est extrêmement difficile.

-Si maître Jiraiya a pu l'apprendre, alors moi aussi ! Je ferai de mon mieux.

-Bien dit ! approuva le crapaud. Alors c'est décidé. Le petit vient avec moi.

-Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants, le remercia Kakashi.

Déjà, Naruto fonçait hors du bureau pour aller préparer ses affaires. Ce fut à peine s'il les salua de la main en partant. Itami gloussa et Kakashi eut un sourire amusé.

-Ah, revoilà notre Naruto…

* * *

Cependant, le reste de la vie de Konoha ne pouvait arrêter son cours. Et tandis qu'on s'acharnait à déchiffrer les derniers indices laissés par Jiraiya, le village devait s'acquitter de son lot habituel. Ainsi, dès le lendemain du départ de Naruto, Tsunade envoya Itami en mission, et elle dut quitter le village pour deux ou trois jours. Le soir de son retour, elle laissa la fatigue la vaincre et s'affala dans son lit pour une nuit de repos bien méritée. Mais, dès l'aube du lendemain matin, elle gagna son terrain d'entraînement habituel.

C'était une belle journée et elle savoura le trajet, l'odeur d'herbe dans l'air, les bruits du village qui s'éveille à son rythme, la terre molle sous ses pieds. Arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement, elle laissa tomber sa veste de Jonin par terre et enleva ses sandales. Pieds nus, simplement vêtue de son pantalon et d'un haut qui découvrait les muscles de son estomac, elle commença à travailler ses postures et ses attaques.

Elle s'exerça ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel, seule, appréciant la tranquillité et le calme qui régnaient. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les troubler.

-Gaï m'a dit que tu étais rentrée, fit soudain une voix sur sa droite.

Elle suspendit son geste, s'immobilisant en plein mouvement, et tourna la tête vers Kakashi, qu'un déplacement instantané venait d'amener à proximité.

-Hier soir, confirma-t-elle. On s'est croisé quand j'allais faire mon rapport. Et toi ?

-Ce matin, de bonne heure. Je suis passé chez toi après mon rapport, mais tu étais déjà sortie. J'ai pensé que tu serais ici.

-Et tu t'es dit que tu allais interrompre mon entraînement ? le taquina Itami sans la moindre trace de rancune dans la voix.

-Je me suis dit que j'allais l'améliorer, la corrigea Kakashi.

Comme elle levait un sourcil curieux, il ôta à son tour son gilet de Jonin et se mit en garde.

-Oh-oh, fit-elle avec amusement. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas remettre ça à demain ? Tu rentres tout juste de mission.

-C'est pour te laisser une chance, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Itami éclata de rire, puis se mit en garde à son tour :

-J'attends de voir ça.

Kakashi attaqua le premier, lançant son poing fermé vers l'avant, et Itami bloqua son coup de la main. Il enchaîna aussitôt et, de nouveau, elle bloqua l'attaque au dernier moment. Dégageant en arrière, Kakashi entama un enchaînement de coups rapides et précis. Itami commença par les arrêter mais fut bientôt obligée de battre en retraite pour éviter une redoutable attaque de taijutsu. Ayant bondi un mètre ou deux plus loin, elle en profita pour riposter :

-Katon, boule de feu suprême.

Kakashi utilisa le déplacement instantané pour éviter l'attaque et le feu se perdit dans les airs. Il réapparut dans son dos, mais elle avait déjà fait volte-face et croisa les poignets devant elle pour parer son taijutsu. Puis elle lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac, et Kakashi tituba en arrière. Profitant de l'ouverture, elle lui balaya rapidement les pieds, et il tomba sur le dos. Itami resta sur place, les mains sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de me laisser une chance ? chantonna-t-elle, l'air narquois.

Kakashi se releva tranquillement et s'épousseta. Puis il leva une main à son bandeau de ninja et le releva, dévoilant son Sharingan.

-Ah, lâcha Itami avec un sourire satisfait. Je préfère ça.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Kakashi passa la tête sur le côté du tronc d'arbre derrière lequel il s'abritait et observa scrupuleusement les alentours d'un regard méfiant. Il avait le souffle court et la joue barrée d'une égratignure, et sa manche droite portait des traces de brûlure. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, surveillant les environs, il se frotta la poitrine sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Un méchant coup dans le sternum lui avait coupé la respiration et l'avait laissé endolori. Néanmoins, il était à peu près certain qu'Itami n'était pas dans un meilleur état, et cette pensée le consolait quelque peu.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se matérialise soudain juste devant lui, un kunai à la main. Surpris, il ne parvint pas à éviter totalement l'attaque, et il sentit la morsure de la lame sur son front. Son bandeau de ninja était tombé une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, découpé par un shuriken qui avait bien failli lui crever un œil, et il n'avait pas réussi à le récupérer. Aucune plaque de métal ne put donc empêcher le kunai de lui couper le front.

Il lâcha un juron. Il avait pourtant parfaitement dissimulé son chakra, comment avait-elle pu découvrir sa position ?

Alors l'évidence le frappa. La scène se rejoua dans sa tête :

 _-Où as-tu placé ton sceau ?_ avait-il demandé.

 _-Sur toi_ , lui avait-elle répondu.

Il se serait frappé d'avoir été si bête. Et maintenant, il allait en payer le prix… Il se défendit rageusement, mais Itami le projeta finalement à terre. Son dos heurta brutalement le sol, et il ne put retenir une grimace en sentant une pierre s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son omoplate. Puis il sentit le métal mordre sur la peau de son cou. Itami était agenouillée au-dessus de lui, un genou planté de chaque côté de son ventre, et avait posé son kunai contre sa gorge. Elle haletait presque autant que lui et sa peau luisait de sueur. Bien – le combat n'avait donc pas été trop facile.

-Tu as perdu, annonça-t-elle d'un ton triomphant.

-J'admets ma défaite, marmonna-t-il.

Elle eut un léger rire, visiblement satisfaite, et releva sa lame. Elle fit tourner son kunai autour de son index avant de le glisser à l'arrière de son pantalon.

-Et tu faisais le malin…, se moqua-t-elle.

Au fond, son amour propre était un peu malmené, mais Kakashi n'avait que faire de son ego. Itami avait l'air bien trop content pour qu'il y accorde la moindre importance. Et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la possibilité de rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible, allongé dans l'herbe de ces bois qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il aimait tant, avec cette femme si près de lui. Instinctivement, il posa une main à l'arrière de sa cuisse. Itami lui adressa un regard curieux, plissant les yeux une fraction de seconde.

-Mais tu as triché, dit-il, la bouche sèche, dans une vaine tentative de gagner encore un peu de temps.

-Triché ? tiqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil, vexée.

-Ton Hiraishin.

Alors elle éclata de rire. Puis elle commença à se relever, et Kakashi éprouva un pincement de regret. Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied, et il la saisit en faisant la moue :

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu m'as placé ton sceau.

-Top secret, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ni pourquoi tu m'en as collé un quelque part.

Itami ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, puis la referma vivement et détourna le regard. Kakashi la scruta des yeux, perplexe.

-Disons simplement que je préfère savoir qu'au besoin…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et eut un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement de passer à autre chose.

-Bon, comme prévu, le perdant paye le déjeuner ?

Kakashi prit le temps d'enregistrer l'information. Puis la pièce tomba.

-Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-il.

Le temps qu'il réagisse, Itami lui avait déjà tourné le dos et avait entrepris de s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret. Il dut bien se résoudre à la suivre, les mains dans les poches et marmonnant pour lui-même.

-J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir, moi.


	29. The smell of fear

**[A/N:** Hello, j'espère que vous êtes tous en sécurité et bien confinés... Le front professionnel étant plutôt chargé ces derniers temps (beaucoup d'articles à écrire, vous l'imaginez !), j'ai moyennement eu la tête à mes updates, et j'en suis désolée. Voici tout de même le chapitre suivant pour vous occuper pendant que vous restez bien à l'abri ! **]**

* * *

Le jour de l'assaut, la barrière qui entourait Konoha repéra l'irruption par les airs d'un seul intrus. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne laissa présager ce qui allait vraiment arriver.

Puis les explosions retentirent dans le village et des nuages de fumée noire montèrent vers le ciel.

* * *

Au bruit soudain, Itami se retourna. Debout au milieu de la rue, les sens désormais en alerte, elle tendit l'oreille. Ses instincts de ninja s'étaient mis à hurler et une alarme rouge résonnait sous son crâne. Comme pour confirmer ses premières impressions, une seconde explosion se fit entendre, puis une troisième. Elle aperçut la fumée au loin, et son sang se glaça. Étaient-ils attaqués ? Mais par qui ? Et comment avait-on pu pénétrer au centre du village sans être repéré ni arrêté ?

Un formidable bruit de destruction se fit entendre, tout proche, et elle décida de foncer dans cette direction. Elle arriva sur place à la vitesse de l'éclair, et un nuage de poussière la fit tousser. Elle repéra deux ninjas de Konoha perchés sur le toit d'un bâtiment qui surplombait le carnage et les rejoignit avec un déplacement instantané.

-Nom de…, jura-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Elle avait une scène incroyable sous les yeux : un mille-pattes géant était apparu au milieu du village et avait déjà dévasté les bâtiments les plus proches.

-On a détecté une intrusion dans la barrière du village ! lui expliqua l'un des deux autres ninjas par-dessus le vacarme. On s'est rendu sur place pour enquêter, mais il semblerait que nous ayons affaire à des attaques simultanées.

-Signalez immédiatement ce qu'il se passe à Tsunade et demandez des renforts le plus rapidement possible.

Elle balaya le sol du regard et se figea soudain. Auprès du mille-pattes, elle avait repéré une silhouette aux cheveux orange… et à la tenue caractéristique. Elle jura une fois de plus.

-Incroyable, siffla-t-elle.

Puis, se tournant vivement vers les deux autres, elle leur lança :

-Informez le Hokage que nous sommes attaqués par Akatsuki !

-Aka…, commença l'un des deux, stupéfait.

-Et vous ? le coupa l'autre. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Ce que je peux, marmonna-t-elle.

Et sans plus attendre, elle se laissa tomber du toit.

* * *

Itami atterrit lestement sur le sol en position accroupie et se redressa lentement. Elle faisait face à l'assaillant, une femme qui semblait encore jeune malgré tous les piercings étranges qu'elle portait au visage.

-Tu es d'Akatsuki, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

L'autre sembla intéressée :

-Oh ?

-Et tu es l'un des Pain.

-Tu sembles bien informée.

La femme sembla songeuse une seconde, puis fit un pas vers l'avant.

-Où se trouve le Jinchuriki de Neuf Queues ?

Du coin de l'œil, Itami constata que le mille-pattes géant avait détalé, dévastant tout sur son passage. Elle avait le choix entre tenter d'arrêter la créature ou la laisser à ses collègues pour se concentrer sur celle qui était de toute évidence son invocatrice. Elle préféra opter pour la seconde option et espéra silencieusement que des ninjas de bon niveau se trouvaient dans les parages pour mettre un terme au carnage du monstre.

-Où est-il ? insista méchamment son adversaire.

Bon, se concentrer sur elle pour le moment. Ainsi, ils étaient là pour Naruto.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais cracher le morceau ? Tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne.

-Et pourtant, tu sembles en savoir long sur nous.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne _savais_ pas où il se trouve. J'ai dit que je n'allais pas te le dire.

L'autre plissa les yeux avec un regard mauvais. Et elle passa à l'attaque.

Pain se baissa vivement et lança une nouvelle invocation. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Itami apparut alors un crabe gigantesque aux pinces énormes, qui claquèrent au-dessus de sa tête. L'une d'elles se détendit brusquement dans sa direction et elle bondit en arrière pour l'éviter. La pince se referma sur le vide dans un claquement déçu et le crabe se mit à avancer vers elle.

-Katon, embrasement suprême ! cria-t-elle.

Le crabe ouvrit la bouche et une vague gigantesque se déversa, éteignant immédiatement l'attaque katon d'Itami, qui, pour éviter d'être submergée par l'écume mousseuse qui se répandait à terre, dut sauter sur le toit le plus proche.

Elle y fut accueillie par une explosion.

* * *

Itami roula sur le sol et s'immobilisa face contre terre, toussant pour expulser la fumée de l'explosion de ses poumons. En levant le nez, elle pouvait apercevoir l'énorme oiseau invoqué par Pain au moment même où elle était distraite par l'attaque suiton de son crabe géant. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de l'explosion. Il avait lâché un œuf sur le toit au moment où elle y atterrissait. Elle devait bien reconnaître que le timing était absolument parfait, et que, sans sa vitesse, elle aurait probablement été tuée par l'explosion. Quoique prise au dépourvue, elle avait réussi à bondir en arrière assez vite pour n'être que soufflée – et légèrement roussie, sans plus de dégâts qu'un bon choc. Mais ça, elle en avait vu d'autres.

En revanche, elle était plus inquiète au sujet de ces invocations. Avec le mille-pattes, cela faisait trois. Trois invocations différentes aux pouvoirs divers. Et au-dessus de sa tête, elle pouvait nettement distinguer l'affreux oiseau qui revenait dans sa direction en se laissant planer dans les airs. Il allait probablement lui balancer un autre œuf sur la tête.

Elle se releva rapidement et suivit l'oiseau du regard. Sur sa droite, le crabe approchait lui aussi à toute vitesse. Bon, pas de katon pour lui, elle l'avait bien compris. Avec les invocations, la meilleure solution était généralement de s'en prendre directement à l'invocateur, mais elle avait l'intuition que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

Avant de prendre sa décision, elle tourna la tête pendant une seconde en direction du reste du village. Au loin, elle pouvait distinguer la falaise où était sculpté le visage de son frère. Les bruits d'autres combats, le vacarme de la bataille, lui parvenaient de plusieurs endroits dans Konoha. En se concentrant un peu, elle pouvait distinguer les chakras de tous les autres ninjas du village et les démêler pour retrouver ceux qui l'intéressaient le plus. Elle sentait palpiter le chakra de Kakashi, de Raido, de Shikamaru. Par-dessus la fumée, par-dessus les toits, par-dessus les combats, elle leur adressa une pensée silencieuse, comme une prière, si elle avait cru en quelque chose, pour que ces chakras continuent de palpiter.

Puis elle fit le signe du multiclonage et deux copies d'elle-même se matérialisèrent à ses côtés. Au-dessus de leur tête, l'oiseau avait achevé son vol plané vers elle, et, avec un cri qui n'était pas vraiment animal et qui lui arracha un frisson de malaise, il lâcha un nouvel œuf.

Les trois Itami bondirent chacune dans une direction, et leur déplacement instantané leur permit d'échapper à l'explosion qui dévasta l'endroit où elles s'étaient tenues une seconde plus tôt. L'une des trois fila droit vers l'invocatrice, une autre vers le crabe, et la troisième lança un kunai en direction d'un bâtiment. Il se ficha dans le toit, et Itami y réapparut l'instant d'après. L'oiseau infléchit son vol dans sa direction. Parfait – c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle attendit qu'il se rapproche avant de composer ses mudra, puis ses doigts se mirent à bouger aussi vite que possible. Tout était question de timing.

-Katon, technique de la colonne de feu !

Au moment où l'oiseau allait passer au-dessus d'elle, les flammes jaillirent et s'élevèrent en rugissant. L'invocation disparut dans l'incendie avec un croassement aigu de douleur.

Il fut suivi d'une nouvelle explosion qui dispersa les flammes et envoya Itami au loin. Elle atterrit violemment sur le dos et se serait probablement brisé la nuque si elle n'avait pas disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Plus loin, la véritable Itami leva un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'au moment où il grésillait comme sur le barbecue, ce fichu volatile lâche un œuf supplémentaire. L'explosion avait soufflé ses flammes, éteignant brusquement l'incendie, et mis un terme abrupt à l'espérance de vie de son premier clone. Mais au moins, l'oiseau y était resté aussi.

 _Et de un._

* * *

Il restait deux exemplaires d'Itami. Le premier attaqua le crabe et commença à danser et bondir entre les pinces qu'il refermait vivement en tentant de l'attraper, le second fondit sur l'invocatrice. Sentant la menace, Pain se baissa rapidement pour lancer une autre invocation. _Quoi encore ?_

Le chien qui apparut entre Itami et Pain était absolument monstrueux. D'une patte, il écrasa un bâtiment, le réduisant en poussière. Et surtout, il avait trois têtes gigantesques. Elle aurait tenu toute entière dans sa gueule.

Il se tenait désormais entre elle et sa cible, et elle n'avait guère d'autre choix que de lui foncer dessus. L'une des énormes mâchoires se referma à un cheveu de sa tête, mais elle avait déjà utilisé le déplacement instantané pour se glisser entre ses pattes, et, d'un coup sec de kunai, lui trancha un tendon. Sans perdre de temps, elle profita du mugissement blessé de l'animal pour lancer une attaque katon en bondissant hors de portée, et les flammes firent disparaître le chien à sa vue pendant un instant.

Elle attendit que la fumée se dissipe, surveillant du coin de l'œil son deuxième exemplaire, qui tentait toujours de se débarrasser du crabe. Mais un autre mouvement attira soudain son attention : un chien venait brusquement de surgir de la fumée et courait droit sur elle. Trois autres apparurent à sa suite. La fumée, elle, s'était enfin totalement dissipée : le chien gigantesque avait disparu pour laisser place à quatre chiens de bonne taille, et visiblement très rapides. C'était comme si l'invocation s'était divisée, sauf qu'il n'y aurait dû y avoir que trois chiens et pas quatre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'y attarder. Elle recourut au déplacement instantané pour battre en retraite le temps d'analyser la situation. Et quand les chiens l'attaquèrent, elle les balaya avec une attaque suiton. Mais loin d'y laisser la peau, ils se rassemblèrent soudain et reformèrent le chien gigantesque qui était apparu plus tôt. À ceci près qu'il avait désormais cinq têtes.

Itami lâcha un juron. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son clone, qui, à cet instant précis, finit par sectionner net l'une des pinces du crabe, mais non sans subir une blessure qui le fit disparaître dans un _pouf_ et un nuage de fumée. Bon, à défaut de se débarrasser de ces invocations pour de bon, il y avait toujours une solution.

-Doton, les marécages des limbes !

Sous les pattes du crabe géant, le sol se mua en marécage et l'invocation s'y embourba. Pour le moment, il était immobilisé.

-Maître Itami !

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom et fit volte-face à l'instant où trois Chunin atterrissaient près d'elle.

-Pas trop tôt, maugréa-t-elle. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Le village est attaqué en plusieurs endroits. Tous les ninjas de Konoha ont été mobilisés et le Hokage elle-même a rejoint le champ de bataille. Elle a invoqué Katsuyu pour venir en aide aux blessés. Dites-nous comment nous pouvons vous aider.

Itami désigna le chien, qui grognait devant sa maîtresse.

-Il protège son invocatrice, et on dirait qu'il lui pousse une nouvelle tête à chaque fois qu'il est blessé. Il peut aussi se séparer en chiens individuels. Pas sûr qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser sans tuer son invocatrice, et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas réussi à l'approcher. Mes deux clones se sont fait avoir.

-Le crabe a l'air immobilisé pour le moment, souligna l'un des ninjas en désignant l'animal qui se débattait dans le marécage, son unique pince restante cliquetant furieusement dans les airs. Nous pouvons faire diversion avec le chien pour que vous attaquiez l'invocatrice.

Itami hésita. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'elle avait souhaité faire avec ses clones, et ça ne l'avait pas menée très loin, même si elle avait pu se débarrasser de l'oiseau géant et mettre hors de combat, au moins momentanément, le crabe gigantesque.

-On ne sait pas quelles invocations elle a encore en réserve, émit-elle.

-D'accord, mais vous avez un autre plan ?

-Pas vraiment, convint-elle.

Malgré cela, elle continuait d'hésiter. Ses renforts ne comptaient aucun Jonin, et le niveau de ces trois-là lui paraissait bien insuffisant pour un adversaire de cette trempe.

-Bon, ok, céda-t-elle toutefois. Mais méfiez-vous : le chien est plus rapide qu'il en a l'air, et Pain pourrait invoquer une autre créature à tout moment.

Les trois ninjas acquiescèrent de la tête, puis s'élancèrent. À la seconde même où ils partaient, Itami éprouva un pincement de regret. Non, elle n'avait pas pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Elle en eut la confirmation quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le premier vola sous un coup du chien multicéphale. Les deux autres se figèrent, pris au dépourvu, au mépris de toute sécurité. Itami utilisa immédiatement le déplacement instantané pour les rejoindre, mais le premier se fit attaquer au moment où elle parvenait à leur hauteur. Une seconde tête fondit droit sur le troisième Chunin, et Itami ne parvint qu'à s'interposer à la dernière seconde. Les puissantes mâchoires, tranchantes comme des rasoirs, se refermèrent alors autour de son épaule. Elle sentit les crocs s'enfoncer profondément au niveau de son omoplate et de sa clavicule, déchirant les chairs et les muscles, faisant craquer les os. Son propre hurlement lui vrilla les tympans.

Les dents serrées, elle enfonça de sa main libre la lame de son kunai dans la mâchoire du chien, tranchant au bon endroit pour lui faire libérer sa prise. Puis elle se déplaça en arrière, regagnant un toit à bonne distance du monstre, où elle se laissa tomber le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Le dernier Chunin l'y attendait déjà, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi.

-C'est impossible, balbutia-t-il.

Itami l'ignora. Elle était plus préoccupée par son épaule et les flots de sang qui s'écoulaient de la plaie béante.

-File-moi un coup de main, ordonna-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'air stupéfait.

-Je n'y connais rien en ninjutsu médical, souffla-t-il, gêné.

-Moi non plus. Mais j'ai un kit médical dans mon sac, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Aide-moi à bander ça.

Il cligna des yeux, ébahi :

-Vous avez l'épaule déchiquetée. Vous perdez beaucoup de sang. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à combattre contre ça.

Itami l'aurait giflé.

-Tu crois qu'on a le choix ? répliqua-t-elle gravement.

Le Chunin baissa la tête et n'osa pas répondre. Mais, sans croiser de nouveau son regard, il s'exécuta, et, avec des gestes entraînés, il déballa son kit médical pour lui bander l'épaule bien serré. À peine les bandages étaient-ils en place qu'ils étaient déjà teintés d'un rouge écarlate.

-Vous êtes certaine de vouloir y retourner ? s'enquit-il timidement. Vous avez l'air un peu pâle.

C'était vrai. Elle avait déjà laissé bien trop de sang dans cette histoire, et avec son bras dans cet état, elle était sacrément diminuée. Mais sa question tenait toujours : elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Certaine, assura-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme qu'elle n'était vraiment sûre d'elle.

-Alors dites-moi comment je peux vous aider.

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et il avait l'air terrifié.

-Va faire ton rapport à Tsunade, exigea-t-elle.

-Mais, maître, vous êtes…

-Certaine, répéta Itami pour la seconde fois. Va.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le Chunin inclina la tête et se releva lentement. L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là.


	30. On my knees

Ce fut comme si une lumière s'éteignait subitement. Une des ampoules d'un gigantesque lustre. Là, quelque part dans Konoha, au milieu de la multitude de chakras qui s'agitaient et grouillaient au milieu de la bataille, l'une de ces sensations disparut soudainement.

Itami se figea au milieu de son mouvement. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant et son souffle se coupa brusquement. Puis elle tourna vivement la tête dans la direction où il aurait dû se trouver, où son chakra aurait dû palpiter parmi les autres, perdu dans la masse mais si familier.

Il n'y était plus. Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle avait beau chercher, il était introuvable. Alors elle ferma les yeux un instant, les paupières crispées, la mâchoire serrée, et, une seconde, envisagea de laisser tomber. La douleur palpitait dans son épaule, allait et venait à mesure que le sang s'écoulait dans le bandage insuffisant, devenu rouge sombre. Mais elle se força à rouvrir les yeux. Elle retrouva la scène dont elle s'était coupée une poignée de secondes : Pain, à l'abri derrière son chien à plusieurs têtes, qui bavait et grognait férocement dans sa direction, et l'énorme rhinocéros qu'il avait invoqué lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'attaquer à nouveau.

Présentement, la bête faisait demi-tour après une charge ratée, qu'Itami avait esquivée d'un bond avant de s'immobiliser subitement. Parce que ce chakra-là avait disparu d'un coup. Mais le rhinocéros allait certainement charger de nouveau. Alors, cette résolution qu'elle avait affichée tout à l'heure devant ce Chunin terrifié, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ? Un obstacle, et elle jetait l'éponge ?

Le rhinocéros s'élança de nouveau, énorme, monstrueux, terrifiant. Itami le regarda foncer sur elle, et, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, resta sur place, les pieds solidement plantés dans le sol. Attendant le contact.

* * *

Quand Kakashi sacrifia ses dernières gouttes de chakra pour sauver la vie de Choji Akimichi avec un ultime Kamui, il ne s'attendait pas à éprouver des regrets. Et pourtant, alors qu'il sentait ses forces filer, il eut une pensée pour tout ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait jamais.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Au loin, cependant, une lumière palpitait comme une flamme. Il alla dans cette direction, comme si un fil le tirait par-là. Peu à peu, il put distinguer clairement ce vers quoi il avançait : un homme, de dos, était assis sur un rocher devant un feu de camp. Kakashi se figea et cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

-Kakashi ? l'appela l'autre, sentant sa présence.

-Alors tu étais là…, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

Il hésita. Aller vers lui, repartir dans l'autre sens… ? Avait-il seulement le choix ? D'un pas lent, il avança encore un peu. La silhouette, éclairée par les flammes, était devenue plus familière encore. Comme s'il l'avait vue la veille pour la dernière fois. Et lorsqu'il s'assit sur un second rocher tout près du sien, il y eut quelque chose de naturel dans ce geste – plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Raconte-moi ton histoire, Kakashi, réclama son interlocuteur en tournant ses yeux noirs vers lui. Raconte-moi tout.

-Si tu veux. Mais c'est une longue histoire.

-On a du temps devant nous, sourit l'autre.

Kakashi soupira et se tourna vers le feu qui crépitait devant lui. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Par où commencer ?

-Tu veux m'en parler ? lui demanda la voix sur sa gauche.

-De quoi ? demanda Kakashi avec surprise.

-De la personne qui te fait regretter d'être mort.

-Comment…

-Je suis ton père, lâcha Sakumo Hatake. J'en ai été un bien mauvais, mais même après vingt ans, je suis toujours ton père, et capable de sentir ce genre de choses. Tu préférais ne pas être ici. C'est une femme ?

Kakashi hésita, et Sakumo sourit.

-Itami Namikaze, finit-il par admettre.

Sakumo sembla songeur un court instant, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs. Puis la pièce tomba et il arrondit les yeux :

-La petite blonde que tu ne pouvais pas voir en peinture ?

Kakashi eut un léger rire. C'était vrai : au début, il ne daignait même pas lui adresser la parole, alors qu'ils étaient dans la même classe à l'Académie. Cela avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, au cours d'un exercice, il flanque violemment à terre un autre garçon. Et tandis que l'avant-bras de Kakashi collé sur sa gorge l'étranglait, l'autre enfant avait jeté un regard désespéré vers le reste de la classe. Personne n'avait bougé, sauf une fillette. Une petite fille avec deux couettes blondes et des yeux très bleus.

-Moi, je pourrais te battre, avait-elle annoncé d'une voix sûre d'elle.

Kakashi lui avait adressé un regard hautain mais avait relâché l'autre garçon et s'était remis en garde. Itami en avait fait autant tandis que leur camarade de classe, dont il était maintenant incapable de se rappeler l'identité, filait ventre à terre pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Et Kakashi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, avait attaqué le premier.

Il avait moins fait le malin, cependant, lorsqu'ils avaient fini sur un match nul. Chacun refusant de lâcher le moindre pouce de terrain et de renoncer au combat, il avait fallu que leur enseignant les sépare et mette un terme à l'exercice. Mais à la fin de la journée, Kakashi avait rattrapé Itami à la sortie de l'Académie. Elle marchait à côté de Rin, prête à prendre la direction de son domicile, mais s'était arrêtée en l'apercevant, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Entraîne-toi avec moi, avait réclamé Kakashi.

Itami avait souri, un sourire ravi, lumineux. Kakashi avait senti une bulle de triomphe gonfler dans sa poitrine.

-Non, avait alors subitement lâché Itami.

Et elle lui avait tourné le dos pour rejoindre Rin, qui l'attendait plus loin.

Le lendemain, durant un nouvel exercice, elle avait remporté le match. Furieux, il avait boudé dans son coin toute la journée – ce qui, remarquez, ne changeait guère de son comportement habituel. Puis, après la classe, il avait réitéré sa demande :

-Entraîne-toi avec moi.

Cette fois, Itami l'avait parcouru des yeux des pieds à la tête, l'air de le jauger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très sympathique, Kakashi Hatake. Tu ne parles pas aux gens et tu es pédant. Tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde. Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu t'entraîner avec moi ?

-Parce que tu es meilleure que les autres.

Itami avait éclaté de rire, et il s'était renfrogné, prêt à l'entendre refuser une fois encore. Mais à sa surprise, elle avait fait le contraire :

-Demain, sept heures, sur le terrain près de la rivière.

Et ainsi, ils étaient devenus partenaires d'entraînement.

-Depuis quand ? fit la voix de Sakumo, le ramenant au présent.

Bonne question. Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, à l'âge de cinq ans ? Depuis qu'il n'avait pas su la retenir, dix ans plus tard ? Depuis qu'ils avaient de nouveau appris à travailler ensemble ? Ou peut-être cela s'était-il fait progressivement, quelque part sur le sol d'un terrain d'entraînement, au fil des missions et des années, des départs et des retours, des décès et de la vie qui continue quand même.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Sakumo, en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

-Je suis mort, je suppose.

-Mais tu as des regrets.

-Pas toi ?

-Il se tient devant moi, soupira son père.

Le cœur de Kakashi manqua un battement, mais il parvint à garder contenance.

-Raconte-moi tout, réclama encore Sakumo.

-Les départs. Mon problème, ç'a toujours été les départs. Le tien, celui de mon équipe, celui d'Itami, celui de mon élève…

-Tu as eu un élève ?

-Trois.

-Reprends du début, Kakashi. Tu t'éparpilles.

Le début… Où était-il, le début ? Oui, retourner au commencement. Repartir au jour où il était rentré chez lui pour découvrir le corps de son père. Et puis lui raconter la suite, lui dire ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait traversé – surmonté – et puis, surtout, ce sentiment terrible d'inachevé qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Alors il lui raconta. Il lui parla de la petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui était entrée à l'école en même temps que son amie d'enfance, qui devait ensuite devenir sa propre coéquipière, en même temps qu'un Uchiha qui devait lui léguer son Sharingan avant de mourir pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il lui parla de son maître devenu Hokage avant de mourir sans qu'il puisse agir. Il lui parla de la jeune fille qui avait quitté le village sans rien lui dire, et des douze années qui s'étaient écoulées avant qu'elle ne repasse la porte dans l'autre sens. Il lui parla de l'ANBU, des cauchemars, du chagrin, du difficile et lent retour vers la lumière, de l'équipe 7. Il lui parla de sa vie sans lui.

* * *

Son genou heurta terre, et Itami inspira brutalement. La tête lui tournait. Sa seule main valide était appuyée sur le sol pour la soutenir, et même ainsi, elle parvenait à peine à rester droite.

Elle avait pourtant encore réussi à esquiver une attaque, était parvenue à éviter une nouvelle charge monstrueuse. Encore, et encore, et encore, elle s'était battue, de toutes ses forces – ou du moins de celles qui lui restaient. Elle était fatiguée. Exténuée. Découragée.

Plus loin, le monstre fit demi-tour une fois de plus. Un peu plus tôt, il avait violemment abattu le mur de terre qu'elle avait érigé entre eux deux à l'aide de son Doton. En dehors de cette espèce de rodéo stupide, elle n'avait plus guère de ressources. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, son bras inutile, et son sang dégoulinait le long de son biceps et de son avant-bras, coulait le long de ses doigts pour s'égoutter à terre. Les crocs du chien avait sectionné les tendons, broyé l'articulation, et il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de ce bras-là en l'état actuel des choses. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était continuer à retenir Pain en ces lieux, l'empêcher d'aller répandre le carnage dans le reste du village. Mais même cela serait bientôt hors de portée si l'univers ne se décidait pas à lui donner un coup de pouce.

Le rhinocéros avait lancé une nouvelle charge et courait vers elle avec un bruit qui lui rappelait le tonnerre. Elle suivit son avancée des yeux et tenta de se relever. Elle eut du mal à se remettre sur pied et ses genoux cherchaient à se dérober sous son poids. Bon. D'accord. _D'accord._

Au moment où le rhinocéros arrivait sur elle, elle ne bougea pas. Pas cette fois. Elle le laissa l'empaler sur sa corne avec une aisance cruelle, elle laissa la corne lui transpercer l'abdomen. Et quand elle sentit sa peau se déchirer sous l'attaque, elle trancha la jugulaire du monstre.

* * *

Allongée sur le dos, une main appuyant fermement sur le sang qui s'obstinait à vouloir couler hors de ses veines, Itami ferma les yeux. Le noir était confortable, rassurant. Elle n'avait qu'à s'y laisser glisser. Elle n'avait qu'à s'abandonner.

Des visages se mirent à danser dans l'obscurité, des visages familiers qu'elle reconnut sans peine tandis qu'ils défilaient dans le noir. Il y eut un écho de l'éclat de rire de Jiraiya. Il y eut un signe de la main de Rin. Il y eut l'air fanfaron d'Obito, une sucette dans la bouche et les bras croisés sur son torse bombé avec fierté. Il y eut un éclair des longs cheveux rouges de Kushina. Il y eut le regard chaleureux que lui réservait Minato, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il y eut Asuma, qui tirait sur sa cigarette d'un air absent. Puis il y eut le visage d'un petit garçon aux cheveux gris, en partie dissimulé derrière un masque sombre. Il darda sur elle le regard perçant de ses yeux noirs. Mais ce visage-là, au lieu de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité comme les précédents, se brouilla et se mit à changer. Quand il redevint net, il avait grandi, vieilli aussi, et son bandeau frontal avait glissé sur son œil gauche. Kakashi se tenait désormais devant elle de toute sa hauteur. Sans rien dire, il tendit une main dans sa direction. Un peu hésitante d'abord, Itami baissa les yeux dessus, puis commença lentement à tendre sa propre main pour l'attraper.

Mais au moment où leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, une autre silhouette apparut au loin dans le dos de Kakashi : Naruto, hilare, regardant dans une autre direction. Dès qu'elle l'eut remarqué, il fut rejoint par Raido, qui croisa les bras comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Et bientôt, d'autres silhouettes se mirent à apparaître à leurs côtés. Elle aperçut Sakura, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Kurenai, tant d'autres encore.

Comme s'il avait remarqué que quelque chose l'avait distraite, Kakashi suivit son regard et tourna la tête en arrière pour voir ce qui se passait dans son dos. Leurs mains étaient toujours suspendues dans l'espace entre eux. Quelques centimètres seulement, et sa main serait dans la sienne. Mais pour une raison inconnue, et alors qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision, elle ne parvenait plus à se décider à franchir ces centimètres-là. Ils lui semblaient un véritable gouffre désormais.

-Tu n'es pas prête, fit la voix de Kakashi en reposant l'œil sur elle.

Il n'y avait ni rancune ni regret dans cette voix-là, juste une évidence énoncée à voix haute.

-Pas encore, avoua-t-elle.

Elle laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps. Kakashi la suivit du regard, impassible.

-Un jour, c'est promis, reprit-elle. Tu m'attendras ?

-Toujours.

Elle revit la dernière fois où il lui avait dit cela, et sourit doucement. Comme s'il y pensait lui aussi, il sourit également.

Sauf que cette fois, elle ne lui prendrait pas la main.

Elle le contourna et, quand elle l'eut dépassé, se força à ne pas se retourner. Elle sentait néanmoins son regard braqué sur son dos. Mais elle s'obligea à avancer et il devenait à chaque pas un peu plus facile de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Peu à peu, les silhouettes se rapprochèrent. Elle sentit la présence de Kakashi s'éloigner. Et elle arriva enfin au bout du chemin.


	31. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust

Itami rouvrit brusquement les yeux sur le sol de Konoha. Elle prit une brusque inspiration. La douleur la submergea violemment, comme une vague déchaînée. Mais elle sentait l'air parvenir de nouveau à ses poumons et le contact du sol contre son dos. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de poussière des gravats, l'odeur de fumée et de brûlé. Elle pouvait voir le ciel au-dessus d'elle et, en tournant légèrement la tête, les bâtiments ravagés. Et surtout, elle pouvait sentir l'étrange sensation visqueuse d'une limace sur son abdomen et d'un autre mollusque sur son épaule.

 _Katsuyu_.

Dès qu'elle estima qu'elle était capable de se relever, elle repoussa les deux limaces, se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes puis, de là, debout. Ses jambes flageolèrent un instant mais ne cédèrent pas sous son poids. Elle se força à faire quelques pas. Hésitants. Elle bougea précautionneusement l'épaule. Elle roula sans trop de mal sous le bandage imbibé de sang. Il lui sembla toutefois que les limaces la fixaient d'un œil accusateur.

-Un médic finira ça plus tard, leur glissa-t-elle d'une voix parcheminée. Merci.

Pour le moment, elle pouvait marcher. Elle pouvait se déplacer. Combattre de nouveau, cela restait à voir. Mais elle avait encore des réserves de chakra et de nouveau son bras, et c'était déjà ça.

Elle utilisa le déplacement instantané et quitta les lieux en un clin d'œil, abandonnant sur place deux limaces visiblement mécontentes.

* * *

Pain avait naturellement vidé les lieux. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était seule au milieu des débris. En avançant à travers le village, elle constata les effroyables dégâts : bâtiments effondrés, cadavres jonchant le sol, blessés soignés par Katsuyu. Elle sentait encore des chakras familiers et les combats n'avaient de toute évidence pas totalement pris fin. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que ce fichu rhinocéros avait décidé de la transformer en brochette.

Sur sa droite, elle reconnut le vacarme assourdissant des incantations de Pain. Elle distingua le chakra de plusieurs ANBU et d'Ibiki Morino, et jugea qu'ils devraient se débrouiller sans elle. En revanche, à proximité immédiate, il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant : l'unité de décryptage de Konoha. Et là, quelques chakras qui attirèrent son attention.

Inoichi Yamanaka faillit avoir une attaque lorsque quelqu'un se matérialisa brusquement à côté de lui. Les yeux arrondis des autres trahirent leur propre stupéfaction.

-Bon sang, Itami ! s'exclama Inoichi. Tu pourrais prévenir !

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta-t-il lorsque son regard tomba sur le bandage ensanglanté qui enserrait son épaule encore douloureuse et la cicatrice toute fraîche qui lui barrait le ventre.

-Une rencontre avec Pain et ses saletés d'incantations, expliqua-t-elle. Katsuyu a fait le plus urgent.

-Laisse-moi finir, intervint Shizune.

C'était surtout son chakra à elle qui avait d'abord intéressé Itami. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était chargée de l'autopsie d'un des Pain, ramené par Jiraiya. En détectant son chakra à proximité, accompagné d'Inoichi et Ino Yamanaka, Itami avait voulu venir aux nouvelles.

-Plus tard, balaya-t-elle précipitamment. Avez-vous appris quoi que ce soit d'utile sur Pain ?

-Nous en parlions à l'instant, répondit Inoichi. Nous pensons avoir compris le message codé de Jiraiya. D'après nos analyses et nos déductions, les étranges piercings noirs des six Pain sont en fait des transmetteurs de chakra. Et nous sommes à peu près persuadés que la personne qui émet du chakra à travers eux n'est pas parmi les six.

-"Le vrai n'est pas l'un d'eux", cita Itami.

-Exactement.

-Pour pouvoir manipuler autant de chakra, il doit forcément se trouver à proximité de Konoha, estima Shizune. Nous devons absolument transmettre cette information à Tsunade et…

Au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient, une silhouette venait brusquement d'atterrir, l'interrompant net. Un homme aux cheveux roux, portant de nombreux piercings et avec des Rinnegan. Pain.

Une petite bille roula par terre et les ninjas réalisèrent instantanément de quoi il s'agissait. Mais trop tard : l'explosion avait déjà lieu et ils ne purent que se propulser en arrière pour tenter d'y échapper. Tandis que la fumée lui mettait les larmes aux yeux, Itami se demanda comment Pain avait pu arriver sans qu'ils ne sentent sa présence.

Puis la fumée se dissipa, et la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux lui ôta tout à fait cette idée de la tête.

-Pas un geste. Ou elle meurt.

Pain se tenait face à eux, une main sur la tête de Shizune, agenouillée à ses pieds.

-Non ! s'écria Inoichi avec horreur.

Itami lui posa une main sur le bras pour le retenir de s'élancer en avant. Elle secoua fébrilement la tête.

-Trop dangereux, siffla-t-elle.

Impuissants, ils regardèrent la détresse apparaître sur le visage de Shizune. Ses yeux devinrent vides, sa bouche béante.

-Le Mont Myoboku… lâcha Pain.

Itami retint une exclamation. Comment… ?

-On dirait le même jutsu que celui de papa ! s'exclama Ino. Mais… Il a pu fouiller son esprit en quelques secondes ?

-Il y a pire, grogna Itami à voix basse. Il sait maintenant où se trouve Naruto.

Pain n'en avait cependant pas terminé. Il resserra les doigts sur le crâne de Shizune. Alors, ce fut comme si son esprit – son _âme_ – quittait lentement son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Inoichi.

Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, Shizune s'effondra mollement sur le sol.

-Shizune ! s'écria Itami.

Le cri d'Ino lui fit écho. Mais Shizune ne remua pas. Sa poitrine ne se souleva plus. Et Itami ne parvint plus à ressentir son chakra. Puis, aussitôt après, Pain disparut. Ino s'élança auprès de Shizune et tomba à genoux près de la jeune femme, cherchant désespérément un pouls qu'elle ne trouverait pas.

-Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Itami pour elle-même.

Intrigué, Inoichi détourna les yeux du corps de Shizune pour se tourner vers elle, l'air interrogateur :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-On dirait qu'ils battent en retraite. Ils ont quitté le village.

-Ils sont partis à la poursuite de Naruto ? suggéra Inoichi.

-Je doute qu'ils en aient vraiment fini avec nous. Restez sur vos gardes pour le moment.

Comme en écho à ses paroles, le sol se mit soudain à trembler sous leurs pieds. Ino se releva vivement, les yeux écarquillés et l'air effrayé. Inoichi tendit le bras vers sa fille.

-Que se passe-t-il ? cria Ino par-dessus le vacarme qui emplissait soudain l'air.

Au loin, les bâtiments volaient en éclats, comme soufflés par une puissance incroyable qui semblait partir du centre même du village. Autour d'eux, le ciel devenait le sol, et vice-versa. Plus rien n'avait de sens tandis que les toits explosaient, que les murs s'effondraient. Ino hurla, Inoichi tenta de couvrir le boucan de sa voix. Itami cria quelque chose qui se perdit dans le vacarme.

Et de Konoha, il ne resta que poussière.

* * *

Inoichi surgit de nouveau dans la lumière en plissant des yeux. Sa fille le suivit à l'extérieur, puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent pour voir Itami sortir de l'ombre à son tour.

-Merci, fit la voix de la jeune fille.

Itami lui adressa un simple signe de tête. Ino laissa ses yeux glisser sur la masse noire du dôme de terre qui, dressé au-dessus d'eux par Itami, les avait abrités du jutsu de Pain qui avait détruit leur village. Puis son regard erra sur les alentours.

-Il ne reste rien, constata-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Et les autres, est-ce que…

-Non, répondit Itami en secouant la tête. Katsuyu, l'invocation de Tsunade, a protégé une bonne partie d'entre eux.

Elle sentait les chakras réapparaître de ci, de là. En fouillant l'endroit où s'était tenu Konoha, elle pouvait compter les survivants. Mais sans prévenir, elle se figea et fit volte-face vers le centre du village, l'endroit d'où était partie la commotion qui avait tout rasé.

-Itami ? l'appela Inoichi.

-Il est revenu, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Là, au milieu du cratère, juché sur un crapaud gigantesque, Naruto venait de réapparaître à Konoha.

Le sang d'Itami ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Inoichi et sa fille :

-Vous vous en sortirez ?

Inoichi hocha vigoureusement la tête, devinant déjà où elle voulait en venir :

-Va.

Acquiesçant du menton, Itami disparut brusquement. Ino cligna des yeux, surprise.

-Elle est partie ?

Son père opina du chef :

-Oui. Elle est partie rejoindre Naruto, confirma-t-il gravement.

Itami s'immobilisa au bord du large cratère. Naruto était bien là, debout sur un grand crapaud, lui-même entouré de deux autres bêtes semblables. Face à eux se tenait l'un des Pain, mais les cinq autres réapparurent à leur tour au moment où Itami arriva. Aussitôt, elle utilisa le déplacement instantané pour parvenir juste au pied des crapauds.

-Maître Itami ? s'étonna Naruto.

Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Ce n'était pas juste la couleur au bord de ses yeux, eux-mêmes devenus jaunes au lieu d'être bleus, preuve qu'il avait maîtrisé le senjutsu – c'était aussi quelque chose dans ce qu'il dégageait.

-Il était temps que tu reviennes, Naruto, grinça Itami.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, quelqu'un d'autre les rejoignit. Elle surgit de nulle part, comme Itami, et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres devant eux, l'air féroce :

-Pain ! s'écria Tsunade. Je suis le cinquième Hokage. Comment oses-tu piétiner ainsi le joyau légué par mes prédécesseurs ?

Un ANBU atterrit dans son dos, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

-Je ne te pardonnerai pas ! continua néanmoins Tsunade. Et en tant que Hokage, je vais te tuer !

-Vous comprenez enfin la souffrance, répliqua calmement Pain. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

L'un des six s'élança droit vers le Hokage. L'ANBU qui l'accompagnait n'eut que le temps de tendre la main vers elle, horrifié. Mais au moment où Pain allait atteindre Tsunade, Naruto lui écrasa violemment la main sur le crâne, le fracassant sur le sol. Il avait bondi plus rapidement que jamais, surgissant pour s'interposer entre Pain et Tsunade, qui écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits.

-Pas besoin de vous abaisser à vous occuper d'eux, grand-mère, dit-il tranquillement à Tsunade.

Le cœur d'Itami s'était mis à battre plus vite. L'un des crapauds lui glissa un regard en coin :

-Il te les rappelle, pas vrai ?

Elle déglutit avant de répondre, la poitrine étreinte par un étrange sentiment. De la tristesse, mais aussi, curieusement, de la fierté.

-Oui, reconnut-elle. Oui, il me les rappelle.

Là, au moment où il s'était dressé devant Tsunade, Naruto leur avait à tous rappelé Jiraiya. Mais pas seulement. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Minato qu'à cet instant.

* * *

Naruto et Pain s'observèrent un instant. Puis, sans se troubler, Naruto appela l'un des crapauds :

-Gamakichi, emmène Tsunade en sécurité. Maître Itami, accompagnez-les.

-Naruto…, commença à protester Itami.

-C'est bon, la coupa Naruto. Je m'en occupe. Veillez à ce que les villageois n'interrompent pas. Que personne n'approche. Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour eux pendant le combat.

Itami ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour protester, mais Tsunade prit la parole la première :

-Entendu, accepta-t-elle. Mais prends Katsuyu avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en tendant à Naruto une petite limace, pas plus grande que sa main. Elle dispose d'informations utiles.

Gamakichi attrapa délicatement Tsunade dans l'une de ses pattes. Itami comprit qu'elle ne pouvait guère qu'admettre sa défaite. Ce combat, c'était celui de Naruto.

-Maître Itami…, reprit toutefois le garçon. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien d'en parler, mais… Maintenant que je maîtrise le senjutsu, je peux sentir le chakra de tous les habitants du village.

Le cœur d'Itami s'arrêta de battre. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Est-ce que maître Kakashi est en mission hors du village ?

Elle fut incapable de répondre. Le mot, le "non", se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle sentit le regard de Tsunade peser sur elle et ne put croiser ses yeux. Mais Naruto n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parle. Son silence fut la meilleure réponse possible.

-Je vois…, soupira-t-il tristement. Allez-y, maintenant.

Gamakichi bondit de toute la puissance de ses énormes cuisses, mais Itami s'attarda encore un instant, les yeux fixés sur le dos de ce garçon aux cheveux blonds qui lui rappelait tant son frère. Puis, après une dernière seconde, elle disparut à regret.

Sakura fit volte-face quand Gamakichi atterrit dans son dos.

-Maître ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant en direction de Tsunade.

Itami les laissa à leurs retrouvailles et se laissa tomber sur le gravas le plus proche, un grand morceau de ce qui ressemblait à un pan de mur. De là où elle était, elle surplombait le cratère et pouvait assister au déroulement du combat. Elle contempla, impuissante et l'estomac noué, le déroulement des événements. Suivre le duel l'empêchait de penser. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas autoriser ses pensées à vagabonder. Elle avait trop peur des émotions qui ressurgiraient si elle se laissait aller à cette errance. Alors elle se concentra sur la bataille.

Naruto était impressionnant. Grâce au senjutsu, il avait acquis une puissance et une vitesse défiant tout ce qu'il avait pu maîtriser auparavant. Il se débarrassa aisément des effrayantes invocations de Pain, aidé des trois grands crapauds qui l'avaient accompagné. Puis il mit l'un des Pain à terre comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait qu'en mode ermite, rien ne lui était impossible.

-Comment pouvons-nous l'aider ? fit la voix de Sakura.

-On ne peut pas, répondit sèchement Itami. Regarde-le, Sakura. Il est à part, maintenant. Toi et moi, nous serions un obstacle plus qu'autre chose.

Sakura baissa un regard incertain vers le fond du cratère.

-Mais…

-Il ne voulait pas qu'on intervienne, soupira-t-elle. En cela aussi, j'imagine qu'il lui ressemble…

Sakura lui lança un regard curieux, mais quelque chose passa dans celui de Tsunade, comme si elle avait compris cette phrase qui n'était vraiment destinée qu'à elle-même. Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire, cependant. Ils se contentèrent de suivre le combat avec attention. Au fond, Itami n'était pas mécontente de laisser à son corps quelques minutes de repos.

Mais bientôt, le combat dérailla et commença à mal tourner.

-Pain l'a immobilisé ! s'écria Sakura avec angoisse.

-Ne bouge pas ! aboya Itami en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? s'enquit Tsunade d'une voix rauque. Intervenir ? C'est trop dangereux.

Itami tourna les yeux en direction de l'endroit où Pain avait cloué Naruto au sol, tiraillée. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'on intervienne dans ce combat, mais il était désormais en mauvaise posture. Tsunade pouvait à peine bouger, ayant utilisé toutes ses réserves de chakra pour protéger les habitants du village à travers Katsuyu. Et elle-même était encore dans un sale état. Katsuyu n'avait réparé que le superficiel.

Avant qu'elle ait pu prendre sa décision, un chakra approchant à vive allure détourna son attention. Itami s'intéressa un instant à cette présence avant que l'horrible réalisation ne la frappe.

-L'imbécile ! siffla-t-elle.

Et elle disparut.

-Où est-elle partie ? s'interrogea Sakura, étonnée.

-Regarde ! s'exclama faiblement Tsunade en désignant le fond du cratère.

Pain se tenait face à Naruto, toujours cloué au sol, immobilisé et sans défense. Mais quelqu'un venait de surgir derrière lui, un éclair violet qui fonçait droit sur lui, sans hésiter. Pain bondit en arrière pour l'éviter.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Naruto ! s'écria Hinata.

Un bruit mat signala une nouvelle arrivée. Itami attrapa Hinata par la manche :

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

-C'est maintenant que vous vous décidez à bouger ? riposta la jeune fille. Je suis ici parce que j'ai choisi de l'être. Je ne partirai pas.

-Va-t'en, Hinata, demanda pourtant Naruto. Tu n'as aucune chance de le battre.

-Je sais. Mais j'en ai assez de passer mon temps à pleurnicher, d'abandonner avant même d'avoir commencé. Naruto… Tu m'as aidée à trouver ma voie. J'ai toujours cherché à te suivre. Je voulais tant marcher à tes côtés… Tu m'as changée, Naruto. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir pour te défendre, parce que je t'aime.

Naruto arrondit les yeux. Itami en fut tellement ébahie qu'elle relâcha sa prise sur la manche de l'adolescente. Et sans prévenir, Hinata fonça droit sur Pain.


	32. Bloodline

Le corps d'Hinata fut violemment repoussé et heurta le sol, où il resta immobile. Naruto en resta bouche bée, horrifié. Cependant, le sang d'Itami ne fit qu'un tour et elle se rua à son tour sur leur adversaire. Sa technique la renvoya elle aussi brutalement en arrière, comme un aimant qui en repousse un autre, et elle heurta violemment la terre ravagée par le puissant ninjutsu qui avait détruit Konoha. Tandis qu'elle roulait sur le sol, elle entendit le cri révolté de Naruto.

Le temps qu'elle se relève, tout avait basculé.

Elle sentit seulement le souffle de vent brûlant lorsque Naruto disparut pour laisser place au démon renard. Avec effroi, elle compta ses queues.

Six. Il y en avait six. Et elle pouvait sentir sa haine et sa colère, sa rage, son indignation. Il était recouvert d'un étrange squelette, comme une armure qui protégeait sa tête, ses pattes et son dos. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu cela, jamais elle n'aurait cru le contempler un jour, jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le démon renard poussa un rugissement tonitruant, et elle comprit dans un frisson que Naruto n'était plus là-dedans. _Oh, Minato, à quoi pensais-tu donc ?_ Itami tourna vivement la tête en direction de l'endroit où Hinata gisait sur le sol puis porta de nouveau les yeux sur Naruto. Elle prit sa décision en une seconde. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et risquait d'être tuée. Alors elle se déplaça instantanément vers Hinata puis, glissant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, souleva son corps inerte. Un nouveau déplacement instantané la ramena à son point de départ.

-Hinata ! s'exclama Sakura lorsqu'Itami réapparut à ses côtés.

-Elle a encore un pouls mais à peine, expliqua Itami.

-Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir la jeune fille, déjà agenouillée près de son amie pour l'examiner. Ce chakra, on dirait…

-C'est bien Naruto, confirma Itami d'une voix grave. Sauf qu'il a six queues, cette fois.

Se tournant vers Katsuyu, elle s'adressa à la grosse limace :

-Il faut évacuer toute la zone. Je te charge de transmettre l'ordre.

-Entendu, répondit l'invocation de Tsunade.

Sakura, penchée sur Hinata, pinça douloureusement les lèvres. Itami comprit le sens de cette expression mieux que personne et ferma un instant les yeux.

-Est-ce que maître Yamato ne pourrait pas… ? demanda doucement Sakura, la voix étranglée.

-Il n'est pas ici, soupira Itami. Tsunade l'a envoyé avec Sai et Anko à la recherche de Kabuto. Mais il avait apposé un sceau sur Naruto. Avec l'apparition de sa sixième queue, le sceau s'est défait. Yamato le sentira. Seulement, je doute qu'il revienne à temps…

Elle s'interrompit, le regard dirigé vers le cratère où Naruto continuait de se battre avec Pain. Brusquement, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Sakura avec angoisse.

-On dirait qu'ils s'éloignent. Il semblerait que Pain soit en train de fuir, et Naruto le poursuit. Bon sang, il faut absolument parvenir à contacter Yamato. Dans cet état, il est un danger pour tout le monde…

-Maître ! s'écria alors un ninja. Regardez !

Au son alarmé de sa voix, Itami se tourna dans la direction qu'il pointait d'un doigt tremblant. Au loin, la terre semblait se détacher du sol pour s'élever en suspension dans les airs. Des morceaux de terre, de pierre et d'arbres volaient vers le ciel et commençaient à former une boule gigantesque au-dessus du sol, assez haut et assez grande pour qu'ils puissent la voir de l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

-Qu'est-ce que…, souffla Itami, horrifiée.

Elle avait l'impression que tout contrôle de la situation lui avait définitivement échappé. Elle serra les poings rageusement et elle embrassa d'un regard circulaire les ninjas qui se tenaient autour d'elle. La majorité avait les yeux tournés vers la boule qui s'était formée à l'horizon, comme une mini planète suspendue entre la Terre et le ciel. Mais d'autres la regardaient avec angoisse, avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et d'expectation. Comme si elle allait brusquement trouver une solution. Mais où que ses yeux se posent, elle ne voyait que le chaos, la destruction, la mort. C'était le corps d'Hinata qui gisait sur le sol tandis qu'elle agonisait. C'était le village réduit en poussière. C'était le cratère fumant là où Konoha s'était tenu. Et ces imbéciles qui la fixaient ainsi… Pour que, d'un coup de baguette magique, elle rétablisse la situation.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas de ces gens qui sauvent les meubles. Elle en avait connu, elle en avait fréquenté, et elle n'en était pas. Les gens comme ça, c'était le Troisième, c'était son frère, c'était, dans une certaine mesure, Kakashi. Et son cœur saignait rien que d'y penser, rien que de songer à eux, rien que de se rappeler que le chakra de Kakashi avait cessé de compter parmi les vivants. Minato, lui, aurait su quoi faire. Kakashi aurait probablement foncé sans se poser de question et improvisé un plan sur le vif. Mais elle, elle était du genre à tourner les talons et à fuir. Elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Vous parlez d'une Kunoichi ! Dès que les choses se compliquaient un peu, dès que la vie faisait un peu trop mal, elle tournait le dos aux difficultés et allait voir ailleurs si elle pouvait trouver des jours meilleurs.

Mais non. Pas cette fois. Elle l'avait déjà fait, cela, et qu'est-ce que ça avait donné ? Beaucoup de regrets, voilà. Du temps perdu, du temps gâché, douze ans qu'elle aurait pu passer avec les siens, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne revienne que pour les enterrer. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver, en douze ans, si elle était restée ? Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle, de Kakashi, d'Asuma, de Naruto, de Raido ?

Ses poings, posés sur ses cuisses, se desserrèrent. Elle releva la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'amas de terre et de pierre qui avait formé une prison pour Kyubi – pour Naruto – sous leur regard impuissant. Et lentement, elle se releva, se remit debout, bien droite.

-Maître…, commença la voix de Sakura. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Elle avait bien réfléchi à la façon dont elle allait répondre à cette question. Elle s'y attendait et savait ce qu'elle dirait.

-Aucune idée, déclara-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Et comme ça, elle les planta là. Un instant, et elle n'était plus là.

* * *

Naruto était perdu. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, pas même lui-même. Ses émotions, son corps, la situation, tout lui avait totalement échappé. Il était ballotté par la tempête de ses propres sentiments, tumultueux, qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, et recroquevillé au fond de sa conscience. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Et comment en était-on donc arrivé là ? Il revoyait encore et encore le corps frêle d'Hinata heurter violemment le sol, il entendait le son de ses os se briser net. Et il avait tellement, tellement mal. Que faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait besoin qu'on lui donne une réponse, que quelqu'un l'aide, lui apporte une solution, n'importe qui.

-Détruis tout.

Naruto, hébété, releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait assis dans l'eau, devant une grille gigantesque. Au-delà, derrière les barreaux, un œil mauvais brillait dans l'obscurité.

-Détruis tout ce qui te fait souffrir ainsi, poursuivit la voix. Cède-moi ton âme, et je te libèrerai de la souffrance.

Brutalement, la veste de Naruto s'ouvrit, son t-shirt se déchira, dévoilant son torse et son estomac. Sur son ventre, le sceau du Quatrième se dessina nettement et se mit à tourbillonner. Puis un liquide noir et épais commença à s'en écouler, teintant l'eau autour de ses jambes.

-Voilà… Voilà, c'est parfait, se réjouit froidement la voix sinistre.

Dans le monde réel, un renard à huit queues pulvérisa la gigantesque boule où Pain l'avait emprisonné. Itami se figea au milieu de son déplacement, s'arrêtant dans une glissade de sandales sur la terre meurtrier par l'assaut de Pain. Horrifiée, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi, elle leva le nez vers le démon qui avait pris pleine possession de Naruto et, désormais, hurlait au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans sa conscience, Naruto, lui, s'était levé. Le regard vide, traînant les pieds en se déplaçant comme mû par quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas, telle une marionnette manipulée par ses fils, il avança vers la grille.

-Maintenant, arrache le sceau, ordonna le démon qui jubilait en lui.

Et le garçon leva la main pour attraper le coin du sceau apposé sur la grille qui renfermait Kyubi.

Mais à l'instant où ses doigts se refermaient sur le sceau, prêt à l'arracher, une main s'abattit sur son poignet. Ferme, autoritaire, mais pas malveillante. La surprise sembla ramener Naruto à lui. Il tourna les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main qui l'avait arrêté et n'eut que le temps de saisir un éclair de cheveux blonds et les kanji rouges inscrits dans son dos avant qu'il ne l'attrape pour le faire reculer.

-Le Quatrième ? s'exclama Naruto, stupéfait.

-Toi ! grogna Kyubi derrière ses barreaux.

Le regard de Naruto parcourut l'homme qui venait de le poser à l'écart de la grille dorée qui emprisonnait Kyubi. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, sa tenue de Hokage.

-J'ai élaboré mon sceau de façon à ce que j'apparaisse si la huitième queue venait à être libérée. À vrai dire, j'espérais que cela n'arriverait jamais, notamment parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te revoir, Kyubi. Mais… En revanche, j'aimais assez l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer mon fils devenu grand, alors nous sommes quittes.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. Les mots du Quatrième résonnèrent en écho sous son crâne. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Un fils ? Quel fils ?

-Amène-toi, le Quatrième, rugit furieusement Kyubi dans le dos de Minato. Que je te réduise en charpie !

-Ça ne fait pas très envie, se moqua le Quatrième, donc… Sans façon. Pas vrai, Naruto ?

-Vous… Vous connaissez mon prénom ? balbutia l'intéressé. Comment… ?

-Comment ? C'est moi qui te l'ai donné. Tu es mon fils, après tout.

-Votre fils ? Je suis…

Kyubi laissa échapper un cri tonitruant, plein de rage et de malfaisance.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, sourit Minato en ignorant le démon renard qui hurlait derrière lui. Tu es mon fils, Naruto.

La révélation résonna encore et encore dans sa tête. Incrédule d'abord, Naruto sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux tandis qu'une étrange chaleur se diffusait dans son ventre. Kyubi, lui, continuait à grogner.

-Viens, éloignons-nous un peu. Il fait un sacré boucan et cette conversation mérite que l'on soit au calme.

Le Quatrième claqua des doigts et ils se trouvèrent aussitôt ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, rien que du blanc, et ils flottaient étrangement dans les airs. Kyubi, la grille, l'eau sous leurs sandales – tout cela avait disparu. Naruto s'essuya les yeux, et Minato soupira.

-Si les gens avaient su que tu étais mon fils, tu aurais été en danger. Et puis, il y avait Kyubi… Le Troisième ne pouvait pas te dire la vérité et il a visiblement réussi à maintenir le secret. Je suis désolé, Naruto.

-Papa…, articula Naruto.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prononçait le mot, la première fois qu'il avait quelqu'un à nommer ainsi. Il roula étrangement hors de sa bouche et sur ses lèvres, mais il y avait déjà un côté très naturel dans la façon dont il lui était venu.

Puis, sans prévenir, Naruto abattit son poing dans l'estomac du Quatrième Hokage.

-Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il, des larmes amères lui piquant les yeux. Pourquoi avoir scellé Kyubi dans ton propre fils ? Comment as-tu pu me faire vivre ça ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux ou _furieux_ !

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, et Minato cligna des yeux. Il baissa la tête.

-Naruto… Quel âge as-tu, maintenant ?

-Seize ans.

-Seize ans… Déjà ! Je me doute que cela a dû être difficile pour toi. Pardonne-moi. Même si je me doute que c'est une bien faible consolation que de me voir m'excuser après tout ce temps, toutes ces épreuves…

Naruto s'essuya les larmes du revers de la manche et renifla bruyamment.

-Je suis le fils du Quatrième Hokage, marmonna-t-il. Je ferai avec.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Minato, puis en glissa presque aussitôt. Il avait des explications à donner.

-J'ai scellé la moitié du chakra de Kyubi en toi parce que j'avais confiance en ta capacité à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Parce que tu es mon fils, précisément. Et bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas fait pour rien. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai découvert il y a seize ans, lorsque Kyubi a attaqué Konoha.

-Quoi ? lâcha Naruto, les yeux secs désormais.

-Kyubi était manipulé. Quelqu'un a organisé l'attaque du village, annonça Minato. Un ninja très puissant, quelqu'un qu'on ne pourrait battre qu'avec une force extraordinaire. Et je suis persuadé qu'il attaquera notre village à nouveau.

Naruto baissa la tête avec tristesse :

-Konoha n'existe plus.

-Je sais, soupira Minato. J'ai vu ça à travers ton esprit.

-Tu as vu ? s'exclama Naruto.

-Oui. Et je suis aussi au courant pour le Troisième et pour maître Jiraiya. Je sais aussi que tu connais ma petite sœur.

Les rouages de Naruto tournèrent dans le vide un instant avant que la vérité ne le heurte de plein fouet :

-Maître Itami ! réalisa-t-il.

-C'est ça, sourit Minato. Itami est ma sœur cadette – mais cela, tu le savais déjà. Du coup, ça fait d'elle…

-Ma tante, compléta Naruto.

Minato hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Minato. Je ne voulais pas que le Troisième t'informe de la vérité avant que tu ne sois prêt, mais je pensais qu'Itami serait au moins dans les parages pour te voir grandir… Que s'est-il passé, Naruto ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules :

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il. Il paraît qu'elle a quitté le village pendant longtemps. Elle est revenue il y a quelques années, à peu près au moment où Akatsuki a commencé à causer des problèmes. Je ne savais pas qu'on était de la même famille.

-Itami est née longtemps après moi. Elle était encore très jeune lorsque nos parents sont morts et après ça, ça n'a plus été que nous deux. Cela n'a sans doute pas été facile pour elle. Et, connaissant ma sœur, elle doit ruminer ça depuis longtemps. Parle-lui, Naruto, tu veux ?

Il hocha la tête, encore un peu perturbé par tant de révélations.

-C'est Pain qui était derrière l'attaque d'il y a seize ans ? voulut-il savoir.

-Non, ce n'était pas lui.

-Mais qui, alors ?

-Un autre membre d'Akatsuki. Celui qui porte un masque.

Naruto accusa le coup avec stupéfaction. Minato poursuivit :

-À l'époque, il pouvait lire le moindre de mes coups, il anticipait mes mouvements. Ce type n'est pas un ninja ordinaire. Et je pense qu'en fait, c'est lui qui manipule Pain.

-Tu te trompes, le contredit véhément Naruto. Pain en veut personnellement à Konoha. Il m'a dit que Konoha a détruit son village autrefois.

-C'est vrai, et c'est précisément ce que l'autre doit utiliser.

-On l'utilise ? Et il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça ? s'insurgea Naruto. Pourquoi toujours Konoha ?

Minato soupira tristement et détourna les yeux.

-Aussi longtemps qu'il existera une culture shinobi dans le monde… Je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse trouver la paix. Pain t'a demandé comment tu comptais l'apporter, mais la réponse n'est pas si simple. C'est lorsque l'on essaye de sauver quelque chose de précieux que la guerre survient. Tant que l'amour existe, la haine également. C'est cette haine qui utilise les shinobi… Ainsi, aussi longtemps qu'ils existent, le monstre de la haine continuera de donner naissance à de nouveaux Pain.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

-C'est peut-être Pain qui a tué maître Jiraiya… Mais si tu y penses bien, ce monde qui a créé Pain est tout aussi responsable de sa mort… Nous autres shinobi, nous nous battons avec la haine et, en même temps, nous tentons de la combattre. Maître Jiraiya t'a confié la quête d'une solution qui mettrait un terme à ce cercle vicieux.

-Mais je ne peux pas pardonner à Pain, lâcha tristement Naruto. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Je sais bien.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, le Quatrième.

-C'est en toi-même que tu dois trouver la réponse. Même moi, je l'ignore.

-Comment suis-je censé faire ça ? s'emporta Naruto dans un rugissement de colère. Si même l'ermite pervers, même toi, vous ne savez pas ? Je ne suis ni intelligent, ni un aussi bon ninja ! Et…

Une main s'abattit sur son crâne, interrompant sa tirade enragée.

-Tu trouveras la solution, déclara Minato avec un sourire, d'une voix pleine de certitude. Je te fais confiance.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux :

-Tu… Tu crois ?

-C'est un devoir de parent que de croire dans son enfant, non ? Naruto, il est temps pour moi de partir, maintenant. Mon chakra est en train de disparaître. Je vais reconstruire le sceau, pour la dernière fois.

Il tendit une main vers le ventre de Naruto et posa les doigts sur son abdomen. Sur sa peau, le sceau malmené se dessina de nouveau en une spirale parfaite. Naruto lâcha un grognement. Devant lui, Minato commença à disparaître, tel un fantôme.

-Konoha peut être reconstruit, lui assura-t-il. Je compte sur toi, Naruto.

Puis, tandis qu'il continuait de s'étioler, il eut une seconde d'hésitation.

-Et, je t'en prie… Parle à Itami, mon garçon. Aide-la à tourner la page de ces seize dernières années.

Enfin, le Quatrième Hokage disparut totalement. Il s'évanouit brusquement, ne laissant à sa place qu'un vide, le blanc des alentours, qui menaçait d'engloutir Naruto, resté seul. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas prévu de se laisser happer. Pas cette fois. Il était résolu, sûr de lui.

 _Merci, papa._


	33. Ending the Pain

Au-dessus de sa tête, le démon s'était soudain figé au moment où il enfonçait la boule qui l'avait capturé. Itami regarda dans sa direction, stoppée net dans son élan et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Là-haut, quelque chose avait changé. Et lorsque la poussière se dissipa, elle comprit quoi : le démon renard avait disparu. C'était désormais Naruto qui se tenait à sa place, irradiant d'une assurance nouvelle et tout à fait inexpliquée. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse. Dans les airs, la boule monstrueuse se mit à trembler et à se désintégrer par pans entiers. Les morceaux s'effondraient sous les pieds de Naruto en s'écrasant dans un nuage de poussière et un bruit assourdissant. Itami se félicita intérieurement que la zone ait été évacuée.

En atterrissant par terre, Naruto tourna par réflexe la tête vers le village. Même s'il ne restait rien de Konoha, il avait laissé là-bas des amis, des camarades, et un bon paquet d'inconnus auxquels il tenait sans même savoir qui ils étaient. Mais il ne vit que de la fumée, de la poussière, de la dévastation.

-Le… Les villageois étaient là-bas. Que…

-C'est toi qui as fait cela, Naruto, répondit la voix de Katsuyu sur son épaule. Quand tu as laissé Kyubi prendre le contrôle.

Horrifié, Naruto porta la main à sa poitrine, agrippant sa veste, les yeux embués par des larmes. Qu'avait-il _fait_?

-Tu n'as fait aucune victime, Naruto, fit alors une voix rassurante.

Il se tourna dans la direction d'où elle provenait. Itami venait de le rejoindre à la vitesse de l'éclair, apparaissant à quelques pas de lui au milieu des débris. Naruto lui lança un regard étrange, se remémorant soudainement les paroles du Quatrième Hokage. Maintenant qu'il savait, à bien regarder Itami, cela lui semblait presque évident. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds qu'elle et surtout les mêmes yeux bleus, ceux de Minato également. Même si pour le reste, ma foi… Ils ne se ressemblaient pas tellement.

-Naruto ?

La voix d'Itami – de sa _tante_ – le ramena à la réalité et au présent. Le reste pouvait attendre.

-Hinata ? demanda-t-il. Les villageois ?

-Hinata vivait encore lorsque je l'ai ramenée auprès de Sakura. Et j'ai donné des ordres pour évacuer les alentours dans la mesure du possible… Je sens encore tous leurs chakras, alors…

-C'est exact, confirma la voix fluette de la petite limace perchée sur l'épaule de Naruto. La transformation de Naruto n'a causé aucune victime supplémentaire. Nous avons eu de la chance.

Mais ce mot, "supplémentaire", transperça le cœur d'Itami. Elle garda cependant le silence. Naruto, lui, s'essuya les yeux de la manche, soulagé. Puis il releva la tête, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard.

-Finissons-en. Maître Itami, restez en arrière s'il vous plaît. Je ne voudrais pas vous blesser.

Itami hésita à peine avant de hocher la tête. Ce combat, elle avait conscience, était celui de Naruto.

-Emmène-moi à ton maître, ordonna-t-il à Pain par-dessus les mètres qui les séparaient. Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais discuter avec lui.

Itami leva un sourcil. Pain, un maître ? Il était donc contrôlé par quelqu'un d'encore plus puissant ? Oui, cela semblait logique, cela faisait sens. Elle repensa au message de Jiraiya et aux découvertes d'Inoichi et Shizune. Voilà donc ce qu'il avait voulu leur dire par-delà la mort.

-Parler ne mènera à rien, rétorqua Pain.

-Je vois…, grogna Naruto. Alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le combattre et de trouver son maître par moi-même.

-Comment ? lui lança Itami.

-J'ai une idée, affirma-t-il en se mettant en garde.

Puis Pain et Naruto se foncèrent dessus à toute vitesse. Pain était armé d'une lame faite du même matériau que les transmetteurs de chakra répandus sur son visage et son corps. Il chercha à empaler son adversaire avec, mais Naruto l'empoigna fermement et lui en arracha un morceau. Pain s'écrasa violemment contre un pan de terre soulevé par sa propre attaque et Naruto se planta délibérément le transmetteur dans l'épaule.

-Naruto ! s'écria Itami.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama victorieusement Naruto.

Alors elle comprit ce qu'il avait cherché à faire. Puisque ces transmetteurs permettaient au maître de Pain de le contrôler à distance, Naruto utilisé le senjutsu pour faire l'inverse : remonter à sa source et le localiser. Cependant, Pain se relevait déjà. Naruto composa le mudra du multiclonage et deux copies de lui-même apparurent à ses côtés. Il se prépara à lancer son Rasenshuriken.

Mais Naruto rata son attaque. Ce fut à peine s'il parvint à rester sur ses pieds tandis que Pain utilisait son jutsu contre lui pour le repousser. Il fallut même toute la force de ses nombreux clones pour le maintenir en place. Itami elle-même, alors qu'elle se tenait à plus grande distance, sentit ses pieds déraper sur le sol, ses sandales glisser par terre tandis que le jutsu la repoussait en arrière. Elle leva une main pour abriter ses yeux de la poussière et des gravats qui volaient dans sa direction, et perdit Naruto de vue un instant. Elle ne perçut plus que sa voix qui s'éleva par-dessus les dégâts :

-Abandonne !

Lorsqu'elle put dégager ses yeux et les reposer sur la scène formidable qui se déroulait devant elle, Naruto formait désormais un Rasengan. Deux clones le propulsèrent en avant. Il fondit droit sur Pain et le heurta de plein fouet, le Rasengan tourbillonnant dans sa paume.

Cette fois, Pain fut projeté en arrière et il heurta la pierre avec une violence inouïe. Naruto tituba et s'effondra en avant. Au mépris de tout danger, Itami s'élança elle fut accroupie auprès de lui en une seconde et, glissant sa main sous son bras, l'aida à se relever.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va, assura-t-il en se frottant le menton, qu'il avait heurté par terre.

Un instant, ils se fixèrent. Quelque chose passa entre eux, dans ce regard échangé par ces yeux bleus identiques. Tous deux étaient dans un sale état. Naruto était épuisé par sa transformation en Kyubi et son combat, Itami harassée par la bataille et diminuée par ses blessures mal guéries.

-Et maintenant ? marmonna Naruto en étirant les muscles de ses bras.

Itami tourna la tête vers Pain sans répondre, puis se releva. Elle commença à avancer à travers le champ de bataille et Naruto lui emboîta le pas. Ils enjambèrent débris, gravats, pierre et terre, puis atteignirent le corps qui gisait sur un pan de roche. Itami s'agenouilla et commença à retirer les transmetteurs de chakra plantés dans sa peau. Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Puisque c'est comme ça qu'il reçoit du chakra, il ne devrait plus bouger si on les lui enlève, expliqua-t-elle.

Naruto hocha la tête et se mit à genoux à son tour pour l'aider à ôter les transmetteurs de chakra. Il le fit en silence, le regard baissé et l'air triste.

-À quoi penses-tu ?

-À ce qu'il m'a dit, répondit doucement Naruto. À la façon dont il a parlé de maître Jiraiya, de la paix, de la haine. Et à la destruction qu'il a semée au nom de ces valeurs.

Le cœur serré, Itami garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre :

-Que s'est-il passé, Naruto ? Comment as-tu pu contrôler Kyubi, alors que la huitième queue était apparue ?

-J'ai parlé avec mon père.

La nouvelle claqua dans l'air si soudainement qu'Itami en eut le souffle coupé. Elle suspendit son geste et tourna un regard de détresse vers son neveu.

-Naruto…

-Je comprends. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je sais.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. C'était la volonté de Minato et du Troisième. J'avais trop de respect pour ces deux hommes, j'en ai trop encore, pour passer outre. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te présente mes excuses. C'est pour n'avoir pas été à la hauteur, pour t'avoir abandonné et laissé grandir seul. Sur le moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi-même, qu'à ma propre douleur. J'ai été égoïste. Tu n'aurais pas dû en payer le prix.

Naruto acquiesça lentement de la tête mais s'abstint de toute réponse. Il essayait encore de digérer ces nouvelles informations, et le combat n'était pas terminé. Les morts pesaient encore sur sa conscience. S'il avait été là, peut-être…

-Il y aura un temps pour cette conversation, Naruto, reprit Itami, qui avait bien compris où étaient ses pensées. Il y a bien trop de choses à dire, à expliquer. Pour le moment… Tu vas y aller ?

-Oui, décréta-t-il.

-Tu auras peut-être besoin d'aide. De renforts.

-Non, j'y vais seul, décida Naruto.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner, plaida Itami.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, sourcils froncés et l'air déterminé. Mais Itami était têtue, elle aussi. Ils partageaient le même sang, après tout. Le sang des Namikaze.

-C'est non-négociable, Naruto.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Il lui sembla qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi identiques à ceux de son père qu'en cet instant. Elle retint son souffle, troublée, et s'attendit à une nouvelle objection.

-Est-ce que maître Kakashi est vraiment… ?

La question la bouleversa. Elle baissa les yeux, serra les poings sur le tissu sali de son pantalon.

-Oui.

Sa voix était sortie plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle sentit peser sur elle le regard bleu de Naruto, puis sa voix déchira le silence :

-D'accord, accepta-t-il.

Surprise, elle releva vivement la tête. Il avait l'air sérieux, sûr de lui, et il se relevait déjà.

-Allons-y, enchaîna-t-il.

Itami hocha la tête et se remit sur pied à son tour. Elle adressa un dernier regard à l'horizon où ils avaient laissé les villageois de Konoha. Les vivants, bien sûr, mais aussi leurs morts.

-Oui. Allons-y.

* * *

Ils progressaient rapidement dans la forêt, bondissant à travers les arbres, quand Itami détecta les trois chakras dans leur dos.

-On s'apprête à croiser de vieilles connaissances, annonça-t-elle.

En effet, une voix s'éleva derrière eux quelques instants plus tard :

-Naruto ! Itami !

Ils s'immobilisèrent sur une branche et se retournèrent pour faire face à Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara et un Hyuga.

-Si vous êtes ici, c'est que… Vous avez battu le sixième Pain ? réalisa Inoichi.

-Naruto l'a défait, confirma Itami. Pas moi.

-Gagner, perdre… Quelle importance, soupira Naruto en baissant les yeux.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard incertain.

-Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Shikaku.

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il en esquivant délibérément la question.

-Peu importe pour l'instant, intervint Itami. Nous sommes en route vers le lieu où se trouve l'homme qui contrôlait Pain.

-Quoi ? éructa le Hyuga. Vous savez où il se trouve ? Nous étions justement en train de le chercher.

-Naruto l'a découvert grâce au senjutsu.

-Nous venons avec vous, décida abruptement Inoichi.

-Non, refusa Naruto. Ne nous accompagnez pas, je vous prie. Je dois avoir une discussion avec lui.

-Une disc… Tu plaisantes ? Nous avons largement dépassé le point où "discuter" pourrait arranger les choses !

-Vous croyez que l'anéantir, lui, ses subordonnés, tout son village, c'est une solution valable ? se récria Naruto, furieux.

-C'est un ennemi qui en veut mortellement à Konoha. Tu n'imagines quand même pas lui pardonner ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Il a tué mon maître, il a détruit mon village ! Bien sûr que je ne lui pardonne rien !

-Alors quoi ? s'exclama Inoichi.

Une main apaisante se posa sur son avant-bras. Il jeta un regard surpris vers Shikaku, qui secoua la tête.

-Inoichi…, fit la voix d'Itami, vers laquelle il tourna les yeux. Laisse-nous aller sans inquiétude.

Les sourcils d'Inoichi se froncèrent et il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, prêt à protester.

-Laisse-les partir, fit alors Shikaku. Naruto a vaincu Pain, je suis sûr qu'il a une idée en tête. Et Itami veillera sur lui.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête. Inoichi balbutia une tentative de protestation.

-Laisse, te dis-je, insista Shikaku.

Buté, Inoichi fit la moue. Naruto, lui, inclina la tête dans sa direction.

-Merci, maître Shikaku.

-Viens, maintenant, lui lança Itami en tournant déjà les talons.

Et ils filèrent de nouveau, laissant plantés là les trois autres ninjas.


	34. Jiraiya's heirloom

-C'est là, annonça Naruto au bout d'un moment.

Ils se tenaient au pied d'un grand arbre, planté au milieu de ses semblables. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de Konoha mais ici, la bataille n'avait pas troublé la forêt et le calme était impressionnant. Cependant, il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'étrange dans cet arbre, comme s'il n'était pas fait d'écorce mais de…

-On dirait du papier, remarqua Itami.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement de la tête et, sans attendre plus longtemps, s'avança vers le tronc. Des deux mains, il écarta les feuillets qui composaient l'arbre.

Ils étaient là. Ils étaient deux : un homme, émacié et maigre à faire peur, suspendu à un étrange appareillage d'où dépassaient des transmetteurs de chakra ; et une femme, vêtue du manteau d'Akatsuki, qui se tenait devant lui.

-Konan, reste en dehors de ça, lança l'homme à la femme.

-Mais, Nagato…

-Hé ! les interrompit la voix de Naruto. Toi là-bas, tu es le vrai Pain ?

L'autre posa sur lui l'éclat mauvais de son Rinnegan. Naruto s'avança, imité par Itami. La rage irradiait de l'un comme de l'autre.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda à Itami la voix rocailleuse de Nagato.

-Namikaze, Itami, répondit celle-ci en relevant fièrement le menton.

Il plissa les yeux, mais s'il avait reconnu son nom, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Près de lui, toutefois, Konan lui coula un regard incertain. Itami, elle, serra les poings. Il était enfin là, devant eux, le coupable de toutes ces atrocités. Le meurtrier de Jiraiya, le destructeur de Konoha, le tueur de Kakashi…

-Me détestes-tu ? lança Nagato à Naruto. Maintenant que tu te tiens face à l'objet de ta vendetta, souhaites-tu te venger ?

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sous son crâne résonnaient encore les paroles de Pain, celles de Minato aussi, se mêlant confusément. Un cercle de haine. Encore, et encore, et encore. Vengeance après vengeance, mort après mort, destruction après destruction. La haine engendre la haine, qui engendre la haine. Itami la ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, ronger son cœur et son âme tandis que les visages tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. L'un d'eux surtout, celui qui lui avait tendu la main pour lui proposer de l'accompagner, celui dont elle avait refusé cette main tendue parce qu'elle avait estimé que son travail ici-bas n'était pas encore accompli, qu'elle avait encore un rôle à jouer. Et peut-être que c'était ici, maintenant. Peut-être que c'était pour cet instant précis qu'elle avait dû survivre, retarder le moment où elle retrouverait les siens, où elle aurait de nouveau une famille.

-La vengeance ne changera pas les choses, Naruto.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. La certitude s'était insinuée en elle, et elle avait redressé la tête, se tenait plus droite qu'auparavant.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais vu Minato. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit au juste, mais je suis certaine d'une chose : la vengeance n'est pas la voie qu'il aurait empruntée. Et Jiraiya non plus. Aucun d'eux n'était ce genre d'hommes-là. Bien au contraire, ils étaient le genre d'hommes qui œuvrent pour la paix, pour rompre ce cycle de haine qu'on se transmet encore et encore, et qui alimente guerre après guerre, qui engendre des Nagato et des Pain génération après génération.

Nagato la scruta d'un regard mauvais puis posa de nouveau les yeux sur Naruto, qui avait serré le poing.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, dit-il. Tu n'as pas les réponses. Ton rôle ici n'est que de servir de sacrifice pour le monde que je vais bâtir.

-Naruto ! s'exclama Itami. Jiraiya t'a légué quelque chose. Rappelle-toi.

Le garçon laissa échapper un rugissement de colère.

-Bon sang, s'écria-t-il. Je suis tellement furieux que j'en tremble ! Je ne peux pas te pardonner, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Nagato. Mais elle a raison. Maître Jiraiya m'a dit qu'il croyait sincèrement qu'un jour, les gens pourraient se comprendre et vivre en harmonie. Il m'a dit qu'il me transmettait sa quête, mais tout ce qui m'importait c'était d'être un élève digne de lui, et je n'ai écouté qu'à moitié.

Naruto avait desserré le poing et baissé la tête.

-Maintenant, je commence enfin à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Cela ne change rien au fait que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner, l'interrompit Nagato. Et les paroles de maître Jiraiya n'étaient que celles d'un vieil idéaliste dépassé. La réalité est différente. Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer et que _toi_ , tu amènerais la paix au monde des shinobi. Mais tout ce que tu veux, c'est accomplir ta vengeance personnelle. Si c'est ta notion de la justice, soit… Maintenant que tu fais face à la réalité, comment peux-tu encore croire aux paroles ridicules de Jiraiya ?

Naruto sembla songeur.

-Lorsque j'ai découvert que vous aviez été les élèves de l'ermite pervers, je me suis demandé comment vous, vous qui aviez été ses disciples, avez pu finir ainsi. Racontez-moi votre histoire et vous aurez ma réponse ensuite.

Nagato le fixa un instant, puis :

-Très bien.

-Nagato ! le sermonna Konan. C'est une perte de temps ! Nous devons…

-Patience, Konan. Je _veux_ entendre sa réponse.

Ses yeux passèrent de Naruto à Itami avant de revenir au garçon, sur lequel ils s'arrêtèrent.

-J'ai vécu deux grands moments de souffrance dans ma vie, se mit-il à raconter. Le premier fut la mort de mes parents. Cette histoire-là prit place dans le village caché de la pluie, qui se retrouva malmené par les conflits entre les grandes nations et devint un champ de bataille. Mes parents sont morts à cause de la guerre que Konoha avait déclarée. _Votre_ guerre. Je n'oublierai jamais cette souffrance… Je la ressens encore !

Itami avait le cœur serré. Elle avait beau ressentir aussi fort que Naruto l'envie de se venger de cet homme qui leur avait tant pris, elle avait beau mourir d'envie de le déchirer de ses propres mains, elle connaissait cette émotion-là. Cette douleur. Elle l'avait portée avec elle des années durant. Elle l'accompagnait encore chaque jour.

-Cette souffrance s'est transformée en haine, poursuivit Nagato. Et elle a aussi éveillé mes pouvoirs. Comme je n'avais plus rien à manger, j'ai quitté ma maison. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Konan, ici présente, et un garçon qui s'appelait Yahiko. Eux aussi étaient des orphelins de la guerre. Mais ils étaient forts et se battaient désespérément pour leur survie. Je me suis joint à eux. Aucun système n'était prévu pour aider les orphelins de ce petit pays déchiré par la guerre. Nous survivions en volant. Mais même ainsi, Yahiko n'a jamais cessé d'espérer. De rêver. Il disait qu'un jour, il dominerait le monde et mettrait un terme à la guerre. Et c'est ainsi que son rêve est devenu le mien.

Des chimères. Des rêves d'enfants qui, en grandissant, brisés et malmenés, avaient alimenté la rage et la haine. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent ces adultes qui répandaient le chaos sur leur passage.

-Pour accomplir son rêve, Yahiko voulait devenir fort. Il était décidé à apprendre le ninjutsu. Alors, nous nous sommes mis à chercher des shinobi… Jusqu'à rencontrer maître Jiraiya. Au début, j'étais incapable de faire confiance à un ninja de Konoha, mais j'ai vite réalisé que maître Jiraiya était différent. Peu après, un incident a eu lieu…

-Quel genre d'incident ? voulut savoir Naruto.

-Un ninja renégat nous a attaqués. Quand il s'en est pris à Yahiko, je l'ai tué. C'était inconscient… J'ai alors compris que j'avais un pouvoir spécial en moi. Le Rinnegan. Après cela, maître Jiraiya commença à sérieusement nous enseigner le ninjutsu. Il disait qu'il voulait nous apprendre à pouvoir nous défendre seuls, mais dans mon cas, il voulait m'aider à contrôler le pouvoir du Rinnegan. J'avais peur de mon propre pouvoir. J'étais persuadé d'avoir mal agi et j'étais rongé par la culpabilité. Maître Jiraiya m'a sorti de là.

Nagato semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, perdu dans le passé. Il revoyait se jouer cette conversation comme si c'était hier.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était incapable de savoir si j'avais bien agi ou non, mais que j'avais sauvé Yahiko et qu'il était juste de vouloir protéger ses amis. Il a ajouté que lorsqu'on est blessé, on apprend la haine. Et qu'à l'inverse, en blessant quelqu'un, on devient celui qu'on haït tout en se sentant coupable de nos actes. Mais que c'est justement parce que l'on comprend ces sentiments qu'on peut se montrer bon envers autrui. Il m'a dit que l'expérience de la souffrance fait partie de l'apprentissage de la vie… Et que grandir signifiait que je devais apprendre à connaître la souffrance et à réfléchir à une solution. Je crois que Jiraiya lui-même cherchait encore cette solution. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Tout comme toi.

Naruto serra les dents.

-Moi, à ce moment-là, j'ai immédiatement pu lui apporter une réponse. Je lui ai dit que je voulais seulement les protéger, et peu m'importait la souffrance que cela m'apporterait. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que ce monde était empli de haine, ravagé par la guerre, et qu'il voulait faire quelque chose contre cela, qu'il voulait connaître la paix. Ainsi, il nous a entraînés trois ans durant, et j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir mûri, d'être devenu plus fort. Mais les mots de Jiraiya continuaient de résonner en moi… Parce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il se demandait si la réponse n'était pas dans mon Rinnegan. Il pensait que j'étais peut-être la réincarnation de l'ermite Rikudo, le Sage des Six Chemins, qui possédait les mêmes pupilles et souhaitait orienter le monde vers la paix. Jiraiya m'a transmis sa quête de paix et s'en est allé, nous livrant à nous-mêmes.

L'histoire n'était pas terminée, loin de là. Konan gardait le même silence qu'Itami et Naruto, alors même qu'elle la connaissait déjà, l'ayant vécue. Mais il manquait quelqu'un au trio, et Itami commença à deviner la suite.

-Nous avons commencé à rassembler des camarades, menés par Yahiko. Notre organisation est rapidement devenue connue. Les gens soutenaient notre idée : construire une société qui ne soit pas totalement basée sur la puissance militaire. Mais le monde était déchiré par la guerre entre les trois grandes nations : Iwa, Konoha et Suna. Ayant entendu parler de notre organisation, le chef d'Ame, Hanzo, nous a approchés. Il nous a proposé de coopérer pour lancer des négociations entre les trois grandes puissances, et nous avons accepté. Ç'a été le début de la fin. Nous étions bien trop naïfs.

-Le début de la fin ? tiqua Naruto.

-Yahiko est mort, n'est-ce pas ? avait compris Itami.

Konan baissa les yeux sur ses sandales et Naruto écarquilla les siens.

-Mort ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

-Oui, confirma sourdement Nagato. C'est un piège de Hanzo. Il craignait, en fait, que nous finissions par tenter de prendre sa place à la tête du village. Et Yahiko a payé le prix de cette peur ridicule. Le lendemain, au point de rendez-vous, les hommes de Hanzo et l'ANBU de Konoha nous attendaient. Hanzo s'était allié avec ce type de Konoha, Danzo, pour nous éradiquer. Danzo voulait récupérer le titre de Hokage, Hanzo protéger sa propre autorité.

L'émotion était palpable. Nagato continuait son récit d'une voix grave, mais quelque chose de lourd s'était abattu sur le groupe.

-Ce fut ma seconde grande souffrance. Je pensais avoir grandi, mais je n'avais pas changé du tout. J'ai compris que la réponse que j'avais faite à Jiraiya ne voulait rien dire. Yahiko est mort et j'ai pris la tête de notre organisation. Depuis ce jour-là, de nombreux camarades sont tombés au combat. Ils n'ont pas cessé de mourir. Les citoyens de votre pays payent des commissions à Konoha qui servent à financer la guerre. Et tout en sachant la vérité, vos compatriotes prônent faussement la paix. C'est grâce aux sacrifices des petits pays comme le nôtre que vos grandes puissances ont pu être en paix. Votre paix, vous la gagnez grâce à la violence que vous exercez à notre égard. Et ainsi, par le simple fait d'être en vie, les gens font souffrir les autres. Tant que l'espèce humaine existera, la haine également. Une vraie paix ne peut exister en ce monde et tout ce que maître Jiraiya disait n'était que des chimères.

Nagato s'interrompit et considéra Naruto du regard.

-Voilà. Je t'ai raconté mon histoire. Quelle est donc ta réponse ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Naruto pour répondre. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

-Tu as peut-être raison, lâcha-t-il. Je pense un peu comme toi. Je comprends ce que tu as vécu, et pourtant je suis toujours incapable de te pardonner.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas… Finissons-en.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas fini. Il releva la tête et riva ses yeux dans les Rinnegan de Nagato.

-Mais…, reprit-il. L'ermite pervers croyait en moi. Et il m'a transmis ses espoirs. Alors je dois croire en cela aussi. C'est ça, ma réponse.

Nagato et Konan eurent l'air stupéfait. Itami sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas te tuer, poursuivit Naruto.

-Tu t'obstines à croire les chimères de Jiraiya ? cracha Nagato avec colère. Tu voudrais qu'on se contente d'attendre pendant que tu tentes d'amener la paix ? Non ! Je ne peux plus croire les paroles de Jiraiya après tout ça. La vraie paix, c'est des conneries ! Dans le monde maudit dans lequel nous vivons, c'est tout simplement impossible.

-Alors je briserai la malédiction, rétorqua calmement Naruto. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Il irradiait d'une telle assurance, d'une telle détermination, d'une telle résolution, que les trois adultes en perdirent la parole. Mais ce fut Nagato surtout qui eut l'air d'accuser le coup.

-Ces mots…, souffla-t-il. Ils viennent tous de…

-C'est exact.

Naruto brandit un livre. Itami leva un sourcil en reconnaissant l'ouvrage. Ce bouquin… Elle le revoyait entre les mains de Minato, il y a seize ans. Ce livre, qui s'était si mal vendu, n'avait rien à voir avec la série _Icha Icha_ qu'il avait rédigée ensuite. C'était l'histoire d'un shinobi déterminé qu'il avait appelé Naruto. C'était le livre qui avait inspiré à Minato le prénom de son fils.

-C'est le livre de Jiraiya, réalisa-t-elle avec émotion. Le premier roman qu'il a écrit.

-Oui, confirma Naruto. L'ermite pervers voulait vraiment changer le monde avec ce livre. Et à la fin, il l'a dédicacé à son élève qui l'avait inspiré… C'était toi, Nagato.

Nagato accusa le choc. Il se souvint de la période où Jiraiya, dans la maison qu'ils partageaient alors, rédigeait ce livre.

-Et le nom du personnage principal… C'est Naruto, poursuivit celui-ci. Mon nom est un héritage de l'ermite pervers ! Je ne peux pas baisser les bras et souiller sa mémoire. Je serai Hokage et j'amènerai la paix au village de la Pluie ! Tu dois croire en moi !

-Pourquoi ? répliqua Nagato. Tu ne peux pas garantir que tu ne changeras pas. Tu penses vraiment que, malgré toutes les souffrances que tu rencontreras, tu resteras le même ?

-Si le personnage principal changeait, ce serait une histoire différente. Un autre récit que celui laissé par notre maître. Et le personnage principal ne serait plus Naruto ! Je ne suis pas capable d'écrire comme maître Jiraiya, donc la suite doit venir de la vie que je mène. C'est pourquoi je dois continuer à avancer, malgré la souffrance. Voilà la personne qu'est Naruto.

Itami fixa longuement son neveu, la personne qu'il était devenue en seize ans. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle songea que ses parents en auraient été fiers. Nagato, lui, semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, qui revenaient affleurer à la surface en trombe.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, observa-t-il. Tu me rappelles celui que j'ai été plus jeune. Je n'ai pas été capable de continuer à croire en Jiraiya. Ni en moi. Mais tu me donnes une vision du futur qui montre un chemin différent de celui que j'ai emprunté. Je crois…

Nagato leva lentement les bras, joignant les mains à la hauteur de la poitrine. Naruto eut l'air surpris, Itami afficha un regard suspicieux.

-Je crois que je vais croire en toi, Naruto Uzumaki.


	35. (I'll be) right here

Les mains jointes en un dernier mudra, Nagato lâcha le nom de sa technique, qui résonna dans l'abri comme une sentence :

-Statue de l'hérétique, cycle éternel des réincarnations.

-Non ! s'écria Konan, à la stupéfaction de Naruto et Itami.

Aucun des deux ne connaissait cette technique. Son nom n'était même pas familier à Itami, qui se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien retourner.

-Ne t'en fais pas Konan, la rassura Nagato. J'ai fait mon choix… Un nouveau choix, même si j'avais abandonné tout espoir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jutsu ? voulut savoir Naruto.

-Celui qui possède le Rinnegan peut utiliser tous les jutsu des six Pain, expliqua Konan. On dit de lui qu'il existe hors du monde des vivants et des morts. Grâce à ses pupilles, Nagato est comme un septième Pain. Son pouvoir peut commander la vie et la mort.

Naruto eut l'air perdu.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, avoua Itami.

-Seulement, continua Konan en ignorant leur air désemparé, cette technique… N'a d'autre issue que la mort de son utilisateur.

-Quoi ? éructa Naruto. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tais-toi et regarde comme tu as changé Nagato, Naruto.

-Qu'est-il en train de faire, au juste ? insista Itami.

-On dirait que de plus en plus de villageois sont en train de revenir à la vie, expliqua une petite voix.

Itami tourna vivement la tête vers Katsuyu, perchée sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Pardon ? fit-elle, le cœur battant soudain très vite.

Elle n'osait pas vraiment y croire, n'osait pas s'accrocher à l'espoir que, peut-être, on leur donnait une autre chance. Qu'on appuyait sur le bouton d'un retour en arrière.

-Prenez cela comme un dédommagement, souffla difficilement Nagato.

Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle arrive à discerner tous les chakras de Konoha. Brusquement prise d'une impatience incontrôlable, Itami brûlait d'envie de se lancer dans cette direction à toute vitesse. Pour voir, pour vérifier. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle continuait à s'interdire d'espérer. Trop effrayée d'être déçue.

* * *

Le feu continuait de crépiter doucement, faisant craquer les bûches qui l'alimentaient. Sakumo Hatake regardait son fils avec attention.

-Je vois…, lâcha-t-il lorsque Kakashi eut fini de lui raconter toute son histoire. Quel dommage que nous soyons morts si tôt, tous les deux. Enfin, pas autant que ta mère…

Kakashi garda le silence une seconde, les yeux rivés sur la terre à ses pieds.

-Malgré le résultat final, papa, tu as fait de ton mieux.

Sakumo eut l'air incrédule. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds, il fixa son fils, incapable de vraiment y croire.

-Je peux comprendre maintenant, poursuivit Kakashi. Tu as violé toutes les règles pour sauver les autres. Et à présent… Je suis fier d'être ton fils.

Ce fut un choc. Sakumo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était resté là tout ce temps, coincé entre deux mondes, incapable de tourner la page, attendant désespérément…

-Merci, articula-t-il, la voix rauque et la gorge nouée.

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot. Soudainement frappé par ce qui ressemblait à un rayon de lumière, il se figea sur place, paralysé et l'air ahuri.

-Que…

-On dirait que ton heure n'était pas encore venue, finalement, constata posément Sakumo. Il semblerait que tu aies encore quelque chose à accomplir.

Kakashi cligna de l'œil, stupéfait. Le rayon l'enveloppait tout à fait à présent.

-Papa…

-Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te parler. Merci de m'avoir pardonné. Je peux partir en paix maintenant, et aller retrouver ta mère.

Puis la voix se tut. Le feu disparut, Sakumo avec. Ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Itami avait l'impression de ne plus respirer. Naruto, lui, gardait un regard incrédule sur Nagato, qui semblait souffrir terriblement.

-Tu…

-La guerre fait des morts… Des blessés, de la souffrance, des deux côtés. Et plus quelqu'un t'est précieux, plus il est difficile d'accepter qu'il pourrait mourir. En fait, tu finis par te convaincre qu'il est impossible que tes proches puissent mourir. C'est d'autant plus le cas pour ta génération, qui n'a pas connu la guerre. On cherche alors un _sens_ à donner à ces morts, mais il n'y a rien… rien que la souffrance et une haine incommensurable. Le gâchis de la mort, une haine éternelle, et une souffrance impossible à guérir… Voilà ce qu'est la guerre.

Les mots venaient de plus en plus difficilement à Nagato, qui haletait péniblement. La sueur lui coulait sur le front, le long du visage.

-Ce sont les choses que tu auras bientôt à affronter… Naruto…

Ce fut à peine s'il parvint à articuler ses dernières paroles. Les mots étaient presque inaudibles.

-On dirait que… c'est la fin… Mais je crois que toi seul pourras…

Du sang lui coulait sur le menton. Bien malgré elle, Itami avait la poitrine serrée. Comment pouvait-elle éprouver tant de tristesse, tant de compassion à propos de la mort de cet homme, qui n'avait pas hésité à leur arracher tant de vies, jusqu'à leur village ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait éprouvé également ses souffrances. La mort de ses parents, de son frère, de ses amis l'accompagnaient encore à chaque instant de la journée. Oui, en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait beau le haïr et lui en vouloir, elle le comprenait aussi.

-Il est mort, réalisa-t-elle dans un souffle.

En effet, Nagato avait cessé de respirer. Ses yeux s'étaient clos sur les précieux Rinnegan. Mais dans la mort, malgré la maigreur de ses traits et son teint pâle, il avait un air serein et presque… apaisé. Autour d'eux, les papiers de Konan se mirent à tourbillonner et la lumière se fit à mesure que l'arbre gigantesque et creux qui les avait abrités se mettait à disparaître.

-Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? s'enquit Naruto.

-Pas regagner Akatsuki j'espère, marmonna Itami.

-Non. Yahiko et Nagato étaient tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je quitte Akatsuki. Le rêve de Yahiko, puis celui de Nagato, reposent maintenant sur toi, Naruto. C'est à toi qu'ils appartiennent désormais. Puisque Nagato était prêt à croire en toi, ce sera aussi mon cas. Nous autres du village de la Pluie poursuivrons ce rêve avec toi.

* * *

Itami était terrifiée. Maintenant que Pain était vaincu, que Nagato n'était plus, que la victoire était leur, ils devaient faire demi-tour et regagner le village. Et alors ils devraient faire face aux événements, à la destruction totale de leur village rasé, et surtout, aux morts. Elle avait beau y penser, elle n'arrivait pas à se persuader que tout serait miraculeusement redevenu comme avant. Elle ne se l'autorisait tout simplement pas. Elle était convaincue qu'à leur retour, il faudrait se confronter aux victimes, à leurs disparus. Et Itami n'était pas douée pour cela. Jusque-là, l'adrénaline, l'urgence du combat, la nécessité de la survie l'avaient portée mais désormais elle sentait ses genoux flageoler, son corps lui rappeler sa défaillance physique, son cœur lui remémorer ce qui ne l'attendait plus à Konoha. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre en se demandant comment elle tenait encore debout.

Avec Naruto, ils avancèrent ensemble à travers la forêt, marchant de front. Naruto paraissait fatigué et traînait un peu des pieds. Itami, elle, commençait réellement à peiner. Ses blessures mal soignées, le sang qu'elle avait perdu, la fatigue mentale et physique s'accumulaient et, un moment, elle chancela. Elle se rattrapa à un tronc d'arbre et Naruto lui jeta un regard inquiet. Secouant la tête, elle inspira profondément et se redressa pour reprendre leur chemin. Il n'était que de quelques kilomètres, mais la distance semblait soudain infranchissable. Pour continuer d'avancer, Itami avait baissé les yeux sur le sol. À chaque pas, elle craignait de finir par buter sur une racine ou un caillou et de s'étaler par terre, à bout de force.

D'un coup, Naruto se figea. Itami le sentit s'immobiliser brusquement près d'elle, sans comprendre pourquoi, et releva la tête vers lui. Il s'était arrêté, le regard rivé sur un point droit devant lui et, intriguée, elle tourna les yeux pour suivre la direction de son regard.

Alors elle stoppa net à son tour. Ébahie.

Kakashi se tenait là, devant eux, bien droit sur ses pieds, l'air à peu près intact à part quelques traces de combat sur ses vêtements. Surtout, il était vivant. _Vivant !_

Le regard de Naruto passa de Kakashi à Itami et, malgré sa joie de voir son ancien professeur en vie, il garda le silence, ne voulant pas interrompre ce qui était en train de se passer – quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de Kakashi, eux, quittèrent un instant ceux d'Itami pour la parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Il nota qu'elle avait perdu sa veste de Jonin, que son t-shirt était déchiré à l'épaule, qu'un bandage imbibé de sang séché lui entourait le haut du bras et qu'une cicatrice toute fraîche lui barrait le ventre, témoin d'une blessure récente qu'aucun médecin ninja n'avait encore pu examiner et soigner.

-Kakashi.

Au son de sa voix, il releva vivement les yeux. Itami avait fait un pas en avant, les jambes tremblantes. En un instant, sans vraiment comprendre comment cela était arrivé, ils franchirent tous deux la distance qui les séparait. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans bien savoir comment. Itami s'accrocha à son cou, agrippant le dos de sa veste et, les bras passés autour de sa taille, il la serra contre lui. Il avait pensé ne plus jamais en avoir l'occasion. Elle avait cru devoir enterrer son cadavre à son retour.

Il se passa une éternité avant qu'ils ne se résolvent à se lâcher. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé jusque-là en dehors du prénom de Kakashi, qui écarta légèrement Itami de lui pour l'examiner une nouvelle fois.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Elle hocha la tête, mais les cernes qui marquaient son visage étaient éloquents.

-Venez, ordonna doucement Kakashi. Un médecin s'occupera de vous.

-Maître Kakashi, Konoha… ? osa Naruto.

-Venez, répéta-t-il. Vous verrez.

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête et ils se remirent à marcher, suivant Kakashi. Ils continuèrent d'avancer lentement. L'épuisement commençait à envahir Naruto et Itami sentait ses jambes flageoler à chaque pas. Finalement, elle trébucha. Dans la seconde, la main de Kakashi se posa sur son bras, ferme et assurée.

-Laisse-moi te porter, réclama-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé, Kakashi.

-S'il te plaît.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais, comme il se baissait devant elle, elle accepta de lui grimper sur le dos. Il glissa un bras sous chacune de ses jambes et ils purent reprendre leur route ainsi, au rythme prudent de Naruto.

Puis ils finirent par arriver en vue des ruines de Konoha. Mais le champ de bataille était invisible, dissimulé par la foule qui s'était rassemblée là. C'était apparemment la totalité du village qui se tenait à l'orée des bois et qui se mit à applaudir en les apercevant, manifestant sa joie. Des exclamations enthousiastes se firent entendre par-dessus les acclamations :

-Le voilà !

-Tu es un héros, Naruto !

-On savait que tu pouvais le faire !

Sur le dos de Kakashi, le menton appuyé sur son épaule, Itami eut un léger sourire empreint de fatigue :

-Eh bien, on dirait qu'ils t'attendaient tous.

Kakashi gloussa et elle sentit son épaule vibrer agréablement contre son visage. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller, de sombrer enfin dans un sommeil réparateur. Cependant, Naruto s'était légèrement avancé vers la foule et, prenant cela comme un signal, les villageois s'élancèrent joyeusement vers lui, l'entourant, le pressant de toutes parts, le félicitant à tout va. Il avait l'air ahuri.

-Sakura ! s'exclama Naruto en apercevant son amie dans la foule.

-Comment as-tu pu prendre des risques pareils ? s'écria Sakura avec colère avant de lui asséner son poing dans le ventre.

-Ouch !

Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, Sakura lui passa les bras autour du cou.

-Idiot, rit-elle. Merci, Naruto. Merci.

Itami embrassa les gens d'un regard circulaire. Elle aperçut Gaï, qui inclina la tête dans sa direction, et ses élèves ; Hinata Hyuga, bien campée sur ses jambes et l'air rétabli ; Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka et Choji Akimichi ; Kiba Inuzuka et son coéquipier, Shino Aburame ; Konohamaru Sarutobi, qui pleurait comme un bébé, de la morve coulant abondamment de son nez ; Iruka Umino et Shizune ; et même Raido, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de les rejoindre d'un déplacement instantané.

-Tu as une sale tête, Tam, se moqua-t-il.

-Ça va, ça va, marmonna-t-elle.

-L'équipe médicale a fait installer des tentes, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Tu devrais aller y faire un tour.

-Je l'y emmène, s'empressa de décréter Kakashi.

Elle ne tenta même pas de protester et se laissa porter. En passant à proximité de Sakura, Kakashi lui adressa un signe de tête et la jeune fille s'empressa de leur emboîter le pas.

-Comment allez-vous, maître ? demanda-t-elle.

-Comme un charme, lui assura Kakashi.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, rétorqua Sakura assez sèchement.

Kakashi leva un sourcil et fit la moue. Itami esquissa un sourire un peu las.

-Ça va…, soupira-t-elle. Katsuyu a traité le plus urgent.

-Hm, grogna Sakura avec un regard noir en direction de son épaule.

Après cela, ils gardèrent le silence pendant le reste du trajet. Itami se satisfaisait du fait de sentir les muscles du dos de Kakashi contre son ventre, et lui trouvait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant dans le souffle qui lui chatouillait le cou.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue des tentes érigées pour l'équipe médicale. Itami en nota une qu'on avait montée légèrement à l'écart.

-Comment va Tsunade ? voulut-elle savoir.

-Elle a utilisé le jutsu de Katsuyu pour protéger tout le monde… Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance, se désola Sakura d'une voix inquiète. Je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ça, maugréa Kakashi, tendu.

Leur arrivée auprès d'une autre tente les empêcha de poursuivre cette conversation.

-Nous y sommes, déclara Sakura en écartant le pan de l'entrée.

Kakashi se baissa pour laisser Itami descendre de son dos. Elle en éprouva un certain regret. Elle avait apprécié la chaleur et la solidité de son corps contre le sien, comme un rocher dans la tempête.

-Revenez plus tard, lui indiqua Sakura.

-Mais…, tenta Kakashi.

-Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans mes pattes.

Résigné, Kakashi fourra les mains dans ses poches et rentra la tête dans ses épaules avant de tourner les talons. Itami le regarda s'éloigner une seconde, puis suivit Sakura à l'intérieur de la tente. Elle laissa la jeune fille la guider vers un lit de camp et s'effondra dessus.

-Bien, fit Sakura. Regardons tout cela.


	36. At long last

Lorsqu'on eut fini d'examiner et de soigner ses plaies, Itami remercia Sakura, qui disparut à l'extérieur de la tente en lui conseillant de prendre un peu de repos. Un moment, Itami resta assise sur le bord du lit d'appoint, harassée. Les événements de la journée se bousculaient encore sous son crâne. Elle revoyait son combat, l'obscurité qui l'avait happée, la main tendue qu'elle avait refusée, Pain, Nagato, Naruto… Elle appréhendait le moment où il lui faudrait finalement sortir, affronter la destruction de son village. Où dormirait-elle ce soir, au juste ? Au milieu des gravats ?

Elle avait conscience, toutefois, de ne pas pouvoir repousser indéfiniment le moment. À contrecœur, elle tendit la main vers son t-shirt déchiré par les puissantes mâchoires du chien multicéphale de Pain et l'enfila de nouveau, le passant par-dessus sa tête, sentant le tissu contre sa peau nue et une désagréable odeur canine dans ses narines. Ses sandales étaient posées par terre près du lit, et elle glissa ses pieds à l'intérieur avant de se relever. Elle était seule dans la tente, debout au milieu de l'espace chichement meublé. Voilà. C'était le moment de vérité.

Juste au moment où elle faisait les deux premiers pas en avant, la toile de la tente s'écarta et, soulevant le pan au-dessus de sa tête, Kakashi entra. Itami s'arrêta net. Un instant, ils se fixèrent en silence. L'atmosphère s'était brusquement modifiée à son entrée. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé entre eux, quelque chose était différent, d'une certaine façon. Visiblement mal à l'aise, Kakashi semblait le ressentir autant qu'elle et en avoir également conscience. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge :

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

Itami joua de l'épaule, celle dont elle avait laissé une bonne partie dans la gueule d'un chien gigantesque, et eut une moue satisfaite. L'articulation bougeait de nouveau normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou presque. Il lui semblait qu'elle était légèrement rouillée. Rien que quelques entraînements en guide de rééducation ne pourraient résoudre. Tout ça pour ça… Laisser une partie du bras entre les crocs d'un monstre pareil, mais récupérer le plein usage de son bras quelques heures plus tard… Et penser mourir, penser perdre ses proches, pour qu'en fait ils se tiennent devant vous sous une tente à la fin de la même journée. Elle serra les dents et balaya cette pensée.

-Le ninjutsu médical fait des miracles, jugea-t-elle platement. Et toi ?

-Physiquement, ça va.

Il y avait un sous-entendu dans cette phrase qui lui serra le cœur – probablement parce qu'elle comprenait très bien où il voulait en venir. Elle le considéra une seconde avant de reprendre :

-Que s'est-il passé, Kakashi ? Que t'est-il arrivé, aujourd'hui ?

Kakashi parut hésiter avant de répondre.

-Longue histoire, finit-il par dire en se grattant la tête, l'air circonspect. Je crois que… Je crois que j'ai vu mon père. Ça sonne un peu fou, non ?

À sa surprise, Itami secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait un air grave. Et l'air de comprendre. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette idée lui déplut. Qu'avait-elle vu, elle ? Qu'avait-elle vécu, quand il n'avait pas été – quand il aurait dû être – à ses côtés ?

-Tu lui as parlé ? voulut-elle savoir.

-Ouais. Il m'a posé des questions sur moi, sur ma vie. Et je… Je lui ai dit que je lui avais pardonné, tu sais. Pour ce jour-là. Que j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi, au cours de cette mission, il a désobéi à toutes les règles ninja pour sauver son équipe.

Itami acquiesça de la tête – l'air, encore, de parfaitement comprendre. Kakashi éprouva un nouveau pincement de curiosité.

-Et toi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

-J'ai cru que c'était la fin, avoua-t-elle finalement, et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Mais je… Je crois que je n'étais pas prête.

-Moi non plus, admit-il. Je pensais que, le moment venu, j'accepterais sans difficulté que c'était fini pour moi, mais à la dernière seconde…

-C'est ça, approuva Itami.

De nouveau, le silence se fit entre eux. Chargé de quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

-Naruto a appris la vérité, reprit Itami au bout de quelques instants.

Kakashi eut l'air à la fois choqué, étonné, et déstabilisé. Il accusa le coup avant de demander :

-Comment ?

-Par Minato lui-même. Apparemment, il avait laissé un peu de son chakra dans son sceau. Il est apparu à Naruto lorsque Kyubi s'est déchaîné et que sa huitième queue est apparue.

-Huit… ?

-Tu as raté quelques épisodes, sourit doucement Itami.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-À Naruto, tu veux dire ? Au sujet de ce qu'il a appris ? Non, expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Pas vraiment, pas encore. Il faudra, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Kakashi montra qu'il comprenait d'un hochement de tête puis, de nouveau, il y eut un bref silence.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort.

Il leva un sourcil, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Le ton de la voix d'Itami l'avait surpris, aussi. Ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude.

-Moi aussi, confessa-t-il. Je pensais que cette fois, c'était la fin pour moi. Pour une fois, je suis heureux de m'être trompé.

-Pourquoi ?

Kakashi prit le temps de répondre. Il avait l'impression que beaucoup plus qu'une phrase se jouait dans cette réponse, dans les mots qui franchiraient ses lèvres.

-J'aurais eu des regrets.

Le temps qu'il cligne de l'œil, il lui sembla qu'Itami s'était rapprochée, réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Sans qu'il comprenne très bien pourquoi, son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait une tension nouvelle sous la tente, comme si l'espace s'était chargé d'électricité.

-Quel genre de regrets ?

Cette fois, c'était sûr, elle s'était déplacée. Elle se tenait désormais si près qu'en tendant le bras il aurait pu la toucher. Le temps de méditer sa réponse et de déglutir nerveusement, il fit un pas en avant, presque inconsciemment, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était si près maintenant qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage.

-Je…, commença-t-il.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Itami avait levé les mains et posé les doigts sur les bords de son masque, de part et d'autre de son visage. Kakashi en oublia de respirer. Une éternité parut s'écouler le temps qu'elle baisse son masque, découvrant la moitié inférieure de son visage. Kakashi resta immobile, attendant la suite, le cœur battant si fort qu'il était certain qu'on pouvait l'entendre dans toute la tente.

Puis Itami se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. En fait, il pensait – _voulait_ – faire exactement la même chose depuis le moment où il avait soulevé un pan de la tente pour y entrer. Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui raconterait comment il avait piétiné devant la tente pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à entrer, allant et venant, faisant les cent pas pendant qu'il se demandait s'il trouverait le courage de faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis… Eh bien, un bon moment maintenant.

Visiblement, Itami avait plus de courage que lui. Sitôt remis de sa surprise, il lui rendit son baiser. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il l'approcha de lui jusqu'à sentir son corps collé contre le sien.

Autour d'eux, tout disparut. Cette tente qui aurait dû être l'hôpital de Konoha, réduit à néant ; les gravats qui auraient dû être leur village, rasé ; les blessés, les combats du jour, leur Hokage dans le coma, la menace qui grondait encore au-dehors. Ce fut un baiser avide, empli d'urgence, de désir aussi, de sentiments tus et réprimés depuis trop longtemps, et puis, aussi, d'un certain soulagement. D'abandon, en tout cas.

Puis, brusquement, Kakashi fit un bond en arrière.

-Merde, jura-t-il.

Le souffle court et les joues roses, Itami lui adressa un regard à la fois stupéfait et un peu paniqué. Kakashi baissa la tête, l'air concentré, et leva l'index pour lui faire signe de patienter. Il avait légèrement rougi. Itami croisa les bras et se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis Kakashi releva la tête et croisa de nouveau son regard. Visiblement gêné.

-Inoichi, expliqua-t-il finalement. Je dois y aller. Tu veux venir ?

-Je…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Une main écarta la toile de la tente, faisant entrer la lumière de la fin de journée. La silhouette de Raido se dessina dans l'ouverture. Le temps qu'il apparaisse, Kakashi avait déjà relevé son masque, dissimulant la rougeur de ses joues et récupérant son habituelle expression indéchiffrable – et Itami ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était probablement redoutable au poker.

-Je te cherchais ! lança Raido à Itami. Je pensais bien que tu aurais fini.

Kakashi détourna le regard, mal à l'aise malgré son extraordinaire capacité à donner le change, et Itami espéra que Raido ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle rougissait furieusement.

-Viens, reprit Raido. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Une étincelle d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le décevoir mais ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers Kakashi, qui haussa les épaules. Raido plissa les yeux, peut-être suspicieux.

-J'arrive, bafouilla Itami.

Elle contourna Kakashi pour le rejoindre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. Elle sortit de la tente en l'y laissant et suivit Raido à l'extérieur.

-Alors ? s'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

-Tu verras, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. De toute façon, elle obtint vite une réponse. Au bout de quelques mètres, au détour d'un amas de gravats, elle put apercevoir ce qui le réjouissait ainsi.

Des maisons. Des rangées de bâtiments, soigneusement alignés, et flambant neufs.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-On a bossé tout l'après-midi, expliqua joyeusement Raido. Enfin, surtout Yamato. Il reste un sacré boulot et reconstruire Konoha nous prendra plusieurs semaines, mais on pare au plus urgent pour abriter les habitants. Et regarde.

Il tendit la main en direction d'un immeuble bas, à l'aspect vaguement familier, qui se dressait sur un emplacement qu'elle connaissait bien.

-J'habitais là, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu habites toujours là, s'amusa-t-il. Enfin, d'ici quelques temps, quoi… Ce n'est pas meublé, repeint, tout ça…

-Dommage, soupira Itami. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une bonne douche et mon lit.

-On a installé des tentes pour la nuit, la réconforta Raido. Suis-moi, je t'y emmène.

Itami se laissa donc guider par Raido. Malgré l'obscurité naissante, les villageois de Konoha étaient encore majoritairement au travail. En passant près d'eux, Itami les regarda attentivement. Malgré la tâche à accomplir, malgré les événements du jour, il y avait des sourires, des rires même. De l'espoir.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent un peu, jusqu'à arriver à une mer de toiles de tente alignées à perte de vue. Itami laissa échapper un sifflement.

-Vous n'avez pas chômé.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Bon, je te laisse là ? Ça va aller ?

-Oh, oui. Je me trouve une tente et je m'effondre. Avec un peu de chance, je serai debout d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Raido pouffa discrètement puis hocha doucement la tête. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, toutefois, il y avait une certaine gêne dans sa voix :

-Ok. Alors à plus.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis il posa sa main sur son épaule. Le geste était simple, banal, et pas inhabituel. Au cours des années, il l'avait fait bien des fois. Il y avait eu, entre eux, plus de démonstrations d'affection que cette seule main sur son épaule. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ce geste-là. Quelque chose qu'aucun mot ne suffirait à dire.

-Content de savoir qu'on est tous les deux encore là, ma vieille.

-Moi aussi, sourit-elle. Moi aussi, Raido.

* * *

Il faisait nuit dehors et le calme était enfin tombé sur le champ de bataille. Ou sur le village. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à dissocier les deux et se demandait si elle y parviendrait de nouveau un jour ; si son village, l'endroit où elle était née et où elle avait grandi, serait à nouveau, un jour, Konoha, purement et simplement, plutôt que le lieu d'un carnage manqué, l'endroit où tant d'horreurs s'étaient déroulées, où tant de sang avait coulé, où ils étaient passés si près de la catastrophe et d'un point sans retour.

Elle était épuisée, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, et pourtant le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Les scènes de la journée se rejouaient encore et encore sous son crâne, et elle les voyait défiler derrière ses paupières dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il lui semblait encore sentir les crocs déchirer les chairs de son bras. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore les chakras des ninjas de Konoha disparaître brutalement. Alors parfois, dans le noir de sa tente, elle les cherchait au-dehors pour se rassurer, sans même ouvrir les yeux, juste pour les sentir palpiter dans la nuit, comme des petites flammes bien assurées.

Puis l'un de ces chakras se fit sentir à proximité, bien plus près que les autres.

Itami se redressa brusquement sur son matelas et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit les bruits de pas, presque silencieux pourtant, qu'elle ne parvint à saisir que parce qu'elle y avait été entraînée la grande majorité de sa vie. Elle repoussa sa couverture et se leva, frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid, et se planta au milieu de la tente. La toile se souleva au niveau de l'entrée et une silhouette sombre se glissa à l'intérieur, laissant retomber la toile de tente sur son passage.

-Tu aurais pu frapper, fit-elle remarquer.

-À quelle porte ? rétorqua Kakashi.

-Ou prévenir.

-Je savais que tu ne dormirais pas. Pas après une journée pareille.

Il ne précisa pas à quel moment de la journée il faisait référence, mais peu importait : il avait raison. Preuve, s'il en fallait une, qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

-Que voulait Inoichi ? voulut-elle savoir.

-C'est encore le bordel, dehors, expliqua-t-il. Il y a beaucoup à faire… et peu de temps pour le faire. Il faut également se préparer au cas-où une nouvelle attaque surviendrait. Et il y a le problème de Tsunade, naturellement.

-Ils vont vouloir nommer un autre Hokage.

-Probablement, reconnut Kakashi.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu, reprit Itami.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire sous son masque, dans l'obscurité. Aucune chance qu'elle puisse le voir, donc, et pourtant elle le devina, le sentit à la seconde de silence qui passa, à un petit quelque chose dans l'atmosphère. Elle sourit à son tour.

-Je n'aime pas laisser les choses inachevées, reprit-il alors.

-Toujours perfectionniste, commenta-t-elle avec amusement.

Puis il bougea.

Jusque-là, ils s'étaient tenus face à face, lui quelques pas devant l'entrée de la tente, elle devant lui, debout là où elle s'était arrêtée après s'être levée. Ils étaient restés immobiles, comme si, peut-être, chacun attendait que l'autre se décide. C'était presque un jeu. Voir lequel craquerait le premier.

Ce fut lui.

Kakashi tendit la main. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue, dessinèrent le contour de sa mâchoire puis, comme s'il s'était enfin décidé après une longue hésitation, il arrêta sa main, la posant doucement sur son visage. D'un geste presque inconscient, Itami appuya sa joue contre sa paume. Presqu'imperceptiblement, son pouce lui caressa la joue. Sa main libre se porta à son masque et le tira vers le bas, découvrant la ligne de sa mâchoire, le grain de beauté qu'il avait près de la bouche, le dessin de ses lèvres et l'extrémité de son nez.

Sans rien dire, Kakashi se pencha vers elle, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent de nouveau.

D'abord, ce fut moins enfiévré que sous la tente médicale, moins affamé - plus tendre. Puis les mains d'Itami se refermèrent sur les pans de sa veste et le tirèrent vers elle. Leurs corps entrèrent en contact et leur baiser se fit plus insistant. La main libre de Kakashi vint se poser dans le creux de ses reins pour la serrer contre lui.

Itami fit un pas en arrière, sans le lâcher, et leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite et il se laissa faire, une étincelle dans le regard, puis se baissa de nouveau vers elle, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent naturellement.

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de juste dans ce moment. De _normal_. Quelque chose qui faisait sens. D'un coup, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient à leur juste place, le passé en valait la peine. Du _sens_ , oui, c'était le mot juste.

Quelque chose de juste donc, de sensé, dans ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa bouche et, bientôt, sa peau contre la sienne. Du sens. Chacune de ses courbes allait parfaitement avec les siennes, épousait les contours et les angles de son corps.

Elle se laissa emporter par ce tourbillon de lèvres, de mains, de contact obstiné. Elle ne sut jamais comment ils étaient passés de l'entrée de la tente au lit qui se trouvait au fond, mais, finalement, elle sentit le contact du matelas contre son dos nu, les lèvres de Kakashi glisser sur sa gorge, et voilà, c'était si… naturel. Facile. Comme s'il avait toujours été écrit que cela finirait par arriver, dès cet instant où ils s'étaient volontairement snobés dans la rue, dès ce moment où il lui avait demandé de devenir sa partenaire d'entraînement, dès le jour où elle avait tourné le dos à Konoha et était partie en emmenant un petit bout de lui-même avec elle. D'une certaine façon, tout ça, ils ne savaient pas trop comment, avait mené à cet instant, au poids de sa poitrine contre la sienne, à sa main accrochée dans ses cheveux.

Enfin.

* * *

[A/N: Enfin, c'est le cas de le dire ! Il nous aura fallu 35 chapitres pour en arriver là... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre et que vous serez toujours dans les parages pour le prochain !]


	37. All I need

**[A/N:** Merci pour vos commentaires sur les derniers chapitres ! J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire :) **]**

* * *

Il dormait sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous la tête. Ses cheveux gris étaient inhabituellement ébouriffés, aplatis par la nuit, et il avait dans le sommeil un air paisible – il faisait enfin son âge. Jeune, encore. Plus jeune qu'il n'en avait l'air sur le champ de bataille. Plus jeune qu'il ne paraissait avec son masque qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

Doucement, elle passa les doigts sur les muscles de son dos. Elle les parcourut lentement, s'attardant sur les cicatrices dont elle traça le contour de l'index. Kakashi ne broncha pas et elle n'essaya pas de le réveiller. À l'extérieur, tout était encore calme et Konoha toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, même si les couleurs de l'aube approchante commençaient à teinter le ciel de rose et d'orange. On se lèverait tôt, sûrement, car il y avait encore tant à faire, tant à reconstruire, à réparer, à organiser. Mais pour le moment, pour un instant forcément trop court, le temps s'était suspendu, les batailles s'étaient arrêtées. Puis elle laissa le sommeil la reprendre et se rendormit contre lui.

Ce fut la lumière du jour qui réveilla finalement Kakashi. Il ouvrit un œil prudent puis le referma aussitôt. Refusant, lui aussi, pour l'instant, le moment d'émerger tout à fait. Il préférait rester là, à se laisser submerger par une succession de délicieuses prises de conscience.

D'abord, le corps collé contre le sien, son contact, son poids, son odeur. Il était couché sur le dos, maintenant, avec une jambe d'Itami entre les siennes et sa tête logée dans le creux de son épaule. Il la sentait respirer tranquillement dans son cou. Il pouvait respirer l'odeur de son shampoing, cette odeur de fruits qui, jusque-là, avait été comme un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas à lui. À chaque entraînement, cette odeur parvenait à ses narines, enivrante, et le déconcentrait quelques secondes.

Ce fichu shampoing lui avait valu une tripotée de bleus.

Mais pas ce matin. Tandis que le village s'éveillait doucement, se remettant de ses blessures, pansant ses plaies, il était enfin libre de respirer cette odeur familière qui l'avait nargué si longtemps.

Puis un bruit résonna à l'extérieur et Itami remua contre lui. Sa respiration changea, signe qu'elle s'éveillait doucement, et il resserra sa prise sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

-Yo, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Encore à moitié endormie, Itami gloussa doucement en entendant ce salut familier. Après cette nuit, il semblait presque déplacé, mais en même temps tellement anodin, tellement normal, tellement… Kakashi. Lui se contenta de la regarder tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, son visage si près du sien.

Il fallut, pourtant, se résoudre à se lever. Se résoudre à se mêler à l'agitation matinale, à la reconstruction du village. Tout le monde participait, chacun faisait ce qu'il pouvait, et, ainsi, doucement, Konoha put commencer à reprendre forme, jour après jour. Le soir, cependant, Kakashi se glissait discrètement sous la tente d'Itami, ou elle sous la sienne, et là, pendant quelques heures, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

* * *

Un matin, Kakashi leva un sourcil surpris, les yeux rivés sur un point devant lui, et Itami lui lança un regard étonné.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Ils ont fait vite, marmonna-t-il seulement, sans vraiment s'adresser à elle.

Abandonnant la tâche en cours, il commença à marcher dans la direction où il avait aperçu ce qui l'intéressait tant, et Itami, si elle voulait comprendre, n'avait guère d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas. Rapidement, elle distingua le groupe de quatre personnes vers lequel avançait ainsi Kakashi, debout près d'une pile de planches : Naruto, Sakura et deux inconnus, un vieil homme et un adolescent, visiblement plus jeune que les deux élèves de Kakashi. La familiarité avec laquelle ils semblaient discuter indiquait néanmoins qu'ils n'étaient apparemment pas tout à fait étrangers à Sakura et Naruto.

-Vous êtes déjà là ? leur lança Kakashi en arrivant à portée de voix.

Quatre visages se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'Itami arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Ah, Kakashi ! le salua le vieil homme. Quand nous avons appris, nous nous sommes dépêchés, bien sûr. C'est naturel. Après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, nous avions une dette à votre égard.

Itami approcha et lui tendit la main :

-Bonjour, sourit-elle avant de se présenter : Itami Namikaze.

-Je m'appelle Tazuna, et voici mon petit-fils, Inari.

-Vous êtes charpentiers ? comprit Itami à leur allure et leurs vêtements.

-Exact. Nous arrivons du Pays des Vagues.

-Ce n'est pas tout près, observa-t-elle.

-Comme je le disais… Nous avions une dette envers Konoha.

Il tourna la tête vers Kakashi et inclina le menton. Itami lui lança un regard curieux mais Kakashi se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire "Longue histoire". Avant qu'elle ait pu le questionner, toutefois, elle avisa l'air contrarié de Tazuna, qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Un problème ? s'enquit-elle.

-Sasuke n'est pas là ? Nous aurions aimé le voir, lui aussi.

Un silence gêné s'abattit soudain sur le groupe. Circonspect, Tazuna fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien…, balbutia Kakashi. Sasuke est… C'est-à-dire que…

-Sasuke n'est pas ici, le coupa Naruto. On s'est un peu disputé et il a quitté le village. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je le ramènerai ! Vous pourrez le saluer à son retour.

Il avait débité l'explication – légèrement déformée – avec un sourire et une légèreté apparente qui contredisaient la gravité des faits.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous voir, enchaîna Naruto. Pas vrai, Sakura ?

-O… Oui.

Itami fixa le garçon d'un air grave, profitant de ce que l'attention de Tazuna et d'Inari était dirigée sur Naruto, avalant l'explication de celui-ci sans en douter une seconde. Ils ne purent voir, eux, la détresse qui se dissimulait sous les paroles de Naruto, derrière son air plaisantin, dédramatisant la situation.

-Bon, eh bien, nous devons retourner au travail, reprit finalement Tazuna. Viens, Inari.

-À plus tard ! lança le jeune garçon aux autres.

Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner en direction d'autres charpentiers à l'œuvre, et le sourire de Naruto glissa de son visage. Le nœud au creux de son estomac revint, tandis que ses pensées allaient de nouveau à son ami perdu. Puis une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers Itami.

-Viens, dit-elle en l'entraînant doucement.

Sakura esquissa un geste pour les suivre, mais Kakashi, les mains dans les poches, secoua la tête. Il savait que ce moment allait venir et qu'aucun d'eux n'y avait sa place. Pas même lui. C'était une discussion qu'Itami et Naruto devaient avoir seuls.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Naruto.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on discute un peu, répondit Itami en s'asseyant sur une pile de planches en bois.

Elle tapota l'espace à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir et il obtempéra, un peu hésitant. Là-bas, Sakura et Kakashi avaient disparu. Ils apercevaient, au loin, les charpentiers et les villageois au travail, mais ils s'étaient installés à l'écart.

-Comment vas-tu, Naruto ? attaqua Itami.

-Comment cela ?

-Tu as dû digérer beaucoup d'informations dont tu n'avais pas besoin, pas en ce moment, pas en plus du reste.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

Itami pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide :

-Non. Nous ne t'avons rien dit parce qu'il était trop tôt. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais rétrospectivement, je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je préfère savoir que tu l'as entendu de la bouche de ton père. C'est mieux ainsi. Plus… Juste.

-Mon père…, répéta Naruto, songeur.

-Oui. Minato – mon frère.

-Ça me fait encore bizarre.

-Je sais, dit Itami avec une esquisse de sourire. À moi aussi.

Un instant, il n'y eut entre eux que le silence, seulement troublé par les sons qui montaient du village un peu plus loin. Puis Naruto reprit la parole :

-Je comprends, maintenant, ce que ressent Sasuke.

-La vengeance ? devina Itami.

-Oui. Après avoir affronté Pain, rencontré Nagato… Je croyais savoir ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il traversait. J'avais tort. Malgré tout ce que j'aurais pu dire à Sasuke ce jour-là, dans la Vallée de la Fin, il ne serait pas…

-Il ne serait pas resté, compléta Itami.

-Et tant que j'étais incapable de comprendre sa souffrance, on n'aurait jamais pu être comme avant. Vous savez aussi de quoi il est question, pas vrai ?

-Oui, reconnut-elle. Après la mort de mon frère, j'ai ressenti la même chose. Je ne suis pas partie pour les mêmes raisons, mais… Disons qu'à défaut de savoir comment réclamer vengeance, j'ai pris la fuite.

-Papa m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

L'usage du mot, ce "papa" tout nouveau, fut un coup dans son ventre. Il était venu naturellement pourtant, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait et, après toutes ces années, c'était bouleversant.

-Je ne voulais pas savoir comment, rétorqua calmement Itami. Je voulais savoir _pourquoi_.

-Il y avait quelqu'un derrière l'attaque, s'obstina Naruto. Ce n'était pas Pain. Quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu en es sûr ? fit-elle, troublée.

-Certain. C'est ce qu'a dit papa.

-Il sait qui c'était ?

-Le type au masque.

-Celui d'Akatsuki ? s'étonna Itami, stupéfaite.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit. Il avait l'air sûr de lui.

-Hm. Voilà qui donne à réfléchir.

Naruto la considéra d'un regard appuyé, visiblement perplexe. Il lui trouva un air inquiet.

-Je voulais en informer Tsunade, expliqua-t-il, mais…

-Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête et Itami pinça les lèvres. Effectivement, la situation était compliquée. Cependant…

-Viens, l'enjoignit-elle en se remettant vivement sur pied. Il faut en parler à Kakashi.

-Maître Kakashi ? Mais pourquoi… ?

-Il sera de bon conseil. Il y a quelques personnes que nous devons informer et il est en tête de liste. Allons-y.

Ils retrouvèrent Kakashi, toujours en compagnie de Sakura, et Itami lui résuma ce que Naruto lui avait appris. Comme le garçon confirmait, Kakashi afficha un air songeur, les sourcils froncés et le regard soudain très sérieux.

Ils en étaient là lorsque la voix de Kiba s'éleva soudain.

-Ah ! Vous voilà !

Ils firent volte-face pour découvrir le jeune ninja juché sur le dos d'Akamaru, son chien, galopant droit vers eux. Il y avait de la tension dans sa voix et de l'alarme sur ses traits.

-Ça sent la mauvaise nouvelle, marmonna Itami.

-Tsunade a été destituée de ses fonctions ! s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'Akamaru freinait des quatre fers devant eux.

-Quoi ? s'écria aussitôt Sakura.

-Le sixième Hokage est un certain Danzo…

Kakashi se tendit de façon presqu'imperceptible mais Itami put presque lire le point d'exclamation au fond de son œil sombre. Elle accusa le coup en silence et Naruto, de toute évidence, à son air inhabituellement grave, repensait à ce qu'il avait appris sur l'homme en question. Quant à Sakura, elle poussa les hauts cris.

-Ce n'est pas tout, les coupa sèchement Kiba. Le nouvel Hokage a déclaré Sasuke un déserteur. Il vient de donner l'ordre de l'éliminer.

Naruto lâcha un cri indigné, visiblement bouleversé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Itami échangea un regard avec Kakashi. Ils pensaient à la même chose et, de ce simple coup d'œil, se comprirent parfaitement.

-Au vu des circonstances, il est probable qu'ils n'aient pas voulu attendre le réveil de Tsunade, expliqua calmement Itami. Je peux les comprendre…

-Et il y a plus, enchaîna naturellement Kakashi. Sasuke _est_ un déserteur. L'élimination est la procédure habituelle. C'est seulement la bienveillance de Tsunade qui nous permettait de nous charger de lui personnellement.

Itami approuva d'un hochement de tête, le cœur serré. Même si elle compatissait sincèrement avec Naruto, qui avait l'air d'encaisser difficilement la nouvelle, et avec Sakura, qui avait pâli, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître que les troubles qui agitaient le village faisaient que Konoha ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre d'attendre indéfiniment le réveil de Tsunade. Quant à Sasuke, il avait trahi son village en rejoignant Orochimaru et il devrait forcément en payer le prix un jour. Les raisons pour lesquelles les déserteurs étaient si sévèrement punis étaient malheureusement évidentes. Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter sur leur ancienne patrie ? Les secrets qu'ils pouvaient dévoiler ? Sans parler du fait que Sasuke était doté du précieux Sharingan… Mais la perspective d'avoir Danzo pour Hokage n'en était pas moins inquiétante.

-Je vais parler à Danzo, décréta Sakura, qui bouillait de colère.

-Ça ne résoudra rien, l'arrêta Kakashi.

-Comment osent-ils ? s'emporta la jeune fille. Alors que Tsunade n'a même pas repris conscience, qui plus est ! Et Sasuke… Je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire !

-J'y vais aussi, décida Naruto d'un ton déterminé.

-Ça suffit !

La voix d'Itami claqua sèchement dans l'air, et les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers elle avec une stupéfaction évidente. Même Kakashi la regarda avec surprise. Soudain, elle ne ressemblait plus à la personne qu'elle était habituellement et qu'ils avaient appris à connaître depuis son retour à Konoha. Elle dégageait une autorité qui rappelait soudain le nom qu'elle portait, sa puissance et sa position.

-Calmez-vous, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton sévère. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Vous devez prendre conscience de ce qui se joue ici. Vous voulez parler à Danzo ? Qu'imaginez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Qu'il va simplement vous écouter et accepter de renoncer à traquer Sasuke ? Pour une fois, nous ne pouvons pas nous précipiter. Danzo est Hokage, désormais, que ça nous plaise ou non. Finir en prison ne servira ni Konoha, ni Sasuke.

La colère brillait toujours dans les yeux de Naruto, qui avait serré les poings, mais Sakura avait baissé les yeux sur ses pieds.

-Danzo _espère_ que vous allez réagir ainsi, poursuivit Itami. Ne servez pas stupidement ses objectifs.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui leva le regard vers elle. Elle lui serra doucement l'épaule, réconfortante, ayant changé d'attitude aussi brusquement que quelques instants auparavant.

-Cela ne signifie pas de laisser tomber, Naruto, conclut-elle. Seulement de ne pas foncer dans le tas tête baissée.

Le garçon serra les dents mais, après quelques secondes de tension, finit par hausser les épaules et acquiescer lentement.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il.

-Bien. En ce qui concerne Danzo… Les Jonin doivent encore lui accorder leur vote, c'est réglementaire. Kakashi, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire sur ce point, si tu veux bien.

Tout en hochant la tête, Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil vers ses élèves.

-Je peux vous faire confiance pour rester patients ? leur demanda-t-il, prudent.

-C'est promis, maître Kakashi, jura Sakura.

-Bien. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Itami.

Tournant le dos aux trois jeunes gens, qui firent immédiatement volte-face pour partir dans la direction inverse au pas de course, Kakashi et Itami s'éloignèrent en direction de l'emplacement où on reconstruisait Konoha.

-Il faut qu'on mette la main sur Raido, déclara Itami. Gaï, aussi, bien sûr, et Choza, Shikaku et Inoichi. Shibi Aburame a une dent contre Danzo. Et Neji Hyuga.

-À quoi penses-tu, au juste ? Tu veux empêcher Danzo de devenir Hokage ?

-Tu vois une autre solution ? Konoha ne peut pas se le permettre. Danzo convoite le poste depuis des années et tu _sais_ , Kakashi, qu'il serait un terrible Hokage. Un dictateur et un danger pour le village.

-Danzo est un homme puissant, avec de nombreux alliés. Tu veux vraiment te dresser sur sa route ?

-Je voudrais tâter le terrain, avant toute chose. Es-tu avec moi ou non, Kakashi ?

-Avec, bien sûr. Toujours. Mais Konoha a tout de même besoin d'un Hokage.

-J'ai bien un nom en tête, sourit Itami.

Elle tendit la main pour attraper la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Kakashi fit la moue et secoua la tête :

-Moi ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'occuper le poste, Itami.

-Tu serais un bon Hokage, Kakashi.

-Peut-être, mais pas un grand.

-Tu vois un autre candidat ?

Kakashi garda le silence mais lui lança un regard en coin. Itami leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel.

-Jamais de la vie.

-Tu ne disais pas cela il y a quinze ans.

-J'étais une gamine.

-Tu étais comme Naruto.

-Les Namikaze ont assez donné au poste de Hokage, Kakashi, s'obstina-t-elle. Je n'occuperai pas ce poste. Jamais.

Kakashi se renfrogna mais n'insista pas.

-De toute façon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, reprit Itami. Voyons d'abord ce que les autres en pensent.


	38. In the depth of winter

Itami était d'une humeur exécrable et Raido le comprit dès l'instant où ses yeux tombèrent sur elle ce matin-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? voulut-il savoir.

Il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas la prendre avec des pincettes et faire preuve d'une extrême prudence quand elle faisait cette tête-là.

-Ce conseil tombe terriblement mal, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils avaient appris la nouvelle abruptement : tous les Gokage allaient se retrouver au cours d'un sommet organisé dans les plus brefs délais. Naturellement, cela repoussait tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Et, alors que les Jonin n'avaient toujours pas voté, Danzo était Hokage de fait. C'était en tant que tel qu'il allait participer au sommet, et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Le savoir à cette position lui semblait insulter profondément les personnes qui l'avaient occupée avant lui, notamment le Troisième… et Minato.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui nous conseillais de ne pas céder à la précipitation ? rétorqua Raido avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Elle le foudroya du regard et il déglutit avec inquiétude.

-Sérieusement, parfois tu me fous la trouille, marmonna-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, Itami éclata de rire et la colère disparut de ses traits. Raido leva un sourcil perplexe et elle lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

-Imagine ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, pouffa-t-elle.

Raido allait répliquer quand un mouvement dans le coin de son champ de vision le fit tourner la tête. Itami suivit son regard et adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur à Kakashi, qui venait d'arriver. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

-Un problème ? lui lança Itami.

-Sai vient de nous amener Naruto. Il s'est fait cabosser au sujet de Sasuke.

-Pardon ? Par qui ?

-Des ninjas de Kumo. Raido, tu nous excuseras.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kakashi attrapa Itami par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. En marchant, Kakashi reprit :

-Sasuke s'en est pris au Jinchuriki de Kumo.

-L'imbécile, grogna Itami.

-Naruto veut profiter du sommet pour demander au Raikage de lui pardonner. Mais il y a encore autre chose : il est persuadé qu'Akatsuki utilise Sasuke.

-Il n'a probablement pas tort. Quand bien même, et alors ? Sasuke ne veut pas être sauvé.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. Il nous a rappelé que le type au masque tire les ficelles. Yamato et moi, nous avons un peu réfléchi à la question. Cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui : nous avons vu qu'il porte un Sharingan, et si le Quatrième a dit vrai, il était derrière l'attaque de Kyubi il y a seize ans. Il n'y a qu'un seul Uchiha qui pourrait convoquer le démon-renard.

-Kakashi, tu n'y penses pas ? Madara Uchiha est mort depuis belle lurette.

-Avec lui, tout est possible. Y compris qu'il soit encore en vie.

Itami secoua vivement la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Je pense tout de même que nous devons en parler au conseil. Yamato est d'accord avec moi… et Naruto est ravi, bien sûr.

-C'est trop dangereux pour lui.

-Pas si nous l'escortons. Viens avec nous, Itami.

Elle soupira. Une fois que Kakashi avait une idée en tête, il était difficile, voire tout bonnement impossible, de le faire changer d'avis. La meilleure façon de garder un œil sur leur entreprise hasardeuse était probablement de les suivre.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle avec reluctance. Je viens avec vous au sommet des Gokage. Mais je reste persuadée que vous jouez avec le feu, Kakashi.

-Oh, je t'ai connue plus téméraire, la taquina-t-il.

-Je crois que je me fais vieille, sourit-elle. Bon, quel est ton plan ?

-Yamato va planter un mouchard sur les ninjas de Kumo. Nous les filerons jusqu'au Raikage.

-Danzo a Naruto à l'œil ; il ne le laissera pas partir comme ça.

-Exact. Sai m'a confirmé faire des rapports à Danzo, mais je pense que nous pouvons le convaincre de se taire au sujet du départ de Naruto. Par contre, il est possible que Danzo prenne ses précautions et le fasse également surveiller par des hommes de la Racine.

-Alors on les élimine, et ensuite on file.

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais proposer.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence et, l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu.

* * *

Sans soupçonner la présence d'un mouchard, les ninjas de Kumo les menèrent jusqu'au Pays du Fer, où leur filature se poursuivit à travers le froid, le vent et la neige. Malgré leur cape, les quatre ninjas de Konoha frissonnaient dans le blizzard.

-Une autre équipe vient à leur rencontre, annonça soudain Itami.

-Halte ! ordonna Kakashi. Combien sont-ils ?

-Trois.

Ils allèrent se dissimuler derrière des rochers, à bonne distance des six autres ninjas mais assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire.

-Bingo ! se réjouit Itami à voix basse. C'est le Raikage.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre. Là-bas, un ninja s'était brusquement retourné dans leur direction, le visage dur :

-Samui, vous avez été suivis. Montrez-vous, vermines de Konoha !

Kakashi marmonna un juron indistinct puis échangea un regard avec Itami, qui, résignée, haussa les épaules. Sur un signe de Kakashi, et d'un même bond, ils sortirent de leur cachette pour atterrir devant le groupe de Kumo. L'équipe Samui, furieuse, reconnut aussitôt Naruto mais, à côté d'eux, leurs compagnons avaient surtout noté la présence des autres :

-Patron… La fille, c'est Itami Namikaze. Et à droite, c'est Kakashi Hatake.

-Je suis au courant, grogna le Raikage, qui les avait reconnus – on avait entendu parler de la sœur du Quatrième Hokage et du ninja copieur bien loin de leur village d'origine. Êtes-vous là au nom du Hokage ? leur lança-t-il.

-Certainement pas, répliqua Itami. Nous sommes là pour vous demander une faveur. Naruto Uzumaki, de Konoha, souhaite vous exposer une requête.

-Eh bien, parle, l'enjoignit le Raikage.

Naruto n'hésita qu'à peine avant de parler, l'air résolu :

-Je vous demande de revenir sur votre ordre d'éliminer Sasuke Uchiha !

À l'exception du Raikage, dont le visage resta impassible et fermé, les ninjas de Kumo eurent l'air outré. Itami posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

-Sasuke est mon ami et je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire pendant qu'il se fait tuer ! Et je ne veux pas non plus que sa mort cause une guerre entre Konoha et Kumo. Je ne veux pas voir mes camarades ou les vôtres guidés par la vengeance.

Le Raikage garda le silence une seconde puis, durement, froidement, lâcha une poignée de mots à l'attention de ses subordonnés :

-Allons-y.

Et ce fut tout. Juste comme ça, il avait décidé que c'en était assez, qu'il en avait assez entendu. Et sans même une explication, sans un mot de plus, il avait décidé de refuser. Naruto pâlit et se laissa subitement tomber à genoux :

-Je vous en supplie ! s'écria-t-il. Je veux simplement que les gens cessent de s'entretuer par vengeance ! C'est tout ce que Sasuke a toujours voulu : la vengeance. Il est tellement devenu obsédé par cette idée qu'elle l'a changé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus l'homme que j'ai connu. Je ne veux plus voir les gens devenir ainsi et je ne veux pas que Konoha et Kumo s'entretuent. Alors… Je vous en prie…

À quatre pattes dans la neige, la tête inclinée devant le Raikage, Naruto suppliait, les larmes aux yeux. N'importe quelle personne avec un cœur se serait au moins émue d'une telle supplique, mais pas le Raikage. Il n'eut qu'un regard de mépris pour Naruto, puis leva les yeux vers les trois adultes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Nous éliminerons Sasuke Uchiha, déclara-t-il sévèrement.

Itami serra les dents mais ne broncha pas, et Kakashi garda son expression habituelle, impassible ou presque, de sorte qu'il était impossible de savoir quelle était sa réaction. De façon surprenante, ce fut Yamato qui prit la parole, calmement, mais avec une menace à peine voilée dans la voix :

-Nous n'avons pas oublié l'incident au cours duquel vous avez essayé d'obtenir le Byakugan des Hyuga. Nous avons ravalé nos larmes pour éviter la guerre, une guerre dont _vous_ aviez semé les graines. N'oubliez pas que vous devez la vie à notre sacrifice.

-Et maintenant, poursuivit Kakashi sur le même ton délibérément posé, vous avez devant vous un jeune shinobi qui s'abaisse à vous supplier, même maladroitement, pour le bien de nos deux nations. Alors, en tant que Kage, quelle est votre réponse ?

-Je pense qu'un ninja ne devrait jamais s'abaisser ainsi ! Les ninjas respectent la force, pas les supplications. Et notre histoire s'est écrite sur une succession de guerres. La seule vérité du monde ninja, c'est que les faibles sont piétinés. Nous n'avons de cesse de nous entretuer pour obtenir les jutsu les plus puissants. Et maintenant, tu te prosternes pour un criminel, tu demandes ma pitié pour tes camarades… Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'amitié chez les ninjas !

Les mots résonnèrent au-dessus de la plaine enneigée, chargés de jugement, de sévérité et d'une résolution inébranlable. Le Raikage tourna les talons sèchement, suivi par ses hommes, et, apparemment, s'éloigna sans même un regard en arrière. Furieuse, Itami se précipita vers Naruto et le prit par le bras pour le hisser sur ses pieds :

-Relève-toi, Naruto ; il est parti.

-Et maintenant ? demanda le garçon avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Itami le regarda longuement, de la tristesse dans les yeux, sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cru que s'adresser au Raikage était une bonne idée et n'avait pas vraiment eu l'espoir qu'il écouterait Naruto. Mais elle ne s'était pas non plus attendue à une telle froideur face à un acte aussi sincère, aussi altruiste, aussi pur.

-Kakashi ? appela-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je regrette, pour Sasuke. Mais il n'était pas la seule raison de notre présence ici, Naruto.

-Exact, renchérit Itami. Nous devons penser à l'homme qui tire les ficelles d'Akatsuki. Le Conseil ne va pas tarder à commencer ; nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

Naruto gardait la tête baissée, le regard vide. Il avait échoué. Kakashi échangea un regard peiné et un peu gêné avec Yamato. Itami pinça les lèvres et se pencha vers son neveu :

-Écoute-moi bien, Naruto. Tout n'est pas encore perdu pour Sasuke. D'abord, les Jonin n'ont toujours pas approuvé la candidature de Danzo…

-Grâce aux bâtons que tu lui as soigneusement mis dans les roues, sourit Kakashi.

Itami roula des yeux et poursuivit en l'ignorant :

-Mais il compte sûrement sur le Conseil pour asseoir sa légitimité. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire, mais il est hors de question de débouler au milieu du Conseil.

-De toute façon, ça ne règlerait pas la question de Kumo, maugréa Naruto.

-C'est juste, admit Itami. Mais se pencher sur Akatsuki, peut-être. Sasuke n'est vraisemblablement qu'un pion. Nous devons trouver qui le manipule, qui est derrière l'organisation. Et nous devons prouver nos intuitions. Voilà ce qui pourra jouer en la faveur de Sasuke.

Naruto leva des yeux embués vers elle puis, après un instant d'hésitation, se mit à hocher vigoureusement la tête, le poing serré avec un enthousiasme renouvelé :

-Oui ! Tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu !

-Pour l'instant, intervint Kakashi, il se fait tard, et le Conseil doit être en train de commencer. Trouvons une auberge où passer la nuit.

Yamato et Itami approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et, de nouveau résolu, Naruto leur tourna le dos et fila en direction du village qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir plus loin sur la route. Alors qu'Itami s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas, Kakashi referma la main autour de son poignet pour la retenir.

-Itami…

-Je sais. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'une guerre éclate entre Konoha et Kumo. L'échec de Naruto… Si nous devons en arriver là, nous devrons nous débarrasser de Sasuke nous-mêmes. Parce que si Kumo devait le tuer, Naruto ne restera pas sans rien faire. Il foncera tête baissée et, sans le vouloir, il entraînera tout le village dans la guerre. Alors oui, Kakashi, je sais. J'égorgerai moi-même Sasuke si cela sauve notre village d'une guerre comme celle que nous avons connue enfants.


	39. Policy of truth

Le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier les avertit de son arrivée un instant avant qu'Itami n'apparaisse au bas des marches. Yamato et Kakashi l'attendaient dans l'entrée de l'auberge.

-Naruto ? demanda Yamato.

-Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'est pas stupide et se rend bien compte que la situation est… compliquée. Allons-y, je meurs de faim. Nous lui ramènerons quelque chose.

Acquiesçant d'un même signe de tête, les deux hommes sortirent de l'auberge derrière elle, et ils remontèrent la rue couverte de neige en direction d'un petit restaurant qu'ils avaient aperçu en passant dans l'autre sens.

-Tu crois encore sincèrement que nous pouvons stopper Danzo, Itami ? s'enquit sombrement Yamato en prenant place à la table qu'on leur avait indiquée.

La salle était quasiment vide, les habitants restant calfeutrés au chaud chez eux, mais la Kunoichi ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard prudent autour d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il compte sur ce Conseil pour asseoir sa légitimité en tant qu'Hokage. À sa place, j'espérerais qu'il me permette d'obtenir le vote des Jonin quoiqu'il arrive. Qui sait ce dont ils sont en train de discuter là-bas.

-À l'heure actuelle, notre vote est le seul obstacle entre Danzo et le poste de Hokage, rappela Kakashi. Tant que nous n'avons pas approuvé sa nomination, il n'est Hokage que de nom. Mais si les autres Kage agissent de telle sorte qu'il soit conforté dans son pouvoir, je ne vois pas vraiment comment nous pourrons continuer de lui faire obstacle, d'autant que tous les Jonin de Konoha ne sont pas disposés à s'opposer au chef de la Racine. Ce n'est que parce qu'Itami a un certain poids sur le reste du groupe que nous avons pu repousser l'inévitable.

-Pas inévitable ! contesta Itami.

L'approche de leur serveuse la fit s'interrompre et ils gardèrent le silence tandis qu'on posait leur repas sur la table.

-Pas inévitable, reprit Itami quand la serveuse se fut éloignée. Même si Tsunade est toujours dans le coma, nous pouvons encore empêcher que Danzo ne reprenne le poste.

-Avec le Conseil, rien n'est plus si certain, insista Kakashi.

-Certes, mais…

Brusquement, Itami se tut et tourna vivement la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, comme un chien en arrêt.

-Il est là. Madara Uchiha.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Yamato.

Déjà, Itami avait bondi sur ses pieds, et Kakashi en fit autant.

-C'est toujours au moment où on s'apprête à manger, marmonna Itami avant de foncer vers la sortie, Kakashi sur les talons.

Lâchant une bordée de jurons colorés, Yamato fut obligé de jeter une poignée de pièces sur la table avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite. L'auberge était toute proche et, de la rue, ils virent le toit exploser au niveau où se trouvait la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient laissé Naruto. L'homme au masque, drapé dans sa cape d'Akatsuki, apparut au milieu des débris. Naruto était debout au milieu de la chambre dévastée.

-Yamato ! appela Itami.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Yamato s'empressa d'enfermer l'homme au masque entre les bras ligneux de sa technique, puis retint Naruto sur place dans une cage de bois. Kakashi et Itami, eux, se déplacèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour réapparaître au niveau de l'homme au masque désormais captif. Celui-ci ne parut cependant pas vraiment déstabilisé par leur arrivée soudaine.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter… Vous êtes vraiment rapides.

-Nous ne te laisserons pas mettre la main sur Naruto si facilement… Madara Uchiha, gronda Itami.

-Pfff… Aucune de vos attaques ne peut atteindre Madara Uchiha.

-Alors c'est vrai ? fit Kakashi. Tu es réellement Madara ?

D'en bas, accroupi dans la chambre, Yamato le mit en garde :

-Je ne sais pas au juste comment tu fais pour te dématérialiser, mais je sais que tu as besoin de te manifester physiquement pour capturer Naruto. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

À leur surprise, l'homme au masque se mit à ricaner.

-Oh, je n'ai jamais cru que ce serait facile. Mais à vrai dire, je suis simplement là pour discuter.

-Discuter ? cracha Itami.

-Mais oui. Naruto a éveillé mon intérêt. Comment t'y es-tu pris pour que Nagato me trahisse ainsi ?

-Je me fiche bien de ce que tu veux ! répliqua Naruto, enfermé dans la prison de bois de Yamato. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Sasuke ? C'est de lui que je veux parler !

-Sasuke, hm… Très bien. Laissez-moi donc vous raconter l'histoire de Sasuke Uchiha, le garçon qui tomba dans la haine et la rancœur du monde shinobi. Mais à vrai dire, pour vous raconter cette histoire, j'ai besoin de commencer par un autre récit. Celui de son frère, Itachi.

Itami tressaillit et glissa un regard stupéfait à Kakashi, qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi venait faire là-dedans ?

Alors l'homme au masque leur raconta. Il leur raconta comment Itachi Uchiha avait accepté de sacrifier les siens pour sauver son village, comment il n'avait pu sauver que son petit frère, comment il avait accepté de porter le blâme et de vivre en exil toutes ces années, par amour pour Konoha. Il leur raconta tout cela et, à la fin, n'obtint d'abord qu'un silence incrédule.

-C'est faux ! Tu mens ! le rompit Naruto dans un cri.

-C'est la vérité, insista l'autre. Itachi est mort pour Sasuke et pour Konoha.

-Même en admettant que ce soit vrai, énonce Kakashi prudemment, si Sasuke est au courant, il aurait dû suivre le chemin tracé par son frère.

C'était juste : pourquoi suivre Akatsuki au lieu d'adopter la mission d'Itachi, qui, par loyauté envers son village, avait tout sacrifié – sa famille, ses amis, sa position, sa réputation ?

-Pfff… Parce que vous êtes ses amis et son ancien professeur, vous croyez tout savoir de Sasuke, mais vous vous voilez complètement la face. Non, pour lui, il n'y a que la vengeance.

-Se venger… de Konoha ? comprit Itami. Au lieu de protéger le village pour lequel son frère a tout donné, se venger de lui, qui lui a pris Itachi ?

Kakashi parut songeur. Le sang de Naruto, en revanche, ne fit qu'un tour :

-C'est de votre faute ! cria-t-il à l'homme au masque.

-Pas du tout. Il a choisi cette voie tout seul. Oh, j'avais bien un petit pari là-dessus, savoir s'il choisirait de se venger de Konoha ou de reprendre le flambeau d'Itachi, mais c'est la vengeance qu'il a choisie.

-Et maintenant, son objectif, c'est de s'en prendre au village pour venger son clan… et surtout, son frère ? conclut Itami.

-Un point pour la Kunoichi ! s'exclama l'homme au masque avec enthousiasme.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? se désola Naruto.

-Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'est le destin des Uchiha, une malédiction qui se répète depuis la nuit des temps. Depuis l'Ermite Rikudo.

-L'Ermite Rikudo ? répéta Kakashi, incrédule. Ce n'est qu'un mythe ! Le Rinnegan n'était qu'une mutation génétique.

-Les mythes ont souvent une part de vérité, rétorqua l'homme au masque. Il y a bien longtemps, l'Ermite Rikudo tenta d'apporter la paix dans le monde shinobi, mais il mourut avant de pouvoir accomplir son rêve. Il transmit sa volonté et ses enseignements à ses deux enfants.

-Nous connaissons l'histoire, intervint Itami. L'aîné était né avec les yeux de l'Ermite, lui garantissant sa puissance spirituelle et un grand chakra ; le second avait reçu le corps de l'Ermite et sa puissance physique.

-Exact. Le premier savait que la force était nécessaire pour obtenir la paix, tandis que le cadet était convaincu de pouvoir l'obtenir par l'amour. Mais sur son lit de mort, l'Ermite ne choisit qu'un seul successeur, et c'est cette décision qui créa ce cycle de haine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? voulut savoir Naruto.

-La légende veut que l'Ermite ait choisi le cadet, expliqua Itami. Et son frère, incapable d'accepter cette décision, lui qui était l'aîné, lui déclara la guerre. Ensuite, leurs descendants ont continué de se faire la guerre. Toujours d'après la légende, les descendants du frère aîné sont devenus les Uchiha ; ceux du cadet, les Senju.

-En bref, résuma l'homme au masque, ma bataille contre le premier Hokage, Hashirama Senju… faisait aussi partie du cycle. C'est seulement notre deuxième rencontre, Naruto, mais je vois déjà que la volonté des Senju brûle en toi. Je peux voir le premier Hokage dans ton visage. Senju et Uchiha… Naruto et Sasuke… Vous avez été choisis pour être les prochains maillons de la chaîne.

Les mots de Madara Uchiha résonnèrent étrangement au-dessus du silence du village sur lequel la neige s'était remise à tomber, venant épaissir encore un peu son manteau blanc. Et ils étaient là, à écouter le récit d'une malédiction aussi vieille que le monde.

-Naruto, reprit Madara. Tu finiras probablement par affronter de nouveau Sasuke. Ou plus exactement, je vais m'arranger pour le mettre sur ta route. Et je ferai ainsi en sorte que Sasuke prouve son héritage de Uchiha.

-Sasuke n'est pas votre jouet ! s'insurgea Naruto.

-Tu crois pouvoir le faire changer comme tu l'as fait avec Nagato ? Ne rêve pas. Nagato était simplement influençable.

-Ça suffit ! les interrompit Itami. Si ton objectif concerne Sasuke, quel rapport avec les Biju ? Que cherches-tu vraiment ?

-Eh bien… Disons simplement que je cherche à être… Complet.

-Complet ? répéta Kakashi sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il ne servirait à rien d'en parler plus longuement pour le moment. Gardons ça pour une prochaine fois. Mais c'était sympa de bavarder avec vous. À la prochaine !

Sur ces mots, sous leurs yeux ébahis et sans qu'ils puissent tenter quoi que ce soit, Madara disparut entre sa prison de bois, comme si de rien n'était. Itami lâcha un juron.

-Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! cria Naruto. Il faut faire quelque chose pour Sasuke !

-Sasuke s'est fourré tout seul dans les ennuis, lui rappela Itami.

-C'est l'homme au masque qui le manipule, et on ne peut pas le laisser faire !

-Je suis plus inquiète au sujet du véritable objectif de l'homme au masque. Surtout s'il s'agit vraiment de Madara Uchiha.

Kakashi fit signe à Yamato de libérer Naruto, et il s'exécuta. Naruto resta sur place, abattu, à genoux sur le parquet de la chambre ravagée. Kakashi se laissa retomber dans la pièce avec légèreté et vint s'accroupir à sa hauteur pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Il regretta de n'être pas plus doué avec les mots et chercha en vain comment réconforter Naruto. Impuissant, il tourna un regard vers Itami, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui vienne en aide, mais celle-ci avait porté son attention ailleurs. En cherchant à voir ce qui l'avait ainsi alertée, Kakashi se rendit compte que du bruit montait du rez-de-chaussée.

-Je crois que les propriétaires ne sont pas ravis de ce qui vient de se passer sous leur toit, maugréa Itami en réalisant que Kakashi l'observait en silence. Venez, nous leur devons bien des excuses.

-Une seconde, Itami, réclama Kakashi, qui la voyait déjà sur le point de filer. Ce qui vient de se passer… Je pense que nous devons garder pour nous ce qu'a dit Madara. Je préfèrerais éviter le chaos, les choses étant déjà suffisamment complexes comme cela pour Konoha.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Itami. Nous ne savons même pas s'il disait la vérité. Et si c'était le cas, si le massacre du clan Uchiha a été orchestré par les leaders de Konoha… Non, gardons tout cela top secret pour le moment. Entendu, Naruto ? Yamato ?

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête, et Naruto opina doucement du chef, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Itami parut néanmoins s'en satisfaire, puisqu'elle disparut aussitôt en direction de l'étage inférieur, d'où un brouhaha mécontent montait de façon parfaitement distincte à présent. Yamato la suivit aussitôt et, résigné, Kakashi soupira. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à faire là.

-Viens, Naruto.

Le garçon hocha mollement la tête et Kakashi s'empressa de rejoindre les deux autres au rez-de-chaussée, où Itami tentait vainement de se justifier auprès de la propriétaire de l'auberge. Avisant Kakashi, elle laissa un Yamato dépassé se débrouiller avec la vieille dame remontée et fit un pas vers lui :

-Il est resté là-haut ?

Kakashi se tourna vers le trou béant du toit, par lequel ils pouvaient apercevoir Naruto qui, en effet, ne l'avait pas suivi. Au contraire, il était maintenant assis sur le toit, les fesses directement posées dans la neige sans même paraître s'en apercevoir.

-Je suis un peu inquiet à son sujet, avoua Kakashi.

-Moi aussi, soupira Itami. Baisser les bras ne ressemble pas à Naruto, mais même lui doit bien admettre que Sasuke… Sasuke n'est plus seulement le petit garçon perdu qu'il était. Il s'est engagé dans une voie que nous sommes obligés de condamner. Mais il y a plus grave, Kakashi.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais Sasuke a toujours beaucoup compté pour Naruto. Ce n'est pas facile, pour lui.

-Et pour toi ? C'était aussi ton élève, lui rappela Itami en lui posant une main sur le bras.

Kakashi préféra garder le silence, les yeux toujours rivés sur Naruto, perché là-haut. Yamato ne leur donna de toute façon pas le temps de poursuivre leur échange :

-C'est réglé ! annonça-t-il d'une voix lasse. Je l'ai dédommagée et j'ai promis de tout réparer.

Alors que Kakashi allait répondre, Itami tourna vivement la tête en direction de l'entrée du village. Sa main se resserra sur l'avant-bras de Kakashi.

-Des ennuis ? s'enquit-il.

-Je ne crois pas, mais…

Itami eut l'air perplexe et Kakashi leva un sourcil.

-C'est Kiba, Sakura, Sai et Lee.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? maugréa Kakashi.

Machinalement, Itami leva les yeux vers Naruto.

-Quand même, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Parmi tous les ninjas de Konoha, pourquoi eux ?

-On va vite le savoir. Viens, allons chercher Naruto.

D'un même bond, les trois Jonin sautèrent sur le toit de l'auberge, où Naruto se trouvait toujours, comme insensible à la neige et au froid.

-Naruto, descends ! l'appela Yamato.

-Les voilà, souffla Kakashi en désignant les silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître devant le bâtiment.

Le petit groupe était effectivement en train d'approcher. En les apercevant, Kiba, juché sur Akamaru, les interpella triomphalement. Naruto les reconnut avec surprise et, tout à sa stupéfaction, ne remarqua pas le regard sombre qu'échangèrent Kakashi et Itami.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? voulut savoir Kakashi.

Ce fut Sakura qui leur apporta une réponse. Elle posa ses grands yeux sur Naruto, comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et elle lui lança d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude :

-Naruto, il faut qu'on parle.


	40. Becoming who you are

Les mots de Sakura semblèrent jeter un poids sur les épaules de Naruto. Ils étaient trop lourds de sens, trop inquiétants, pour que quiconque ignore qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important – et la présence du groupe était déjà bien trop significative et incongrue pour cela. Gravement, Naruto se laissa atterrir par terre, enfonçant ses sandales dans la couche de neige qui recouvrait maintenant le sol. Derrière lui, les trois Jonin qui l'accompagnaient se laissèrent tomber lestement à leur tour et restèrent légèrement en retrait tandis que Naruto avançait vers Sakura, l'air intrigué.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu tenais tellement à me dire, pour faire tout ce chemin ?

La jeune fille planta ses yeux droit dans les siens et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher une bombe que personne ne s'était attendu à entendre :

-Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Ce fut tout. Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et détourna aussitôt le regard. Autour d'elle, les réactions furent immédiates : Kiba leva un sourcil perplexe, Lee et Yamato eurent l'air stupéfait, Sai resta de marbre. Kakashi, lui, sembla rester impassible mais Itami, en lui jetant un regard en biais, se rendit compte qu'il avait légèrement plissé l'œil, visiblement curieux. Pour sa part, elle se demandait surtout à quoi rimait cette subite déclaration. Elle connaissait Sakura depuis plus de deux ans désormais et, parce qu'elle était restée à Konoha pendant que le reste de son équipe quittait le village, elle était celle qu'elle pouvait prétendre connaître le mieux – mieux, même, que son propre neveu, même si cela lui coûtait de l'avouer et même si elle avait bien plus d'affection pour Naruto que pour la jeune fille. Bref : elle connaissait Sakura et elle savait aussi bien que le reste de l'assistance qu'elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour Sasuke, de façon obstinée et irrationnelle. De plus, pourquoi venir jusqu'ici, maintenant, pour avouer ses sentiments à Naruto ?

L'œil droit de Kakashi glissa vers elle et Itami comprit qu'il pensait à peu près à la même chose. Embrassant d'un regard les garçons qui se tenaient derrière Sakura, Itami réalisa également que Kiba voyait parfaitement où Sakura voulait en venir. Cependant, ils laissèrent la jeune fille expliquer les raisons de ce revirement à un Naruto d'abord peu convaincu puis, face à l'insistance de Sakura, totalement révolté :

-Ça suffit, maintenant ! aboya-t-il sèchement en la repoussant.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui est si difficile à comprendre ! protesta Sakura. J'ai des sentiments pour _toi_ et je me fiche bien de Sasuke, désormais. C'est un criminel. Et ça veut aussi dire que tu peux oublier la promesse que tu m'as faite et arrêter d'essayer de le sauver.

Itami tiqua et leva un sourcil. Quelle promesse ? Une scène éloignée, qui remontait à si longtemps déjà, lui revint en mémoire ; un bref échange sur un lit d'hôpital. _Je lui ai juré de ramener Sasuke_.

-Ce n'est pas juste cette promesse, la contredit doucement Naruto. Je crois que maintenant, je comprends mieux Sasuke et comment il est devenu tellement obsédé par la vengeance.

-Naruto…, gronda doucement Kakashi, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait rien dire au sujet des prétendues révélations de Madara Uchiha.

-Peu importe, de toute façon, se reprit le garçon. C'est pour moi que je veux sauver Sasuke.

Sakura fronça durement les sourcils, l'air mécontent. Kiba se pencha pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille et Kakashi l'imita pour murmurer à l'adresse d'Itami :

-Je voudrais comprendre à quoi ça rime vraiment, cette histoire.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et ils reportèrent leur attention sur les jeunes ninjas devant eux juste à temps pour voir Sakura s'emporter et déclarer qu'elle voulait rentrer. Stupéfait, le groupe de Kakashi regarda les autres tourner les talons et repartir, menés par le pas furieux de Sakura.

-Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer, avoua Yamato.

Ni Itami, qui avait les yeux fixés sur Naruto, ni Kakashi ne lui répondirent. Itami fit quelques pas dans la neige pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule de son neveu :

-Viens, Naruto. Pas la peine d'attraper froid, rentrons.

-Je suis à peu près certain que l'aubergiste nous a mis à la porte, lui rappela Kakashi.

Itami se mit à rire, de ce rire clair et amusé qu'elle n'avait plus assez souvent :

-Tu doutes de mon charme ?

Yamato, surpris, crut voir Kakashi rougir brièvement, et son regard passa furtivement de l'un à l'autre.

-Oh, Yamato, tu viens ? l'appela Itami, déjà près de la porte.

Décidant qu'il avait dû rêver, Yamato rejoignit les autres au moment où Itami ouvrait la porte pour laisser entrer Naruto. Mais, alors qu'il allait se glisser à l'intérieur, Naruto pila subitement, ayant saisi un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

-Sai ? éructa-t-il en reconnaissant son camarade qui approchait d'un pas assuré. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est un clone, l'informa Itami.

-Exact, confirma Sai. Je voulais vous dire la vérité, celle que Sakura n'a pas voulu avouer tout à l'heure.

-La vérité ? tiqua Naruto.

Itami triompha intérieurement. Ses instincts avaient donc eu raison : il se passait bien quelque chose d'autre derrière cette apparente confession amoureuse qui ne faisait guère sens.

-Explique-toi, Sai. Pourquoi Sakura tenait-elle donc tant à empêcher Naruto de continuer à chercher Sasuke, alors même qu'elle lui avait apparemment fait promettre le contraire ? Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Que s'est-il passé à Konoha depuis notre départ ?

-Vous êtes perspicace, observa Sai.

-Disons plutôt que je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Vas-y, Sai, nous sommes tout ouïe. C'est au sujet de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils ont décidé de l'éliminer eux-mêmes.

L'information mit une seconde à parvenir jusqu'au cerveau des quatre ninjas, tant elle était incroyable. Naruto fut le premier à réagir :

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Et Sakura a accepté cela ? Mais elle _l'aime_ !

-Si nous le laissons vivre, Sasuke causera une guerre entre nos nations. C'est un criminel désormais, et après l'assaut de notre village, personne à Konoha n'a de sympathie pour ceux qui suivent Akatsuki. Sakura n'est plus une gamine. Elle a pris conscience de tout cela.

-Tout ce que dit Sai est exact, Naruto, dit Itami avec compassion. Et si Sakura n'a pas pu se résoudre à te dire la vérité, c'était sans doute pour te protéger, mais…

-Je pense qu'elle savait déjà ce que tu allais dire, l'interrompit Sai. Elle nous avait même interdit de dire quoi que ce soit, arguant que c'était à elle de s'en charger.

-Si elle savait ce qu'il allait répondre, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de lui dire la vérité, non ? émit Yamato, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ?

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais…

-Elle prévoit sans doute de tuer Sasuke elle-même, réalisa subitement Kakashi.

Itami tressaillit :

-C'est de la folie !

-Impossible, s'entêta Naruto. Elle est amoureuse de lui.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Naruto, le contredit Itami. Parfois, c'est précisément parce que tu aimes quelqu'un que tu cherches à l'empêcher de s'engager plus avant dans une voie obscure.

En parlant, il lui semblait pouvoir sentir le regard de Kakashi peser sur elle, mais elle préféra ne pas y prêter attention et poursuivit :

-C'est probablement le seul moyen qu'il lui reste de sauver Sasuke. Naruto… Tu sais comme nous qu'il faut rattraper Sakura. Non pas parce qu'elle a tort de vouloir agir ainsi, mais parce qu'elle n'a pas les moyens de parvenir à ses fins. Cependant, cela signifierait également…

-Qu'il vous faudra éliminer Sasuke vous-mêmes, compléta Sai, qui avait suivi son raisonnement.

Naruto ne parvint pas à répondre. Il semblait brusquement très pâle, autant que la neige qui continuait de tomber. Profondément abattu, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais, à côté de lui, Itami sursauta soudain, tournant la tête vers l'horizon.

-Un problème ?

-Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas, mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi le Kazekage, son frère et sa sœur sont en train de se diriger vers nous alors qu'ils devraient être au sommet des Kage.

-Gaara ? fit Kakashi, stupéfait à son tour.

-Et Temari et Kankuro, confirma Itami. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

Un instant plus tard, Kakashi plissa le nez, indiquant qu'il avait reniflé l'approche des trois jeunes ninjas de Suna. Peu après, les trois frères et sœurs atterrirent dans la neige devant eux, découvrant les ninjas de Konoha déjà tournés vers eux, prêts pour leur arrivée.

-Vous nous attendiez, je vois, observa Temari.

-Avec curiosité, je dois dire, répondit Itami. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, surtout en ce moment ?

-Nous avons été chargés de vous contacter. Nous devons vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé au Conseil. Le début a été chaotique, tout le monde refusant de s'entendre. Il faut dire que les Kage avaient tous recouru aux services d'Akatsuki à un moment ou l'autre. Les choses se sont précipitées lorsque Danzo nous a informés que le leader d'Akatsuki était vraisembablement Madara Uchiha. Mifune a alors suggéré une alliance, menée par Danzo.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? s'étrangla Itami.

-Rassurez-vous, poursuivit Gaara. Nous avons découvert que Danzo utilisait le Sharingan pour manipuler Mifune.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

-Malheureusement, il s'est enfui. Le Conseil a été attaqué par Sasuke Uchiha et il en a profité.

Le choc se lut de façon évidente sur le visage des quatre ninjas de Konoha.

-L'imbécile, marmonna Kakashi.

-Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Naruto.

-J'ai essayé de le raisonner, soupira Gaara. J'ai pensé que… Peu importe. Il n'a rien voulu savoir et je n'ai pas pu arrêter le combat. L'homme au masque, celui qu'on suppose être Madara Uchiha, est venu aider Sasuke et nous a demandé de lui donner les deux Jinchuriki qui lui manquent encore.

-Il nous a expliqué son plan, continua Temari. Il veut utiliser les neuf Biju pour reformer le Jubi, le démon à dix queues. Ensuite, il veut se servir de sa puissance pour lancer un Tsukuyomi infini. En somme, conquérir le monde en le plongeant dans une illusion sans fin.

Après cette déclaration, il y eut un moment de silence. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient hébétés et les trois autres leur laissaient le temps de digérer l'information, qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient encore qu'à peine acceptée. Finalement, ce fut Gaara qui brisa le silence :

-Vous pouvez baisser le bras, maître. Nous avons refusé de livrer les Jinchuriki.

Les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Itami qui, inconsciemment, avait levé un bras devant Naruto, comme pour servir de barrière entre son neveu et la menace que représentaient les ninjas de Suna, s'ils avaient été là pour leur annoncer qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emmener Naruto.

-Comment a réagi l'homme au masque ? voulut savoir Itami, qui ne baissa le bras qu'avec une hésitation que Gaara nota parfaitement.

-Il nous a déclaré la guerre, annonça-t-il sombrement. Alors, pour la première fois de notre histoire, nous avons décidé d'une alliance entre nos cinq nations et nous avons choisi de nous unir derrière le Raikage.

-En somme, nous sommes de nouveau en guerre et Konoha n'a même plus de Hokage, résuma gravement Yamato.

-Le Conseil a suggéré que Kakashi devienne Hokage, intervint Temari.

De nouveau, un temps de silence.

-Ça me semble logique, observa Itami. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'en avions jamais parlé.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas proposé le poste à Itami, réclama Kakashi en grimaçant.

-Le choix s'est imposé de lui-même, expliqua Temari. Tout le monde vous connaît depuis des années et sait ce que vous avez fait pour Konoha.

-Tandis que j'ai passé près de la moitié de ma vie en promenade, plaisanta Itami. C'est le bon choix, Kakashi, et tu le sais.

-Je ne suis pas très chaud pour être nommé Hokage. Et de toute façon, même avec les circonstances actuelles, je dois en parler avec les autres.

-J'ai passé ces derniers temps à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Danzo et à mobiliser les Jonin pour empêcher sa confirmation au poste, lui rappela Itami en roulant des yeux. Crois-moi, tu peux partir du principe qu'ils accepteront tous que tu succèdes à Tsunade. Cela nous fera gagner du temps, parce que nous n'en avons pas vraiment à perdre.

-Surtout si Akatsuki décide de frapper en premier, renchérit Yamato. Et puis il y a Sasuke… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit allé si loin.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto, qui avait baissé la tête tristement et semblait absorbé par la neige à ses pieds, sans vraiment la voir.

-Naruto, l'appela gravement Gaara. Tu dois savoir que cette guerre, c'est aussi pour protéger les deux derniers Jinchuriki. Dont toi, donc. Alors, en tant que Kazekage, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Si Sasuke en venait à se dresser contre nous, je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié.

Comme Naruto gardait le silence, Gaara poursuivit :

-Tu m'as dit un jour que tu voulais devenir Hokage. Moi, je suis Kazekage, désormais. Laisse-moi donc te dire que si c'est la voie que tu as choisie… Alors tu dois agir en conséquence.

Et Gaara, qui n'était pourtant pas connu pour ses démonstrations d'affection, prit Naruto par les épaules. Silencieusement, les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un moment, et ceux qui les entouraient se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot, ne désirant pas rompre ce qui passait entre eux à ce moment. Finalement, Gaara, l'air presque déçu, fit un pas en arrière, et Temari se racla la gorge.

-Nous vous avons transmis tout ce que nous avions à vous dire, annonça-t-elle. Allons-y, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses frères.

Mais Gaara, avant de s'en aller, tenait à ajouter quelques mots à l'attention de Naruto :

-Je te considère comme un ami, déclara-t-il gravement. Avant, ce n'était qu'un mot qui ne voulait rien dire… Mais en te rencontrant, Naruto, j'ai compris toute l'importance de sa signification. Maintenant, décide de ce que tu peux faire pour Sasuke.

Sans laisser le temps à Naruto de répondre, le Kazekage fit signe à son frère et à sa sœur et, l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu, ne laissant derrière eux que les traces de leurs pieds dans la neige à l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus une seconde plus tôt. Yamato tenta d'esquisser un geste en direction de Naruto, mais la main de Kakashi se referma sur son bras.

-Non. C'est quelque chose qu'il doit comprendre seul.

-Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? voulut savoir Yamato, ses yeux passant de Kakashi à Itami. Il faut rendre compte du Conseil à Konoha, sans parler de Sakura…

-Je vais me charger de Sakura, intervint Sai. Je l'empêcherai d'approcher de Sasuke.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller la chercher et la ramener, soupira Kakashi.

Gardant le silence un bref instant, il eut l'air de réfléchir puis, visiblement résolu, il reprit la parole :

-Yamato, tu rentres au village avec Naruto. Itami et moi nous chargeons de Sakura. Elle n'est pas de taille à lutter contre Sasuke.

-Et pour le sommet ? s'enquit Itami en levant un sourcil peu convaincu.

-Je vais envoyer des Ninken. C'est trop urgent.

-Laisse-moi envoyer un ninneko. Il sera plus rapide.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, une étincelle d'amusement brilla dans l'œil de Kakashi, qui hocha la tête :

-Entendu. Sai, tu vas nous guider jusqu'à Sakura.

Itami s'accroupit pour invoquer son petit chat des sables et, tandis qu'elle lui résumait ce qui s'était déroulé au sommet et ce qu'il devait transmettre à Konoha, le groupe cessa de prêter attention à Naruto, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans la neige. Aussitôt, Itami bondit sur ses pieds, suivie de près par Yamato et Kakashi.

-Naruto, calme-toi ! s'exclama le second.

-Il est en train d'hyperventiler, observa Yamato avec inquiétude.

Il fallut attendre de longs instants pour que la respiration du garçon reprenne un rythme à peu près normal.

-Je vais le ramener à Konoha, déclara Yamato, jetant un coup d'œil à Itami, qui avait posé une main sur le front de Naruto et le fixait avec un air préoccupé.

-Mais…, commença-t-elle à objecter.

-Itami, la coupa Kakashi. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Itami soutint son regard un instant puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Naruto, qui avait l'air en piteux état. Elle voulait rester auprès de lui, enfin remplir le rôle qu'elle aurait dû prendre tant d'années auparavant. Mais elle savait aussi qu'en tant que Jonin de Konoha, elle avait un devoir envers les jeunes ninjas de son village. Alors elle déplia lentement les jambes et se remit sur pied avant de se tourner vers Yamato :

-Nous te le confions, Tenzo. Prends soin de lui.

Pour une fois, Yamato jugea bon de ne pas protester sur l'usage de son ancien nom et se contenta d'opiner du chef. Itami adressa un signe de tête à Kakashi et, le cœur serré, s'élança dans la direction indiquée par Sai.

Ils coururent ainsi longtemps, Kakashi fixant l'allure, Itami cheminant à ses côtés, Sai légèrement derrière eux. Chacun avait l'air préoccupé, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais convoité le poste de Hokage, lâcha soudain Kakashi.

Itami tourna la tête vers lui et la hocha lentement, le laissant poursuivre :

-Toi, oui. Tu te souviens, Tam ? Tu te souviens comme Obito et toi, vous…

-Nous étions enfants, Kakashi, le coupa-t-elle doucement. C'était il y a longtemps. Il y a une éternité. Et c'était une autre vie, aussi. Si Minato n'avait pas été Hokage, il serait peut-être encore en vie ; il aurait peut-être vu son fils grandir et je n'aurais sans doute jamais quitté Konoha. Qui sait ce que nous serions aujourd'hui.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Sai, qui semblait ne pas prêter la moindre attention à leur échange.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Pas nous. Surtout pas nous. Mais son absence, Naruto, mon départ, tout ce temps perdu que nous n'avions pas… Tout serait différent, aujourd'hui.

-Et pourtant, tu tiens à me voir Hokage. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

-Mais parce que tu seras parfait, Kakashi, sourit-elle. Moi non. Je n'y crois plus assez. Et puis Temari avait raison : ce ne pouvait être que toi. Mais je serai là à chaque instant, je te le promets.

Il la crut. Il la crut, parce qu'Itami, comme Naruto, comme Minato avant eux, n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des promesses en l'air. Alors Kakashi acquiesça du menton, de façon presqu'imperceptible, mais suffisante. Itami eut un léger sourire.

-J'ai un peu la trouille, avoua-t-il.

-Oh, Minato était terrifié, tu sais. Il ne l'aurait dit à personne, bien sûr. Il était ravi aussi, mais oui, terrifié. C'est une grande responsabilité. Être parfaitement serein à l'idée de tenir tant de choses entre ses mains, ce serait même plutôt inquiétant. Mais je crois que c'est la façon dont tu agis malgré cette peur-là qui définit le type de Hokage que tu seras, Kakashi.

-Tu es vraiment certaine que tu ne veux pas du poste ? grommela-t-il. C'est ton dernier mot ?

-C'est mon dernier mot, rit-elle. Le village a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui donne une impression de stabilité. Ce n'est pas moi.

-Et tu crois que moi, oui ?

Tout en continuant de courir à travers la forêt, Itami l'étudia un instant du regard. Elle repensa au petit garçon qui n'avait pas voulu lui serrer la main, à l'adolescent brisé qu'elle avait quitté en pensant ne pas le regretter, à l'homme qu'il était devenu sans elle.

-Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Oui, je crois que tu l'as toujours eu en toi, quelque part.


End file.
